Sleeping With Friend and Foe
by Teddybeargurl
Summary: Story 1: Hermione is a nymphomaniac and when Draco and Blaise find out, they use it for all its worth. And one of her best friends joins in. PWP!.SMUT WARNING! Story 2: Hermione has chosen who she wants...for now. And things are about to become much more complicated. SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Unexpected

**Sleeping With Friend and Foe**

**Disclaimer: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Hermione a secret nymphomaniac and when Draco and Zabini find out, they use it for all its worth. And one of her best friends joins in for some of the action. ONE SHOT!!! SMUT WARNING!!!!**

Hermione was in the hallway walking back to her Head Girl dorm when she was grabbed and pushed against the wall of an adjoining wall. Hermione gasped as she looked at her attackers. It was Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

Hermione gave them each a scowl and tried to break free from their grips. Hermione looked into their eyes and saw lust in them. She smiled. Her nymphomaniac tendencies were beginning to show. Before seventh year, Hermione hadn't even known that she was a nymphomaniac. She was a person who was addicted to sex, and looking at Draco, and Blaise's faces, she knew tonight was going to be very interesting.

Hermione leaned in and kissed Draco. He pushed himself on to her as Blaise watched and grew hard. Draco caressed Hermione's ass as she pressed her full breasts into Draco's chest. Draco pulled away to let Blaise have his chance.

Hermione leaned into Blaise's surprisingly passionate yet soft kiss. He put his arms around her and moved his hands down to squeeze her ass. Hermione moaned at Blaise squeezing her ass. Slowly he moved his tongue into her mouth and began to kiss her even deeper. Draco pulled them out of each others arms and pulled them toward the Head Boy and Girl dorms. When they entered, Draco transfigured the couch in the common room into a large bed that was the size of 2 king size beds.

Then they all began to kiss. Hermione kissed Draco while Blaise, kissed Hermione's neck from behind. They slowly moved to the bed and lay down. Both boys began to remove a piece of Hermione's clothing. Draco unbuttoned her school shirt and opened them to look upon the creamy flesh and the full breasts hidden in a red lace bra. Draco quickly and expertly removed the bra and clutched Hermione's breasts. He twirled her nipples in between his fingers as Hermione whimpered.

Blaise on the other hand, had removed Hermione's skirt and was looking at her soaking wet red lace panties. Blaise moved his finger to her soaking clit and began to tease it mercilessly. Blaise also began to lick the insides of Hermione's thighs and he heard her shiver and moan at the sweet sensations.

Hermione impatient to get on with it, summoned her wand to remove Draco and Blaise's clothing.

"Acci...ohhhh yeah...right there. Oh Merlin...Accio wa..aahhhhh... Accio wand." She moaned out. Hermione struggled to keep a hold on her wand as she removed Draco and Blaise's clothing. Draco noticed his clothes magically disappear off him but he liked it. Blaise was on to work on Hermione's clit, his tongue and mouth working on her. Sucking and flicking all through the panties.

Draco licked his lips at how delicious Blaise looked licking Hermione's cunt out and Draco went to work on himself. He took his own thick 9 inch erection into his hands and began to wank off to Hermione's moans. Hermione was panting hard as she felt her orgasm coming up on her. She felt every single movement of Blaise's tongue against her. She moved her fingers into his hair as she felt wave after wave of pleasure wash through her. Then the orgasm burst open in her body and she screamed.

Blaise was so horny for her he loved to hear her scream. Her juices poured out of her and wet her panties even more. Blaise slowly peeled them off and noticed Draco wanking off to Hermione's scream. Blaise moved and Draco moved into position. He moved Hermione so she was on all fours and then he slowly opened her wet cunt. He put the end of his thick dick to her pussy opening to let her feel how thick he was.

Hermione moaned knowing she was about to get fucked by Draco. She felt his cock pressed against her and she had seen his complete length when he had been wanking off. Draco pushed into her hard, making her scream at the feeling of her pussy stretching to fit him. He pushed until he reached her bud, but pushed through that too. Hermione screamed again as Draco pushed into her. No one had ever gone in that deep but Hermione was crying out in any little movement Draco made. Finally he began to thrust into her deeply and violently. Hermione didn't know what to do,as the pleasure that was filling her was made by Draco thrust into her harder and harder and harder had her moaning.

"Oh Merlin Draco...Fuck me hard...harder...ooohhhh harder.." Hermione moaned, when all of a sudden Blaise's thick cock moved into Hermione's face. She looked up at him and smiled in her pleasure filled daze and took Blaise into her mouth. Blaise was in heaven as Hermione's mouth and tongue swirled around his thick length. He may have been a little shorter then Draco but he was still a big guy. He pushed himself deeper into Hermione's mouth, making her gag a little but she relaxed her throat and took him in. She continued to moan as she sucked Blaise's cock hard and pleasurably.

Draco couldn't believe how tight and wet and wonderfully slick Hermione's pussy was. Draco was pounding into her. Her apple shaped ass slamming into his rock hard abs over and over and every moan, edged Draco on. Then Hermione's muscles clenched pleasurably and Draco pushed harder and faster into her. He watched as she took Blaise into her mouth and began to suck him. Blaise was graoning and grunting just like Draco and a sheen of sweat was on his head.

Draco and Blaise worked together in their pleasure. When Draco pulled Hermione to slam into his thick long hard cock, Blaise would pull back on Hermione sucking his dick and when Draco pulled back, Blaise would slam Hermione onto his dick, making her lips meet his sensitive skin, making her take all of him into her mouth.

At that moment, Harry was going to borrow a book from Hermione's room so he whispered the Head Boy and Girl password and stepped into the common room where his eyes met a delicious sight. There was Hermione in between Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Draco was slamming into Hermione while Hermione was giving Blaise head. Harry should have been furious but somehow watching them made him horny. Harry felt his dick grow hard and pulled himself out of his pants and began to stroke himself, slowly at first but all the groaning, moaning, grunting and squealing made him pick up his pace. Harry was wanking off, so fast and he could feel pleasure running through him. Harry was moaning himself when he heard Hermione's muted scream and looked as Draco gave one more thrust before he exploded into Hermione, shooting a wave of cum deep into her. Then at the last swirl of her tongue, Blaise orgasmed too and poured a sea of cum into Hermione's mouth. She swallowed and the looked over to see Harry wanking off, which sent her over the edge again. She clenched around Draco, multiple times, making him orgasm again and again, sending shot after shot of cum out of him. Hermione clenched Blaise with one hand and began to stroke him sending him over the edge, making him squirt cum into Hermione's face. She continued to stroke, making him orgasm again and again as, orgasms rocked her own body. She was moaning and crying and shaking at it all. Draco was orgasming so much his cum was dripping out of Hermione's cunt. When he finally pulled out, his dick was covered in cum and a slow trail of it led from Hermione's pulsating pussy to her leg.

Draco looked over and saw Harry Potter wanking off to their fucking, looked down and saw his big thick cock being stroked making Draco come again squirting cum onto Hermione's back. Harry saw Draco's reaction to him and finally orgasmed spraying cum onto his own hand.

Harry saw Hermione beckon him and he moved into the bed. He moved to kiss Hermione and Draco moved to touch Harry's dick. They were all stroking each other when finally Harry moved behind Hermione and began to press himself into her tight pulsating cum filled pussy. Hermione was so sensitized that she screamed at Harry's thickness. He began to push into her hard, thrusting to fill her as Draco once did but Blaise had a fun idea, he moved underneath Hermione and began to press his thick dick into Hermione's ass. Hermione screamed at the feeling of both huge cocks filling her to the max. She couldn't breathe, or move, she could only moan and scream and whimper at the pleasurably hard thrusts pounding into her.

Draco moved on top of Hermione and placed his thickness into her mouth, making her swallow him. Hermione's mouth, twirled, squeezed and sucked Draco's cock into her deep throat. Draco groaned and growled at the pleasure on his body. Hermione was moaning and yelping at each and every thrust and finally all four of them orgasmed together. Harry pushed into Hermione's tight wet pussy, pounding it to oblivion, feeling her muscles clench and suck him in when he yelled out at the orgasm flowing through him. Harry blew a wad of cum into Hermione and Blaise thrust into the tight cavity of Hermione's full ass. He pounded into her not caring if it hurt, only that it felt so good. He thrust deeply one last time and finally poured his cum into her ass as his orgasm hit.

Hermione was screaming at the orgasm into Draco's dick, considering it was in her mouth as she felt both boys pound her higher into completion, Hermione gave Draco one good lick which sent him over the edge. He hit orgasm spraying so much cum into Hermione's mouth some of it dribbled down her chin. Draco groaned at this wave of pleasure and finally all four collapsed on eachother.

Hermione grabbed her wand and performed a cleaning charm which cleaned all of them off.

As they dressed all the boys gave Hermione one last kiss, Draco, then, Harry then Blaise. Promising to come back to her bed every night, together. And from then on till the end of the year they had many nights like that together. In each other's arms, fucking each others brains out.


	2. A Little More Fun

**Sleeping With Friend and Foe**

**A/N: You guys asked for it. Lots of you added me on your story alert list so this is no longer a one shot its a story. But don't expect a plot or anything its just going to be smut, smut and more smut so get ready.**

Disclaimer: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**Chapter 2: A Little More Fun**

One afternoon while Harry and Draco were at a Quidditch game, Hermione had stayed back to have a little fun of her own. She had been feeling horny all night because Harry, Draco and Blaise hadn't visited her the night before so Hermione was stuck with pleasuring herself.

She was lying on the couch in the Head Girl and Boy common room and she was playing with a dildo she had gotten for her birthday from some of the girls who thought it would be funny. But it had been a very useful gift. Anytime Hermione didn't have a boy in her bed, she would use her dildo to pleasure herself.

Hermione wasn't wearing anything but an open robe and she was completely naked underneath. Hermione was thrusting the thick dildo deeply into her wet pussy. She was simultaneously fondling her clit with her other hand. Hermione was moaning and squirming in the couch when suddenly her back was no longer leaning on the arm rest of the couch but on the pillows of a large bed.

Hermione opened her eyes to see who had transfigured it and looked up into the face of Blaise. He smiled at her as he put his hands on her breasts. Hermione smiled up at him and moaned as he caressed her breasts. And then he leaned forward, kissed her ear and then whispered into it quietly.

"Why are you using a toy when the real thing is here now?" Blaise asked with a naughty smile on his face. He began to ravish Hermione's lips with his own and continued to caress her breasts as he moved on top of her. Hermione was still pushing the dildo in and out of herself and played with her clit. She began to move her dildo and fingers faster as Blaise deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into her waiting mouth.

Hermione was moaning into the kiss, panting and so close to orgasm. Blaise noticed and gave both her nipples a sharp tweak and that sent Hermione over the edge. The orgasm poured through her sending her juices squirting out of her onto her dildo and had her screaming into Blaise's mouth.

He smiled and pulled the dildo out of Hermione, ripped off the robe she was wearing and removed his own clothing. Blaise moved to lie on top of Hermione and began to ravish her neck. Hermione's fingers moved up and down the strong muscles on Blaise's back and she giggled as he nippled her neck and moved slowly to her nipples.

He gently began to suck them as Hermione moaned his name. Blaise was glad that he had Hermione all to himself today, he had been thinking about her tight ass and her wicked tongue all last night and now he had her where he wanted her.

Blaise moved his body so that Hermione could move and rolled her over onto her stomach. Hermione growled at the unexpected movement but gasped as Blaise opened her legs from behind and pushed his weight down on her so she couldn't move. He moved his mouth to her ear and kissed it.

"Hermione do you know how much I've been thinking about you?" He whispered as he flicked her clit with his hand. He heard her whimper in the pulsating pleasure running through her. He kissed her ear again.

"And do you know how much I've been thinking about you moaning...groaning...whimpering...And the feel of you're tight ass surrounding my enormous dick?" At each stop of words Blaise had flicked his finger on Hermione's clit making her do all the things he described.

"Oh Merlin Hermione. Do you know what you do to me? You, every time you walk down the halls, I get hard. Oh so hard. Do you want to feel how hard?" As he said this, he moved his throbbing thick dick to the opening of her full apple ass. Hermione felt him pressed there and slowly he began to push into her.

Hermione moaned as a slow but strong river of pleasure flowed through her as Blaise pressed deeper and deeper into her ass. When he'd pushed all the way and was skin to skin with her, he pulled out and began to thrust into her. Slowly but powerfully. He lifted his weight off her and pulled her onto her hands and knees. Blaise could feel the tight skin of Hermione's ass pressing and tightening around his hard thick long dick. He groaned as he picked up speed. Hermione was crying out at the feel of Blaise pressing and pounding into her ass.

Every thrust had her moaning and squirming under his touch. He moved one of his hands to play with her clit. Hermione moaned even louder as she felt Blaise teasing her clit. She was yelling at the pleasure pounding through her and suddenly she exploded. She screamed as Blaise reached orgasm as well. He yelled her name as he shot wads of cum into her ass. Hermione was collapsing under the mind blowing pleasure but Blaise wasn't done yet.

He continued to thrust into her making her scream at each thrust and every flick of his finger had her orgasming again and again. All of Hermione's orgasm had him orgasming as well and he continued to cum and cum, flowing out of Hermione's ass and spilling onto the bed.

Blaise pulled out of her and turned her so she could suck his soaking dick. It was wet and sticky from all the cum, but he was throbbing for the feel of her wicked tongue. Hermione did not object. Her pussy was throbbing pleasurably but she could wait.

She grabbed Blaise's dick and began to lick off all the cum then she suddenly swallowed him into her mouth. Blaise couldn't breathe as he felt Hermione's tongue swirling around him making him groan as she sucked him hard. He put his fingers in her hair and began to push her head hard onto his dick. He was groaning and suddenly she grabbed his balls and began to caress him. This was all to much as Blaise yelled and sprayed cum into Hermione's mouth. She pulled him out as she swallowed his cum but he continued to spray, and sprayed cum all over her face.

At this moment Harry and Draco walked in after a hard Quidditch match and saw Hermione cum dripping and covered, stroking Blaise's thick dick and Blaise panting on the bed. Harry and Draco smiled at eachother and began to take off each other's robes. Harry kissed Draco hungrily and roughly as he'd wished to touch the boy for so long. Draco took the kiss and pulled Harry's body and pressed him to him. Both boys felt eachother grow hard. They stripped off their clothes and jumped onto the bed with Blaise and Hermione. On the way Draco found the dildo and picked it up. He rolled Hermione over and kissed her.

She kissed him back and smiled as she looked up into his lust filled eyes. Blaise had already moved over to Harry and was kissing his navel.

"So...did you win the Quidditch match?" Blaise asked between slow kisses that were leading to Harry's throbbing erection. He groaned at the torture.

"Yeah and I think I deserve a reward." And as he said this he gasped and held his breath as Blaise took his thick dick into his mouth. Blaise's tongue was amazing and Harry was gripping his hair and thrusting into his mouth as Harry brought Blaise's head down on to him. Draco looked over at Blaise sucking Harry's dick and Draco smiled. He moved over to Harry and moved underneath him. Draco fingered Harry's ass opening and he heard Harry gasp as well.

Draco pushed himself, all of his thick long cock into Harry and Harry cried out at this unexpected pleasure. He felt pleasure over pleasure as Draco pounded into him, hitting his g-spot every time and Blaise's hot tight mouth sucking him hard and fast. Harry was dying in pleasure but he still noticed Hermione watching and wanking off to the three boys. Harry noticed she was close enough for him to stick his fingers into her pussy, so he did. He finger fucked Hermione as she played with her clit. Harry could feel her tight pussy muscles getting tighter as she moaned at her own pleasure and then Harry cried out as he hit the largest orgasm he'd ever felt. He slammed into Blaise's mouth and poured cum into him. Draco cried out at the pleasure as he sprayed into Harry's ass and Hermione screamed as she hit orgasm and her juices spilled on Harry's hand.

Blaise swallowed Harry's cum and wiped his mouth. He moved and kissed the sweat soaked boy. But Harry was still wanting more. He moved over and moved on top of Hermione and began to push into her tight clenched pussy. She screamed as Harry pushed himself into her and he grabbed the dildo that was near by. Draco couldn't bear looking at Harry's tantalizingly hot tight ass without fucking it. Draco moved and pushed himself into Harry again having him groan in pleasure as Draco's dick smashed into his g-spot. Blaise felt alone, so he pushed himself into Draco's ass. Draco yelled at this torment. Harry saw Hermione's flushed face and began to push the dildo into her ass. Hermione screamed at this unexpected twist. They all pounded into eachother. Harry into Hermione, Draco into Harry and Blaise into Draco. Harry thrust hard hitting Hermione's g-spot and had her yelling at each thrust of the dildo and his throbbing dick He could fell her tight muscles swirling around him. And pleasure washing through him. He pounded her higher and higher and finally when she reached her orgasm, she hit it so hard another came before the last was over. She screamed squeezing Harry over and into his orgasm. He sprayed into Hermione, so much he was dripping out of her as well. Draco felt Harry's orgasm and felt his ass muscles clench around him sending him into an orgasm. He pulled out and sprayed onto Harry's back. Blaise was dying in pleasure too and seeing all three of them orgasm and spray juice and cum all over each other, made Blaise orgasm too. He sprayed into Draco's ass and collapsed on him. They were all on top of eachother. Each of them moving once in a while to send someone into a domino affect of orgasms.

Eventually they got up and cleaned themselves off. Hermione loved all the sex she was having and smiled at each of the boys. Harry and Blaise kissed her good bye as Draco settled beside her and kissed her again. They began to fall onto th bed with Hermione's arms around him.

"Oh Draco...be gentle." She laughed as he swallowed her in another kiss.


	3. One on One

**Sleeping With Friend and Foe**

**A/N: Sorry its been so long since I've updated. I've been really busy trying to update my other story and summer school so here is another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 3: One on One**

After a long day of classes, Hermione was going to turn in early. She had wanted to get some homework done before she went to bed because she had been feeling really tired the last few days because of all the sex she'd been having with Blaise, Draco and Harry. But as Hermione looked for her Defense Against The Dark Arts textbook, Hermione realized it wasn't in her bag. She must of left it in class. Hermione remembered why she had left her book. Harry had been her partner and while she had been working he had put his hand under her skirt and began to tease her. He'd kept her on the brink of orgasm the whole class, making her really frazzled and irritable. Then finally when everyone had left, Harry had slammed her against the wall and sent her into her orgasm. As Harry had left the room she had quickly grabbed her bag and left leaving her book on her desk.

Hermione smiled at the memory and then ran out of her dorm to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. It was lightly lit as she looked in and saw her textbook on her desk. She walked over and picked it up when she heard a rustling and suddenly someone's arms encircled her waist.

Hermione gasped as she felt their soft breath on her ear and then their soft mouth nibbling on it as well. As Hermione gasped again, she heard the voice of someone familiar.

"I knew you'd be back to get your book considering I saw you leave it after your scream of rapture." Harry whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione lay back into Harry's arms as he kissed her head.

"Harry you scared me. What are you doing here anyway?" She asked as she turned in his arms and he kissed her passionately.

" Well I knew you'd come back for your book because you hadn't been doing the homework when Ron and I had been doing it in the library, so I thought you'd come back here and when I saw on the Marauder's Map that you were coming down, I just got here first to surprise you." He pulled her so that she was pressed up hard against him and moved his lips to Hermione's.

Hermione put her arms around Harry as he began to move his hands from the small of her back to her soft full bottom. Hermione pulled Harry closer as he slid his tongue into her mouth and began to passionately flick her tongue with Harry's.

Harry picked Hermione up and sat her down on the desk they had been leaning on. Harry moved in between Hermione's legs as she sat on the desk. Hermione put her hands down Harry's back as he began to snake his hands deliciously up her legs.

Hermione pulled out of the kiss and began to come off the desk. She looked at Harry and smiled at him. As much as she wanted him, she was really sore from all the sex she'd been having with Harry, Blaise and Draco. Especially with Draco. Hermione began to push Harry away and shake her head.

"Harry I'm sorry as much as I want you right now, I _really_ need to study because I haven't in a while and I'm kind of sore from all are escapades so..." Harry looked at Hermione sadly then all of a sudden Harry grew aggressive and turned Hermione around and made her bend over the desk as he trapped her against it by pressing himself against her bottom.

Hermione gasped at Harry's aggressiveness. He then grabbed her hair. And pulled her so that her back was pressed against his front and she was trapped between himself and the desk. He whispered into her ear as she felt his dick grow against her skirt.

"Hermione...,"He licked her ear and she shivered, "you study too much." Harry pulled her back far enough that he could reach her mouth. He pulled her into a searing kiss and this gruffness that Harry had never shown and was showing now, actually turned Hermione on.

Harry thrust his tongue into her mouth, the way he wanted to be doing below, thrusting and filling her with his sticky wet cum. Hermione let Harry rip open her Hogwarts shirt to expose her lacy red bra. Harry grabbed her breasts and pulled them out of her bra and began to caress them softly which contrasted his rough kisses.

As Harry let go of Hermione's mouth, she moaned as Harry's hands caressed her achingly slowly. Stroking each nipple with soft fingers and then cupping the full size of her breasts continually. Hermione was dying to get on with it, considering she could feel Harry's hard, long erection pressing into her skirt, only layers of clothes away from her pulsating pussy.

Harry lightly traced his fingers down Hermione's stomach and felt her shiver at his soft touch. He slowly moved down to her hips and in Hermione's frenzied state, she began to slowly move her hips as Harry put his hands upon them.

Harry groaned as he felt Hermione's bottom rubbing against his throbbing cock. "Harry..." Hermione sighed as he slowly lifted her skirt and moved his hands to her panties. She was wearing matching red lace panties and through the panties, Harry found Hermione's clit and began to tease it mercilessly. She was soaking and her moans, sighs, and little whimpers were bringing Harry more pleasure then Hermione knew.

Hermione was being flooded with pleasure as Harry flickered his fingers on her clit and simultaneously dipping his fingers into her at unexpected moments. Hermione was moaning as she put her hands on the desk to hold on to her nerves, as she was being blinded by the pleasure.

"Oh Merlin Harry, I need you. Fuck me right now." Hermione was trapped where she was, but finally she felt Harry's hands stop pleasuring her and begin to take off her panties.

Hermione quickly stepped out of them and felt Harry begin to unzip his pants. She felt Harry's long thick cock spring free of his pants and Harry slowly bent Hermione over the desk, so that her bottom was pressed tightly against Harry. He slowly pulled her skirt up, set his thick cock to her pulsing pussy and slowly began to push into her.

Hermione couldn't breathe as she felt Harry's thickness slide into her. Hermione's back arched as she felt every thick long inch of Harry slide into her and her muscles clench around him pleasurably. She whimpered as he pushed himself fully into her and then, slowly but surely, began to move. Thrusting into her slowly but deeply and Hermione used the desk as balance as Harry began to slam into her, sending waves of pleasure through both of them. He was thrusting into her so hard, the desk was beginning to quiver with the strength of Harry's thrusts.

Harry was groaning at the feel of Hermione's clenching pussy muscles around him and she was slick, wet and tight. He was pounding her to her next orgasm. Hermione was gasping and moaning as she came and screamed. Harry continued to pound into her, making her orgasm again and at the feel of her tight pussy made Harry hit orgasm as well. Harry yelled as he shot cum into Hermione and collapsed on her.

But Hermione wasn't done. She turned, knelt down and looked at his throbbing wet erection as Hermione took him into her mouth. Hermione tasted a mix of Harry and herself on his cock and it just made her suck harder. Harry groaned as he felt Hermione's lips, tongue and throat taking him in. He held onto her head as he pushed her over his thickness, over and over again.

Harry began to push Hermione's head harder as he groaned and moaned at the feel of her. Her mouth was tight and her tongue kept flickering over the head of his dick ,making him gasp. Hermione could feel Harry getting harder and thicker as she sucked him deeper into her throat and then she felt his hands grip her hair hard as he yelled her name and hit orgasm. He shot his cum into her mouth as Hermione pulled him out and sprayed her on the face a little bit.

She quickly wiped it off and moved it up to Harry's face and kissed him. He moved her so that she was sitting on the desk and moved her so she was laying back on it. Harry moved down to Hermione's wet cunt and licked his lips. Harry quickly moved his mouth to her clit and began to lick it lightly like he was tasting it for the first time. Tentatively he licked her little by little sending shivers of pleasure through Hermione. She clutched Harry's head as he moved and put his mouth to her clit. She was fully lying on the table as Harry clamped his mouth over her and sucked hard.

Hermione was moaning and whimpering as Harry sent pleasure pulsing through her. She was clutching his head to her as he slipped two of his long fingers into her wet tight pussy. Hermione yelled a little at Harry's actions, as his mouth and his fingers worked there magic. Hermione was crying out with pleasure as Harry found her g-spot and began to apply pleasure there.

It didn't take long before Hermione's muscles were clutching Harry's fingers as she hit her orgasm and screamed. Her juices were pouring out of her as she hit the orgasm and lay sweaty and weak on the desk afterwards. Harry was still not done. Harry wanted a feel of her around him again.

Harry moved up over Hermione's weak body and kissed her. He kissed her as he positioned himself at her puckered ass hole. Hermione smiled in her kiss as she felt Harry's thickness begin to press into her bottom.

Hermione arched up into Harry as she felt him push himself into her ass. She gasped as he slid into her smoothly and settled deeply into her. Hermione looked into Harry's green eyes as he began to thrust into her. Harry moved slowly at first, watching Hermione's face as the pleasure slowly but surely ran through her.

Harry moved his hand down to her clit as he continued to thrust into her deeply. Harry groaned as he felt the super tight muscles of Hermione's ass. He continued to thrust into her but began to pick up the speed. Harry used his other hand to grab Hermione's breasts and tease her nipple.

Hermione was on fire as she felt every hard long thick inch of Harry's cock slamming into her. He would pull out and then slam into her, taking her breath away and sending pleasure flowing through her. The intensity of the pleasure being pounded into her as Harry thrust into her ass, his finger pressing her clit and teasing her nipple was too much. Harry kissed her as he saw her eyes widen and felt her muscles clench around him. He muffled her scream as she raked her hands over his back and he kissed her harder to hold back his own yell of orgasm. He exploded into her pouring cum into her ass and finally collapsing on her.

They lay there for a long time before Harry kissed Hermione one more time. He got dressed and in between each kiss he would squeeze her ass. Hermione was not complaining, she was loving every minute of it. But as he walked her up to her dorm, Hermione stopped him.

"Harry don't you think the boys will be jealous because you got me all to yourself tonight?" She asked. Harry smirked down at her and shook his head.

"We always get to have fun with eachother. Even if its not with you Hermione. Why do think it took Draco and I so long to get back from Quidditch game? We had a little extra practice afterward." Hermione smiled at him and kissed him again as they walked into the dorm, where Draco and Blaise were waiting. Both only in green boxer shorts.

"I guess I'm not getting any sleep tonight." Hermione said as she was pulled into the bed and began to be ravished by the two boys.

"No you're not Mione."Blaise whispered into her ear as he nibbled on it and moved to her mouth.

"Then I am one luck girl" She said right before Blaise took her mouth in a bruising kiss.

* * *

**Ha...I stopped at a good part. Review and maybe I'll update faster. I know you guys want to hear what happens between Blaise, Hermione and Draco but you'll just have to wait. Later.**


	4. A New Partner

**Sleeping With Friend and Foe**

**A/N: Sorry its been so long since I've updated. I've been really busy trying to update my other story and summer school and deathly hallow so I've had no time 2 update but summer school is done and I'm done with deathly hallows so finally here is another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy. AND REVIEW!!!**

Disclaimer: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 4: A New Partner**

The next morning Hermione was so happy that she had gotten some one on one time with Harry that she was smiling constantly and sat beside him in Potions. Though Hermione was tired from all her fun activities of the night before, she tried to keep her mind on her work. But with Harry sitting beside her it was really hard to concentrate. Especially with his hand slipping underneath her skirt and flicking over her clit.

Hermione's hand were trembling as pleasure washed through her body. She glared at Harry because she was always serious about school and as Harry pressed harder, she tried to keep her wits about her. Hermione was about to add a small amount of unicorn hair, when the orgasm hit her and she dropped the entire bunch into her cauldron . She grabbed onto the desk to keep the shivers of pleasure running through under control. Hermione hadn't expected Harry to send her over the edge as she swallowed her scream.

Harry smiled as he removed his hand but Hermione's potion had begun to bubble dangerously. As Hermione gained her barrings, she looked down at her potion. It had gone from its light blue color to a dangerous red. Snape had shuffled over to look at the malfunctioning potion.

Hermione looked up to see his sneer of happiness on having finally caught Hermione making a mistake in his potions class. Snape sneered down into the cauldron and then looked at Hermione.

"Miss Granger did you follow all the instructions correctly?" Snape asked. Hermione looked away but answered.

"No, I added more than one hair of unicorn."Hermione said and the Slytherins snickered behind their hands. Snape sneered larger and waved his wand. The entire contents of Hermione's cauldron was emptied. Hermione looked in shock at the empty cauldron.

"Obviously. Ten points from Gryffindor for such a stupid mistake." He turned away and Hermione glared at Harry.

"Fuck you." Hermione whispered. Snape turned around and glared down at Hermione.

"Miss Granger I will NOT tolerate that kind of language in my classroom. Detention and 20 more points from Gryffindor ." Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock. She glared at Harry again and didn't speak to him for the rest of the day. He wasn't going to be getting any of her delectable body anytime soon now.

Hermione was angry about three thing. One, that she had gotten a zero on her potion, two, she wouldn't be able to do any homework because she knew Snape would keep her until the wee hours of the morning and three now she couldn't take the 2 hours she had been saving for Draco to have fun with him anymore.

Hermione walked alone to Snape's classroom and knocked. She heard Snape say, 'Come in'. Hermione opened the door and stepped into the classroom. Hermione looked around at the classroom's arrangement. The desks had been moved to the side and three large cauldrons had been placed in the middle of the room. Hermione sighed and put down her bag. It looked like she would be scrubbing cauldrons tonight. Snape looked at Hermione as she walked to the cauldron.

"It has been said that you are quite intelligent Miss Granger so I hope you can figure out what you will be doing tonight." Snape waved his wand and a bucket full of soapy water and a sponge popped onto the floor beside the biggest cauldron. Hermione walked over to it and grabbed the soapy sponge. She picked it up as Snape's dark eyes followed her hips as they swayed under her short skirt.

Snape had been lusting after Hermione for two years. Everything about her turned him on, her mind, her body, and the fact that she was Muggle born, just like his beloved... Snape shook his head to remove the image that had sprung to his mind. But Snape watched as Hermione removed her robes and tie to only be wearing her white school shirt and skirt.

As Hermione bent over into the cauldron facing Snape, his eyes widened as he was able to see a clear view of Hermione's soft smooth skin and full cleavage. Snape averted his eyes as he heard Hermione groan as she strained to reach the bottom of the cauldron without falling in. Snape's mind flew in all types of interesting directions as he remembered watching Hermione and Potter together in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom the other night.

_Snape was patrolling the halls when heard a moan coming from a classroom to his left. The door was open a crack, so Snape moved over to it and peeked in. There he saw Harry caressing Hermione's breasts against a desk. Snape couldn't pull his eyes away as he heard Harry groan and Hermione whisper, 'Harry'. _

_Snape was so turned on as he watched Harry slowly begin to penetrate Hermione from behind and begin to thrust into her strongly. Snape pulled out his long hard cock and began to wank off to Hermione's moans and Harry's groans. As Harry picked up the speed and began to slam into Hermione, Snape began to wank harder and faster. He groaned quietly as he heard Hermione scream as she reached her orgasm._

_Then he watched in amazement as the golden Head girl got down on her knees and began to suck Harry's cock. Snape groaned quietly again as he wanked harder to Hermione's lips surrounding Harry's dick and his groans._

_As Harry yelled Hermione's name, he watched Harry spray onto Hermione's face. Snape groaned as he felt his orgasm come and he sprayed onto his hand but he didn't stop wanking off as he saw Harry lay Hermione on the desk and begin to suck her clit hard. _

_As Snape watched her face get flushed and her soft whimpers and moans, Snape orgasmed again and sprayed even more cum onto his hand. Then Snape looked to see if they would leave, but Harry just moved over Hermione and pressed into her full bottom. Snape was on fire as more pleasure pulsed through him as Harry slammed into Hermione making her scream. Snape came on his hand again and finally he saw they were finished._

_Snape cleaned his hand with a cleaning charm and quickly hid behind a hall away from the class. He heard Harry and Hermione walk away and that night Snape dreamed of having sex with Hermione._

Snape came back out of his revere to a shocking scene. Hermione was bent over the cauldron this time with her back facing him but her full bottom was pointing in his direction. He could see under her skirt that she was wearing light blue boy cut panties. It was more than he could bear. Already hard from his memory of Hermione and Harry, Snape got up and walked over to Hermione. He stood directly behind her and began to press his body on to hers.

Hermione bristled as she felt Snape pressed against her bottom as she cleaned the cauldron. Hermione stood up and felt him put his arms around her waist. She turned in his arms to fight him when she felt his cock brush her bottom. When she had turned to face him he kissed her. Not roughly but passionately and it made Hermione melt in his arms. Maybe this could be fun, she thought as she moved her arms around his neck.

He licked her bottom lip and Hermione moaned. Snape slipped his tongue into her mouth and began to flick his on hers. Hermione pulled Snape closer as they kissed and then suddenly Hermione was lying on a bed as Snape kissed her neck. He must of transfigured it she thought as his mouth began to scatter her thoughts.. Hermione moaned in sweet torment as she felt Snape's teeth nip her neck. Snape quickly moved down to her school shirt and opened it slowly, letting his fingers brush her skin until he'd opened her top to look upon her lush firm breasts. Snape unhooked her bra and took her breasts into his roughened hands.

Hermione moaned as she felt his finger tips stroke over her nipples. Then his mouth went to her breast as he began to suck. Hermione moaned as she felt his hard lips and long tongue on her nipple. He sucked her and heard her moan and whimper underneath him. Snape then removed his mouth from her nipple and moved away to let her watch him remove his clothes.

Hermione watched with bright eyes as his muscled body was brought to view. He was also scarred across his torso. Hermione's eyes traveled to the dark mark on his arm and then flicked to his hands removing his pants. Hermione gasped at how thick he was. He was roughly the length of Draco but he was much thicker, about twice his thickness. Hermione's eyes looked into his as if to say,_ Don't hurt me, because I can give you anything you want.._

Snape took his wand and magicked off her skirt and panties with a flick of his wrist and then suddenly Hermione was tied, her arms and legs wide, tied to each post of the bed. Hermione smiled at Snape's idea. He moved his naked body toward the bed and kissed her navel as he moved his long tongue slowly lower between her open legs until he finally met her wet swollen cunt. He moved his tongue to her clit and began to tease it with the tip of his tongue. He heard Hermione whimper as he moved his tongue over her clit, slowly but continually, having her squirming in her ties.

Hermione felt Snape's tongue lavishing her clit and she moaned as pleasure flowed through her in a steady stream and then she almost screamed as she felt Snape slip his tongue into her pussy. His finger was teasing her clit as his tongue swirled inside her and pleasure bubbled in Hermione. She squirmed as he flicked her clit and his tongue deep inside her and Hermione bucked. She screamed as the orgasm rolled over and she poured her juices into Snape's mouth. Snape licked them up and then moved over Hermione and kissed her.

She tasted her own essence on his lips as he kissed her and she kissed him harder. He stopped kissing her as he moved to put the head of his thick cock at the mouth of her pussy. He looked into her eyes as he began to push into her. Hermione's breath caught as she felt him impaling her with his dick. Hermione's back arched as she felt him push so deeply into her, sending pleasure shooting through her in powerful waves. Hermione cried out his name as he settled fully into her.

Hermione couldn't breathe as she felt his entire thickness and length deep inside her. Snape couldn't believe how tight and hot Hermione's pussy was. He groaned as he moved to kiss her and began to move. If Snape hadn't kissed Hermione he would of heard her moan of rapture. She was already so close to orgasm as pleasure pounded through her as Snape began to pound into her. Hermione cried out at each thrust as Snape pulled out of the kiss and groaned as he felt Hermione's muscles clenching around him.

He began to slam into her harder and that was all it took. Hermione screamed out, 'Severus' and she flew into a huge orgasm that shook her whole body and had her yelping and shuddering. Snape felt the pleasure slam through him as Hermione's muscles clenched around him, inexorably tight. He yelled her name and blew a sea of cum deeply into her and collapsed on her.

Hermione panted as she felt the ropes relinquish their hold on her. Hermione's mind thought of doing the same to Severus. She picked up the wand lying nearby and tied Severus just like he'd done to her. He looked up with a surprised look as she crawled over to him and kissed him lightly. Then she slowly moved down and grabbed his thick cock. He watched as she took him into her mouth and he cried out. She swirled her tongue around him, making moan as pleasure pulsed through him.

He groaned as he felt himself being driven deeper into her mouth and into her throat. Hermione sucked him hard and used her other hand to rub his balls. Snape groaned louder as he felt her teasing his sensitive balls. He groaned as pleasure of pleasure ran through his body, he thought he would die from it. Then it reached its peak and he slammed up into Hermione's mouth as his orgasm wracked his body and he yelled her name. He poured cum into her throat. Hermione swallowed it as she pulled him out of her mouth and licked his tip.

She moved over him and positioned herself over his thick dick. She moved his thick glistening head to her wet pulsating pussy and began to lower herself over him. Her tight pussy stretched to accommodate him as she slowly let her body adjust to the thickness she was impaling herself on. Hermione's flew head back as she felt that wonderful pleasure flowing through her as she finally took him completely into her and was sitting, skin on skin, on top of him.

Snape groaned out a long groan as he felt the hot wet slick cunt of Hermione surround him. He wished to touch her as he was pushed fully into her. Then Hermione began to move herself up and down over him. Sliding almost all the way up and then coming back down with force. Soon Hermione was panting and whimpering as she slammed herself over Snape's cock over and over again. She was crying out at the pleasure flowing inside her body. She moved her hand down to her clit and pressed it. She hit a massive orgasm which had her clenching over Snape and screaming his name. She continued to slam herself over him making her orgasms come again and again, making her scream over and over.

Snape felt Hermione hit orgasm and her muscles clenched around him, making him groan and yell as she continued to slam herself over him, not stopping her relentless rhythm. He was feeling pleasure ripple under his skin through his body as orgasm upon orgasm pumped through him. He was continually cumming inside Hermione until there was so much that it was leaking out of her. She finally collapsed on her last orgasm and Snape did as well.

He felt the ropes relinquish their grip and he stayed still. He couldn't move. His muscles were dead from all the pleasure he had felt. Finally after a long time they kissed. They each got dressed and Hermione turned to leave, but then looked at the cauldrons around the room.

"Um...Professor what about my detention?" She asked looking sexily at him. He smiled.

"Oh I think I punished you enough. And I think if you say dirty things like the ones you said in my class today, I'll have to punish you again." She smiled as he kissed her one last time and smacked her bottom as she left the room. Now this is going to be interesting, he thought.


	5. Dream

**Sleeping With Friend and Foe**

**A/N: Here's a new chapter 4 all u pple have been reviewing it. And I realized that there are so many men in HP but not enuf woman in the story so get ready cuz I have a new woman having fun in this chapter so I hope u enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dream **

Hermione had been loving all the activities she had been having with the three boys and now Snape. But as the Christmas holidays began to creep closer and closer, Hermione was wondering what was she going to do without the now four people who had been making her life so interesting. Hermione sighed as she walked around the halls doing her rounds.

As Hermione thought of what it would be like to actually have one more night of fun, Hermione heard a whimper. She turned and looked at the door of the Room of Requirement. Hermione walked up to the door and pressed her ear to it. She heard another whimper and grunt. Hermione smirked and and quietly opened the door.

There she slipped into the room and hid behind a bookcase. Hermione looked at the large bed that was in the middle of the now bedroom. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked in shock at the three people in the bed. Ron's ginger head was buried in between Cho Chang's legs as her fingers entwined in his hair and Harry kissed her.

Hermione watched as Harry released Cho's mouth and she moaned as Ron's mouth sucked her harder. Hermione shifted slightly and thought how uncomfortable she was and how she wished she could watch with comfort. Suddenly, she was sitting in a comfy beanbag chair with a screen which Hermione figured she could see through clearly, but the others couldn't see through to see her. Hermione settled in her chair as she watched Cho moan and whimper as Harry sucked her nipples and Ron moved his hand to slip a finger into Cho's small pussy.

Hermione's breath caught she she heard Cho gasp at the feel of Ron's finger slipping deep inside her. Cho looked at Harry and then slid her hand to his long cock. She grabbed him and began to stroke him up and down. Harry gasped as he removed his mouth from Cho's nipple. Cho began to move her hand frantically as she got closer to her orgasm.

Hermione was on fire as she watched them on the bed together, she felt so hot that she snaked her hand into her panties and began to tease her own clit. Hermione watched as Cho reached her orgasm and screamed. Harry groaned as he hit his own and squirted onto Cho's hand. Hermione pressed her clit harder and pleasure pulsed through her body. Hermione watched as Ron gave Cho one more lick before he moved over to Harry.

Ron kissed Harry and slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry wrapped his arms around Ron's neck as Ron grabbed Harry's ass. As Ron pulled out of the kiss, Harry moved over to Cho. He pulled her up to press her back against his chest. Harry began to kiss, lick and nibble on Cho's neck. She whimpered as she watched Ron move up and begin to caress her small perky breasts.

Hermione felt herself getting closer to orgasm as she watched Harry bend Cho slightly and set his pulsating cock to Cho's puckered bottom. Hermione heard Cho gasp right before Harry began to push into her. Hermione watched as Cho's eyes rolled in pleasure. Harry groaned as he pushed deeper into Cho's curvy bottom. He felt the tight skin of her bottom squeeze him pleasurably.

Ron grinned at Harry thrusting slowly into Cho and felt really excited, he wanted in. Hermione heard Ron say, "Cho do you want me inside you too?" She watched as Cho nodded. He moved and pressed his throbbing cock to her small pussy. She looked into his eyes for one second before he suddenly and swiftly slid into her. Cho gasped so loudly that her head flew back and fell on Harry's shoulder. Ron now began to thrust slowly into her.

Hermione's lungs burned as pleasure pulsed through her as she remembered being double penetrated by Harry and Blaise. She watched as sweat began to run down all their foreheads as both boys began to pound into Cho, who was trapped in between them. Cho was drowning at the pleasure pulsing through her and moaned as she felt the two thick cocks deep inside her.

Harry groaned as he felt himself be squeezed and rubbed inside Cho's tight bottom. Harry pounded into her sending himself into a massive orgasm which burst through him. He yelled and sprayed into her, but he continued to pound into her, spraying into her continuously as he hit orgasm again and again.

Ron watched Harry as he yelled and hit orgasm and the feel of Cho's tight wet pussy and Harry's face was enough for Ron. He hit his orgasm hard and he shot deeply into Cho. She screamed at the feel of Ron hitting orgasm and she hit her own. Her muscles clenched and Ron hit another orgasm. He sprayed into her again. Ron loved seeing Cho's face when she was at orgasm so he kept thrusting into her.

Hermione watched as they continued to pound into Cho. She was screaming, her body writhing in between the two boys who were relentless in their thrusting. They moved through her body, Cho felt pleasure rip through her, slide through her just like Ron and Harry's cocks. Both boys were orgasming and pounding and wouldn't stop. They reached multiple orgasms until they were out of breath and their muscles were jelly. Hermione hit her own orgasm and swallowed her scream. They finally collapsed, Cho wet, her ass and pussy holes gaping and cum dripping, Harry and Ron pulling out of her, all sticky. Hermione watched as they fell asleep and then quietly creeped out of the room and went quickly to her bed.

Hermione lay down and instantly began to relive the moments in the room. Hermione removed her clothes and summoned her dildo. She slowly began to thrust it deeply into her wet pussy. Hermione was moaning and writhing in her bed as she moved the dildo faster inside herself, thrusting hard. It didn't take long for Hermione to reach her orgasm. It flowed thorough her and she cried out and lay still on her bed.

Finally Hermione cleaned herself off, put the dildo away and got into bed and fell asleep. As Hermione slept she dreamed about 12 Grimmauld place. Hermione was walking through the house and saw a flash of long black hair flip around a corner. Hermione believed it to be Sirius and followed it. She watched as she saw his tattooed body go into his room and she smiled and followed him inside. There she was pulled onto the bed where Sirius lay on top of her and gave her a bruising kiss.

Hermione had been attracted to Sirius since third year and now she had him to herself, even if it was just a dream. Hermione clutched his back as she felt his roughened hands running over her leg and under her night gown. Hermione felt Sirius lick her bottom lip. She sighed and Sirius surged his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues caressed eachother and finally they pulled away.

Sirius looked down at Hermione's shining eyes and then moved so he could pull her night gown off. He pulled it over her head and looked at her full lush breasts. Sirius took Hermione's breasts into his hands, running his fingertips over her nipples. Hermione gasped as she felt her nipples and Sirius's erection harden. She looked down at his pants and unbuttoned them. She then slid them down and Sirius kicked them off after letting go of Hermione.

Hermione looked at the large long cock that was pointing at her and smiled. Sirius smiled back and moved his mouth to Hermione's wet panties. Sirius hooked his teeth into her panties and slid them off with his teeth. Hermione gasped as she felt Sirius's teeth scrape against her skin. He finally got them off and slid in between her legs. He moved his mouth to her wet cunt and slowly began to lick her wet lips.

Hermione writhed on the bed as she felt Sirius's long tongue slid against her sensitive skin. He used his tongue to then open her lips and slip his tongue deeply into her pussy. He swirled it inside her as he felt her muscles quiver around his tongue. Hermione moaned as she felt the warm soft wetness of his tongue inside her. Sirius moved his finger and began to tease Hermione with small circles on her clit. Hermione's breath caught as she wrapped her fingers in his long hair and held him to her. She was moaning and squirming on the bed as pleasure upon pleasure flowed in her body. Hermione's breath was coming in small bursts as her orgasm got closer and finally burst through her. Hermione screamed and collapsed on the bed.

Sirius surged over her and kissed her lips again. Hermione smiled as he began to nibble her neck as he whispered through his bites.

"Oh Hermione, how long I've wished to taste your satiny skin. God you smell delicious. I want to fuck your brains out and I know you want me to, because I can smell your wet heat. Oh Merlin." Sirius flipped over as Hermione slowly began to run kisses down his torso, over the scars and tattoos. Until she reached his throbbing cock. She quickly flicked him into her mouth and began to suck him. She heard Sirius groan as he felt pleasure shoot through him as he felt himself be pushed and squeezed by Hermione's silky mouth. He was sucked deeper into her throat and he groaned and entwined his fingers into Hermione's messy hair. She swirled her tongue over the head of his dick and moved her mouth around him as she felt Sirius shuddering. Suddenly his fingers tightened against her scalp and he yelled her name. He felt his orgasm fly through him and he poured his cum into her mouth. Hermione swallowed every drop and pulled him out.

Sirius flipped Hermione over again and moved between her legs. He looked into her eyes and kissed her as he slowly began to push into her. Hermione's eyes widened as she felt him push deeply into her. She felt him kiss her harder as he pushed deeper and deeper into her and finally filled her completely. His body meeting hers and he moved his hips to get comfortable. He let go of Hermione's lips to groan and began to pump in and out of her.

Sirius was on fire as he felt the tight wet muscles of Hermione's cunt squeezing him. He groaned again as he pushed slowly in and out of her. Hermione moaned as she felt Sirius's thickness filling her and sliding in and out of her. Sirius gritted his teeth as he felt how tight Hermione was and soon began to pick up the pace. Hermione wrapped her legs around Sirius's waist as he slammed into her. She was gripping onto his shoulders and crying out at each thrust. Hermione's eyes rolled as she hit her orgasm and screamed. Her muscles clenched around Sirius and he yelled as he hit his orgasm. He bit Hermione's shoulder hard, drawing blood and sprayed deeply into her, filling her with his cum. But Sirius wanted more.

He unwrapped Hermione's legs and moved them to his shoulders. He locked her ankles behind his neck and began to thrust savagely into her. Hermione screamed at this change of position. He was slamming into her, making her muscles ripple and pleasure pound through her with every hard thrust Sirius gave. Sirius moved his hand down to Hermione's clit and began to press it. He watched as his balls slapped her ass with every deep hard thrust. He groaned at the feel of her squeezing him and the feel of her ass hitting his sensitive balls. Hermione was dying in pleasure as she hit orgasm after orgasm. Sirius could feel and see Hermione's orgasms wracking her body and shaking her body. He sprayed cum into her at each orgasm she hit and finally Hermione screamed her loudest and passed out. Sirius hit his last orgasm and collapsed on Hermione.

She was wet and dripping from her gaping pussy, which was stretched and throbbing slightly. Sirius kissed her forehead, cleaned her up and lay beside her.

Hermione awoke in her room and looked around. It was the first days of Christmas holidays. She sighed, it had only been a very erotic and sexy dream. She walked into the bathroom and removed her nightgown. As she looked at her self in the mirror, she noticed a red bite mark on her shoulder, which hadn't been there the night before. Hermione touched it and remembered in her dream Sirius had bitten her. Hermione smiled and thought maybe it hadn't been a dream after all.


	6. Lovemaking vs Sex

**Sleeping With Friend and Foe**

**A/N: (IMPORTANT) Okay pple it has come to my attention that because this story has no plot, I don't know how much longer I can make it last. I can only go so far until it becomes boring, predictable or pedophile-ish. (And some have already said its pedophile-ish becuz of Snape and Sirius) So if u guys want this to become a story tell me and suggest ideas and if u want it 2 stay plot less then I will only write 2 more chapters after this one b4 the story ends. So pleez give me ur feedback.**

Disclaimer: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lovemaking vs. Sex**

As Hermione began to pack her bag with her school books, a pair of strong arms encircled her waist. Hermione felt the warm breath of someone on her ear and then a light kiss was laid on her cheek. A deep voice whispered into her ear.

"I'm really gonna miss you this Christmas holiday. So what am I going to give you as a present?" Draco asked as Hermione let him hold her. It felt strange to just let a man hold her without him trying to have sex with her. Hermione breathed in deeply and put her hands on Draco's hands as they linked on her stomach.

"Draco, I'm going to miss you too, but you don't have to get me anything." Hermione said as she turned in his arms and looked up at his sad face.

"I know, but I'm not going to see you, so I want to know what you want, or what I can give you." Draco leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him back. He pulled away and looked into Hermione's eyes. She grinned at him mischievously.

"Oh I guess I know what your gift for me is. We do have a few hours before we have to leave, so why not?" Hermione smiled up at him. Draco moved his head away as Hermione tried to lean in for another kiss. She looked at him strangely.

"Hermione if we do this, I want to be in charge. No fighting, no flailing, no aggressiveness, okay?" Draco looked down at her and Hermione,with a confused look, nodded. Draco smiled. And slowly, he leaned down for another kiss.

Hermione met Draco's kiss, letting him slip his tongue into her mouth and slowly he caressed her tongue with his own. Hermione wrapped her arms fully around Draco and pressed herself into his chest as he kissed her.

He pulled out of the kiss and lifted Hermione into his arms. He walked with her in his arms, out into the hall between his and her bedroom. He kicked open his door and moved Hermione into his bedroom. Hermione looked around as she was laid down on his bed. The room was decorated in green hangings and the bed was done in green and black silk sheets.

Hermione watched with a smile on her lips as Draco went to his door, closed it and then locked it with a flick of his wand. Hermione watched as Draco flicked his wand again and suddenly the room was filled with candles. Hermione looked around at the sight and smiled as Draco moved over to the bed and sat down on the side and moved his arm over Hermione.

"I want you to remember me out of everyone, this Christmas Holiday, because I know I will remember you." Draco tucked a spare piece of hair behind Hermione's ear and caressed her cheek at the same time. She looked at the silver eyes shining down at her and slowly leaned up and let him kiss her.

Draco moved fully onto the bed and on top of Hermione. Hermione moved her hands to Draco's sides and placed them there as Draco moved his hands down Hermione's sides. Draco moved his lips down Hermione's jaw and moved to her neck. He moved his hands to her hips as he nibbled and licked.

Hermione sighed as she felt Draco's teeth on her neck and his hands sliding seductively on her hips. Hermione breathed in Draco's scent as he moved down to her collarbone and licked the entire length of it. Draco lifted his body off of Hermione so he could slowly loosen her top. He unbuttoned her shirt with ease and dropped it on the floor.

Draco looked upon the smooth skin and the firm large breasts held in a white push up bra. Draco smiled as he noticed it unhooked in the front. He slowly slid his hands over her stomach to reach her bra and then unhooked her. Hermione gasped a little as she felt Draco's hands on her skin. When he unhooked her bra, he made sure his fingers brushed her skin, sending shivers throughout her body.

Draco looked at the full breasts as he took them into his hands. He caressed them slowly, teasing her nipples with his thumbs as he heard her let out a soft moan. Hermione looked up at the smile that was playing on his lips. Draco moved his mouth down to Hermione's breasts and then began to lick the stiff peak.

Hermione gasped and arched into Draco's mouth as he sucked on her nipple. It was sending pleasure shooting slowly through her body. Draco lavished Hermione's nipple and then slowly moved underneath her breast. Draco swiped his tongue underneath her breast and along her torso. Draco was licking his way lower and lower down Hermione's body.

He continued caressing her breasts, sending pleasure flowing through her, as he moved down her stomach. Hermione squirmed and moaned as she felt Draco's warm mouth on her stomach, licking and slipping in and out of her navel. Hermione moaned again as she felt his warm breath on the top of her skirt line. Draco slowly unzipped Hermione's skirt and slipped it off. He also slipped off her matching white panties and looked at Hermione's naked splendor.

She smiled at him and for the first time Draco saw her true beauty, not the beauty of her body, but of her smile and the way her eyes shined. Draco leaned down as Hermione reached up and unbuttoned his school shirt. Hermione looked at Draco's chest and ran her hands over him as he removed his shirt. She smiled as she moved her hands down his smooth strong stomach and began to unbutton and unbelt his pants.

Draco sucked in his breath as he felt Hermione's hands on him and eventually it was too much for him. He moved off the bed and removed his pants. Then removed his green boxers and stood looking at Hermione with stormy eyes. She soaked in every contour and plane of Draco's body as he slowly began to move back on top of her.

He caught her lips in a searing kiss and moved his body in between her legs. Hermione was soaking and was aching for Draco. He positioned himself at her opening and slowly began to push into her. Hermione moaned as she felt all of Draco's 9 inches being pushed into her body. Draco couldn't breathe as he felt his cock be squeezed and rubbed by Hermione's wet core. He groaned as he felt himself be surrounded by her body and finally he was fully inside her.

Draco took one breath before he began to slowly slide in and out of Hermione. He thrust deeply and slowly into her, making her moan and writhe underneath him. Hermione wanted to reach her orgasm quickly, but Draco was determined to make their pleasure last. He pushed slowly, so slowly, making Hermione groan in frustration at the feel of pleasure floating in her body, as it slowly built.

Draco was still running his hands over her body as Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist. He groaned as he felt pleasure be pushed into his body, the way he pushed into Hermione. Draco kissed her again with a passion and hunger Hermione had never experienced before. Their kisses began to be broken apart by their moans and their gasping breaths. Hermione felt herself reaching her peak as Draco kissed her neck and still so slowly pumped into her. Then suddenly she gasped as the orgasm took her over. She screamed and shook with pleasure as she felt Draco kiss her passionately as he hit his own orgasm at the same time.

Hermione felt the pleasure flow through her, but somehow she felt it flowing through Draco as well. Hermione felt connected to him as he kissed her and held her to his body as her spasms of pleasure wracked her body. Draco felt the pleasure pound through him, but he felt so connected to Hermione it was as if he could feel her pleasure too. Draco poured his cum into her and rolled onto his side taking Hermione with him. He pulled out and clutched her to him.

Hermione breathed deeply as she lay her sweaty cheek against Draco's chest. She could feel his heart beating rapidly, and slowly beginning to become regular. Hermione kissed Draco's chest as he held her tighter. For once Hermione felt that she had been making love and not just having sex. She knew this because she hadn't felt slightly guilty and ashamed after and something felt...right about what she had done.

Hermione moved her head and looked into Draco's eyes. They were shining with something Hermione couldn't place, but he smiled at her as he saw her looking at him. He slowly ran his hand up and down her back.

"Hermione did you feel..." Draco couldn't finish. Hermione nodded and Draco looked confused.

"What was it?" He asked as she lay her cheek back on Draco's chest.

"I don't know, but for once I felt like I was making love to you...not just having sex." She whispered as he shifted slightly.

"It felt like that for me too. I think its good because now at least you'll remember me always." Draco lifted Hermione's chin so she was looking into his eyes.

"I gave you something no else has ever given you and you did the same for me. Don't forget it." Draco moved in for a kiss as Hermione noticed the snow outside the window. Draco kissed Hermione lightly as she looked into his eyes.

"Merry Christmas Mione." Draco whispered against her lips as he began to roll her over for another gift giving.

"Merry Christmas Draco." Hermione whispered back right before Draco caught her lips in a passionate kiss.


	7. Unbearable

**Sleeping With Friend and Foe**

**A/N: Okay pple i'm sorry its been so long since I wrote a chapter I've just been getting really lazy but finally here is a chapter for u and I'm not going to add a real plot line but a definite ending to this story so be aware of that in these final two chapters.**

Disclaimer: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Unbearable**

After the lovemaking that Hermione had experienced with Draco, Hermione was craving that kind of connection again. She was desperate for it as she came back to school after the holidays, so desperate that she thought she could find solace in her friend, Ginny.

As Hermione lay in Ginny's arms, the younger girl stroked her hair, Hermione pressed her face into Ginny's chest. She lay her head in between Ginny's breasts and an interesting idea occurred to Hermione. She lifted her head and kissed Ginny lightly as if asking for permission. Ginny let her mouth open for Hermione, showing that if this was what she needed then she was willing.

Hermione moved over Ginny, pinning her body underneath hers and moved to unbutton Ginny's school shirt. Ginny moved her hands down Hermione's back and gripped her ass underneath her skirt. Hermione stopped kissing Ginny to moan and slide her hands into Ginny's top as she looked down at the girls small breasts in her blue lace bra.

Ginny watched as Hermione moved to unclasp her bra. Hermione pulled her hands out of Ginny's bra then undid her school shirt and threw it away from her and kissed Ginny again. Ginny moaned as she felt Hermione's hands move over her stomach to her skirt. Hermione quickly moved her hands to Ginny's skirt which she unbuttoned and quickly slipped over the girl's slim hips.

Ginny moaned and moved her hands to Hermione's skirt and unbuttoned and discarded it as well. Hermione moved up and took off her skirt and bra. She looked as Ginny took both of Hermione's full breasts into her hands and slid her thumbs over her nipples. Hermione moaned and arched into Ginny's hands. Hermione moved her hands to Ginny's small breasts and began to fondle her as well.

Hermione moved her hands down to Ginny's panties and began to slip them off. Ginny squirmed out of them and did the same to Hermione. Hermione began to kiss the red head's neck and Ginny reciprocated by moving her hands up and down Hermione's back. Hermione slowly moved her tongue over Ginny, making the girl gasp and whimper as Hermione moved down Ginny's body and onto her breast. Hermione teased one with her hands and began to suckle on the other.

Ginny moaned as she felt Hermione's warm mouth on her nipple and her hand teasing the other. She slowly moved down the girl's stomach, kissing every inch of the skin. Finally Hermione reached the bundle of tight red curls. She caressed Ginny's breasts as she slowly moved her mouth to the girl's clit and began to tease the wet peak with slow intricate circles. Ginny was moaning and whimpering as she felt Hermione's wet soft tongue slide slowly over her bundle of nerves and pleasure pulsed through her with each lick she received.

Hermione heard Ginny moaning and squirming under her touch and Hermione finally clamped her mouth onto Ginny and licked her relentlessly. Hermione felt Ginny gasp and arch up as her hands weaved into Hermione's hair. Hermione felt Ginny's fingers begin to knead tightly into her hair and heard her breath catch as she screamed in her orgasm and fell limply onto the bed. Hermione moved over Ginny and kissed her deeply.

Ginny pulled Hermione closer to her as their tongues danced and swirled. Ginny tasted her own essence on Hermione's lips and kissed her harder as she flipped Hermione onto her back. Hermione watched as Ginny moved her lips down Hermione's neck and began to nip her sensitive skin. Hermione gasped as she felt Ginny's hot mouth and tongue surround her tight nipple. Hermione held Ginny's head to her swollen breasts moaned as she felt pleasure flow through her.

Ginny stopped her torment on Hermione's nipple and began to kiss down her toned stomach. She moved Hermione's thighs wider and made Hermione put her legs on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny moved her hands to Hermione's wet pussy and looked at the swollen clit. Ginny first put her finger on Hermione's clit and began to lightly trace circles on it. She heard Hermione's gasp of pleasure and continued to slide her finger over Hermione.

Hermione could feel the pleasure shooting in her body at every movement of Ginny's hand. Hermione was writhing when suddenly Ginny stopped and removed her hand. Hermione looked down in time to see Ginny's head move down and clamp onto her and begin to torture her swollen clit. Hermione almost screamed at the sudden change.

Hermione weaved her hands into Ginny's hair as she gasped ad writhed at the pleasure being forced into her body unrelentingly. Hermione lasted less then a minute as she felt the orgasm take over her body and engulf her in white hot heat and pleasure. She screamed and let go of Ginny as she moved over Hermione again. Hermione heard two sets of groans and looked at the armchairs. There, sitting with their cocks in their hands, were Blaise and Harry. They looked as if they had been wanking off to Ginny and Hermione and had just finished.

Hermione looked at the two smiling boys and knew the one she wanted wasn't among them. Hermione quickly pulled herself out of Ginny's arms. Ginny looked up as Hermione began to get dressed and the boys moved over to the naked Ginny.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked down at her as Harry kissed her and Hermione turned away, wanting to fell something more then just pleasure.

"Yeah don't go, stay and have a little fun with us." Blaise whispered into her ear as he pulled her close and pressed his hard erection onto her bottom. Hermione pulled out of his arms and walked to door.

"I just...have to go." She turned and ran out of the room. She ran down the hallways, looking for Draco, anyone who she thought she could feel a connection with. As Hermione turned a corner, she crashed into a hard wall of muscle and flew to the floor. She looked up to see Snape glaring down at her.

"Miss Granger I suggest that you do not run in the halls." Hermione stared up at him for a long time. He sneered down at her then winked and suddenly Hermione had moved into his arms. Snape looked slightly shocked as he looked around the deserted hall.

"Hermi-" But he never finished as Hermione drew him into a kiss. She slammed him against the wall as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Snape pulled Hermione closer but then realized where they were and pulled out of the kiss. He looked around and found what he wanted- an abandoned classroom. He pulled Hermione into it and closed the door. With a quick flick of his wand, the door locked and he turned around. He looked as Hermione sat on one of the desks with her top unbuttoned, revealing her bra, and her skirt was already discarded on the floor. Snape moved over to her and stood between Hermione's open legs and kissed her.

He had missed her over the holidays and he was going to show her how much he had missed her now. Her aggressiveness had startled him but he had liked it. He was already hard and ready for her as he moved to nip on her neck. Hermione swung her head back as she felt Snape kissing and nipping down her neck. He moved his hands down and under her top and pulled it off.

Hermione felt his mouth move over her skin and to her bra, where she felt his hands slip and unclasp it. Hermione reveled in the large hands that were slipping over her skin. She moved her hands down his back as he lay one hand on her thigh. It slowly began to move up her leg as he moved back up to her lips. Hermione kissed him with a fervor as his hand reached her panties and began to tug on them. Hermione moved and helped him tug them off. He looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms. He lifted her onto the floor and turned her around so she was bending over the desk. Hermione waited breathlessly as she heard him unzip himself and felt his long cock press itself at her opening. Hermione sucked in a breath just as Snape slid into her quickly and hard.

He groaned as he felt Hermione's silken pussy clutch him and heard her moan as she moved her hands over the desk in sheer pleasure. Hermione gritted her teeth at the feel of Snape inside her. He was large and hard and Hermione moaned and arched into Snape as he groaned and began to move. Hermione moaned as she felt Snape thrust into her slowly at first and then began to move quickly.

Snape gripped Hermione's hips as he began to thrust into her savagely and she just had to take it. Pleasure pulsed through both of them, but as Hermione began to reach her peak, she was still searching and reaching for that connection. Hermione could feel Snape beginning to lose control as he pounded into her relentlessly. Snape totally lost control and sent Hermione over the edge, having her scream his name. Snape felt her clench around him and he yelled and sprayed into her. He lay on her back as he listened to her breathe.

Hermione waited until he pulled away and dressed. She said nothing as she got dressed and finally when Snape made to kiss her goodbye, she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Severus. I can't do this anymore. But its been fun." She kissed him lightly on the cheek as she ran out of the room. Snape stood there in shock as he watched Hermione leave. Snape sighed and moved over to sit down. Hermione walked slowly down to the grounds as she realized she would not have that connection with anyone but Draco, but where was he?

Hermione sighed and went to the lake as she felt the gnawing need for the pleasure and connection nipping at her insides. She knew soon the need would be unbearable.


	8. Finally

**Sleeping With Friend and Foe**

**A/N: Okay pple sorry for taking so long. This is the last chapter and thanks for all ur comments and reviews. Check out my new story when i begin to write it.**

Disclaimer: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Finally**

Hermione was walking through a field of flowers and she could see a flash of white blond hair in the distance, walking farther and farther away. Hermione began to run to catch up but every time she tried to catch the blond head, it would get farther away.

"Draco...come back!! Please!!!" Hermione tripped and fell and woke up with a jolt. She looked around and realized she had fallen asleep while sitting by the lake. Hermione stood up brushed herself off.

"That must have been some dream, Granger." Hermione spun around to see Draco standing behind her, smirking with his arms crossed. Hermione smiled lightly and walked toward him.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked as she stood in front of him. He looked down at her.

"I heard you muttering 'Draco...come back. Please'. Do you always have dreams about me?" He asked with a smug smile. Hermione looked away. Draco touched her hair and Hermione looked up at him with shining eyes.

"Well its not like I don't dream about you...Mione." Hermione looked at Draco as he took her hands.

"After Christmas, I don't know, I just feel so different. And ever since I've been back I've been wanting you. I need you and I hope that you feel the same way." Hermione waited a split second and then moved into Draco's arms and kissed him. Draco pulled Hermione to him as he deepened the kiss and pulled her to him. Hermione felt Draco's tongue slip into her mouth and she sighed.

Draco pulled away and grabbed Hermione's hand. He pulled her into the school and sprinted with her down the hallway. He whispered the password to the Head Boy and Girl dorm and pulled Hermione in. He kissed her again as he moved them slowly up toward his room. Draco pulled away long enough to pull Hermione up the stairs and move into his room.

Draco moved and closed the door and looked at Hermione, who was sitting on the bed, with smoldering eyes. Hermione moved over to him and pressed him into the door and lightly kissed his lips.

"I've missed you so much." Hermione whispered on Draco's lips. He smiled and moved to press her into the door.

"I've missed you too." He whispered before he took her lips in a searing kiss. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him back. Draco moved his hands down Hermione's body. He loved feeling every curve of her body. Slowly, Draco began to walk backwards toward the bed and moved, so Hermione was lying on top of him. Draco began to weave his hands into Hermione's hair as she moved her hands over his shoulders.

Hermione pulled out of the kiss and pulled out her wand. She quickly whispered a spell and both she and Draco were naked. Draco looked up at the silky skin and full breasts and took Hermione's breasts in his hands.

Hermione swung her head back and moaned as she felt Draco's hands on her skin, teasing and flicking her nipples. She squirmed on top of him, feeling his erection grow harder against her bottom. She looked into Draco's eyes as he moved his hands down her body, sliding them over every curve making sure she felt every touch of his hands.

Hermione shivered as Draco's hands moved down her body again and she moved her hands down his shoulders and onto his chest. Draco's breath caught as Hermione's hands caressed his chest lightly. Draco felt himself getting even harder and so close to Hermione's wet cunt.

Hermione squirmed on Draco's lap and heard him gasp. She realized he was very sensitive and that her full bottom was touching him very nicely. Hermione began to gyrate her hips in Draco's lap, making her ass rub against him making him squirm underneath her.

Finally when Hermione believed she had tortured him enough, she bent down and kissed him. Draco got pulled into the kiss as Hermione's tongue swirled around his. She lightly bit his bottom lip and kissed her way to his right ear.

"Did you like how I was moving before?" She whispered in his ear. Draco was so aroused all he could do was nod. Hermione kissed his ear and smiled as she moved her body so that her hips were dangling over Draco's body. She moved so that her wet opening was pressed against Draco's erection.

"Well this is going to be...ahhhh...much better." She whispered as she bit his ear and lowered her hips on top of him, taking him deep inside her. Draco groaned into Hermione's neck as he felt her hot, silken, tight pussy surrounding him.

She leaned up and looked down at Draco's flushed face, just as she began to move up and down over him. Hermione's insides burned with pleasure as she felt the thickness of Draco's cock sliding in and out of her body. She had needed him and only him,and as she began to move her hips faster, she felt all the longing leaving her body as pleasure took its place.

Draco began to breathe faster as he placed his hands on Hermione's hips and brought them down on his hard dick as he thrust upward to meet her body. Hermione was moaning with pleasure as she clung onto Draco's arms as he began to slam up into her, sending pleasure pounding through her body. Draco was groaning out a storm as he felt himself reaching his orgasm with Hermione.

Hermione held on and then screamed just as Draco yelled her name as they reached their orgasm together, as one. Hermione shuddered as she felt the pleasure shooting through her, sending stars bursting in her eyes. Draco yelled as he felt himself burst a sea of cum into Hermione.

Draco rolled over and took Hermione with him. He pulled out of her and cradled her to him and kissed her. But Draco wasn't done yet, he moved himself and positioned his still hard cock at Hermione's puckered opening. Hermione looked up at Draco with shining eyes as he pushed into her slowly.

Hermione gasped as she felt her muscles stretching to accommodate Draco's large cock. Draco sighed as he felt himself settle deeply inside Hermione's full bottom. Draco began to move forward and backward inside Hermione, making her moan and squirm underneath him.

Hermione was breathing shallowly as she felt more pleasure be pushed against her body. She felt her orgasm roll over her and screamed slightly as she collapsed and Draco thrust harder. Draco watched as Hermione's eyes rolled in orgasm and he felt himself reach it and groan against her. He poured cum into Hermione and collapsed on her. He rolled onto his side and pulled out of her. He held her close as she slowly fell asleep.

Hermione slept peacefully as she dreamed of the day Draco would ask her to marry him. They would be walking across the grounds and holding hands. Draco would turn and smile down at her. But the problem was, Hermione could feel pulses of pleasure shooting through her as Draco asked her to marry him. Hermione couldn't stand it and suddenly she woke up.

She realized Draco was between her legs, licking and sucking on her clit. Hermione smiled as she felt another wave of pleasure roll over her as Draco's tongue danced over her clit. Hermione moaned and suddenly felt his finger slip deeply into her. Hermione moaned even louder and almost came off the bed. Draco slid his tongue over her once more and Hermione collapsed on the bed shivering as a large wave of pleasure crashed over her.

Draco licked Hermione's juices as she shook at the power of her orgasm on the sheets. Draco smiled and moved up over her. He kissed her lips as she smiled. He moved to her ear and kissed it too.

"Hope you liked that." Draco whispered. Hermione nodded with closed eyes as Draco held her. He watched as her smile grew and then she moved out of his arms, slid down to his naked torso and gripped his limp dick. Draco sucked in his breath as he felt his deflated cock slip into Hermione's hot wet mouth.

Draco grew hard immediately as he felt himself be sucked into the deep throat of Hermione. Hermione sucked hard as she slipped her hands onto his balls, which she began to caress. Draco was being drowned in pleasure as Hermione's mouth did its work and her fingers teased his balls.

Draco gripped the sheets as he felt himself get closer to orgasm. He groaned and shook as Hermione's hands squeezed and her tongue swirled around his sensitive tip. He yelled and slammed up into her mouth and exploded into her mouth. Hermione swallowed Draco's cum and licked her lips. She moved up into Draco's arms and he held her as she lay her head on his chest.

"Gosh Mione, you make me feel so..." Draco didn't know how to finish. Hermione just smiled.

"I don't want to ever lose you because I love you." Draco said. Hermione froze and looked up at Draco. He smiled and Hermione moved up and kissed him. She had tears in her eyes.

"I love you too." Hermione said. Draco smiled and pulled Hermione closer as he kissed her.

**The End**


	9. AN: Possible Continuation

**Possible Continuation Author's note  
**

Okay hey guys, I know this is not a real chapter or anything, but I was reading all the reviews I got from this story and I realized that I want to keep writing it. Even though I have two stories on my plate right now and university midterms looming I want to do it. I love Draco and Hermione fanfics and I really want to know if I should write another chap but with a plot this time. The beginning smut could be the intro story. I don't no.....I was just thinking that I'd like to do that.

Everyone whos story alerted this will be interested, so tell me what you think. Either review or PM me with your thoughts. Or maybe you guys have all forgotten about this story. In any case, anyone who hasn't forgotten, please let me no.

THANX Teddybeargurl


	10. Story 2: Chapter 1: Oh Ferret

**Sleepin****g with Friend Or Foe- Story 2**

**Disclaimer**: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me. Even though I'd _love _to have Draco…..alas I cannot LOL!!

**Summary: **Story one was smut ,smut and more smut with Hermione and her many lovers, but after so many men, she felt her real feelings with Draco, who she has been with for two months since Chapter 8: Finally. Now they must deal with the reality of being a real couple and all the fun and horrible things that come with it. STORY CAN GO IN MANY DIRECTIONS GIVE IT A CHANCE. SMUT WAS INTRO TO STORY TWO.

* * *

_A/N: Hey everyone. So for all of you guys who back in the day wanted me to continue this story, you got your wish. I've got a few ways I'll be taking this, but this will now become a real story about Draco and Hermione. It'll have alot of twists and turns and hopefully all who liked it back then, will like it still. It will have smut(as you will see) but obviously not be centered on that. Okay so here goes the continuation/Story 2 of Sleeping With Friend or Foe. Enjoy XOXO Teddybeargurl_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Oh Ferret……**

Draco rolled over in his bed. He reached over to the opposite side to feel Hermione's warm lush body but found the bed empty. He lifted his head and looked beside him. Hermione was not there as he thought she'd be.

He sat up and then smiled, as she came out of the bathroom _very_ naked. Draco liked it. She smiled at him as she lightly dried her hair. That long luscious brown hair fell around her as she toweled it dry. Looking at her, Draco could feel himself getting aroused. Hermione's eyes flickered down to his growing erection and laughed.

"Oh ferret do you ever turn off?" She asked with a smile as she went to the closet and got out her short pink robe. She tied it closed and then crawled back onto the bed with Draco. He grinned at her as she moved on top of him and straddled his lap.

"Oh are we back to nicknames pet? Well you know how I love it when you call me things from days when we hated each other. It just makes me want to punish you….which is always fun." Draco said as he pulled Hermione close with his hands on her back and hers around his neck. He ran his lips along her silky skin and kissed her neck lightly. Hermione sighed and slipped her hands into Draco's hair.

He smiled up at her and she moved her lips down to meet his eagerly. Draco moved his hand into her silky locks and crushed her face to his. She moaned into his kiss as he felt himself getting harder. Draco pulled back a little so that he could take a breath. Hermione smelled delicious and Draco was hungry.

Hermione giggled a little as she felt Draco getting hard against her. Hermione kissed the corner of Draco's mouth before he pulled her mouth back to his. She felt him lick her bottom lip and she sighed. Draco immediately took advantage of her open mouth. She felt him slip his warm tongue into her mouth and caress her tongue seductively with his. She relished in the feel of his mouth on hers and she gripped him to her tightly as he slid his hands down her back and grabbed her waist.

Draco could feel himself sliding down on his pillows so that he was lying back again. Hermione was gyrating her hips lightly on his waist and he groaned in their kiss. She pulled back and smiled.

"Draco, we have to go down for breakfast and then we have class." She whispered against his lips as he moved forward for another, but she pulled back. He pouted and she laughed at him.

"Granger, you're going to leave me wanting you. We can skip breakfast and sneak down to the kitchens later. But right now I'm not hungry for food, I'm hungry for something else……" He said with a smirk. She bit her lip and Draco growled. He loved it when she did that, he thought it was so sexy. She felt him move his lips to her neck and began to kiss down it. His lips were scrambling Hermione's thoughts of reason.

"Draco………I think……um……actually I don't know what I think." She said through deep breaths as his lips began to play across her collarbone. He smiled against her.

"Good. Don't think, just feel." He said as she moaned as he slid his tongue over her collarbone. Draco moved his hands down to the bottom of her robe and pulled it up, so Hermione's ass was showing, then he squeezed it gently as she moved her hips on his lap even more. He groaned as he felt his hard erection brushing up against her warm body. He wanted to plunge into her and make her scream his name in ecstasy.

Draco pushed Hermione to the side for a moment and got on top of the covers and her, exposing his full arousal as he moved on top of her. He trapped her to the bed with his long strong legs and then lightly untied her robe. It slid off her creamy skin and her full lush breasts met his eyes. He smiled, pulled the robe off, dropped it on the floor and then took each full globe in his hands and flicked his thumb over the hard nipples.

Hermione whimpered as Draco's hands kneaded her breasts, making the heat and pleasure pool deep inside her stomach. She could feel herself getting wet as Draco touched her and she looked at his long hard dick pointing straight at her. He was making her crazy and she wanted him inside her, pounding her into the clouds.

Draco could see the lust shining in Hermione's eyes as he touched her breasts. She was writhing underneath him and he loved it. He moved down to kiss her and felt the desperation in her kiss as he pressed his lips to her. She pulled back, panting and whispered in his ear.

"Fuck me Ferret. Fuck me now." She said and that was all Draco needed to hear. He moved down her body and opened her legs. She grabbed onto his shoulders as he moved to her opening. He could feel how wet she was, and he smiled. In one swift movement, he had pressed himself all the way into her.

Hermione's breath caught as she felt his long hard cock press deeply into her. Her back arched as he pressed himself into her fully and she let out a hiss as he began to move. Pleasure burned deep inside Hermione's belly as Draco pushed into her. She moaned and gripped onto his back and dug her nails into him. She heard him groan as she began to pant at the full pleasure that was being pushed upon her.

Draco gritted his teeth as he felt Hermione's wet slick pussy clutching him tightly. He began to thrust into Hermione, loving her whimpers and moans as he began to pick up the speed. He groaned as he pushed into her hard and he her begin to cry out in pleasure. Draco couldn't take the feeling of her clutching him, sending pulses of heat through him, making him move faster.

Hermione was crying out in pleasure as Draco pounded into her. She could feel her stomach tightening pleasurably and she moved forward and bit Draco's shoulder as she felt her orgasm coming.

"Oh……oh I'm cumming. Oh shit….." She moaned out and Draco smiled. He moved down to her neck and bit her lightly before he kissed his way up her neck, and up her jaw. He pressed a searing kiss onto her ear as he whispered into it.

"Cum for me Mione. Cum for your ferret." He said huskily. Hermione moaned and Draco kissed her lips just as her body clenched around him and he heard her scream of rapture. He clamped his lips down on hers as she screamed in absolute pleasure and he lost control and began thrusting into her body unseeingly. Hermione could feel her pleasure pulsing through Draco as she screamed. He felt his orgasm crash through him and he grunted into Hermione's hair as he poured his cum deep inside her. He collapsed on top of her for a moment and then rolled off.

He pulled her to him and held her body to his as they began to breathe normally. He kissed the top of Hermione's head and pressed his face into her gorgeous hair. Oh how he loved her vanilla and strawberry scented hair, and oh how he loved her. Draco couldn't believe how quickly their two months together had gone by. Hermione kissed Draco's chest very lightly and then sat up. She looked at the clock and sighed. Breakfast was almost over and classes would be starting in ten minutes.

She got up and picked up her robe. She also grabbed her wand and performed a cleaning spell on herself and Draco. Draco moved off the bed and walked up to her as she rummaged in their drawer for her panties and a bra. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. Hermione stopped for a moment and sighed, but then she felt him kiss her neck and she giggled.

"Oh my gosh you are such a nympho." She said as she pulled out a black lacey pair of panties and a matching bra. Draco laughed against her neck as he pulled away and got a pair of boxers from the other drawer.

"Look who's talking." He said. She glanced at him and stuck her tongue out. He laughed as he began to put on his school uniform and robes. He watched as she put on hers and grabbed her bag. She sprayed on a little perfume and then glanced in the mirror.

"Crap, my hair is all over the place." She said as she glanced at the clock again. She quickly picked up a hair band and tied her hair up in a cute ponytail with her bangs hanging forward. Draco walked behind her as she bent over to get a pair of socks off the floor. He put his hands on her waist lightly and she jumped and turned to him.

"Draco stop." She said half-heartedly. Draco grabbed her hand and kissed it before he pulled her out of the room.

"I'm not doing anything. You said you don't want to be late, so let's go. You know Snape will pick on you if we both come into class late." Draco said with a smirk. Hermione looked up at Draco and nodded. It was weird for her to talk about Snape with Draco, considering he didn't know her past with him. She knew it was irrelevant really, because Draco wasn't a prude or naïve about her sexuality, but she didn't know how he would take it, so she'd never told him.

She slipped on her shoes and left with Draco on her heels. He walked with her down the hall, his arm around her waist, as they made their way to the dungeons. The students were entering the class just as Draco and Hermione got there. Hermione went through the doors with Draco close behind. They sat down behind Harry and Ron, who turned to Hermione with a smile and a nod to Draco. Ron hadn't completely warmed up to Draco, and Harry(now that he saw how in love Draco was with Hermione) was keeping his distance so they could be happy.

"Hey you two. Pulling it a little close eh?" Ron said cheekily. Hermione blushed lightly as Draco laughed.

"Yeah you know us. How's Quidditch practice going with the Gryffindors?" Draco asked with a glance at Harry.

"Pretty good actually. We're going to kick your butts in the match on Saturday." Harry said with a smirk. Draco smirked back.

"Don't count on it Potter." Draco said. Snape clapped his hands and the class began. They all turned their attention to their sneering potions master. Snape looked out at his class, and his eyes fell upon Hermione. She looked stunning today as always, but his moments with her had passed. Snape's eyes flickered to Draco. Hermione had made her choice, Snape thought as he looked at their entwined hands. He took a deep breath and then began his lecture.

"Today we will be working on creating one of the most powerful and potent potions known to wizards. It has the entrancing ability to create a deadly and obscene obsession with its object of choice. This obsession can ensnare the drinker into believing in a strong infatuation with its object. It is known by one name, can anyone tell me what we will be making today?" Snape said languidly. He looked around the class as everyone thought. They were all so insolently dim-witted, it was sad.

He looked over and saw two hands up. This surprised him, he had only expected one…Hermione's. He looked over to see Draco Malfoy's hand up as well. Snape raised an eyebrow and then pointed at him quickly.

"Amortentia. It is the only love potion strong enough to create such an obsession in its drinker." Draco said. Snape nodded and smiled.

"Correct, five points for Slytherin. Now who knows what the physical characteristics of the potion are?" Snape asked. He swept his eyes around the room and sighed. How pathetic, he thought. He saw the same two hands up again, but this time he called on Hermione.

"Amortentia is known to have a mother-of-pearl sheen, have spiraling steam and has a multi-faceted scent that varies according to what the smeller likes." Hermione said. Snape stared at her and then nodded.

"Today we will be attempting to make this potion. I have written your instructions and ingredients on the board. You will have the rest of class to complete the potion and at the end, I will collect a small amount of your potion to grade. Begin." Snape said. Hermione got up quickly and moved to the cupboard. Snape's eyes followed her curvaceous figure as she picked up her ingredients for the potion.

Draco, who was setting up their cauldron, had noticed Snape's wandering eye. He pursed his lips as Hermione came back to their desk. Draco glanced at Snape again, but he was marking some work with his quill and was not watching Hermione anymore. Draco turned back to Hermione, who had set out all the ingredients and was staring at Draco. He had an angry look on his face. She grabbed his hand and stroked it lightly in concern.

"Hey what's wrong?" She asked. Draco stared at her concerned face and shook his head.

"Nothing. Let's get to work, okay?" He said. She nodded and began to measure out different ingredients to put in the potion. After about an hour and a half of work, the room was filled with bubbling cauldrons. Hermione had already added most of the ingredients. Draco put in one piece of goosegrass and then poured in exactly 2mL of octopus powder. The potion turned a fair pink with a light sheen. Hermione smiled and then dipped in her stirrer.

"Okay, I think I have to stir it a few times for it to become the mother-of-pearl color." She said. Draco nodded and watched as Hermione began to stir the potion slowly. It began to change color and the steam coming from it began to spiral above the cauldron.

Finally after about ten minutes of stirring, the potion was exactly the color of a pearl. Hermione looked into the cauldron and sniffed it. She smiled.

"It smells like you after you've come back from Quidditch practice. Like…..grass, fresh air, wood and mint." She smiled at Draco as he leaned over and sniffed too. He could smell vanilla, strawberries, dusty books and ink. He smiled because it smelled exactly like Hermione.

"It smells like you too." He said as he kissed her palm. She smiled at him and that's when Snape clapped his hands again.

"Time's up! Time for me to collect your potions." Snape said. Everyone stopped what they were doing as he came around to inspect and take some of their potion. When he got to Hermione and Draco, he smiled at Draco as he sniffed.

"Very good." He said as he took some of their potion. Draco watched as Snape took the rest of the students' potions and then dismissed them. Hermione began to clean up and Draco watched as his wand fell off the table and rolled across the room. He grumbled and went after it, slipping under one of the desks near the front to retrieve it. As he did, he saw Snape sniff his and Hermione's potion again and then sigh.

"Still vanilla and strawberries." He whispered to himself. Draco froze for a second and then went back to his table to help finish cleaning up. Hermione was nearly finished when Draco returned, and he quickly finished up and pulled Hermione out of the room. His head was reeling over what he had heard Snape say when he had sniffed the love potion. Vanilla and strawberries were a common enough scent, wasn't it? He looked down at Hermione and pulled her close as they went to their next class together, not wanting to think he knew whom Snape had been thinking of when he smelled the Amortentia.

--------------------------

The rest of the day went very fast according to Draco. He'd barely gotten a chance to sneak a make out session with Hermione in-between their classes. Hermione was in a good mood, but was a little worried about Draco. He had been acting weird ever since Potions that morning and she wondered why. She wanted to question him about it, but she thought she'd do it while they were alone. She made up her mind to ask him about it as she sat eating dinner that night.

Ron waved a hand in front of Hermione's face, trying to gain her attention. He wanted her opinion on the subject he and Harry had been discussing.

"Hermione. Earth to Hermione…..hello. Come back into the orbit please." Ron said. Hermione blinked out of her trance.

"Sorry what?" She said. He shook his head and then spoke.

"We want to know who you'll be rooting for at the Quidditch match on Saturday. Please tell me you are on the winning team's side and you're going to be rooting for us?" He said. Hermione smiled.

"I'm torn. Of course I want Gryffindor to win, but at the same time if Slytherin wins, I _win _too, if you know what I mean….." Hermione said with a wink. Ron scrunched up his face in joking disgust.

"Oh, why would you say that? Why would you even think of putting that thought in my head? You're mean." Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Ron, we're all adults here." She said with a smirk. This time Harry started laughing and then shook his head at the two of them.

"You two are horrible." Harry said. Both Hermione and Ron grinned as their plates cleared of their desserts and they made their way out of the Great Hall. Draco caught up to the trio as they walked down the hallway. Draco took Hermione's hand as they made their way up the staircase.

"Anyway guys, I'm off to bed. I want to be well rested for McGonagall's quiz tomorrow." Hermione said. Ron groaned and Harry nodded.

"That's a good plan. We should do the same Ron." Harry said. Ron sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, at least I'll be fully awake when I fail." He said glumly. Hermione smiled.

"You won't fail, I won't let you. We've practiced too much for you to fail. Have a little faith Ron." She said. He nodded and then squinted at Draco.

"Make sure she _sleeps _Malfoy because if Hermione fails then there is no chance for the rest of us." Ron said. Draco laughed and saluted Ron.

"Ay ay captain." He said.

"Goodnight guys." Hermione said.

"G'night." Harry said back to her.

"Later you two." Ron said as he followed Harry down the hall. Hermione sighed as she watched her two best friends for a moment and then turned and went in the opposite direction with Draco. She leaned into him as they walked, and he let go of her hand and put it around her shoulder.

"Mondays are always the most tiring days." She said as they walked to their portrait and entered their Head Girl and Boy common room. Draco kissed her hair lightly as they walked up to his room. When they got there, Draco began to undress and so did Hermione, but she could still tell something was on his mind. She looked at him as she untied her hair.

"Draco…..?" She asked. He looked over at her.

"Yes Mione?" He asked. She took a deep breath and then began.

"What's wrong? I know something has been bothering you since Potions this morning." She said. Draco looked at Hermione and he pursed his lips.

"It's nothing, just like I said before." He said. Hermione frowned, she could tell her was holding it in, he always pursed his lips when something was wrong but he didn't want to say anything. Hermione crossed her arms.

"You're doing it again. You're keeping things from me." She said. He'd been doing it for the past two months and Hermione was getting annoyed.

"Oh ferret why don't you want to tell me?" She asked. Draco wasn't in the mood to talk to her about this, not now.

"Ferret……" She said again, but now Draco was getting angry.

"Just drop it Granger." He snapped. She watched as he sat down on the bed with his back to her and she bit her lip. Hermione put on her slippers and went through the door that joined her and Draco's room and shut the door. Draco heard the door and turned to see Hermione gone. He sighed. He moved to the door and knocked. Hermione glanced at it but was already in her own bed.

"Hermione I'm sorry. Please come back to bed." Draco said behind the door. Hermione lay her head down and pulled the covers over herself. Draco sighed.

"Mione please….." He said softly. Hermione sighed but still stayed in her bed. Draco sighed again and then went to his empty bed. Draco barely slept at all that night as he thought about Hermione, and what he'd heard Snape say and do. In the early hours of the morning, he drifted off to sleep, but by then Draco had disregarded the idea that Snape had meant Hermione when he had mentioned vanilla and strawberries. Vanilla and strawberries were so common; he couldn't possibly have meant her.


	11. Chapter 2: Reconciliation

**Sleepin****g with Friend Or Foe- Story 2**

**Disclaimer**: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me. Even though I'd _love _to have Draco Malfoy…..Yum LOL!!

**Summary: **Story one was smut ,smut and more smut with Hermione and her many lovers, but after so many men, she felt her real feelings with Draco, who she has been with for two months since Chapter 8: Finally. Now they must deal with the reality of being a real couple and all the fun and horrible things that come with it. STORY CAN GO IN MANY DIRECTIONS GIVE IT A CHANCE. SMUT WAS INTRO TO STORY TWO.

* * *

_**A/N:** Hey guys. Thanks so much to everyone who read the story and added it to their story alert. I'm glad you're liking where I'm taking this. I got a few reviews and I was glad to see those people liked it too. I always appreciate reviews from people. So be prepared because this chapter is going to end on a sort-of cliffy. I'm sorry if you don't like cliffys…….anyway I'm going to make it a point to update every week, probably Thursday. Enjoy everyone, XOXO Teddybeargurl _

* * *

_**Chapter Recap…..**_

_**"Ferret……" She said again, but now Draco was getting angry. **_

_**"Just drop it Granger." He snapped. She watched as he sat down on the bed with his back to her and she bit her lip. Hermione put on her slippers and went through the door that joined her and Draco's room and shut the door. Draco heard the door and turned to see Hermione gone. He sighed. He moved to the door and knocked. Hermione glanced at it but was already in her own bed.**_

_**"Hermione I'm sorry. Please come back to bed." Draco said behind the door. Hermione lay her head down and pulled the covers over herself. Draco sighed. **_

_**"Mione please….." He said softly. Hermione sighed but still stayed in her bed. Draco sighed again and then went to his empty bed. Draco barely slept at all that night as he thought about Hermione, and what he'd heard Snape say and do. In the early hours of the morning, he drifted off to sleep, but by then Draco had disregarded the idea that Snape had meant Hermione when he had mentioned vanilla and strawberries. Vanilla and strawberries were so common; he couldn't possibly have meant her. **_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reconciliation**

Hermione stretched in her bed as the sun glistened through her window. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around, wondering for a moment why she was in her own room. Then the night's fight with Draco came back to her. Hermione sighed and then moved to get out of bed.

At least they had no classes together today, so she wouldn't have to deal with him. She knew that he was probably still asleep since his class didn't start until later in the morning.

Hermione grabbed her towel and got into the shower. She took a hot shower, letting out all her anxiety and anger at Draco. Afterward she felt calm and relaxed. Hermione had no idea what had bothered Draco so much that he would become so angry at her. She sighed as she slipped on her uniform and brushed out her hair. Today she had left it out and curly.

As Hermione left her room, she couldn't resist taking a peek at Draco. She opened his door a little and looked at him asleep. He was lying on his stomach; his blonde hair was shining in the sunlight. He was shirtless and as Hermione looked at his broad strong back, she sighed.

She shut his door and then went to breakfast before her first class, History of Magic. Hermione went down to the Great Hall and picked up a bagel. She slathered it in cream cheese as she sat there. Harry came up and sat beside her. She smiled at him sadly as she continued to eat. He could tell something was wrong.

"Hermione what's wrong? You seem sad." Harry asked. Hermione smiled again, bigger this time.

"Nothing Harry." She said. Harry rolled his eyes because he knew whenever a woman said nothing, it actually meant something.

"What happened Hermione? Because I know it isn't 'nothing'. You look sad. Did you and Draco have a fight or something?" He asked. When Harry mentioned the word fight Hermione took a deep breath to calm the tears she knew would come if she thought about it too hard.

"Yea me and Draco had a fight last night. But it was so stupid and I feel bad over it. But really I didn't do anything wrong. I was just worried about him and I asked what was wrong and he just snapped at me." Hermione said with a sad face. Harry thought about that.

"Well did you get to talk to him this morning?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head no.

"Well when did something start bothering him?" Harry asked as they got up to go to class together.

"Um….I think it started in Potions." Harry looked at Hermione.

"Do you think it's because he's uncomfortable with the fact that you did _things_ with Snape? Which I still find disgusting by the way." Harry said. Hermione's head snapped to look at Harry and then around them.

"Shhhhhh. No one knows about that except you and me." Hermione said. Harry's eyes widened in surprise as they stood outside their class.

"He doesn't know about that? Hermione……" He said reproachfully. Hermione sighed.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." She said as they went into their class.

"But it could hurt you." He whispered. She glanced at him and then turned to face their professor who was getting ready to start. Hermione didn't say anything, but she knew that Harry was right.

At that moment, Draco woke up. He looked around the room and rolled over, feeling the empty space where Hermione should have been. He sighed and remembered how he'd snapped at her over nothing really. He got up and went to Hermione's room, hoping to apologize and then make it up to her. But when he went to her room, it was empty. Draco thought and remembered it was Tuesday and that they had no classes together today.

"Crap." He whispered to himself. He quickly jumped into the shower and got dressed. He went down to the kitchens and grabbed a late breakfast. While he was eating, Draco had a thought. He knew that Hermione would be going to the library after lunch to study before her class, so he could ambush her there and apologize. He didn't want her mad at him over something stupid.

Draco went to his class, a little happier over the fact that he was going to make up with Hermione later on that day. Hermione was still slightly distracted for the rest of the morning, even though she did excellently on her Transfiguration quiz, she still felt uneasy.

As lunch got closer, Hermione felt less and less hungry. As she, Harry and Ron walked down the hallway to the Great Hall, Hermione felt her appetite disappear.

"Hey guys I think I'm just going to skip lunch and go study in the library." Ron nodded and Harry stared at Hermione for a moment before he nodded as well.

"Alright we'll see you later." Harry said. Hermione nodded and smiled at him before she hurried off to the library. As she entered, she moved to the back where there was a quiet table that she always sat at. She put down her books and opened her History of Magic book. She began to take notes, finishing a full chapter before someone put their hands on her shoulders.

Hermione pulled out her wand so fast, and pointed it at the person over her shoulder. The person moved closer and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She sighed as she realized who it was. Draco moved from behind her and sat down beside her.

"Oh Draco, it's you." She said. He smiled a dazzling smile.

"Of course. Who else would it be?" He asked. She shook her head and then turned back to her work.

"What do you want? I'm kind of busy." She said. Draco sighed as he looked at how fresh and beautiful she looked. He grabbed her hand so that she would look at him.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday. I don't know why I reacted the way I did to you. I didn't mean it and I'm sorry." He said with sincerity dripping in his every word. She looked into his sad grey eyes and sighed. He lightly stroked her face with his other hand and she moved into his touch.

"Mione will you forgive me?" He asked as she stared at him.

"Will you tell me what's bothering you?" She asked. He stared into her hazel eyes and sighed.

"It wasn't even anything important." He said with a puppy dog face. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I forgive you Draco." She said. He smiled and kissed her hand. Then he began to kiss his way up her wrist, and arm. Hermione giggled.

"Draco, not here." She said with a glance around them. But no one was around, so it wasn't like they were bothering anyone. Draco smiled against her skin and then moved up to stand behind her. He moved down to kiss her neck and then kissed his way up to her ear where he whispered into it. Hermione shivered at the feeling Draco's lips on her skin.

"I didn't get my morning kiss today. So I think I want it now Mione." He whispered against her ear. Hermione shut her eyes and took a deep breath as Draco slowly moved her face so that he could reach her lips. They met softly and then slowly he kissed her more passionately. Hermione's lips opened of their own accord to let him gain entrance into her mouth. He slipped his tongue in and began to caress her tongue with his. Hermione began to lean more into Draco, as one of his hands moved down to caress her collarbone and began to slip lower.

At that moment, Madam Pince walked up and slapped her ruler on the desk very loudly, frightening Draco and Hermione out of their kiss. She gave them each a fierce look.

"None of _that._" She said as she glared at the two of them. Hermione waited until Madam Pince had left and then she began to giggle. Draco sat down beside Hermione with a grin on his face. Hermione looked at Draco and shook her head.

"You're a bad influence." She said as she turned back to her books. He smiled as he moved close enough so that he could put his arm around her waist. He also laid his head on her shoulder and Hermione lightly played with his silky blonde hair.

They sat like that for a half hour, before Hermione glanced at her watch and realized that she needed to go. She sighed and then moved up so that Draco would lift up his head. He looked into her eyes and then sighed.

"You have class don't you?"He asked. She nodded and stood up as she began to clean up her things and Draco stood up too. He helped Hermione pick up her books and then walked out with her. He had his arm around her shoulder as they walked down the hall.

Before they got to her class, Draco pulled Hermione to the side and pushed her behind a hidden tapestry. He pressed up against her so that she was trapped and looked into her eyes. Hermione's breath caught at the lust filled look Draco was giving her. She could feel herself getting wet from it.

"When you're done with all your classes today and I'm done with Quidditch practice, I'll make up for yelling at you yesterday. Promise….." He whispered against her ear. Hermione shivered as she felt Draco's strong arms surrounding her as he kissed along her jaw line and then moved up to her lips.

Hermione's breath caught at the intensity of Draco's kiss. Her hands went up into his hair and pulled his face to hers so that their lips were melded together. He licked Hermione's bottom lip and then pulled back. She took a deep breath and then opened her eyes. He was smiling.

"That was only the appetizer for later tonight. I'll see you later." He said as he lightly kissed her cheek and then left. Hermione was frozen for moment as she took deep breaths and felt her heartbeat slowly going back to normal. When she was sure she was alright, she moved out of the tapestry and went to class.

------------------------------------------

The day went unimaginably slow for Hermione after her encounter with Draco. She could barely concentrate in the rest of her classes afterwards. All she could think about was what Draco was going to do with her tonight.

Finally when Hermione was able to grab something quick to eat, she ran back to the dorm to meet Draco. She knew he'd be waiting for her and she was eager to see him.

As she stepped into the dorm, she looked around. Hermione frowned and then moved to her room. She took a peek in Draco's room, but it was empty. He wasn't back from Quidditch practice yet. Hermione sighed and then realized she needed to take one of her long relaxing baths because she felt very tense from the day's activities. She quickly undressed and filled the tub with warm water and strawberry bubble bath.

She slipped into the warm water and dunked her entire head into it. She came up and then relaxed in the water. Hermione shut her eyes and lay her head back, just relaxing. The warm water was slowly lulling her to sleep.

"Oh Mione you look delicious in there right now." Draco said as he looked at Hermione. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hello. How was practice?" She asked as she looked at Draco. He smiled.

"Good. But you know I think after such a long practice, I need a bath too." Draco said as he began to remove his clothes. Hermione giggled as he stripped down and then slipped into the water with her. He moved swiftly through the water to lean over her and kiss her lips.

Hermione quickly opened her mouth as Draco kissed her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth swiftly and caressed hers with his. She pulled back slightly to moan and Draco grew hard when he heard it. He pressed himself closer to her as he kissed her and he moved one hand down to slip under the water. He felt her luscious curves as he moved his hand down to her breasts and then slipped them lower and finally, between her legs.

Hermione's eyes widened as she felt Draco's hands caressing her lightly. The pleasure was surging through her as he pressed against her clit. She pulled her lips away so she could lean her head against the wall behind her and moan. Draco smiled at her lust filled eyes, and her slightly parted lips as she panted against the pleasure he was pushing onto her.

Hermione was breathing hard as she felt Draco's hands sliding up and down her folds. His hand continued to tease and flick her clit, while he continuously slipped a finger into her unsuspectingly, causing her to gasp at the feel of him. She could feel her stomach tightening pleasurably as he continued to tease her. Then unsuspectingly, Draco slid into her quickly. Hermione cried out at the feel of him inside her and the pleasure of her orgasm hitting her.

Draco watched as Hermione's body shook slightly and then she looked up at him. He smiled as he kissed her and then began to thrust into her. Hermione moaned out as she felt Draco's thick erection pressing into her. Draco groaned as he felt Hermione's tight pussy holding him and pulling him in as he thrust into her hard.

Draco was pounding into Hermione, as her body was trapped between him and the side of the bath. Draco grabbed onto the sides of the bathtub as leverage so he could press completely into Hermione. She was starting to thrash around as the pleasure sunk into her and she could feel Draco stretching and pressing deep inside her.

Hermione whimpered and then gasped as her orgasm hit her suddenly. She grabbed Draco's body and pulled him to her as her eyes rolled in pleasure and Draco grunted as he felt his orgasm fly over him. He poured his cum deeply into her as her pussy pulsated around him. He pressed his face into Hermione's wet hair and then was still. He kissed her forehead and then pulled out of her.

Draco took care to bathe Hermione carefully in the tub before they both rinsed off and got out of the bath. He wrapped her in a towel and then went with her into his bedroom. They each dried off and then got into their night things. Draco put on a pair of loose shorts and Hermione slipped on a short light blue silk nightgown and got into bed with Draco.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and held her to his body as she laid her head on his shoulder. Hermione soon fell asleep, as did Draco.

------------------------------------------

The rest of the week went by fairly quickly after that. Draco was totally and completely untroubled. He was confident that he was going to win his Quidditch match against Gryffindor and he and Hermione were very happy.

On Saturday morning, Draco got up and dressed quickly for his match. He wanted to get to the field early so he could work on some strategies. He moved over to Hermione who was still asleep and kissed her. He felt her slowly stirring from her sleep as her lips began to react to his. Finally she woke up and smiled at him.

"Are you leaving now?" She asked as he stared down at her with his piercing grey eyes.

"Yeah. I just wanted my good luck kiss from you. Am I going to see you in the stands?" He asked as he stroked her face lightly. She nodded.

"But you know I have to sit with my house." She said as she looked up at him. He nodded and pressed his forehead to hers affectionately.

"I know. You may be sitting with your house, but you do lie with the enemy and that is where you're true loyalties lie." He whispered. She laughed and then threw a pillow at him as he walked out of the room.

"Love you." She yelled.

"Love you too."He yelled back as he went through the portrait hole. Draco made his way down to the grounds where he met Harry.

"Good luck Potter. You'll be needing it." Draco said. Harry smiled.

"We'll see Draco. See you out there." Harry said. Draco smiled at him and then went into their team's change room.

At the same moment, Hermione had gotten out of bed and jumped into the shower. She was going to look good for the match today, considering her man would be playing. She looked out the window at the bright sunny day and smiled. She brushed out her hair after her quick shower and dressed casually in some blue skinny jeans and a light blue long-sleeved shirt. She picked up her light spring jacket and slipped on some flats.

She hurried down to grab something from the kitchens so that she could get down to the grounds quickly. She had slept through breakfast already. Hermione grabbed a butter crossaint, a muffin and a bottle of apple juice. The house elves had wanted to give her much more, but Hermione had declined. She had wished she had had more time because she had wanted to discuss S.P.E.W. with them.

She got down to the grounds as the rest of the school did. Hermione got up into the stands and sat down. She could see the two teams down below. She watched as Madame Hooch made Harry and Draco shake hands. She nodded and then blew her whistle. The two teams, one in green and one in red, flew into the air and took their positions.

Draco looked over into the stands and caught sight of Hermione right away. He blew her a kiss and she smiled and blew him one back. He caught it and smiled at her. Unknowingly, another person in the stands caught this exchange between Hermione and Draco and frowned. He did not like it at all.

Draco turned back to the game as Madame Hooch released the ball. He smiled at Harry and then he was off. Hermione watched as the game went on, cheering silently when Slytherin got the quaffle into the hoop but screaming at the top of her lungs when Gryffindor did. Hermione gasped a few times in fear when she saw one bludger whizz past Draco's ear dangerously and another nearly knocked him off his broom.

Finally, the moment where the snitch was seen came, and before anyone could blink Harry had it in his hand. He waved it about and the whistle blew. Draco felt a little bad that he hadn't gotten the snitch, but it had been fluttering near Harry's ankle, so it was more likely that Harry would get it. They flew down and Harry shook Draco's hand.

"Good game." Draco said. Harry nodded and then went to his cheering team. Draco didn't really feel bad about the match after he'd changed and gone into the castle. He knew that Hermione would be there to comfort him, which he was looking forward to.

When Draco stepped into the portrait hole, he was shocked to see who someone other then Hermione waiting for him. He froze for a moment as the person stood up and smiled at him.

"Draco." Lucius Malfoy said.


	12. Chapter 3: Everything's Going To Change

**Sleepin****g with Friend Or Foe- Story 2**

**Disclaimer**: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me. Even though I'd _love _to have Draco Malfoy…..Yum LOL!!

**Summary: **Story one was smut ,smut and more smut with Hermione and her many lovers, but after so many men, she felt her real feelings with Draco, who she has been with for two months since Chapter 8: Finally. Now they must deal with the reality of being a real couple and all the fun and horrible things that come with it. STORY CAN GO IN MANY DIRECTIONS GIVE IT A CHANCE. SMUT WAS INTRO TO STORY TWO.

* * *

_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it took so long to update. There's been some family issues going on and I haven't really had time to write. I hope you guys like this chapter. There's no cliffy so you can breath easier. Things are going to start getting sticky. Hope you all enjoy it. XOXO Teddybeargurl_

* * *

_**Chapter Recap…..**_

"_**Good game." Draco said. Harry nodded and then went to his cheering team. Draco didn't really feel bad about the match after he'd changed and gone into the castle. He knew that Hermione would be there to comfort him, which he was looking forward to.**_

_**When Draco stepped into the portrait hole, he was shocked to see who someone other then Hermione waiting for him. He froze for a moment as the person stood up and smiled at him.**_

"_**Draco." Lucius Malfoy said.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Everything's Going To Change**

"Father." Draco said in surprise as he walked over to his father. Lucius looked Draco over as he came up to him. Draco was slightly taller then him now and he looked the same to Lucius, but something was different.

"What are you doing here father?" Draco asked. He knew that he hadn't been pulled into the Death Eaters because of his mother's insistence, but his father might overrule that.

"I came to see you play Draco. I can't believe you let yourself lose to Potter. It's such a disgrace. But you obviously have the talent, it was just favoritism…..he's _Dumbledore's goldenboy_, so it's to be expected. And also I need to discuss something with you. You are now of age Draco and……" At that moment, Hermione rushed into the room.

She hadn't seen Lucius as she had entered and she ran in and threw her arms around Draco. When he had heard her enter, he had turned and caught her in his arms when she had rushed over to him. He wanted to smile, but Draco hadn't explained to his father about Hermione and as she came to her senses and saw that they weren't alone, she let go of Draco.

Lucius was glaring at the exchange that he had seen with his son and this mudblood girl. What right did she have? She obviously was comfortable with Draco, or she wouldn't have thrown herself on him like that.

"Granger I'm busy." Draco said. His eyes were looking at her imploringly and she frowned lightly before she nodded and then went to her room without another glance. Draco let out a breath before he turned back to his father. Lucius had his arms crossed and he had an angry expression on.

"Draco, explain." Lucius said. Draco didn't say anything and he didn't know it, but Hermione was listening in the hall.

"You and that mudblood, what's going on?" Lucius asked. Draco pursed his lips knowing that if he said something now, it would not be good. But Draco didn't like his father calling Hermione a mudblood.

"Me and her are……..together." Draco looked at his father and his father sighed.

"So are you seeing her romantically or are you just fucking her? I'd hate for you to have an accident with someone like her." Lucius said. Draco was silent as Lucius waited. Finally Lucius took Draco's arm.

"If you won't tell me, then I'll ask someone who I know will answer me." Lucius said as he propelled Draco out of the portrait hole. Hermione stood there for a moment as she heard the portrait hole close and then went into her room. She didn't know when they'd come back and she didn't want to be caught in Draco's room.

Hermione understood that Draco and his father had a difficult relationship, but she thought that he'd at least stick up for her. He hadn't even said a word in her defense when Lucius had called her mudblood. Hermione was confused and she flopped down onto her pillows to wait for Draco to return.

Meanwhile, Draco was being pulled down the hall by his father and toward the dungeons. They went to one door and Lucius knocked quickly before a quick 'come in' was heard. They entered Professor Snape's office, where he was just entering from his personal quarters. He looked surprised to see Lucius and Draco, but he did not comment on it. He stood behind his desk and stared at the two of them.

"Lucius, what brings you here?" Snape asked.

"I need to have some clarification since my son doesn't seem to want to answer me." Lucius said as he let go of Draco.

"What is it?" Snape asked. He glanced at the boy for a moment, before he looked back at Lucius.

"Clearly something has been going on with Draco and that mudblood girl. I'm sure you've noticed it. Are you aware of their relationship?" Lucius asked. Snape glanced at the boy who was glaring at him and then smiled.

"Well yes I have noticed. But I didn't think it was anything that you should worry about. The mudblood is quite the little slut around the school. She's quite easy to shed afterward. I should know." Snape said. Draco's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He rushed up to the desk and stood in front of Snape.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Snape sneered.

"I mean, it wasn't difficult for us to end things after I'd fucked her a few times." Draco slammed his hand on the desk.

"You liar!" He yelled viciously. Snape leaned forward, putting himself almost nose to nose with Draco. He said each word with careful diction and intention.

"I..do..not." He said as he looked Draco in the eye. Draco took a deep breath and then turned away from Snape.

"Well that is good to know. Thank you Severus. Come along Draco." Lucius Malfoy said before he swept out of the room with Draco.

"Now son, it's time you took your place with the Death Eaters. The Dark Lord is eager to have someone inside the school and close to Dumbledore. The Dark Lord's testing will take place for one week, and it starts tomorrow. That is why I came to take you home today." Lucius said. Draco didn't really hear what his father was saying. He was just thinking about Hermione writhing in pleasure in Snape's arms and he cringed inwardly. It hurt him to know that she had never told him this, and that she had lied to him about who'd she'd been with when they had confessed those things to each other. Draco grew angrier and angrier as he reached the portrait hole and then tuned to his father.

"Now I'll be back after dinner to take you. Be ready, it will not be easy." He said. Draco just nodded. His father turned and went back down the hall. Draco turned and went into the portrait hole. He waited and then Hermione come out of her room. She peeked into the living room and sighed in relief. She went to Draco quickly.

"What was your father…..Draco what's wrong? What's happened?" Hermione put her hand up and cupped Draco's face. He looked at her and then asked.

"Did you sleep with Snape?" He asked. Hermione froze.

"Where did you hear that?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter where I heard it. Just answer me." He said. Hermione could tell that she had to think of something.

"Draco listen…." She started. He groaned and pulled away.

"It's a simple yes or no question Hermione. No beating around the bush. Just yes or no." He said. She stared at him and then swallowed.

"Yes." She whispered. Draco sighed and then turned away from her. Hermione ran forward to him and looked at his face.

"I'm sorry. Please just listen……" She pleaded as she reached out for him. He wrenched his hands out of her reach.

"No. You lied Hermione." He said. She shook her head.

"It's not like that. If you'd just let me explain…." She tried again. But Draco was livid now.

"No! You lied after we told each other our pasts. I feel like a fool for trusting you when you couldn't even trust me." He said as he went to his room. He slammed the door behind him as Hermione stood there. She could hear him shuffling around as Draco packed his things. When he finally came out, his things were in a suitcase on his bed.

He moved past Hermione and walked toward the portrait hole. Tears streamed down her face as he moved.

"Please Draco. Where are you going?" She whispered. He stopped and then spoke.

"I want to be alone. My father is taking me home for the week. I'll be back for my things then." He said.

"Draco we need to talk." Hermione said, her voice breaking.

"No." He said and then left, leaving a broken and crying Hermione in his wake. Draco went out to the Quidditch pitch and sat in the stands looking out. The cool air and warm weather made it ideal for sitting outside. He couldn't believe what Hermione had done. Draco wasn't mad about her sleeping with Snape, even though it disgusted him, but the fact that she had suggested the idea of them telling each other their past when they began to be serious and then she lied to him about the truth, making him look like a fool in front of Snape.

Draco didn't really want to go home with his father, he knew things would get too complicated. He did not want to become a Death Eater, after being with Hermione for so long, the idea of Voldemort turned Draco off and made him want to fight alongside his real friends. Draco had seen what being a Death Eater could do to you. Crabbe and Goyle were perfect examples of that, and now he barely even saw them in school anymore. But Draco really didn't know how he would get out of this alone.

Hermione on the other hand, had crumpled onto the floor and was sitting there crying. She and Draco had never had a fight as bad as this before and now out of the blue, he was leaving with his father. She needed to fix things with him before he left, or they would fester and grow into some poisonous thing that could end them. She didn't want that, but as she sat there, another emotion arose in her.

Anger started to course through Hermione as she realized that someone must have told Draco. Obviously it wasn't Harry because Lucius had been with Draco and Harry wouldn't do that, so it must have been Snape.

Hermione wiped her cheeks and went into her room. She grabbed her wand and left the common room in a flurry. She was livid as she made her way down to his office. When she got there, she looked around to see if he had a class or if there were any other professors there. She went to the door and listened. It was quiet, all she could hear was the crackling of the fireplace and the scratching of a quill.

Hermione took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A simple 'come in' was heard and Hermione entered, slamming the door behind her. Snape looked up in surprise and saw a wild looking, bright eyed Hermione standing in his office. He frowned and stopped marking the papers that were on his desk.

"Yes Miss. Granger?" He asked easily. And his calm face and voice just infuriated her more.

"You ruined everything! You just _had _to open your big mouth and tell Draco. I'm going to make you pay for that. " She yelled as she hurled a spell at his desk and threw his papers into the fire. Snape reacted instantly and pulled the papers out of the fire and fixed them. But Hermione wasn't done yet. She put a silencing charm on the door, so that if she killed him accidentally, no one would hear him scream. She threw three curses at him, him dodging one and blocking another, but the third hit home.

It slashed him across his arm and it began to bleed. This moment, Snape realized that this girl would seriously hurt him if he didn't fight back. He swirled his wand, conjuring ropes to ensnare her, but Hermione was fast and quick, she countered that spell and turned the ropes into flowers and threw a spell at him which threw him back into the wall. Snape hit it hard and felt the wind knock out of him. She was good, but he was better. She was walking over to see the damage she'd done, when he rushed her physically and slammed her into the wall. He held her there, and threw her wand across the room.

Hermione struggled against him for a moment, but his towering height and obvious strength were too much for her. She glared up at him with bright angry eyes.

"Now, you are in deep trouble Miss. Granger. Attacking a teacher is worth an expulsion." He said. But she just stared up at him.

"I don't care what it costs. But wait, if attacking a teacher is expulsion, what is the penalty for killing a teacher?" She asked sarcastically with a cold edge to her voice. Snape pursed his lips.

"You're not in your right mind so just stop." He said forcefully. Hermione squirmed some more trying to break his hold.

"Let go of me, and let's fight like civilized humans with wands. You have no idea what I can do, and it would be interesting to see what you can do." She said, trying to control her anger.

"Miss. Granger if this is about Draco then…." But at the mention of Draco's name, Hermione's wall of control cracked.

"Don't fucking talk to me about Draco. You told him tonight about us. Why would you do that?" She yelled into his face. He said not a word to her.

"Was it because you hated to know that I was with him? Or was it because you just don't like me? Or maybe it's because you can't hold on to a fucking woman, and every single one you've wanted has run into the arms of a better man?" At this Snape grew angry and his grip on her wrists grew vice-like and he pressed her back into the wall hard, hurting her. He pushed his face into her line of vision and looked her in the eye.

"It is not that. And do not speak of such things, ever!! You know why I told Draco, because it was the truth, something that obviously you couldn't tell him. I am not a liar and I do tell the truth when necessary. I fucked you, and you loved it and he needed to know that. So STOP with all you're accusations, because you are only to blame!!" He said. She glared at him and he pulled back, still holding her there. Hermione could feel all the fight go out of her and she shut her eyes, but a single tear fell down her cheek before she did.

Snape looked down at the distraught girl and his heart pained. She was in pain over something he'd done. He lightly wiped her tear away and then pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione couldn't stop the onslaught of emotions that tumbled through her but she struggled against Snape. He still held her as she struggled, but slowly the fight left her and she succumbed to his warm arms. She pressed her face into his chest and cried. She cried out everything in her until there were no tears left.

Snape waited as Hermione's body was wracked with hiccups, but her tears had stopped. It hadn't been that long that he'd wished she was in his arms again and here she was. He moved his face down to her hair and took a deep breath. The vanilla and strawberries scent of her filled his nostrils and he reveled in it.

Hermione couldn't stay here like this. She pulled herself out of Snape's arms and grabbed her wand. She opened the door and looked back at him sitting there.

"I'm sorry…….professor." With that, she left and went down to the head boy and girl dormitory to clean up before going down for dinner. Hermione knew that Draco would be leaving soon and she didn't know if he would be back at the dorm.

She went in quickly and washed her face, trying to get her eyes to be less red and puffy. It took a lot of cold water pressed on her eyes, but finally Hermione looked normal enough to go down for dinner. She moved around some thing, searching for some makeup to cover the bags puffiness of her eyes, she accidentally knocked over the rest of her birth control potion. She scowled as it spilled and she sighed. She'd have to make more later. She waved her wand and cleaned up the potion before she applied her makeup and then left.

As she was leaving the dorm, Draco met her at the portrait hole. She looked at him imploringly, but he just walked past and went to his room. Hermione held in the tears she felt coming and didn't follow him. He needed his time.

Hermione went down to dinner and only picked at her food. She didn't really feel hungry as she sat there. Harry and Ron kept glancing at her in worry, but Hermione continued to smile at them. Trying to stop them from worrying. Hermione kept on eye on if Draco would come to dinner, but she didn't see him come in. Before dessert was served, Hermione left and went to see Draco.

When she got there, he was just leaving the portrait hole. He looked at Hermione and she looked back at him forlornly. For a moment, as Draco looked at how miserable Hermione looked, he just wanted to forgive her. But Draco took a deep breath and walked over to her. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye Granger. I'll see you in a week." He whispered before he let her go and walked away. Hermione was a loss for words as she watched Draco leave. She dragged herself into her dormitory and went to her room. She wrapped herself up in her blanket and lay there, with wide unseeing eyes.

She hoped to God, that when he came back he would have forgiven her. Hermione didn't know if she could take it if he didn't. Her chest ached as she lay there and she shut her eyes and let sleep pull her into the darkness.

Draco got into the carriage that was to take him home with his father. He looked back up at the school for a brief moment before he looked away. His father patted his shoulder in encouragement.

For the week, Hermione just went to class and did her homework. She did nothing else, not even talk to any of her friends. They were all worried about her, she was walking around like a zombie, even though she still participated in class and such, she was almost totally lifeless. She wasn't really paying attention to things anymore, all she could think about was Draco.

Draco on the other hand, was undergoing painfully extensive training to see if he was worthy to serve the Dark Lord. He was having the cruciatus curse used on him, to test if he'd speak the Dark Lord's secrets.

They were also using techniques as to convince him of his loyalties only to Dark Lord and to shed any unwanted feelings or doubts. It was drilled into Draco so much, that close to the end, he was only concerned about the Dark Lord. Nothing else seemed to matter to him.

Finally the last night before he would have the Dark Mark burned onto his skin, the Dark Lord used legilimency to probe Draco's mind and see if he needed to remove any unwanted things. There the Voldemort saw Hermione in Draco's mind. He saw that she was someone who made him happy, but he also saw that she was close to Harry. That could be an interesting tool later.

"Who was that young woman I saw in your mind Draco?" Voldemort asked.

"That is Hermione Granger my lord." Draco said. Voldemort smiled.

"You are a man Draco and I will not begrudge you this beautiful female, but do not gain an attachment to her. She is a friend of Potter's, which makes her an enemy. You know what they say, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Understand?" Voldemort said. Draco bowed his head.

"Yes my lord." Draco said. Voldemort nodded, he didn't want anything distracting Draco from his plans.

"Good. It is time now boy." He hissed. Voldemort took Draco's arm and lifted up his sleeve. He pressed his wand against the boy's forearm and whispered the spell. Draco felt that searing heat as the Dark Mark was pressed onto his skin.

When it was over, Voldemort smiled at Draco and let go.

"It is done. You are now a death eater." Voldemort said. Draco smiled and bowed his head. As he stood up, it was plain to see that the old Draco was gone and this new, unknown man had taken his place. Draco, was now a Death Eater.


	13. Chapter 4: It Begins

**Sleepin****g with Friend Or Foe- Story 2**

**Disclaimer**: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me. Even though I'd _love _to have Draco Malfoy…..Yum LOL!!

**Summary: **Story one was smut ,smut and more smut with Hermione and her many lovers, but after so many men, she felt her real feelings with Draco, who she has been with for two months since Chapter 8: Finally. Now they must deal with the reality of being a real couple and all the fun and horrible things that come with it. STORY CAN GO IN MANY DIRECTIONS GIVE IT A CHANCE. SMUT WAS INTRO TO STORY TWO.

_A/N: Hey everyone. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, I was having some writers block on this chapter. But I've finally gotten it done and there's no cliffy so you don't freak out over the next update. I hope it's what you guys expected. Enjoy and R&R if you can. Thanx XOXO Teddybeargurl_

* * *

_**Chapter Recap…..**_

"_**Good. It is time now boy." He hissed. Voldemort took Draco's arm and lifted up his sleeve. He pressed his wand against the boy's forearm and whispered the spell. Draco felt that searing heat as the Dark Mark was pressed onto his skin. **_

_**When it was over, Voldemort smiled at Draco and let go.**_

_**"It is done. You are now a death eater." Voldemort said. Draco smiled and bowed his head. As he stood up, it was plain to see that the old Draco was gone and this new, unknown man had taken his place. Draco, was now a Death Eater.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: It Begins**

Hermione walked by the lake as other students watched the giant squid frolic in the water. She sighed as she watched. Usually if she was out by the lake, Draco would be here with her. Hermione shut her eyes, willing the tears not to come. It had been a week now and she hadn't heard a word or whisper from Draco. She was worried that he would come back and would not want to be with her.

She had for the last week been holed up in her room, only coming out for classes and she was only out here now because Ron, Harry and Ginny had dragged her outside. They had let her wander off on her own, sensing she needed that time to herself.

Hermione didn't really feel like going back to her friends, so she pulled out her wand and created a Patronus. She sent a message that she was going to go study in her room for a while and would see them at dinner. She made her way through the castle, head bowed, not looking at anyone. She arrived at the Head Boy and Girl dorm and stepped through the portrait hole.

Hermione froze for a moment as she realized someone was in the dorm. She pulled out her wand, moving slowly toward the bedrooms. She peered around the corner and saw Draco's bedroom door wide open, and the sound of rummaging coming from inside.

Hermione took a deep breath before she crept, with her back to the wall, toward the door. She counted to three before she kicked open the door. But as she did so, a spell flew past her cheek, narrowly missing her. She didn't even get a good look at the person as she yelled a spell.

"Mandagio." She yelled, a purple flame shooting out of her wand and hitting the person as they tried to move to the side of the room. She heard a grunt and heard a wand fall. Hermione went over to look at the intruder. Hermione's eyes widened as she realized it was Draco. Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she launched herself beside Draco.

He was clutching his arm as it bled from where Hermione's spell had grazed him. She looked at him, searching his face and frowned at what she saw there. His face looked harder…….darker somehow. Hermione also looked up into his grey eyes and saw that they weren't as soft as they had been before. They were harder, meaner and she couldn't see the love that usually shone through them, shining now. She looked at his face, its neutrality and devoid of emotions. Hermione frowned.

"Granger." He whispered and she blinked up at him. Something was different about him and she didn't know what. She put her hand under Draco's elbow and helped him onto the bed.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you." Hermione's voice shook lightly as she said it.

"Granger can you just help?" Draco said with gritted teeth. Hermione frowned, she could tell he was in pain. She slowly moved her hand over his and removed the hand that was covering the wound.

Draco watched as she looked at it and then lightly moved her wand to the front of it. Draco watched as a white light came out of her wand and the pain began to ebb away. Soon the pain was completely gone and Hermione pulled her wand away. Draco moved his arm out of her touch and flexed his arm. It felt completely fine.

Hermione watched as Draco stood up and easily shrugged out of his robes. Hermione sighed and stood up. She walked to the doorway as Draco completely ignored her.

"Draco……I've missed you." She said to him as she left. Draco heard and watched Hermione walk out the door. He didn't really think about it for a moment as he followed her into the living room and grabbed her arm. He pulled her against him and her lips parted lightly as she gasped.

"And I have missed you." He whispered huskily, his breath blowing into her face. Hermione saw him lean down toward her and she reached up to meet his kiss. She felt his lips against hers but it felt……different. Hermione didn't know what it was, but it scared her so she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him back as hard as she could. She could feel him getting hard against her leg as she kissed him.

Draco pressed his tongue into her mouth, not trying to tease her lips apart. He wanted her, his body was fiercely aroused and after being away from her enticing body for the week, he was ready for her now.

Draco attacked Hermione's lips with his own, flicking his tongue through her mouth, and running his hands over her body aggressively. He began to lead her to one of the chairs by the fireplace. He sat down in it and Hermione moved to his lap, but he pulled his lips away and held her hips back, so she couldn't get on his lap. He slowly pulled her down so that she was kneeling in front of him and he unbuckled his pants. His boxers had a small button in front and he put her hands there, so she could release him.

Hermione did as Draco wished and unbuttoned him. His large erection sprung free, and she began to stroke him. Draco groaned loudly as Hermione moved her hands quickly over his cock. Rubbing and teasing, she flicked her thumb over the head.

"Let me feel that mouth Hermione." He said through gritted teeth. Hermione smiled lightly and then moved and took Draco into her mouth. He gasped and almost came off the chair as she sucked him in deeply. He put his hands into her hair, forcing her to take him in deeply. Hermione gagged as Draco forced her head down. She didn't like it when he did that, she tried to pull her head up, but he wouldn't loosen his grip. He groaned out.

"Just take it." He said gruffly as he began thrusting into her mouth. Hermione's eyes were welling up from the effort of not gagging and she tried to relax. Draco had never been this aggressive with her before and finally she felt his fingers squeeze her hair and he groaned loudly. She felt him cum in her mouth, she swallowed it and pulled him out. She licked him and then he pulled her up. He stood up and leaned her over the armrest of the chair. He pulled her skirt up and caressed her bottom lightly.

Hermione didn't even get a chance to enjoy his caress before he'd pushed her panties aside and thrust into her hard. She was trapped against the side of the chair as he pounded into her from behind. Hermione was gripping onto the chair when Draco grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up so that her back was arched and he could reach her neck. The position was awkward and with Draco's relentless pounding, it began to hurt, but he didn't let go.

Draco could feel Hermione's tight wet pussy holding him and clenching him. He began to thrust into her ferociously. Pressing deeper into her then he ever thought he had before. She was whimpering as he pulled her up and he could see that it was hurting her, but he didn't really care. All he cared about was reaching his orgasm as he surged his hips forward.

Hermione felt Draco let go of her hair and then grip tightly onto her hips. She fell forward into the chair and held on as Draco slammed into her. She felt her body tighten and she screamed as she hit her orgasm and Draco groaned loudly as he hit as well. He pressed into her and poured his cum deeply into her body. They stayed like that for a moment and then Draco pulled out of her and left.

Hermione stood up, her legs shaky and looked around. Draco went into the bathroom and Hermione could hear the shower on. She sighed, he hadn't even kissed her afterward. She went into her room and lay down on her bed. Even that moment of lovemaking had felt different then before. Hermione curled up into her sheets again.

Even though she had wanted to feel close to Draco, what they just exchanged reminded her of how they used to have sex. Just physical and nothing emotional behind it. It scared Hermione to think that maybe there wasn't. She shivered in her blankets and pressed her face into her cool pillow. Something was different, he'd changed and whatever had happened it scared Hermione to death.

Hermione woke up the next morning and looked out at the sun glimmering through her window. Her lids felt heavy and tired because she had struggled to fall asleep the night before. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for the next day. She brushed her teeth and washed her face.

Hermione looked to see if Draco was awake, but when she peaked into his room, she saw that he'd left. She sighed, she'd wanted to talk to him before she left for classes this morning. Obviously he'd gone down to breakfast without her, but usually he woke her up for his good morning kiss. It left Hermione cold to know that he'd left her in bed.

She stumbled her way to the Great hall where breakfast had just started. She looked toward the Slytherin table and saw him huddled with a bunch of Slytherins. He had his arm around some petite blonde and was whispering in her ear between moments of speaking to the group. She was giggling loudly and Hermione felt her cheeks turn red as she watched him.

Draco vaguely noticed Hermione come into the Great Hall. He was only interested in the petite blonde who was beside him. He knew that she was a little slut and he couldn't wait to get her alone. He pulled her closer to him and pressed a kiss onto her ear. She giggled and shivered against him and then looked up at him with lust in her eyes. Draco smiled.

Hermione sat down heavily and ate her breakfast alone. She ate slowly and barely touched the food she'd placed in front of her. Why was Draco acting this way? Didn't he respect her even a little to at least break up with her before he found someone else?

Harry and Ron could see Hermione sitting alone at the other end of the table. She was only picking at her food, lost in thought. Both of them glanced at each other, worried. They also looked over at Draco who was now sliding his hand up and down the girl's back.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Ron asked angrily.

"I don't know. Do you think they broke up?" Harry asked as he looked over at Hermione's sad face again. Ron shrugged.

"I don't know. But I'm going to be really angry if he's over there with that slut and he didn't even have the decency to break it off with Hermione first." Ron said his hands clenching into fists. Harry nodded in agreement as he saw Hermione get up and leave the Great Hall.

Hermione went through her day slightly unaware of it. This was one of the days she didn't have class with Draco and she was able to be alone with her thoughts during them. She didn't raise her hand in one single class and people noticed.

She lugged herself back to the dorm and collapsed on her bed, spent. It felt like she'd been lugging around a forty pound weight on her shoulders. She was shaky and her body felt weak. She realized that was probably because she hadn't really eaten anything during breakfast and had skipped lunch. She really didn't feel like dragging her body down for dinner so she just lay in bed.

Soon, Hermione heard the portrait hole open and close. She heard footsteps and then Draco's bedroom door open. Hermione rolled out of bed and made her way to his door. She looked in and saw that he was changing.

"Draco can we talk?" She asked. He glanced at her for a moment, before she saw him slip on his Quidditch robes. He was going to Quidditch practice.

"You _can _talk, but if you may……no. I have places to be at the moment." He said coldly. Not really caring or wanting to talk to her. She wasn't someone who was good for anything other then information about Harry Potter and sex. He knew that now. Her voice was irritating enough without having to hear it when he was in a rush. He grabbed his broom and moved past her. She followed.

"Draco you can't just leave." She said. He turned on her.

"Why not? I can do whatever I want."He said to her viciously. She frowned and then began to get angry.

"Well you can't leave while I'm trying to talk to you. Who was that bimbo you had you're arm around at breakfast?" Hermione asked, staring into Draco's grey eyes. He shrugged.

"Someone interesting." He said. She got even more angry and she went over and got right into his face.

"Don't you have any respect? If you're gonna fuck around at least break up with me first!" She yelled. Draco flinched. Thinking about breaking up with her made him feel something he didn't want to examine at the moment, he just knew that he didn't want to let her go just yet.

"And anyway, I thought we were going to be exclusive." She said, stressing the word.

"I never said that." He said and Hermione knew that was true but, she had to know something.

"But I thought you would be, because …….you loved me." She said. He stared at her and smiled.

"You thought wrong." He said and then turned on his heels and left. Hermione went into her room and slammed the door. She began to pace, why was Draco acting this way? He was acting the way he had before anything had ever happened between them. She shut her eyes tightly and sighed. Maybe whatever had happened would pass. Hermione sighed and got out her textbooks. Even as she tried to distract herself, a part of her thought maybe this wouldn't pass.

Draco went down the hallway, looking for Lynne(the "bimbo" in Hermione's words). He spotted her coming out of a classroom and she smiled at Draco as he went over to her. Her friends giggled and left without a word. Draco put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey." He said. She smiled up at him.

"Hey." She said back.

"I've been looking for you." He said as he led her down an empty hallway. She raised an eyebrow in fake surprise.

"Oh really?" She asked. Draco pulled her into and empty classroom. Draco set down his broom.

"Yeah." He said with a grin. She bit her lip seductively and then pushed him against the door. She pushed herself against him and kissed him. Draco crushed her lips to his and filled his hand with her hair. But it felt wrong, her hair was too thin. It wasn't lush and thick like……Draco shook off that thought as she opened her mouth to him. He delved his tongue in and she let him passionately take control.

Draco's hands were running down her back and over her robes. She felt him, pull his lips away. This is when she began to kiss her way down his neck. The feel of her lips on his neck was driving him wild and before he knew it, she was on her knees, pulling off his pants.

Everything she was doing was making him hard, and as she took off his boxers and released his throbbing cock, he smiled as her eyes widened. He groaned as she began to stroke him and then gasped when she put him in her mouth. Draco grabbed the back of her head and started to force himself into her mouth. He could see her gagging, but he continued.

He felt her tongue and mouth slipping over him, sending delicious warmth and pleasure throughout his body. He could feel her caressing his balls and Draco groaned. He looked down at her blonde head and frowned at it. He didn't know why but he didn't really like blondes, but as her tongue swirled over him, he didn't really care.

Draco got more aggressive as he got closer to his climax. He could feel himself getting closer as his body began to tighten. He could feel her moving faster, and Draco pushed her head against him, forcing her to take him deeper and that's what set him off. He groaned loudly and poured into her mouth. He held her head against him as his breath slowly went back to normal. He let go and watched her come back up to him. She leaned up to kiss him, but Draco placed a finger on her lips to stop her.

"We'll do this again soon." He said as he pulled up his pants, grabbed his broom and quickly slipped out the door to Quidditch practice. Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't sit in her room and do homework for too long. She just didn't want to be alone. She got up from where she had been doing her homework and left the dorm. She walked down the hall and went to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Well hello. I haven't seen you in a while." The fat lady said with a smile. Hermione smiled back as best she could.

"I know, Patronus." Hermione said. The fat lady smiled and swung forward, letting Hermione into the Gryffindor common room. Hermione climbed in and looked around. She didn't see Ginny anywhere in the common room, so Hermione moved upstairs to her room. She knocked on the door and heard a 'come in'. Hermione sighed and entered the room.

Ginny looked up from her homework and smiled when she saw it was Hermione. She put down her quill.

"Hey Mione. What's going on?" Ginny asked as Hermione came to sit beside her.

"Gin……..Draco's changed, I think he doesn't love me anymore." Hermione said. Ginny sat up a little, frowning.

"Mione, that can't be true, I mean……Draco's head over heels in love with you. I can't believe that he doesn't still." Ginny said. Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"He doesn't look at me the way he used to and….I know you saw him with that-" Hermione struggled over the perfect word to describe that blonde girl.

"Slut? Yea I saw, but guys act stupid. That's all he was being…..stupid."

"Gin, he's changed. When we had sex when he came back it was…..different."

"Wait, you guys had sex?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"Yes."

"But don't you think that was kind of a bad idea?" Ginny asked.

"Why would making love to my boyfriend be a bad idea?" Hermione asked, wondering where Ginny was taking this.

"Because you told me a few days ago that you hadn't taken any birth control potion and that you spilled the last of it that you had. Remember I asked if I could have some?" Hermione's brain took two seconds to catch up to what Ginny was saying and then it clicked. She wasn't on birth control anymore and she'd slept with Draco.

"Oh my God." Hermione whispered. And Ginny caught Hermione's shoulders as the girl's eyes widened.

"Hermione it's ok. You're probably not pregnant, just make some potion and start taking it again. And….try not to sleep with Draco, until you've figured things out between you and him. Because sex and a possible pregnancy makes things much more complicated." Ginny said. Hermione nodded.

"Ok, but um…..could I stay here tonight, I don't know if I feel like going back to Draco and seeing the cold way he looks at me, and I think I need time to process everything." Hermione said. Ginny nodded and moved out of the bed to pull out a small box the size of a matchbox. She placed it on the floor, and then tapped it with her wand three times and stepped back. The box inflated, and plumped up into a portable fluffy bed, with comfortable looking sheets and pillows. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks Gin." Hermione said as she moved over to the bed.

"Don't mention it. Fred and George come up with the most interesting things." Ginny said as she put away her homework and moved to get undressed. She quickly put on her nightgown and then got into bed. Hermione snuggled into the pillows, thoughts of the old Draco on her mind.

When Hermione woke up the next morning she felt refreshed and more relaxed. It was very early and she quickly slipped out of Ginny's room, folding the bed back into its matchbox size and putting it on her trunk.

Hermione ran through the empty halls and got back to the portrait hole in less then two minutes. She went into the dorm and moved to her room. She knew she wouldn't fall asleep again, so she went to take a shower.

While Hermione was in there, she washed her hair. As the warm water flowed over her whole body, she felt better. When she stepped out and quickly brushed her teeth, she glanced in the mirror and saw that she looked more alive and happier. She felt a lot better then she had the past week.

Hermione opened the door to the bathroom and jumped when she saw Draco standing behind it, waiting for her. She clutched her chest as she looked at him and then frowned. He had his own bathroom, he didn't need to be waiting on her.

"What?" Hermione asked simply.

"Where were you last night?" Draco asked. He'd gotten so angry when she hadn't come back to the dorm and he didn't know where she was. Hermione looked into the hard grey eyes and then crossed her arms.

"It doesn't really matter does it?" She asked as she tried to move past him, but Draco wasn't having that. He grabbed her arm and pushed her hard into the wall behind her, blocking her from leaving.

"I'm not going to ask you again Granger." He said, his voice deep and threatening, but Hermione wasn't afraid.

"What are you, my father? You don't keep tabs on me and I go where I choose, so move aside." She said. He pursed his lips for a moment, and he squeezed her arm painfully.

"Don't test me. Now where were you?" He asked, his voice raised and his hand pressing a circle of pain onto her. She shut her eyes.

"I was with Ginny." She said. Draco looked at her face, contorted slightly in pain and released her arm, but placed it on the wall beside her head so she couldn't leave. She was surrounded by him.

"You got what you wanted, now move or….." Hermione faltered. Draco smiled, his eyes roving over her wet skin and her alluring body only inches away under a tiny towel. He could feel himself getting aroused.

"Or what?" Draco whispered. Hermione's eyes opened and she could see the smoldering of his eyes as he looked at her. She also realized how close he was and how he had no shirt on. She swallowed as he leaned in and kissed her. She allowed the assault of his lips even though she knew she shouldn't, but she loved him, how could she deny him this? Draco pressed himself against her, trapping her against the wall as her arms wrapped around his neck. He felt her mouth open to him and he delved in, loving her soft tongue and her pliant lips. He pulled back to take a breath and looked at her. He stepped back so he could look at her whole body, but he kept her in touching distance.

Hermione's cheeks were pink and she was panting. She looked up at Draco as he caressed her shoulder and began to remove her towel. But Hermione couldn't sleep with him again. Once was enough under the circumstances, she'd be pushing her luck if she did again. She groaned and quickly slipped out from his arms and ran to her bedroom door.

Draco wasn't going to let her get away that easily. He turned, his eyes focused on her. Hermione stared at him as he slowly stalked toward her. She looked at him, her eyes scanning his body and then she caught sight of it on his arm. A dark tattoo was there of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. Hermione gasped as she realized he'd been branded with the Dark Mark.

Draco noticed where Hermione's eyes focused and covered his arm. She looked at him with such sadness and shock, that he couldn't look into her hazel eyes.

"Draco, tell me that isn't what I think it is?" She whispered. Draco pursed his lips and then without a second look, went into his room. Hermione stood there for a moment and rolled it over in her mind. That's why he was so different, he wasn't Draco Malfoy Hogwarts student anymore, he was Draco Malfoy the Death Eater now.


	14. Chapter 5: Fear

**Sleepin****g with Friend Or Foe- Story 2**

**Disclaimer**: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me. Even though I'd _love _to have Draco Malfoy…..Yum LOL!!

**Summary: **Story one was smut ,smut and more smut with Hermione and her many lovers, but after so many men, she felt her real feelings with Draco, who she has been with for two months since Chapter 8: Finally. Now they must deal with the reality of being a real couple and all the fun and horrible things that come with it. STORY CAN GO IN MANY DIRECTIONS GIVE IT A CHANCE. SMUT WAS INTRO TO STORY TWO.

* * *

_**A/N:** Hey! Here is the next chapter of this story. I've been kind of sick recently that's why it's taken a little longer then usual. I hope you guys like it and R&R please. Thanx XOXO Teddybeargurl_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Recap…..**_

_**Draco wasn't going to let her get away that easily. He turned, his eyes focused on her. Hermione stared at him as he slowly stalked toward her. She looked at him, her eyes scanning his body and then she caught sight of it on his arm. A dark tattoo was there of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. Hermione gasped as she realized he'd been branded with the Dark Mark. **_

_**Draco noticed where Hermione's eyes focused and covered his arm. She looked at him with such sadness and shock, that he couldn't look into her hazel eyes.**_

_**"Draco, tell me that isn't what I think it is?" She whispered. Draco pursed his lips and then without a second look, went into his room. Hermione stood there for a moment and rolled it over in her mind. That's why he was so different, he wasn't Draco Malfoy Hogwarts student anymore, he was Draco Malfoy the Death Eater now.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 5: Fear**

Hermione pulled herself into her bedroom and shut the door. She leaned against it, trying to get her bearings. She'd seen the Dark Mark on his arm. Everything then started to make sense…the way Draco was acting, the way he was treating her, why his father had come to collect him not just send for him. But Hermione shut her eyes against the tears she felt there, because she didn't know if there was a way to get the old Draco back. Something had darkened his heart and she hoped to God that she could make it good again.

But in the meantime, Hermione had to handle a few things. She knew she didn't have class for a couple of hours and she needed to get dressed and make the birth control potion.

Hermione went to her drawer and got out a pink bra with matching boy-short cut panties. She slipped them on and then went to her closet. She didn't really need to get dressed just yet, so she grabbed a long plush white robe and slipped it on. She sighed as she looked in her closet and saw some of Draco's things hanging there. They had both been in and out of each other's rooms, so they'd eventually integrated their wardrobes into both bedrooms.

Hermione shut her closet and went into her supplies drawer. She began to pull out the different ingredients needed for the potion, and then took out her small cauldron and sat down on the floor beside her bed.

She looked under her bed and pulled out a large glass bowl. She whispered a spell, pointing her wand at it. A blue flame erupted from her wand and filled the bowl. Hermione then put the cauldron on the wide open top of the bowl. It fit perfectly and rested easily on the bowl's rim.

Hermione expertly began to stir in the ingredients and finally after the potion had simmered into a clear liquid, she got up and went into the bathroom. She opened her cabinet and pulled out the empty bottle that she usually kept her potion in. Hermione took it into the room and poured the potion into the bottle. She then took a swig of it, corked it and put it back into the bathroom.

Hermione then picked up her wand after she came back into the room and waved it. The cauldron, bowl and ingredients all cleaned themselves up and put themselves away. Hermione sighed and then looked at the time. She knew she could go down to the Great Hall for breakfast, since it was still going on, so Hermione got dressed.

She put on her school robes, put on her skirt, tucked in her shirt and then slipped on her flats. She didn't put on any knee high socks since it was so warm outside and in the castle. She brushed her hair out, making sure it wasn't frizzy and was curling around her face. Finally she slid on a little makeup and picked up her bag. She looked pretty and natural as she grabbed her wand and then went out the door.

As she did, Draco came out of his room and swiftly caught her elbow. Hermione turned to him and he stared at her. He pulled her to stand in front of him.

"Not a word to anyone Granger." He said quietly. She knew he was talking about the Dark Mark.

"Who would I tell?" She asked.

"This is no joking matter. Promise me on your life that you won't tell Granger." He said, his eyes glaring at her, and his hand tightening on her elbow. Hermione felt a trickle of fear pass down her spine as she stared up at him.

"I promise." She whispered. He stared at her for a moment longer, and then crossed his arms. His eyes scanned over her body, sliding over her very long bare legs under her short Hogwarts skirt. Hermione blushed.

"Are you going down to breakfast?" He asked. She nodded.

"Alright, wait here." He said as he turned and went back into his room. Hermione frowned. Why did he want her to wait? Breakfast would be over in fifteen minutes. Draco didn't take long and when he came back he was fully dressed in his school robes. His hair was neatly brushed back and he came to stand beside Hermione, taking her elbow and pulling her out of the dorm.

He walked swiftly, Hermione keeping pace with him, but also keeping quiet. She was observing him as they walked. This was the first time since he'd come back that he'd gone down to the Great Hall for breakfast with her. He never seemed to really be interested in _her_ anymore. It seemed the only time he paid attention to her was if he wanted sex. And now that she'd seen his Dark Mark, she wondered what would happen now. Obviously he had a job to do for Voldemort, but what that entailed, Hermione was not sure. She stopped watching him and looked forward toward the doors of the Great Hall.

Draco glanced down at Hermione as they got closer to the Great Hall. He had seen in his peripheral vision that she had slyly been watching him underneath her long lashes. He hadn't acknowledged that he'd noticed her staring, but she had soon stopped. He couldn't help but think of how delicious she looked next to him, her breasts just peaking out of her top and her long legs walking swiftly beside him. She was very beautiful.

They walked into the Hall to a flurry of students talking and the clinking of plates, goblets and forks. Draco led Hermione to her table and noticed that someone else was observing them as he did. He growled slightly as the dark eyes appraised them. So before Draco left Hermione, he leaned down and kissed her temple, slightly raking his tongue across it as well. Hermione shivered in pleasure and then looked up at Draco, confused. He smiled at her and then pecked her on the lips before he went to his own table.

Hermione who was totally confused at Draco's sudden show of affection, watched him walk away and then swept the hall with her eyes. As she looked around, she accidentally caught Snape's eye. He quickly looked away and then Hermione looked back at Draco. Had he kissed her that way because Snape had been watching? Hermione shook that thought off, not wanting to believe that. She quickly turned back to her table and began to eat.

As she did, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville came to sit by her. She smiled at them as she buttered her crumpet.

"Good morning Mione. You're looking good." Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better today." She said with a smile. Harry smiled back warmly and Ginny turned to Hermione and she spiked a sausage on her fork.

"Where did you go this morning? You were gone before I woke up." Ginny said while taking a bite.

"Oh I left before you woke up. I needed a shower, but thanks again for letting me sleep over. It was fun." Hermione said as she continued to eat. Ron and Harry shared a quick look with each other and Hermione rolled her eyes, having caught it as well.

"Stop that you two." She said. Ron shrugged and Neville looked back and forth between Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"I'm missing something aren't I? Oh, I never know anything." He said. Hermione turned and smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it Neville, it's nothing important really." Hermione said. Neville sighed and then smiled at Hermione.

"You will still help me with my potions essay won't you? I really don't want to fail this one. I've always scraped by with a pass, but I think my luck is running out." Neville said as he glanced at Snape. Neville shivered and Hermione reached over and patted his hand.

"Sure Neville. Whenever is good for you to work on it, I'll help you." She said. Neville smiled at her and then clutched her hand.

"Thanks Hermione. You're the best." He said. She smiled and then went back to her breakfast.

Draco had sat down at his table, pulling food toward him, but not taking his eyes off of Hermione. He'd seen how her friends had converged on her the second he'd left, and how she had been speaking with them. He hadn't really known why, but when she'd patted Neville's hand and he had clasped hers, he had growled. She was his, no one was allowed to touch her but him, he thought.

But Draco's thoughts were interrupted by two big hands clapping him on the back. Draco looked beside him to see Crabbe and Goyle. Draco hadn't seen them in a while and he grinned at his two friends.

"Congratulations mate. We heard the news of your…..upgrade." Crabbe said. Goyle nodded.

"We were wondering when it would happen. We thought you'd gone over to the other side with that mudblood." Goyle said, eyeing Hermione across the room.

"No, haven't gone over to the other side, just been having a little fun with the goodies they have." Draco said. Goyle and Crabbe glanced at each other and then laughed.

"So you're still fucking her eh?" Crabbe asked as Hermione and the others got up to go to class. Draco did the same, standing up as the Great Hall began to empty.

"Yeah. How could I not? Just look at her. She may be a mudblood, but she is deliciously hot." Draco said as they walked out of the hall. Crabbe and Goyle nodded in agreement. The three boys went around a corner and ended up in an empty corridor.

"So now, have you been told about what me and Crabbe have been working on?" Goyle asked. Draco nodded, remembering the words from Voldemort about this.

"Yes. And that I'm supposed to help you with it." Draco said.

"Yeah, he wants to enter the school so we've been working on this special cabinet for him. It's been hard though, we don't really know how to fix it, so we're glad you're going to help now." Goyle said. Draco nodded.

"We meet usually during class or in the evenings in that room that changes whenever you need anything. How about you come tonight and see what we've done and we can explain everything in detail." Crabbe said. Draco nodded and they walked down the hall.

"Alright, meet us in the Slytherin common room at nine tonight and we can all go together." Draco nodded at this. As they rounded a corner, Draco caught sight of a beautiful redhead who he recognized as a 7th year Slytherin. He looked her up and down, at her teased long wavy hair, glossy lips and extra short skirt underneath her robes. Draco smiled to himself, she'd be an easy conquest.

She eyed him as he walked up to the classroom and Draco smiled slyly at her. She smiled back and then turned to her friends who started eyeing Draco as well. He grinned and then went into class with Crabbe and Goyle following. He sat down behind the redhead and her two friends.

As the professor started to talk, he leaned forward a little and hissed. He saw the redhead turn her head slightly and then turn back forward. Draco hissed again and this time she turned to look at him. He grinned at her and she smiled. He sat back and knew that his work was done. He'd be able to talk to her after class.

Hermione, who was in her class with Harry, sat beside him as they copied their notes off the board. She was swiftly and neatly taking down the information and Harry who was still worried about her, was just kind of watching her. Hermione noticed and turned to Harry.

"What?" She asked as she continued to copy the notes. Harry started copying his notes again.

"I was just wondering what's going on with you and Draco? Is everything okay?" Harry asked.

"Well…..things have gotten complicated. I can't really talk about it at the moment. But I found out something today that is really bad." Harry glanced at Hermione and realized that she looked scared. She had remembered the way that Draco had looked at her this morning.

"Hermione you know whatever it is, you can tell me." Harry said. Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and saw the concern for her there. She smiled, but knew that she couldn't say anything until she knew what Draco was up to.

"I know."She said. He nodded and they got back to their work, but Harry did not forget what Hermione said to him. The rest of the day went quietly for Hermione, but she had a feeling that potions class would be bad. She didn't think that Draco was very happy with Snape, and as Hermione walked into the classroom and sat down, she felt nervous.

As the entire class filed in, Hermione tapped her fingers impatiently on the desk. But when Snape shut the door, Hermione glanced at the door. She frowned and wondered where he was. Maybe he was just late, she thought.

As Snape began his lesson, Hermione continued to listen for Draco. He didn't usually skip class and she wondered where he had gotten to. Snape continued their lesson, stressing on the potions, and the essay that they had to hand in next class. Hermione saw Neville catching her eye and she smiled at him encouragingly. He smiled and then went back to listening to Snape.

Draco who had, after class, snuck away with the redhead Annabelle, was now enjoying a full on make-out session with her. It wasn't difficult to get the girl to come into a hidden room in the dungeons with him so that he could enjoy her. She was quite eager as Draco sat down on a chair and she climbed up on his lap, straddling him.

"Oh I've wanted this for so long Draco." She whispered against his lips as she kissed him. Draco filled his hands with her hair and aggressively attacked her lips. She moaned against him and Draco slid his tongue into her mouth swiftly.

He teased her tongue, feeling that she had a tongue ring. How wicked, Draco thought to himself. He couldn't wait for that tongue to be against his hard erection. He could feel his cock pressing up against her butt. He wanted her mouth on him now.

Draco pulled her lips away from him by pulling her hair backwards. She looked at him and he smiled.

"I want to feel your mouth somewhere else." He whispered against her. She smiled wickedly and then jumped off his lap. She kneeled in front of him and began to stroke him through his pants. Draco groaned and leaned back in the chair as he felt her release him.

He heard her gasp as she looked at him and he smiled down at her. She looked up at him with a little bit of fear in her eyes, but she wanted him. She began to stroke him with her hand, moving up and down his length. The heat of her hand was making Draco feel shots of pleasure run through him. But he wanted her mouth.

She continued this and then began to lick his head, swirling her tongue on it, teasing the tip with her tongue ring, making Draco groan. She smiled up at him and then slipped him fully into her mouth. He grunted as he watched her take him in deeper and deeper.

She stopped at half his length but Draco wanted to be fully sheathed by her mouth, so he grabbed the back of her head and began to thrust up into her mouth. He could feel her struggling against him slightly, but he didn't care.

He let her pull him out for a moment, only because she couldn't breathe. She took a deep breath, while still stroking him before she took him back into her mouth. Draco pressed her head all the way down and began to thrust into her mouth again. Her eyes were squinted and he could feel her tongue sliding over him, sending pure heat through his blood.

He was close to his orgasm as he began to thrust harder and deeper into her mouth. She was pulling back, but he was so close. She was caressing his balls at the same time and it sent Draco over the edge. He burst into his orgasm, spraying his cum deep into her throat as she pulled him out. She swallowed it and licked his tip, sending quivering aftershocks throughout his body.

She pulled back and was about to climb back onto isr lap, but Draco stopped her. This was all he'd wanted. He didn't want anything else from her. He stood up, buckling his pants and grinned.

"Thanks." He said. She frowned and then grabbed his arm as he made his way to the door.

"Hey, you're not just going to leave. I want to fuck. I gave you what you wanted, now give me what I want." She said. Draco growled and shook off her arm. She moved in front of him, blocking his way.

"Either you give me what I want or I'll tell your girlfriend about this." She said, a glint of bravery in her eyes. Draco stared at her and then he threw against the wall. She hit it and slid to the floor. He walked over to her and grabbed her hair and pulled her face up to his.

"Listen here you little slut. I made no promises that I would fuck you. You came willingly and you sucked my dick which is what I wanted. Now shut your dirty mouth. You're lucky that I was nice about your little outburst just now. Don't ever try to threaten me again, or I might just kill you." He said. He could see the fear and pain on her face as he let her go. He walked out of the classroom and slipped through a hidden door. It was a direct shortcut to his Potions class. He wanted to see Hermione.

The class just having ended, Snape was handing back their marks for their last test. Hermione wanted to get hers quickly but everybody had the same idea. She saw Harry and Ron waiting for her, but she waved her hand, telling them to leave. They nodded and left.

Hermione finally got to Snape's desk to get her test. He looked at Hermione and then handed her her test. Hermione looked at it.

"An A+ Miss. Granger." He said. Hermione looked at him, unknowingly being observed by Draco.

"Thank you Professor. Would it be alright if I take Draco's test for him?" She asked. He nodded and then took out Draco's test and handed it to her. She took it and turned to leave, but Snape called her name.

"Miss. Granger?" He said. Hermione turned back around and looked at him.

"Yes Professor?" Hermione asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Next time you want to blame me for something, please don't come into my private quarters to do it. It's…….inappropriate." He said. But Hermione saw something in his eye as he said that he didn't really think it was really that inappropriate. Hermione pursed her lips and nodded once, before she rushed out of the room.

But as she did, she felt a pair of arms catch her and pull her into a wall. Hermione looked up at Draco and saw that he was glaring again. Oh no, she thought. The shiver of fear was coming back as Draco began to drag Hermione down the hall.

"Draco let go." Hermione said, her voice echoing down the hallway and into the classroom. Snape looked up after hearing that and began to listen.

"Shut up!" He yelled at her as he pulled her down the hallway. Snape stood up and went to the door of the classroom, but they had already slipped through the hidden doorway. He didn't see them as he looked down the hall. His brow furrowed in frustration.

Hermione on the other hand was afraid of what Draco would do to her. He was stomping along, a vicious look on his face. He took her to their dorm and threw her into the room as he entered it. Hermione stood up and gripped onto her wand in her robes.

"So you little bitch, I see how you are now. Going to teacher's rooms, is that how you get all your marks?" He asked with squinted eyes.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Hermione asked with courage that she didn't really feel.

"Don't act so high and mighty. I heard what Snape said. You just love to fuck around don't you?" He said, getting right in her face.

"Oh shut the fuck up Draco." Hermione said and with that Draco slapped her across her face, causing her to stagger a little. He grabbed her and looked at her.

"Don't ever talk to me like that." He hissed. She looked up at him, hurt and in shock.

"You fucking asshole! If you'd just listen you'd know that when I went to Snape's, I was there to kill him for telling you about our past relationship. I almost did kill him, but he was a little too strong. So, you can stand there and slap me around, but the God honest truth is that I had gone there to fucking defend you." She yelled into his face. He stared at her and saw that she was telling the truth. His hand that had slapped her twitched a little, almost as if it felt remorse.

"Fine but you're mine. You belong to me Granger." Draco said. She looked at him and tried to walk away but he held onto her and pressed her against the wall. Hermione was trying with all her might not cry as Draco held her against the wall.

"You don't care about me, maybe you never did…..I don't know what to think except that I don't want to do this anymore." She said, her voice cracking on the last word. He looked down at her.

"No…..I want you….I need you." He said as he moved to kiss her. Hermione twisted her face away. He stared at her, feeling a horrible ache in his chest at the thought of losing her.

"Mione….." He whispered. She looked up at him in shock. He hadn't called her Mione in so long. He looked into her eyes and then crashed his lips to hers. He held her face as he kissed her, making it impossible for her to move out of his kiss. Everything about Draco was overwhelming, his body, his height, his strength, his kiss……but Hermione wanted to get away after how he'd hit her. But as she kissed him, the tears she'd been trying to hold in began to flow.

Draco pulled back and rested his forehead against hers and looked at her. He could see her crying and he gently wiped her tears away. She looked up at him with her hazel eyes and Draco wanted to take away the fear and tears. He wanted to hear her moan his name out in ecstasy and he wanted her now.

He stepped back enough so that he could lift her into his arms and carried her to his bed. He lay her down and quickly moved on top of her. He kissed her again, his mouth sending heat throughout Hermione's whole body. She couldn't do anything but give in to him, because when he kissed her, it was like they were alright again.

Draco quickly unbuttoned her shirt and looked at her beautiful full breasts. He caressed the pink bra and then filled his hands with her breasts. Hermione moaned and arched into his hands. Draco smiled and then slid his hand down her smooth stomach and then unzipped her skirt.

Hermione wanted to see his skin, so she reached up and unbuttoned Draco's shirt, leaving it open for her to see. She reached up and ran her hands over his chest. Draco groaned at the feel of her hands on him. He moved his hands up so that he could unhook her bra.

Hermione leaned upward so that he could, and he helped her take off her shirt and bra and toss them onto the floor. Draco leaned down and began to kiss her again, his tongue teasing hers seductively. He moved his lips down, kissing and caressing her neck and then he kissed his way down her collarbone to her breasts.

He buried his face against her breasts as he kissed them. He took one of the hard nipples into his mouth. Hermione moaned out at the feel of Draco's mouth on her nipple. She could feel him teasing it with his tongue as it slid over her sensitive peak. It was sending pure heat throughout her body.

Draco watched as Hermione writhed in pleasure underneath his mouth and he smiled against her. He began to kiss his way down her stomach, reaching her open skirt and pulling it off swiftly. He caressed her hips lightly before he took off the pink boy shorts.

Hermione felt Draco pull off her panties and she was about to look down at him when he lightly stroked her wet folds. Hermione shuddered in pleasure as he continued to stroke her. Then his warm tongue took the place of his hand. Hermione moaned out loudly at the feel of him. Draco smiled as he watched her squirm.

He then clamped his mouth to her and began to flick her clit with his tongue very quickly. Hermione nearly came off the bed at the feel of him. He held her as he teased her. Hermione moaned as she felt Draco's tongue on her clit. She was panting as she felt her stomach tightening pleasurably.

The tide of pleasure was flowing through her and she was almost at her orgasm. She grabbed onto one of Draco's hands at her waist and then clutched the bed sheets with her other hand. She arched her back and groaned out Draco's name as her orgasm burst over her, sending pure sizzling pleasure bubbling through her body.

Draco smiled to himself as he looked at Hermione's eyes roll and her loud moan of pleasure. He began to kiss his way back up Hermione's body again. Then he removed his open shirt and unbuckled his pants. Hermione watched with half closed lids as he did this. He completely removed his pants and his boxers and threw them onto the floor.

He crawled in between Hermione's legs and wrapped his arms around her. She did the same thing to him and he moved and kissed her. As he kissed her, he slid into her deeply, making her take his full length with one thrust.

Hermione gasped, but it was swallowed in Draco's kiss. He held onto her body tightly as he began to thrust deeply into her. The feel of her tight pussy was driving his body wild. He didn't really want any other girl, he only wanted Hermione. Her body was perfect, exactly what he wanted. No one else would be able to be as perfect for him as she was.

Hermione groaned out and wrapped her legs around Draco's waist as he began to pound into her. He was thrusting fast as he held her body captive underneath him. He let go of her lips and she moaned. Draco groaned and pressed his face into Hermione's hair. She dug her nails into Draco's back as she felt her orgasm coming.

"Tell me you're mine Mione." He growled into her ear. She felt him press even deeper into her and she cried out in pleasure.

"I'm yours Draco." She cried out as she felt his last thrust send her over into her orgasm. Draco felt her reach it and she cried out. He groaned as he felt himself go into his orgasm as well. The feel of her pussy squeezing him was wonderful and he poured into her. He held onto her, still on top of her.

After such a pleasurable moment with Draco, and his body heating hers, Hermione fell asleep almost immediately. Draco noticed this and he slid out of the bed and got dressed. He looked at her in the bed and he quickly covered her in his sheets.

He then went to the bathroom, washed his hands and face and then left to go meet Crabbe and Goyle in the Room of Requirement. As Draco walked down the hall to the seventh floor, he thought of what Hermione had said. She'd declared herself his, and he would take that word with him. He wouldn't let her go, not ever and not for anyone else. He'd rather she be dead then not with him. No she was his, he knew it and now she did too.


	15. Chapter 6: A Kind Heart

**Sleepin****g with Friend Or Foe- Story 2**

**Disclaimer**: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me. Even though I'd _love _to have Draco Malfoy…..Yum LOL!!

**Summary: **Story one was smut ,smut and more smut with Hermione and her many lovers, but after so many men, she felt her real feelings with Draco, who she has been with for two months since Chapter 8: Finally. Now they must deal with the reality of being a real couple and all the fun and horrible things that come with it. STORY CAN GO IN MANY DIRECTIONS GIVE IT A CHANCE. SMUT WAS INTRO TO STORY TWO.

* * *

_A/N: Hello everyone. So I wrote this chapter hoping that it gave off the right vibes. I hope you guys like it and R&R please. Thanx Teddybeargurl_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Recap…..**_

"_**I'm yours Draco." She cried out as she felt his last thrust send her over into her orgasm. Draco felt her reach it and she cried out. He groaned as he felt himself go into his orgasm as well. The feel of her pussy squeezing him was wonderful and he poured into her. He held onto her, still on top of her.**_

_**After such a pleasurable moment with Draco, and his body heating hers, Hermione fell asleep almost immediately. Draco noticed this and he slid out of the bed and got dressed. He looked at her in the bed and he quickly covered her in his sheets. **_

_**He then went to the bathroom, watched his hands and face and then left to go meet Crabbe and Goyle in the Room of Requirement. As Draco walked down the hall to the seventh floor, he thought of what Hermione had said. She'd declared herself his, and he would take that word with him. He wouldn't let her go, not ever and not for anyone else. He'd rather she be dead then not with him. No she was his, he knew it and now she did too.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 6: A Kind Heart**

Draco made his way down the hall, taking as many shortcuts as he could to get up to the Room of Requirement. He only as saw a few students milling around, since it was warm and most of them were outside the school.

When Draco got there, he saw that Crabbe and Goyle were already there, waiting for him. He grinned at them and they both nodded back.

"Alright, so now we're going to tell you how you get into the room. When you want to get in there, just think of a place where you can hide things. That's all you need to know and you'll be able to come into the room. Now let's get this started so we can show you the cabinet." Goyle said. Crabbe and Draco stepped back and watched as Goyle walked across the space three times.

As he turned to look at the wall, the third time he'd walked by it, a door materialized. Goyle beckoned the other two forward and opened the door.

Immediately as they stepped into the room, torches lit up. Draco looked around at the vast room. It was filled, wall to wall, with wondrous items.

Draco walked around, looking at all the different things in the room. Some were completely covered in dust, while others looked like they'd only been put in there a few days ago. There were things that were in pieces or had springs sticking out of them, and others were perfectly intact. He turned around and grinned at Goyle and Crabbe.

"Convenient place. You could hide absolutely anything in here." Draco said as he went over to where they were standing.

"We know. That's why the cabinet is hidden in here." Goyle said. Draco nodded. He looked up at the tall cabinet.

"So this is what the Dark Lord wants me to help you with? What's its purpose?" Draco asked.

"Well supposedly this is going to be the key to the Dark Lord penetrating the school. Now, we've tried quite a few things to get this thing working." Goyle said.

"Well what exactly is wrong with it?"

"Well it's supposed to transport things between its twin. But every time we try to transport anything alive, the thing dies without vanishing." Crabbe said.

"Okay well we should probably try some spells." Draco said. They all nodded and then pointed at the cabinet with their wands. At that time, Hermione rolled over and realized the bed was empty. She sat up and also realized she was still naked.

She quickly jumped out of bed and began to get dressed. She pursed her lips as she realized that Draco had left without a word, he'd just left. She knew that she'd proclaimed herself his in their lovemaking, but it was hard for her mind to really believe that. Her heart wanted to because she still loved Draco, but her mind was telling her, he would never pledge the same thing toward her.

She went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The place where Draco had slapped her was starting to bruise now. It was slightly discolored when Hermione examined it. She sighed and then took a quick shower before she hid the mark with makeup. Then she got re-dressed and went down for dinner. Hermione hoped that she'd see Draco there either on the way or in the Great Hall, but when she got there she didn't see him.

She sat down at the table and began to eat. Draco was working on the cabinet with Crabbe and Goyle and completely missed dinner. Before he went back to the dorm later that night, he went down to the kitchens and got the house elves to serve him. He enjoyed a hearty dinner before going back to the Head boy and girl dorm.

When he got there, he went straight to his room. He opened the door, expecting Hermione's naked beautiful body to be waiting for him. When he saw that the bed was empty, he glanced at the door connecting their rooms and saw that the light was on in her room. He shut his door and began to undress. He pulled on an undershirt and some of his large track pants. He then went through the door that connected their bedrooms.

He peeked in and saw that Hermione was sitting on her bed doing her homework. Her back was facing the door and her hair was tied up on her head in a bun. She was surrounded by heavy dusty textbooks as she wrote swiftly on a long piece of parchment.

Draco quickly crept into the room and slid his hands on Hermione's shoulders and kissed her cheek. She flinched at the feel of his lips on her sore cheek. It was swollen now, and it hurt whenever she accidentally scratched it or brushed it.

Draco noticed but didn't say anything. He went around to the other side of the bed and he knelt in front of her as she sat crossed legged on the bed. She looked down at him with very little interest as he placed both his hands on both of her thighs.

"Granger I feel bad about what happened today. Don't be mad." He said. Hermione didn't say anything but she continued to do her homework. Draco could see her panties from where he was kneeling and seeing her like that with her hair tied up was turning Draco on.

He smiled up at her and then stood up, leaning up so that he could kiss her. Hermione looked at him in confusion and retreated from his kiss, even as he advanced. Finally she fell backward on the parchment behind her and looked up at Draco who was hovering above her. He lowered his lips and Hermione turned her face. She really wasn't in the mood.

Draco frowned and tried again but yet again Hermione resisted.

"I'm not in the mood. Now get off." She said as she pushed Draco away. He was in silent shock for a moment, before his temper set in. Hermione could see that, but she didn't care, she just picked up Draco's potions essay and shoved it into his hands.

"I'm doing my homework and maybe you should too. You failed your essay." She said as she turned away from him. He stood there in shock for another moment, before he looked at his essay. It had a large F on the top of the paper and the paper was covered in markings and circles.

Draco pursed his lips and then left Hermione's room without another word. Hermione let out the pent up breath that she'd been holding in since he came in. His emotions and moods were so erratic and ever since he'd hit her she didn't know what to expect and how he would react to anything she did.

She took a deep breath and then went back to her work. Draco who was looking at his essay , was in shock. He thought he'd done way better then this. He growled and put it on his dresser. He would speak to Professor Snape about it later.

Draco on the other hand didn't feel like being in the dorm. He was in the mood for another one of those delectable Slytherin girls. He quickly left the dorm and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the portrait hole close.

She tried to continue with the work that she'd been doing, but she felt unnaturally drained. Hermione put away all her work and got dressed for bed. She wrapped herself up in her blankets and quickly fell asleep.

Draco, after having a full on make out session with Pansy Parkinson, went back to the dorm. He planned to speak to Hermione about how she'd acted with him. But when he opened her door, he saw that she was asleep. Draco pursed his lips, but left Hermione to sleep. He'd handle her tomorrow.

But because of Draco's recent absue, Hermione was doing her best to avoid him. She knew his schedule like that back of her hand, so she avoided him like the plague. She didn't say anything to anyone about him slapping her, but the bruise on her cheek was quite blue now. Hermione had to use tons of makeup to cover it up.

For an entire week, Hermione kept out of Draco's sight. The only time he saw her was if they had a class together, and when she was asleep in the dorm. He didn't know how he'd catch her. But in the meantime, he was liking the freedom he had from her and the extra girls he got to have.

At the end of Potions class that week, everyone handed in their second potions essays. Draco had skipped class and it let Hermione breathe a sight of relief. Harry tapped her shoulder as she packed up her things.

"Hey, we're going to go out by the lake, do you want to come with us?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, let me just hand in my paper." She said as the others waited for her outside the class. She ran up to the front and placed her essay on the desk. Snape watched her intently as she did so, his eyes missing nothing. He could see underneath her makeup, the faint outline of her bruise. It wasn't as bad as it had been last week, but it was still there.

Snape picked up a small vial, with a healing salve inside of it and placed it in front of Hermione before she turned away. She frowned at it and looked up at Snape.

"It's a healing salve. It'll help heal that bruise much quicker." He whispered. Hermione's eyes widened and she grabbed the vial and went to get her bag before she left. As Snape watched her go, he was pretty sure that Draco had bruised her cheek. He'd seen it on her face the next class after he'd heard him yelling at her.

Hermione quickly left after that and went out to the lake with Harry, Ron and Neville. They all gathered under a tree and watched as the lake squid, frolicked in the water. Hermione fell backward on the grass, her face toward the sun as its beams warmed her face.

"So Hermione how do you think you did on that essay?" Ron asked as he pulled up some grass. Hermione shut her eyes and shrugged.

"I seriously don't know. I did do a lot of research for it, but with Professor Snape, you never really can tell what you'll get." She said. Both Harry and Ron nodded to each other in agreement. Neville whimpered.

"I hope I did alright. I can't get another F or Gran will kill me." Neville said.

"Oh Neville calm down. Hermione helped you to write it, so don't worry I bet you did great."Harry said as he patted Neville's shoulder.

"Yeah, Harry's right. What's done is done, so just relax." Hermione said. She sighed in contentment. Being here with her friends was nice. She seemed to be always on guard, always alert because of Draco. She had really needed to unwind.

Draco on the other hand, was walking across the lawn after conversing with Goyle about a new spell, when he caught sight of Hermione. He gritted his teeth and marched over to her. He leaned over her, and looked down into her face. He didn't even acknowledge the others. No one said anything, and since Hermione's eyes were closed, she couldn't see that Draco was bearing down on her.

"Granger." Draco said. Hermione sat up quickly and turned around. Draco was standing with his arms crossed and his lips pursed. Hermione didn't like that look.

"A word." He said. Hermione looked over at Ron, Harry and Neville who were watching. She didn't want them to see how Draco had changed, so she nodded deftly and followed him a short distance away from them.

Draco turned to her and Hermione put on a brave face. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"What Draco?" She asked. He glared at her.

"For starters, I didn't like the way you spoke to me the last time I was in your room. Don't do that again." He said. Hermione shurugged.

"Is that all?" She asked coldly. Draco pursed his lips and then spoke.

"No. Where have you been? It seems every time I try to find you, you've disappeared and if I do see you it's only in class or when you are asleep." He said.

"Why does it matter? It's not like we really mean anything to each other." Hermione said. Draco growled.

"It matters because if _I _desire your presence I expect you to be there when I look for you. And you are _my_ girlfriend and you belong to me. We have to be seen together at least _some_ of the time." Draco said. Hermione raised an eyebrow in astonishment. He hadn't called her his girlfriend in so long.

"I don't belong to anyone, especially not you." Hermione said. Draco growled and Hermione shook her head and began to walk away, but Draco grabbed her and held her in place as he looked into her eyes.

"But you said it. You said you belong to me." He said. Hermione looked into the cold grey and shook her head.

"I lied, just like you." She whispered.

"You bitch." Draco said as he let go of Hermione. She could feel the pain and anger as she looked at his face.

"Fuck you!" She yelled into his face.

"Miss. Granger?" They both turned to see Professor McGonagall staring at them. She had walked up from inside the school and her face was bright red.

"Hogwarts does not tolerate that kind of language Miss. Granger and I think you'd better remember it. But I think a detention would help with that." Professor McGonagall said. Hermione listened in shock.

"But Professor-" Hermione started.

"No buts. Come to my office tonight after dinner. You will serve your detention then." She said before she walked off. Hermione watched as she walked away. Then she heard laughing. Hermione turned to see Draco laughing at her and before she thought about it, she'd whipped out her wand and pointed it at Draco.

"Stupefy." Draco was hit with a strong stunning spell and crashed, quite embarrassingly into a tree nearby. The nearest students began to laugh and Hermione who was so angry she didn't care what happened to her later, walked off in a huff. He'd made her get a detention, it wasn't fair. All she had been doing was relaxing and this happened.

Draco on the other hand was quite angry. He tried as quickly as possible to pick himself up and leave the grounds. He did not appreciate Hermione's outburst. He would make her pay for that later, he was sure of it. Detention wasn't nearly enough punishment in his mind. Draco went off to the Room of Requirement to practice some more techniques on the cabinet.

Hermione went to the library and did some of her homework. She wasn't really in the mood, but she decided that being productive was much better then being angry. She finished off some of her reading and got a few papers written. Before Hermione knew it, it was dinner time. She wasn't really that hungry as she picked at her food. Ginny noticed.

"Hermione you have to eat." Ginny said. Hermione looked at her and nodded. She took a great spoonful of her dinner and ate it. Ginny smiled and got back to her own dinner. Hermione continued to eat, but only for the sake of Ginny. When Hermione was sure she'd eaten enough to suffice, she stood up.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye." She said. They all said goodbye and Hermione made her way down to Professor McGonagall's office. Hermione sighed but looked on the bright side. McGonagall was strict but at least she was fair. It wouldn't be as bad as it could be. Hermione knocked on the door and heard a 'come in' from inside.

Hermione entered and saw that Professor Snape was in the room as well as Professor McGonagall. Hermione nodded to him and looked at Professor McGonagall.

"Miss. Granger it seems that I have quite a lot of work today, so I think we will postpone your detention-" She started.

"Minerva, how about I take Miss. Granger? I do owe you a favour." He said as he looked over at Hermione. Hermione hoped with every thing in her that Professor McGonagall said no.

"Well that would be wonderful Severus. Thank you." Professor McGonagall said. No, Hermione thought to herself.

"You're welcome Minerva. Come along Miss. Granger." Snape said as he walked past Hermione and out the door. Hermione followed after him and they went down into the dungeons and into his potions classroom. He shut the door and went to his desk. He sat down and used his wand to place a chair in front of it.

"Sit Miss. Granger." He said. Hermione hesitated for a moment and then went over and sat down. Snape looked at her for moment and then spoke.

"Alright Miss. Granger, first we talk. What exactly did you do to receive a detention?" He asked. Hermione swallowed and then answered.

"I was……swearing." She said. Snape nodded.

"Yes I can see how Minerva would give you a detention for that. But who were you swearing at?" He asked.

"Does it really matter? Can I just have my detention and get it over with?" Hermione asked. Snape watched her again and then his face softened. He stood up and walked over to Hermione. He kneeled in front of her and stared at her intently. Then he reached up and caressed her sore cheek very lightly.

"Draco did this to you didn't he?" Snape asked. Hermione stared into his eyes for a moment and then pulled out of his caress.

"No I hurt myself while I was practicing a spell." Hermione said. Snape pursed his lips as he looked at her.

"A spell? I very much doubt that. And I'm pretty sure that Draco is quite abusive to you. At least verbally." He said. Hermione looked at Snape, her eyes shining.

"And how could you know that?" Hermione asked.

"Because I heard him last week yelling at you after my class." Hermione's breath caught. She hadn't known that anyone had heard them. That was the day that Draco had slapped her. Hermione turned her face away and shut her eyes, but the tears that slid down her cheek, betrayed her. Snape sighed as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry Professor."Hermione said as she tried to wipe her tears away. Snape took her hands and caressed them lightly. He shook his head at her as she looked at him.

"You shouldn't be sorry. Draco is vile if he hits you. No man should lay a finger on a woman ever." Snape said. Hermione looked into his eyes and sighed. He was so kind, but this was wrong, she still loved Draco, even after everything. Hermione sniffed and stood up, pulling out of Snape's hands.

"So Professor, tell me what I need to do for detention and I will do it." She said as she stood with her back facing him. Snape looked at her and then walked over to where she stood. He stood in front of her and shook his head.

"Nothing. You do not have a detention. But just know, that whenever you need to talk, I am here to listen." He said. Hermione nodded and then as she turned away, Snape grabbed her hand and lightly kissed it. Hermione, who was frozen in shock, allowed it. Then Snape let go of her hand and walked back to his desk.

Hermione went to the door of the classroom and opened it. But before she left, she looked back at Snape. He had always been good to her, he had a good heart. Hermione sighed and then left the classroom to go back to her dorm, not aware that Draco was waiting to torment her when she arrived there.


	16. Chapter 7: Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde

**Sleepin****g with Friend Or Foe- Story 2**

**Disclaimer**: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me. Even though I'd _love _to have Draco Malfoy…..Yum LOL!!

**Summary: **Story one was smut ,smut and more smut with Hermione and her many lovers, but after so many men, she felt her real feelings with Draco, who she has been with for two months since Chapter 8: Finally. Now they must deal with the reality of being a real couple and all the fun and horrible things that come with it. STORY CAN GO IN MANY DIRECTIONS GIVE IT A CHANCE. SMUT WAS INTRO TO STORY TWO.

* * *

_A/N: Hello to all!!! SO this chapter is going to be a switch from what you are used to. You'll like this if you've been waiting for something to change between the tumulus relationship between Draco and Hermione. Enjoy it and R&R. XOXO Teddybeargurl_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Recap……**_

_**"So Professor, tell me what I need to do for detention and I will do it." She said as she stood with her back facing him. Snape looked at her and then walked over to where she stood. He stood in front of her and shook his head.**_

_**"Nothing. You do not have a detention. But just know, that whenever you need to talk, I am here to listen." He said. Hermione nodded and then as she turned away, Snape grabbed her hand and lightly kissed it. Hermione, who was frozen in shock, allowed it. Then Snape let go of her hand and walked back to his desk. **_

_**Hermione went to the door of the classroom and opened it. But before she left, she looked back at Snape. He had always been good to her, he had a good heart. Hermione sighed and then left the classroom to go back to her dorm, not aware that Draco was waiting to torment her when she arrived there.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 7: Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde**

Hermione slowed down in the hallway, thinking about how Snape had treated her. He had been so kind. Kinder to her than Draco had been in a while. Hermione stroked the back of her hand where Snape had kissed it. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts of how Snape had acted that she didn't think to go to Gryffindor common room and leave Draco to cool off for the night. She just absent mindedly went to the Head girl and boy dorm.

And as soon as she entered, she was slammed against the wall, slamming her head against it in the process. Hermione moaned out in pain, stars bursting in front of her eyes. She could feel Draco's hands on her arms as she focused on him.

He was squeezing her so tightly, she knew she'd be bruised the next day. She stared into his grey eyes and saw that he was angry. Hermione remembered what she had done to him that afternoon in a rush and then began to panic. She tried to wriggle from his arms, but he just slammed her against the wall again. Hermione cried out slightly and stared at Draco.

"Did you think it was funny what you did to me today? DID YOU?!?!" He yelled, almost spitting in her face. Hermione shut her eyes.

"Draco….." She started.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up bitch. You're coming with me." And with that he began to drag her to his bedroom, but Hermione was afraid of what he'd do to her there, so she began to struggle. But Draco wasn't having that, he began to pull her hard up to his room. He wanted her in an enclosed space so she wouldn't be able to run.

Hermione struggled against him, squirming out of his arms, but not getting far as Draco caught her arm. She cried out and tried to shake her arm free but Draco gripped it hard, squeezing the strength out of it. He began to violently pull her, almost ripping her arm out of its socket. Hermione's bag fell and spilled out its contents.

"C'mon!" He yelled.

"No!" She yelled back. He growled and then caught a handful of her hair, pulling her back and causing her to fall onto her face, smashing her forehead against the corner of the wall as she fell. Hermione saw stars again and began to scream as Draco pulled her by her hair. She really struggled now, as he yanked her toward his room.

"No Draco! No!!" She was screaming and writhing on the floor and could barely see because her forehead was now bleeding from smashing it against the wall.

"Stop struggling! If you thought you'd get away with doing what you did to me today than you are delusional." Draco said as they got closer to his room. Hermione struggled even harder, her head was pounding from the feeling of her hair being ripped out of its roots and from the new cut on her forehead.

"I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry, just please let me go. I promise I won't do it again Draco." Hermione said, pleading now. She knew that sooner or later she'd run out of strength. It was already beginning to wane now. She felt Draco stop and then let go of her hair. Her head fell like a brick onto the floor and Hermione took a deep shaking breath.

Draco looked at her crumpled body on the floor and reached down, holding her face tightly and angling it upward so that she could see him.

"Good, you better be. And lucky for you, I like you enough that I'll let this slide but _don't _let it happen again." Draco said and dropped Hermione's face. She pressed her face into the carpet and felt the tears coming down as she heard Draco go into his room and shut his door.

Hermione just laid there, the tears flowing and then she began to sob, from the pain in her body, and the pain of Draco's abuse. Even if she loved him, she didn't love _this_ Draco. She loved her ferret and in that week that he left Hogwarts and went home, he'd been erased. Hermione couldn't do this.

She lay there for so long just crying. She didn't have the strength to get up. She moved her head and moaned out in pain at the movement and just laid still. Her forehead cut had now hardened into a scab, and the blood had matted into her bangs, but Hermione still couldn't get up.

Draco could hear Hermione's sobs outside the door. He was glad that she was suffering now, but he felt a slight pang of guilt as she continued. Slowly her sobs quieted, but could hear her still whimpering outside. She had said sorry and he hadn't expected that.

When he heard nothing, he sighed. He hadn't heard her get up so that must have meant that she was still out there. She couldn't stay outside the entire time.

He opened his door and looked down at her. She was still hiccupping, but she was quiet. He reached down and picked her up, realizing that she nearly asleep. Draco looked down at the floor and saw that a puddle of her blood had accumulated there and Draco felt another pang. He sighed and looked into her face.

It was streaked with tears, and blood from her forehead. Her bangs were matted to the bloody cut and her eyes were shut. Her hair, which he'd grabbed, was in a messy disarray and her uniform was slightly torn from where he'd grabbed her.

Draco took her into his bathroom and laid her in the bathtub. Obviously she couldn't support herself, so Draco quickly undressed and then undressed her, getting in the tub with her.

He turned on the water, making it warm and letting it fill the tub. He moved her so that she was sitting in between his legs and was leaning against his chest. He lightly washed her body, and her hair, making sure that he lightly cleaned the cut on her forehead. He could see the marks that his hands had left on her skin. He could see it starting to enflame and was turning blue. Another pang.

Draco stroked Hermione's body lightly and then looked down at her face. Why did she have to do things that made him angry? He didn't really want to hurt her, but he really couldn't control his temper when she made him anger. She knew exactly what to do to make him lose control.

He emptied the tub, getting out and wrapping a towel around her, before he picked her up and laid her on his bed. He wiped himself dry and then got dressed in his green boxers. He went over to Hermione and moved her wet hair aside. Now that he could see it, he saw that it was only a thin cut across her hairline.

Draco looked around, not having anything to put on it and then went into Hermione's room. He looked around her tidy room and spotted her small first aid kit on her dresser. He went over and picked it up, knocking over a picture as he did so. Draco picked up the picture and saw that it was one of them. She was wrapped in his arms and he was kissing her cheek affectionately and she was laughing.

Draco stared at it for a long time, realizing he hadn't heard Hermione laugh in so long, and that he missed it. He placed the picture back where it had been and then took the first aid kit into his room and opened it beside Hermione. He found a few bandages, gauze, pain killers and some hydrogen peroxide. Draco took the hydrogen peroxide and used it on the cut and then put a bandage on it.

Then Draco noticed that she was shivering. She was only in a wet towel and he couldn't leave her like that. He quickly looked in one of his drawers and found one of her warm pajamas to put her in. He dried her quickly and then dressed her in the pajamas. But when he looked, she was still shivering so Draco got into the bed, pulled her into his arms and covered them with his blankets.

Slowly Hermione began to warm up and she stopped shivering. Draco liked this, this is how it should always be with them. And because his body was so used to holding hers close at night, Draco fell asleep easily.

When Hermione woke up, her entire body ached, but not nearly as much as it had before. She looked around at her surroundings. She was in Draco's room, in his bed and in his arms. How had that happened? The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the floor outside his bedroom door. She tried to move and moaned out a little in pain. Her body was still sore, moving was not a good idea right now. Even the roots of her hair hurt.

"Don't move Granger." Draco said, his voice husky from sleep. Hermione stiffened against him as his grey eyes looked down at her. But as she looked into them she could see he wasn't angry anymore, but she was still confused.

"I shouldn't be in here. I need to go to my own bedroom." Hermione whispered as she tried to get up.

"Just stay the night Granger. You need to rest." Draco said. He was right about that, but she didn't want to lie here with him like everything he did was okay, but she didn't have the strength to fight him at the moment. She really didn't have any strength to go to her own bedroom. She needed some sleep before she would be able to leave.

"Fine." Hermione said. She pulled out of his arms though and lay by herself with her back facing him in the bed. Draco allowed it and lay with his back facing her as well. This time he didn't fall asleep so easily now that Hermione wasn't in his arms though.

When the very first rays of the morning poured into the room, Hermione slipped out of the bed. She could actually move now and it didn't hurt so much except for her forehead, her arms and wrist.

At the moment Hermione didn't really want to look at herself in the mirror so she went out to the hallway in front of Draco's door and saw that she'd bled on the floor and that her bag had spilled everywhere. Hermione sighed and went to her bag, getting out her wand.

That's when Hermione realized that she was dressed in one of her pajamas. It was the light purple one that she had left in Draco's room. And her hair was really puffy and curly, which only happened if she went to bed with wet hair. Had Draco bathed her last night? Hermione kind of remembered something warm and wet on her body, but she'd thought it was a dream.

Hermione shook that thought off and picked up her wand. She waved it over her bag.

"Reparo." She said. Her bag and all its contents went back to its fixed glory and then Hermione turned to the blood stain. She pointed her wand at it.

"Scourgify." She said, cleaning the blood off the carpet. Hermione then turned back to her things and picked them up, putting them back into her bag and took it into her bedroom. Hermione sighed and took the healing salve out of her bag.

Hermione went into her bathroom and looked in the mirror. She grabbed a hair clip and pinned her hair up. Then she put some of the salve on her cheek and then removed the bandage on her forehead, which she guessed Draco had put there. She slid some onto the cut, and then took off her pajama top and looked at the blue bruises on her arms. She sighed and then put some of the salve on them as well.

The salve was cool and it soothed Hermione's sore spots. She then put the salve into her medicine cabinet and then pulled out her brush and straightener. She'd need to do something about her hair before she could go down to breakfast.

As she did, she found a small and painful lump on her head. She must have gotten it from when Draco had slammed her into the wall. She sighed, but continued to do her hair.

At this point, Draco woke up and turned to see that Hermione wasn't in bed. He sat up quickly and listened. He couldn't really hear anything as he got out of bed and opened his bedroom door. The blood on the floor was gone and her bag was gone as well.

He went into her room and looked in their as well. It was empty, but he heard clattering coming from her bathroom. He sighed, he'd thought she'd left.

Draco quickly went into his bedroom and got dressed in his robes, and then went back into Hermione's bedroom to wait for her.

Hermione finally finished straightening her hair and left it down. She put some fresh makeup on her skin, completely covering the mark on her cheek which was quite faint now thanks to the salve. She also brushed her bangs down to cover the gash on her forehead. It wasn't hurting anymore after she put the salve on it and neither were her arms or wrist. But Hermione knew even with the salve, she'd need to wear long sleeves for at least the next few days so as to cover her bruises.

She took a deep breath, looking at herself in the mirror. What was she going to do about Draco? Sometimes he seemed fine and other times he was a monster. He was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. One minute he could be kind and friendly to her and then he could turn around and begin to beat her into the ground. Hermione shuddered to think what he would have done to her if he'd gotten her into his bedroom. She didn't think he was capable of rape, but she didn't want to do something to find out.

She just knew she didn't want to take this anymore. She had to end things, but she didn't know how life would be if she did. She still would have to live here with him and that would be especially unpleasant if they were broken up.

But Hermione couldn't do this. If worst came to worst, she'd go back to Gryffindor tower. Then when they graduated, they'd go their separate ways. Well until they met on the battlefield in the war against good and evil.

It hurt to know that Draco had changed to be this way, especially since even after everything, she still loved him. It was unfathomable to understand but in the moments when he was good to her, it made her love him even more and it reminded her of how things used to be. Hermione felt one tear accumulate at her eye and she wiped it away before it could slide down her cheek.

She left the bathroom and shrieked when she saw Draco sitting on her bed. Hermione covered her chest, she wasn't wearing a bra. He had really worked her over yesterday if she was jumping at the sight of him.

Draco frowned. He hadn't meant to scare her. She wasn't usually so jumpy. He grinned at her as she went to her closet and his eyes raked over her figure appreciatively. She looked sexy covering her chest like that. It wasn't like every one of those curves didn't belong to him, he knew her body better then she knew.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Just came in here so we could go down to breakfast together." He said as he looked at her shuffle through her closet. Her long hair caressed her back in sleek waves. Draco came off the bed and went to stand behind her.

Hermione instantly stiffened as she felt Draco touch some of the silky strands. He could see that she was tensed up as he played with her hair. He slid his hand behind her hair and caressed her neck.

Hermione felt his warm hand on her skin and stiffened even more. She didn't want to react to him, but as his hand played across her skin lightly it went to her shoulder. Draco then moved her hair aside and kissed her neck.

"Relax Hermione. I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered against her. Hermione shut her eyes, willing herself to be strong. He's Dr. Jekyll right now, she thought to herself, but Mr. Hyde is always just lurking under the surface.

"Get your hands off of me Malfoy." Hermione said. Draco stopped his movements and let go of her. She hadn't called him Malfoy since before they were dating. He crossed his arms, but continued to stand behind her.

"What's gotten into you this morning?" Draco asked. Hermione took a shirt from her closet and put it on. She didn't want to be talking to him while she was so revealed. She also knew that if he got angry that she'd need her wand, which was on her bed behind her.

Hermione put on her top and then turned around and went over to her bed. Draco just watched, not knowing what to make of her surly attitude.

"Did you just think you could beat me up last night and then this morning you could just come in here and act like nothing had happened?" She asked as she turned around. He looked confused, not angry. Good, Hermione thought. Draco didn't know what to say to that and he opened and closed his mouth many times.

"Well, last night was the last time for me. I can't just be your punching bag and then right after, I have to act like nothing happened. I can't do that, I'm done with this and you and if you try to stop me, I'll make you hurt the way you hurt me." Hermione said. She could feel the tears accumulating a little, but Hermione would not shed them in front of him.

Draco couldn't believe this. She was breaking up with him. He didn't want that…..he wanted her.

"Hermione….." He said as he took a step forward and right away she raised her wand at him.

"Don't come any closer or I swear to God I'll kill you right here." Hermione said. Draco looked at her and saw that she was completely serious and since his wand was in his room with his bag, he couldn't defend himself if she decided to attack him.

"Hermione let's just forget about all of this and start over." Draco said. Hermione stared at him and saw Dr. Jekyll. She smiled to herself, Dr. Jekyll sweet talks me and then Mr. Hyde beats me up when my guard is down, she thought.

"No. Now get out of my room and don't come back in again. I don't want you in here and I don't want to speak to you again. After graduation then we'll go our own ways and pray to God that you don't face me on the battlefield in the final battle with Voldemort." Hermione said. Draco flinched at the use of the Dark Lord's name and he could tell that she was serious by the look on her face. He took a deep breath and knew there was no point in trying to talk to her now, he'd wait until she'd calmed down. He pursed his lips and nodded and then swiftly left her room.

Hermione took a deep breath and then sat down on her bed. It was over. She could finally breathe without fear in her heart. She'd still have to watch her back though, because she didn't know how Draco would react to this.

Draco was in shock. He had never thought Hermione would react the way she had. He didn't want her not to be his. He would let her relax and then he'd talk to her. And soon that delicious body of hers would be his again. He quickly went into his room and got his bag. He left without a look back and Hermione who was just getting dressed, heard his bedroom door close and the sound of the portrait hole as well.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and then finished getting dressed. She grabbed her bag and filled it with the books she'd need for the day and then left as well.

Hermione walked down the Great Hall for breakfast. She was glad that today was one of the days where she didn't have any classes with Draco. When Hermione entered the hall, two sets of eyes watched her. Hermione glanced over at Draco and rolled her eyes when she saw him watching and then she went over to the Gryffindor table. She didn't even notice Snape's eyes looking at her as he drank his pumpkin juice.

Hermione had a very quiet and relaxing breakfast. She then went off to Herbology as soon as she was finished. While she was getting everything ready, Harry looked over at her.

"Hermione are you going to come with us to Hogsmead tomorrow?" He asked. Hermione blinked. She had completely forgotten about that Hogsmead trip.

"Oh I completely forgot Harry." She said.

"Well come with us. And bring Malfoy if you'd like." Harry said. He saw Hermione's face grow hard and shook her head.

"I'll come but I'm not going to bring Malfoy. I wouldn't want to anyway." Hermione said. Harry realized that he must have touched a nerve. Obviously something had happened to them but Harry was smart enough to push Hermione for information. He stayed quiet after that and soon afterward Professor Sprout came into the greenhouse to start the lesson.

As the day progressed, Hermione got happier and more relaxed. She didn't even let her mind stray to Draco the whole day. When she had dinner, she laughed and joked with her friends just as she had before.

"So Hermione we're all going to meet in the Entrance Hall before we go to Hogsmead. You're coming right?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"For sure. But I have some homework to finish up before I go to bed so I'll see you guys tomorrow." Hermione said as she stood up. They nodded.

Hermione made her way down the hall and then decided to take a short cut to her room. But as she slipped out of a tapestry, she crashed into someone. Hermione automatically pulled out her wand and held it out in front of her.

She looked up and realized that it wasn't Draco, it was Snape. Hermione sighed and then he lent her a hand.

"Sorry. Are you alright?" He asked. Hermione nodded.

"No harm done." She said. He nodded.

"Is the salve working?" He asked.

"Yes. It's been very helpful. Thank you for offering it to me Professor."

"Well just know if you ever need anymore, you can always come and get some from me." He said while he looked into her hazel eyes. She smiled up at him.

"Alright, off to bed. Goodnight…..Miss. Granger."

"Goodnight Professor." She said as she made her way down the hall. Snape watched her go and then made his way down to his room. Hermione reached her room in no time and went into the dormitory. She listened carefully with her wand out and then breathed out in relief when she realized Draco wasn't there.

Hermione made her way to her room and magically locked her doors. That would make sure that Draco wouldn't try to come in. Hermione made sure to put a silencing charm on the doors as well so Draco would think she wasn't even there, so it wouldn't cause him to come looking in her room for her.

Hermione then settled down for the night. She took out some of her homework and began to do it. Draco on the other hand, was thinking that this would be a great time to get Hermione to forgive him and get over everything.

He went into the dorm and listened. He heard nothing and realized that Hermione was not back in her room. Draco sighed and then went into his room. He lay down on his bed, face down on his pillow. He had had a very rough day. Everything he had tried to do had not worked and on top of that when he had gone to fix the cabinet, none of the spells he had used had even made a difference.

And he had kept replaying Hermione's face and the way she had held her wand pointing at him today. What if she had been serious? Draco didn't want to believe that, she was his and she couldn't change that with some words.

Draco ended up falling asleep right where he had laid down. And when he woke up the next day, he got up and went straight to Hermione's room. But when he opened the door, he saw that her room was empty.

Hermione was already on her way to Hogsmead by the time Draco had woken up and looked in her room. Draco needed to fix things, soon.


	17. Chapter 8: A Flame

**Sleepin****g with Friend Or Foe- Story 2**

**Disclaimer**: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me. Even though I'd _love _to have Draco Malfoy…..Yum LOL!!

**Summary: **Story one was smut ,smut and more smut with Hermione and her many lovers, but after so many men, she felt her real feelings with Draco, who she has been with for two months since Chapter 8: Finally. Now they must deal with the reality of being a real couple and all the fun and horrible things that come with it. STORY CAN GO IN MANY DIRECTIONS GIVE IT A CHANCE. SMUT WAS INTRO TO STORY TWO.

_A/N: Hey guys. Hermione is getting stronger and something is soon to be stirring with her and someone and I brought in Blaise because I was reminded of him by one of my reviewers. Thanks for that. Enjoy it and R&R. XOXO Teddybeargurl_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Recap……**_

_**And he had kept replaying Hermione's face and the way she had held her wand pointing at him today. What if she had been serious? Draco didn't want to believe that, she was his and she couldn't change that with some words. **_

_**Draco ended up falling asleep right where he had laid down. And when he woke up the next day, he got up and went straight to Hermione's room. But when he opened the door, he saw that her room was empty.**_

_**Hermione was already on her way to Hogsmeade by the time Draco had woken up and looked in her room. Draco needed to fix things, soon.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 8: A Flame**

Hermione took a deep breath of fresh air as she walked down the path with her friends. It was amazing to feel so free. A couple of days ago, she couldn't feel this way, now she was joking and playing with her friends.

They all walked at an even pace, making their way to the small town and Hermione's eyes lit up as she got there. Excitement surged through her.

"So where are we going guys?" She asked. They all shrugged.

"There are no limits. We should go everywhere today." Harry said. Hermione nodded and then went over to him, linking arms with him. He grinned at her as they walked.

When they got to Hogsmeade, Hermione was like a kid in a candy shop. She hadn't been to Hogsmeade in so long that it felt like a breath of fresh air after being cooped up with Draco and his abuse.

The first place that they went was to Honeydukes. Hermione took out her money bag and bought tons of chocolate jewellery, which you could eat or wear, but not in very hot weather or it would melt. She also purchased super sticky toffees that took hours to finish eating. As Hermione took these sweets up to the counter to pay for she saw a small display with sugar rose buds, which if you planted in cotton candy would grow into a bush of candy roses of all different colors.

Hermione couldn't resist as she bought a small flower pot of one, with all her candies. When the rest of them had bought their candies as well they made their way through the town. They went into almost every place in Hogsmeade at her insistence. By the time they had to make their way back to school, they were all pink cheeked and tired. They went into the Three Broomsticks to get a cold drink before they began to make their way back to Hogwarts.

Hermione waited as Ron got the drinks and looked around the pub. A lot of other Hogwarts students were inside having cold drinks as well. It was loud and as Ron came back to the table, Hermione saw three people enter the pub. She looked over and saw that it was Draco with his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione scowled and turned away, but Draco had already spotted her as he had entered. He walked over to their table with a smile and everyone other then Hermione smiled at him. She still hadn't told them about breaking up with Draco. She hadn't wanted to ruin a great day with that stupid news.

"Hey everyone." Draco said, acting just like his old self. Hello Dr. Jekyll, Hermione thought. She sipped her chilled pumpkin juice.

"I hope you don't mind if I borrow Hermione for a minute?" He asked. Draco was looking down at her beautiful brown hair, and could tell that she was ignoring him. He pursed his lips but held in his dislike of that.

"No we don't mind. We're almost done here anyway." Harry said. Hermione on the other hand had put down her pumpkin juice and turned to look right at Draco.

"Actually _I _mind. So whatever you have to speak to me about can wait until later. Right now I'm here with my friends and I'd appreciate it if you left." She said in a cold voice. Draco bristled all over, from the voice and look that Hermione was giving him. He stood there for a moment as the others watched awkwardly. Obviously Hermione and Draco were not on good terms with each other at the moment.

"Fine. Enjoy your drinks everyone." He said. He nodded and turned back to Crabbe and Goyle.

"C'mon. I have another idea." He said to them as they left the pub. Hermione took a deep breath and smiled at everyone.

"Sorry about that." Ginny looked around and then spoke up.

"What's going on with you two?" She asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I broke up with him."

"What? When?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged.

"The day before yesterday." She said.

"Well why didn't you tell us? We are your best friends." Ron said.

"Well I didn't want to ruin the day with my 'news', so I kept quiet. I was going to tell you when we got back to the castle." She said as she tucked her bangs behind her ear.

All the others were silent, not wanting to ask about what happened, because they knew it would be intrusive. Hermione sighed and tried to clear the air.

"Hey you guys forget it. I'm fine and everything is just going to get better from here. It's not something you guys should even worry about." Hermione said. They all smiled and nodded, and ended up sipping their drinks in silence.

When they left the Three Broomsticks, the fresh air helped them all regain their high spirits from before and it became a merry walk back to the castle. Neville went off with Dean and Seamus when he saw them and Ginny went off with a couple of her friends from her Herbology class. Ron, Hermione and Harry said their goodbyes to them, and Harry and Ron walked Hermione to her dormitory.

"Hermione, you know you can tell us anything right? That we're not going to judge you, no matter what it is?" Harry asked. Hermione glanced at him and saw that he was referring to her breaking up with Draco. She smiled and nodded.

"I know. I just felt like I needed to be alone in this for a while first before I really said anything. Plus I didn't want you guys worrying about me." She said. Ron put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, friends care about each other so they worry about each other. If they didn't something would be wrong. But maybe……" Ron sighed and Hermione looked at him.

"What?"

"Well maybe this was a good thing because you've been so down lately Mione. I don't know, it seemed like today you were so free." Ron said. Hermione was surprised that he'd noticed. She sighed knowing she hadn't been like herself in a long while, so that's probably why. She'd been alienating her friends and hiding, trying to keep everything bottled up. But now, she was on her guard and would not be taking anymore crap from anyone. Hermione smiled at Ron and then smiled at Harry.

"You're right. It is a good thing. I was going through some really serious issues with Draco. Issues that we're stressing me out and were getting in the way of my friendship with you guys. But that wasn't right and I'm sorry." She said. Harry took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Hey, don't be sorry. We all go through tough times. We're not angry or anything, we're just glad that you are back." He said. Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand back. They finally reached her dormitory and she hugged both Harry and Ron.

"If Draco gives you any trouble, just let us know." Ron said. Hermione nodded and smiled. She knew that she wouldn't need them because she would take care of Draco herself if need be. She had a debt to repay to him.

"Alright. I'll see you two at dinner." She said before she turned to the portrait. They both left afterward, slipping behind a tapestry in the middle of the hall as a shortcut to Gryffindor tower. As soon as Hermione stepped into the common room, she fingered her wand. She didn't want to get caught unawares by Draco.

But the common room was empty except for a very large bouquet of red and white roses that sat on the center table in the room. Hermione smiled, putting her things down on the table and smelling the roses. How beautiful, she thought. There was a small card on top of them and she quickly pulled it off and read it.

_A bouquet of beautiful flowers that don't even match your beauty in my eyes. Please don't be angry at your ferret anymore._

_Love Draco_

Hermione bristled after she read that and forcefully pushed the card back into the roses, picking them up and making her way over to the fire. She plucked one of the red roses out of the bouquet and then threw the rest into the roaring fireplace.

Hermione watched in satisfaction as the roses burned and shriveled up in the fireplace. Then when they were nothing but a large pile of ash, she lit the last rose and watched it burn almost to a crisp in her hands, except she blew it out so it could keep its rose shape. But it was blackened beyond recognition and Hermione took it back to the table and laid it down where the bouquet had been.

She placed it there and then retrieved a small notepad and quil. She quickly wrote her reply and then left it beside the charred rose. Then Hermione, knowing that she didn't want to spend another moment in the dormitory, went and got her Transfiguration project. The class was supposed to be turning a watch into a whistle and have it sing you the time. The only problem that Hermione was having was she wasn't sure what type of whistle Professor McGonagall was most interested in.

Hermione dropped all her bought items from Hogsmede on her bed and then loosened her sleeves. She had been hot all day because of them. But when she saw the slightly purple mark around her wrist, she scowled.

She went into the bathroom and grabbed the bottle of salve. Since Hermione had been using it so liberally, it was nearly done. She smoothed a little of it on her wrist and then made sure her bruise was covered, even though her cuffs were loosened.

Then Hermione made her way out of the dormitory and into the hall. Hermione thought that she'd check the teacher's lounge first for Professor McGonagall and then her office if she wasn't there. If she still couldn't find her, Hermione resolved that she'd catch her after dinner tonight.

On Hermione's way down the hall, she spotted an old but familiar face. She smiled as he approached.

"Hey Blaise." Hermione said at the tall dark skinned boy. He grinned down at her in greeting.

"Hey Granger. Long time no see." He said.

"Where have you been hiding Blaise? It seems like I never see you around the castle." He shrugged.

"I've been here and there, but I've recently been doing a co-op with the Ministry of Magic, so I haven't been at school as much as I should." He said. Hermione smiled.

"What a promotion. Anyway where are you headed?" She asked.

"To the Slytherin common room, for a little snooze before dinner. You?"

"To the teacher's lounge to find Professor McGonagall." Hermione answered. He nodded. When they got to the stairwell that led to the dungeons, he hugged Hermione quickly.

"It was good seeing you Granger. We gotta catch up some time. And I think you know what kind of catching up I mean." He said with a grin. Hermione laughed and pushed him away.

"Whatever, get going. Bye." She said. He laughed and waved as she went down the corridor and he went down the stairs. Hermione moved quietly through the hall and then got to the door of the teacher's lounge. She knocked briskly but lightly. The door opened and Severus Snape stood in the gap. He had a red apple in his hand. He was at first scowling but quickly changed his look to that of neutrality when he saw it was Hermione.

"Yes Miss. Granger?" He asked. Before Hermione could speak, she could feel the place where he'd kissed the back of her hand tingling again. She took a deep breath and began.

"Is Professor McGonagall in there sir? I needed to ask her some questions about our Transfiguration project." She said. He shook his head.

"No, unfortunately she is not. I'm the only one here. But if she comes in then I'll let her know your intentions." He said. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Professor."

"Is that all?" He asked. Hermione nodded curtly and then turned to go but then stopped. She remembered she was almost out of salve and she needed some more just for the fresh bruises she had. She turned back as Snape was closing the door.

"Actually sir, there is something." She said quickly. He stopped and opened the door again.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if……if I could have some more of the healing salve."

A peculiar look came into Snape's dark eyes as he stared at Hermione. She didn't know what to make of it. But Snape himself was thinking about why she'd need more. Anger bubbled up inside of him, even though he held it in check. She needed more because Draco had hurt her again.

He looked at her closely this time, inspecting her face and hands. He caught sight of something purple and blue under the cuff of her shirt sleeve. He stared at it and realized it was a new bruise. He's bruised her again, he thought.

"Professor?" Hermione asked as he stared at a point below her face. She looked down and noticed that her bruised wrist was showing. She quickly moved her hand behind her back but Snape caught it and held her arm up for his inspection.

Hermione bit her lip as he smoothed back her sleeve, getting a full look at the purple bruise encircling her wrist. Then his sharp eyes caught sight of more bruises trailing up her arm. Snape pursed his lips and then pulled Hermione into the room. He shut the door behind him and looked at her in the bright light.

"Miss. Granger you may have more of the salve, and I will make it more powerful for you, _if_ you tell me the truth of how you received those bruises." He said. Hermione took a deep breath and opened her mouth but didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him what Draco had done, but she was sure he'd guessed that much. Hermione just stared at the red apple in his hand. Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and then looked back at her.

"Was it Draco? Just nod or shake your head if you can't answer." Hermione hesitated and then nodded and Snape took a deep breath.

"Alright. And has he injured you worse then now?"

Hermione shook her head and Snape nodded. He led Hermione to a chair and sat in one across from hers. He placed his apple on the table, a book open to where he had been reading lay open beside him.

"Miss. Granger this can't continue. I'm afraid I'll have to say something to the Headmaster about this-" At this point, Hermione found her voice.

"No! Please don't. I've already handled things. I've broken up with him and I'm always ready to fight him if need be. I can kill him if I so chose, but I'm not as evil as that." She said. He stared into her hazel, almost honey toned eyes and sighed.

"Well I do know that you could kill him, having once been under the attack of your deadly wand." He said with a grin. Hermione smiled back and sighed.

"But let me see the full extent of your injuries, if they are in acceptable places." He said. She sighed and then rolled up both her sleeves to the shoulder and then pulled up her bangs.

Snape's eyes followed the trail of hand prints and finger prints on her Hermione's upper arms and wrist. He also took in the bandage on her forehead. He reached out gingerly and took her free hand, his fingers trailing over the bruises gently and lightly.

Hermione watched how softly he touched her and she couldn't help but lean into his touch lightly. He let go and then looked at Hermione as she placed her hands in her lap and rolled down her sleeves.

"Well Miss. Granger, I will certainly make you a strong salve. Those bruises will be gone in a couple of days after you use them. But I hope that I don't see that you need more." He said. Hermione stood up and so did Snape. She smiled at him and walked toward the door. He followed behind her.

"Alright, thank you Profess-" Hermione tripped lightly on the rug by the door and before she could hit the ground, felt a pair of strong large hands around her waist. She looked over her shoulder and saw Snape's face just beside her own as he set her upright. His hands lingered on her waist for a moment and then they were gone.

Hermione at the moment, could not turn around so she cleared her throat and then walked to the door.

"Thank you for your help Professor. Goodbye." She said as she opened the door and left. Snape watched her for a moment and then closed the door. He was slightly glad that she hadn't turned around, because he knew the flame that had been burning in his eyes when he'd touched her lithe and supple body could possibly have consumed them both if she'd looked into it. He hoped beyond hope that the smart girl hadn't been lying to him about Draco, he didn't want to see anything happen to her.

As Hermione took a shaking breath, she made her way to Professor McGonagall's office to see if she was there. By this time, Draco had made his way back to the dormitory and had walked in to see nothing left of his beautiful bouquet except a very charred rose and a note, which Draco picked up and read.

_Oh Dr. Jekyll, you confound me with your sentiments. But do not think that I am gullible enough to fall for it. Mr. Hyde is lurking beneath the surface just waiting to pounce, and when he does I will be ready to destroy him as I destroyed your roses. If that flame that I use to burn him consumes you too, so be it, but you must understand that you will die and I will be left standing. So do _NOT_, try to butter me up again._

_H.G._

Draco crumpled the note in his hand and picked up the rose which fell into ashes at his touch. He looked at it and saw what he had done. Everything I touch turns to ashes, he thought. He didn't completely understand the note or who Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde were, but he understood the gist of her note. Do not bother me again or I'll be forced to hurt you. He sighed and then went into his room to put down his bag and get down to dinner. Hopefully he would be able to talk to her there, where there would be witnesses and she wouldn't be able to try something.

Draco left his room, cleaning up the ashes off the table and leaving the common room. He made his way to the Great Hall, catching sights of students on his way. And then he heard her voice and he turned to see her coming around a corner, across the corridor with Professor McGonagall.

"….so the simplest one we can do is a pea whistle but the more complicated it is, the higher marks we will receive?" She asked as she strode beside Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, the difficulty level will be marked as well as your actual whistle and its ability." Professor McGonagall said. Hermione smiled.

"Thank you Professor. That makes it so much clearers."

"Anytime Miss. Granger, now I have to speak to the Headmaster for a moment. You have a good dinner." She said. With that, she made her way into the Great Hall. Hermione followed slower, stuffing her pocket watch, which she would use for her project, into her pocket.

When she looked up, she could see Draco coming toward her. Hermione immediately pulled out her wand, but could not really curse him right here, without a legitimate reason. She pursed her lips as he approached.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked with clenched teeth as he reached her. He had no wand, but she held hers slightly pointed toward him, but it was slightly lowered.

"I just want to talk Mione." He said.

"Do _not _call me that. That name is reserved for people I like and who are considered my friends." She said. He took a deep breath.

"Alright, but…..don't you think this getting to far out of hand? I miss you Hermione, I want us to be back together-" But as he spoke Hermione had turned her back on him and was walking into the hall. He ran after her, not daring to touch her.

"Who's Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?" He asked. Hermione stopped and then turned back to him.

"They're characters in a muggle book. Dr. Jekyll was a scientist, a very good man. But one day he created a potion that he tested on himself, that changed him into an evil murderous man named Mr. Hyde. In the beginning, Dr. Jekyll could only transform with the use of the potion, but soon Mr. Hyde became strong enough that he didn't need the potion and would transform at will." She said. Draco blinked thinking about that. Did she really think of him that way? He looked up to say something more, but she was gone. He sighed and then made his way into the hall where he could see Hermione at the Gryffindor table. He glanced at the teacher's table and saw that Snape was not there. Hmm…..strange. But Draco was too conflicted to really care too much.

Dinner was wonderful and Hermione felt happy and carefree with her friends. It seemed that she'd missed a lot of the gossip and was just being caught up now. Hermione didn't once notice the sullen grey eyes that studied her from across the room.

When dinner was over and Hermione had eaten her fill, she made her way back to the dormitory and locked herself magically in her room. As she took out her watch and began to transfigure it into a train driver's whistle, a large crack wet the air, causing Hermione to jump and turn her gold watch, purple. She sighed and then turned to see Dobby standing in the middle of the room.

"Miss. Hermione, I have been sent here to deliver this to you." He said as he rushed over to the bed and placed a larger blue vial and a single white lily on the bed with a note. Hermione looked up to speak to Dobby, but he just smiled and then Disapparted away. She sighed and then picked up the vial.

It was full of healing salve and Hermione smiled. Then she picked up the lily and smelled it. It was incredibly sweet smelling and as Hermione put it down, she picked up the note and read it.

_May this heal all your wounds._

_S_

Hermione smiled to herself and then shook her head. She put the lily in a vase on her dresser and the salve in the bathroom. Then she went back to changing her watch into a whistle, unknowingly being thought of, by the sender of that lily.


	18. Chapter 9: Nightmare

**Sleepin****g with Friend Or Foe- Story 2**

**Disclaimer**: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me. Even though I'd _love _to have Draco Malfoy…..Yum LOL!!

**Summary: **Story one was smut ,smut and more smut with Hermione and her many lovers, but after so many men, she felt her real feelings with Draco, who she has been with for two months since Chapter 8: Finally. Now they must deal with the reality of being a real couple and all the fun and horrible things that come with it. STORY CAN GO IN MANY DIRECTIONS GIVE IT A CHANCE. SMUT WAS INTRO TO STORY TWO.

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys. SO so sorry for not updating for so long. School is so horrible. Don't worry, I'd never completely give up on my story. I'm done Vampire seductress and now this is kind of my only story to work on now. Anyway hope you guys like this chapter Enjoy it and R&R. XOXO Teddybeargurl_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Recap……**_

"**Miss. Hermione, I have been sent here to deliver this to you." He said as he rushed over to the bed and placed a larger blue vial and a single white lily on the bed with a note. Hermione looked up to speak to Dobby, but he just smiled and then Disapparted away. She sighed and then picked up the vial.**

**It was full of healing salve and Hermione smiled. Then she picked up the lily and smelled it. It was incredibly sweet smelling and as Hermione put it down, she picked up the note and read it.**

_**May this heal all your wounds.**_

_**S**_

**Hermione smiled to herself and then shook her head. She put the lily in a vase on her dresser and the salve in the bathroom. Then she went back to changing her watch into a whistle, unknowingly being thought of, by the sender of that lily.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Nightmare**

The next morning dawned bright and warm, and Draco was determined to speak to Hermione today. Her cold attitude and silences were unacceptable and a part of him missed her. He missed her smile, her laugh, her attention and kisses……Draco shook his head as he got into the shower. He needed to be quick because he knew Hermione left early, in an attempt to avoid him.

He got in and out of the shower quickly and then got dressed. He heard the tiny creak of Hermione's door as she opened it, just as Draco was buttoning up his shirt. He stilled for moment and then bolted out the door, ending up immediately in front of her as she tried to pass his bedroom door.

Hermione pursed her lips as she saw Draco standing there and she realized that he didn't look like his usual collected self. His hair was slightly disheveled and his shirt was partly unbuttoned. Hermione could see the smooth and strong expanse of skin there and she averted her eyes.

"What is it Malfoy?" She asked. He could see her looking away from him. He hadn't meant to make her feel uncomfortable, he just wanted to talk to her about the roses.

"Hermione, I just came out here to talk to you about the roses. I didn't think it was necessary for you to burn them. Plus…..we haven't spoken alone and for more then three seconds in a long time." Draco said. Hermione was not looking at him, but she was keeping him in her peripheral vision. She was also holding onto her wand inside her robes.

"Really Malfoy, it doesn't seem in the least bit important as to when we do and don't talk. I didn't think that you cared." She said.

"I-" Draco stopped himself. Hermione had looked up at him, and he'd lost his words for a moment.

"There is nothing for us to speak about. Now I have to go." Hermione walked around him and made her way out of the dormitory. She sighed in relief when she heard the entrance close behind her and she quickly made her way down the hall to breakfast.

Draco sighed in defeat and made his way back into his room. He knew he needed to speak to her, maybe he could get her to stop being angry at him. He didn't like to know that she didn't like his company. It was inconceivable, considering who he was. But something else was nagging at him and he didn't know what it was.

He finished getting dressed and then realized he hadn't had any kind of sexual contact in a while because he had been so caught up in Hermione. Draco smiled to himself as he went down the hall, he needed some female company tonight, and he would get it.

Hermione went into the Great Hall, catching sight of Professor Dumbledore and smiling at him easily. He smiled and nodded back at Hermione. She quickly made her way to the Gryffindor table but glanced at the Head table quickly and locked eyes, unexpectedly, with Professor Snape.

Hermione quickly smiled at him and then turned to Harry and Ron who were waiting for her at the table. Snape continued to watch Hermione after they'd broken eye contact. Her hair was lightly tousled and her skin was glowing in the morning light that was coming from the ceiling. She looked happy and Snape was glad for that, he didn't want her being tormented by Draco anymore.

Hermione smiled at Ron and Harry. They passed her a plate and looked at her closely. As Hermione began to eat, she noticed the inspection her friends were giving her. She put her fork down and turned to them.

"What? Is something on my face?" She asked. They both shook their heads and then glanced at each other before speaking.

"We were just seeing how you were feeling today. I mean yesterday….." Harry said. Hermione smiled.

"I'm completely fine you two. It was actually good for me to break up with him. Don't ask me why, just know that it was."

Hermione continued to eat and Ron and Harry looked at each other one more time before they turned back to their plates. But as they did, Draco came into the hall with his usual sneer on his face. Three pairs of eyes found him: Harry, Ron and Snape's. But the eyes Draco wanted to see were Hermione's, but she wasn't looking at him even as he stared at her.

Harry and Ron, glanced at Hermione and wondered what exactly happened to cause Hermione to break up with _him._ Hermione was a very nice person and for her to end things would mean he had to have done something horrible. But Ron and Harry knew that Hermione wouldn't tell them, unless she wanted to.

Snape on the other hand, had his hands clenched on the table in anger. He was staring at Draco with a hard look. He didn't think that it was right that Draco was putting his hands on Hermione the way he was. Snape was glad that Hermione had let him go, but Draco was still a strong male, and if he wanted to get his hands on her, he could.

Draco sat down at his table and looked back over at Hermione. He could only see her flowing hair and back. But across from her he could see Harry and Ron glaring at him. He guessed they weren't happy now that they knew Hermione had broken things off with him. He was also guessing that whenever they were around, he would probably not be able to get near her.

Draco sighed and began to eat his breakfast. Today was not turning out the way he'd planned it. He hadn't gotten anywhere with Hermione and he knew that he wouldn't get another chance until they were back in their dorm.

Draco continued with his breakfast, until he saw Hermione leaving the hall. He quickly finished up and left as well. Lucky for him, Ron and Harry had straggled over breakfast and were now away from Hermione. Snape at the same time, saw this, but did not think it was a good idea for Draco to be talking to Hermione alone, so he quickly got up to intervene.

Hermione made her way out of the Great Hall, and Draco was about to catch up to her when Snape stepped in front him blocking his path.

Draco frowned and watched as Hermione made her way down the hall. Draco pursed his lips and then crossed his arms.

"Is there something you want Sanpe? I'm trying to catch up with Granger." He said. Snape could feel his anger bubbling up as he looked at the arrogant youth. Snape took Draco's arm and pulled him into a corner away from the eyes of the rest of the student body.

"Do not follow Miss. Granger, from the way you have been treating her, I'd think that's best." Snape said in a whisper. Draco's face paled.

"How did you know about that?" He asked. Snape lifted an eyebrow.

"She needed some healing salve and I needed to see her bruises to know how strong it needed to be. How else do you think she got it, if not from Madam Pomfrey?" Snape asked. Draco shook his arm out of Snape's grasp.

"That's really none of your business." Draco said. Snpae took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Well it became my business the moment I saw those bruises on her skin." Snape said. Draco crossed his arms again.

"Well I do not want to discuss this with you now or ever. I have enough to worry about." Draco said as he walked away from Snape and made his way down the hall he'd seen Hermione go down.

Snape sighed and watched Draco go. If Draco was determined to get Hermione back, then there would be no way of stopping him, unless Hermione was completely against it. And that was one thing Snape wasn't sure about.

Draco was grumbling to himself over the fact that Snape had ruined his chance to talk to Hermione. Draco made his way to where he knew Hermione had class, and was glad to see that the students were still milling around outside.

Draco looked over the crowd looking for Hermione's unique hair, but he couldn't catch sight of it. Draco frowned, he knew she wouldn't skip class and she didn't have time to go to the library before class, so Draco started looking around in the crowd.

That's when he spotted her sitting on the floor with her head buried behind a book. She was leaning against the wall, and was furiously scanning through her textbook. Draco smiled at how intently she was reading her book.

He walked over to where she sat and stood over her. Hermione, who had been completely submersed in her book, finally noticed that a large shadow had fallen over her. She looked up, and frowned when she saw it was just Draco. She looked back at her book.

"What do you want Draco?" She asked.

"I just wanted to get to talk to you. I didn't get a chance at the dormitory." He said. Hermione sighed and shook her head. She looked up, and noticed that the students were making their way into the classroom.

"Well fortunately, there is no time now. Goodbye Draco." Hermione said as she stood up and went into her class. Draco watched her go and saw that a girl in Hermione's class with jet black hair was staring at him. She winked as she went into the classroom, but Draco was too distracted to react.

He sighed and went back to the dorm. He really didn't have anything to do, so Draco went back into his bed and pressed his face into his pillow.

Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep. But this dream was not like any other he'd had. This dream was of the week he'd spent at home becoming a death eater…..

_Draco sat in front of the Dark Lord as he stroked Nagini. Draco tried his best not to be afraid of it, but it could have wrapped itself around him four times if it so chose._

"_Draco you are special and only special cases are allowed to join the Elite ranks of the Death Eaters at such a young age. But you will have to prove yourself. Understand that you will be punished for mistakes, or hesitations to my orders. But if you pass, you will be one of us, and will be given the chance to become a part of the important plans going on at Hogwarts. Now, let's begin." Draco nodded._

_The first three days was the first of a series of tests. They were all physical, checking his stamina and his tolerance. All the Death Eaters dueled with him full force, and many times Draco was hurt in the cross fire. He had a bleeding arm and a nasty burn on his leg after they were completely finished with him. _

_Next, without days to recuperate, he was put into his next task. Taking direct orders from Voldemort and fulfilling them. _

_The first things Draco was asked to do were simple, they were just like running errands. But soon they began to get harder and finally one of his hardest tests was set in front of him. Draco needed to practice his use of the Avada Kedavra curse and he was taken to a secluded area in a forest. There, a muggle family had been caught. It was mother, father and their young daughter._

"_Now Draco, here is your chance to practice. Use the Avada Kedavra on these muggles. This way you won't have a challenge, until we find you some unworthy wizards to dispose of as well." Voldemort said. The family were tied to the trees and were all visibly afraid._

_The father was pleading with Draco to untie him, while the mother and daughter were crying. And as Draco looked at the girl, who was about twelve years old, something about her dark curly hair and hazel eyes reminded him of Hermione and Draco couldn't do it._

"_Well do it now Draco. I grow impatient." Voldemort said. But Draco couldn't do it. He looked at the family and just couldn't._

"_Do it now Draco. Or you will be severely punished."Voldemort hissed. Draco took a deep breath and lifted his wand, but instead of saying the spell, he used a non-verbal spell which untied the father, mother and daughter. They were all stunned, but immediately fled into the woods._

_Draco felt the white hot power that flew into his back as Voldemort attacked him for his insolence. Then he heard a swishing of a cloak and in the distance saw three flashes of green light. Draco pressed his face into the earth as he heard the screams, and then the silence. It seemed to press upon his ears painfully._

_Draco lay there waiting, when he felt the power of Voldemort lift him up. Voldemort didn't even need to lay a finger on him, as they made their way back to the house. There Voldemort flung him on the ground below his feet._

"_You disobeyed Draco, and not only did you disobey, but you tried to set those muggles free. Now I want to know exactly what was going on in your mind when you disobeyed me." Voldemort pointed his wand at Draco pulling him up so he could see into his eyes. Then suddenly Draco was reliving his moment again, but from inside his head this time. The vision of Hermione and the little girl reminding him of her flashed through his eyes. _

_Voldemort stopped his Legilimency and looked down at Draco. _

"_So it was because of that mudblood that you disobeyed me. Well we shall rid you of her." Voldemort swung Draco into the wall and magically turned the metal chairs in the room into chains and they bound Draco to the wall._

"_Now we will see how much she means to you, if you are in extreme pain. Crucio." And the unbearably head splitting pain ran through Draco as he ground his teeth trying to hold in his yells._

"_Say that this mudblood means nothing and that she is worthless. Say you are only loyal to me, Lord Voldemort." Voldemort said. But Draco was in so much pain, and didn't want to say it, that he kept his mouth shut._

_But the Dark Lord was unrelenting. He left Draco alone as the curse ran through him, coming back periodically to ask him the question again. Soon all the Death Eaters were instructed to yell the words at Draco as the curse poured pain into his very soul. _

_By the end of two days, Draco was delirious. He was half out of his mind, when, as always, Lord Voldemort asked him his question. The curse was stopped for a brief moment so that he could answer. _

_Draco's face was pale and sweaty as he lifted his heavy lids and head to look into those burning red slits._

"_She means nothing. She's a filthy mudblood who I do not care for and will never respect. I am only loyal to you my Lord." Draco said. After all that time of it being drilled into his head with the pain, if not having the pain meant he must believe what he said, than he would._

_The Dark Lord used Legilimency to see if Draco was telling the truth. He saw that he was and smiled._

"_Good Draco, now we will try again with your previous test. I have quite a few mudbloods that need to be taken care of. Now come along." Voldemort unshackled Draco and waved his wand over him, immediately restoring him back to his normal state. _

_Draco stood, this time he was ready and would not hesitate. In the time that he had been tortured something had changed in him._

_Voldemort took Draco to the same forest, but this time there were two wizards and two witches there. They were tied up._

"_Now Draco get rid of these mudbloods for me will you?" Voldemort hissed into his ear. Draco smiled._

"_As you wish my Lord." And with that, Voldemort let them loose, but Draco was ready. He quickly subdued the first witch and yelled his spell killing her instantly. Then Draco used two curses to slow down the fleeing wizards and then disposed of them as well. _

_Finally he Apparated in front of the final witch as she huddled beside a tree. Draco stared at her as she tried to plead with him._

"_Please don't do this. I'm one of you. I'm a witch." She cried. Draco grew angry at her words._

"_You fithly mudblood. You are nothing like me and don't ever compare yourself to me again. You are worthless and worse than dirt. You should be exterminated like a bug." And with that Draco raised his wand and yelled 'Avada Kedavra'. The green light blazed brightly as the witch screamed for an instant before it hit her in the chest and she fell to the ground. Her face frozen in a mask of terror and her mouth frozen in a scream. _

_Draco took a deep breath and turned to see the Dark Lord observing. Draco bowed and the Voldemort glided forward and beckoned Draco to stand._

"_That was very well done Draco. You are ready, now all that is left is you being given the mark." Draco nodded and smiled. Then Voldemort smiled and they both made there way out of the forest. But the part of Draco that was watching this, wanted to yell, wanted to get out, wanted……._

* * *

Hermione was glad that at lunch she didn't see Draco. He'd been pestering her all day to talk, but she didn't have any idea what they would need to talk about. She didn't want to spend too much time and energy wondering what went on inside Draco's head.

When Hermione had finished, she noticed that Snape was leaving the Great Hall. Hermione had never gotten to thank him for the beautiful lily he'd sent her and for the salve.

She quickly said goodbye to the others and caught sight of Snape at the end of the long corridor on the left. Hermione sprinted after him.

"Professor Snape, wait!" Hermione called. Snape stopped and turned to see Hermione running up to him. She put her hand on her chest to catch her breath.

"Yes Miss. Granger?" He asked politely. She looked up at him and nodded.

"I just wanted to say thank you for the salve and for the lily. It was beautiful." She said. This caught Snape off guard and as he looked into her eyes, he smiled slightly.

"You're welcome. It was no trouble. I just hope you're healing well." He said. Hermione nodded, pulling up her sleeves to show the very faint bruises on her wrist now.

"Yes I am. Thank you once again, it really was helpful and from the way I treated you in the past, you were quite generous." Hermione said as she rolled down her sleeves and looked down. Snape watched her and saw that she regretted those actions.

"Miss. Granger, it really was nothing. I'm only glad that I was able to help and that I was able to gain your trust back." Hermione looked up quickly.

"I always trusted you." She said. Snape looked into her eyes, feeling himself starting to drown in them. He swayed toward her and lightly touched her arm.

"Good." Snape said. As Hermione looked into his coal black eyes, she couldn't understand why she felt so……light. Snape was looking at her so softly and before Hermione could react, he'd slowly leaned in and touched his lips to hers. He did so softly, almost asking for permission. Hermione moved her lips slightly, pressing them deeper into his and Snape wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her against him.

Hermione felt his kiss, rough and passionate making her feel warm all over. The last time Snape had kissed her like this had been in his office when she'd said goodbye to him that night before she'd chosen to be with Draco and only Draco. Maybe she had made the wrong decision.

Snape held Hermione's warm soft body to his as he kissed her, kissing her with all the feelings he'd kept in check over the last few months. But she was intoxicating his senses and making him want her again. Hermione pulled away and then stepped back. They couldn't do this here, they were too exposed. They shouldn't be doing this at all, Hermione shook her head trying to clear it.

"Um….well that's…um…. all I wanted to say. I'll see you in class professor." And with that, Hermione turned and left. She took deep breaths as she made her way down the hall and to the Head Girl and Boy dorm. What had she just done? Why had she just kissed Snape? Hermione shook her head again, trying to forget the way his large hands had held her against his hard body.

Hermione dropped her bag in the couch and flopped down into it. She didn't even know what any of it meant. Hermione sat there for a moment, when suddenly she heard mumbling. She sat up, alert and pulled out her wand.

Hermione crept out of the couch and made her way toward the noise, it was coming from Draco's room, which stood ajar. Hermione looked in and saw that it was Draco mumbling in his sleep. He was moving around and his brow was covered in sweat. Hermione remembered her mom telling her that whenever anyone was having a distressing dream, she should wake them up.

Hermione ran forward and began to shake Draco.

"Draco! Wake up!" She said. Finally his moving stopped and he opened his eyes. Draco looked up and looked into Hermione's beautiful face. Hermione let him go as soon as she realized he was conscious, but something in his eyes stopped her from leaving the room. He looked…..scared and confused and…..ashamed?

"Hermione….." Draco whispered. Hermione stared at him for a moment before she spoke.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Draco stared at her, as if seeing her for the first time.

"Yes." He said shakily. Hermione didn't understand what kind of dream could have done this to him. She sighed and then left, not taking one look back at Draco. He sat up and sighed. He wiped his forehead and felt the sweat there. He put his face into his hands and took deep rattling breaths. He didn't like to think about his time at home, it wasn't good.

Draco got up and went into the bathroom, where he washed his face with cold water. Then he looked at his pale face in the mirror. He could feel his hands shaking as flashes of his dream came back to him. He gripped onto the sink and looked down.

Hermione who had walked past the open door, could see the weakness and fear in Draco as he hunched over the sink. A part of her wanted to walk away, but the goodness in her knew that he probably wasn't faking whatever was wrong with him, and maybe he needed some help.

With a sigh, Hermione went into the bathroom and stood behind Draco. She waited as he looked back into the mirror and noticed her.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Draco stared at her sweet face and nodded.

"Yea, just a…..nightmare. I think I just need to get back into bed." He said. Hermione watched as he walked past her and fell into his bed. Hermione stared at him from where she stood and then left. Draco noticed her leave and sighed. He wished she'd stayed. He lay there for a while, not doing anything and then felt his stomach rumble. He'd missed lunch and now he was feeling it.

Suddenly Hermione returned with a tray of food and sat down beside Draco. Draco could smell the food and it roused him.

"Sit up. You need to eat, I know you missed lunch today." She said. He sat up and she placed the tray across his lap. Draco looked into it and saw a big bowl of steaming soup, a large croissant as well as two beef pot pies and a large goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Eat, it'll help." She said. Draco looked at her and smiled. Hermione couldn't help softening up a little inside as she looked at Draco smile at her. Hermione quickly stood up and then began to leave.

"Thanks Hermione." Draco said. Hermione stopped in the doorway and looked back quickly, then left. He quickly ravaged his food and put the tray aside. He lay back and looked at the ceiling. It was hard to think about what he had done to those wizards. He sighed and then got out of bed, he couldn't think of falling asleep again.

When he went into the common room, Hermione was sitting there doing some of her homework. Draco went over and sat in an armchair beside her. Hermione glanced at him and then started to pack up her things.

"Please don't. I just want to sit by the fire that's all." Draco said. He looked at Hermione and Hermione stared at him for a moment before she got back to her homework. They sat in silence for a while, the only sounds being Hermione's quil and the crackling of her pen. Finally Hermione who couldn't help her curiosity, spoke up.

"So do you want to talk about your dream? Because from the way you were thrashing around in your sleep, it must have been pretty bad." She said. Draco looked at her.

"No, not about my dream." He said. Hermione shook her head at him.

"Draco, whatever you were dreaming you need to talk to _someone _about. It seemed more like a nightmare." She said. Draco stared at her.

"It was……but I can't talk to anyone about it. It's my demon." Draco said. Hermione could feel her anger bubbling up as she thought about that. Hermione slammed her book down on the table.

"No, it was _our _demon. A demon that I had to live with in the worst way. At least you only had to be afraid in your dreams, I had to be afraid all the time. So fine, don't talk, maybe I don't really want to know." Hermione said. She stood up and began to walk to her room. Draco stood up and caught her arm. Hermione turned around but shook his hand off.

"Listen Hermione, I don't want us to be like this. The roses now this….I know you may not believe me, but I'm sorry. I really am. And I miss you, we can't even just talk like two normal people." Draco said. Hermione crossed her arms as she looked up at him.

"Well I don't know if an apology is going to fix everything. The last few weeks have been a nightmare. Honestly, I don't feel safe around you, and I don't think I ever will." Hermione said. She turned around and before she turned the corner.

"I still care about you. Don't you still care about me?" Hermione stopped at these words and turned.

"No. Now goodnight Draco." She said. And with that she spun around and went into her room. Draco sighed, nothing today was going right.


	19. Chapter 10: Work

**Sleepin****g with Friend Or Foe- Story 2**

**Disclaimer**: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me. Even though I'd _love _to have Draco Malfoy…..Yum LOL!

**Summary: **Story one was smut ,smut and more smut with Hermione and her many lovers, but after so many men, she felt her real feelings with Draco, who she has been with for two months since Chapter 8: Finally. Now they must deal with the reality of being a real couple and all the fun and horrible things that come with it. STORY CAN GO IN MANY DIRECTIONS GIVE IT A CHANCE. SMUT WAS INTRO TO STORY TWO.

* * *

_**Author's Note**: Omg I feel like the worst author in the world. I can't even begin to tell you how bad I feel for leaving you all hanging like this for so long. I hope all you readers are still there and ok. Please I hope you guys will read this and enjoy it. And please write me a review, thanks XOXO Teddybeargurl

* * *

_

_**Chapter recap……**_

"_**Well I don't know if an apology is going to fix everything. The last few weeks have been a nightmare. Honestly, I don't feel safe around you, and I don't think I ever will." Hermione said. She turned around and before she turned the corner.**_

"_**I still care about you. Don't you still care about me?" Hermione stopped at these words and turned.**_

"_**No. Now goodnight Draco." She said. And with that she spun around and went into her room. Draco sighed, nothing today was going right.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 10: Work**

Hermione felt like she was watching herself from the outside as she heard Draco ask if she still cared about him. A very very small part of her whispered yes, but the Hermione who existed now could not fall into this trap again.

"No. Now I'm going to bed to study. Goodnight Draco." She heard herself say. Then Hermione spun around and hurried out of the room. When she reached her bedroom, she shut the door and locked it. Hermione took a deep breath and went over to her bed. She could not deal with this, first Snape, now Draco. She needed to do her homework at least a little. She shook her head lightly to clear it before she began to do it.

Draco was still standing where Hermione had left him and he felt something inside of him snapping. It felt like he was conflicted. A part of him cared for Hermione deeply, but another part of him still remembered what the Dark Lord had taught him. And the Dark Lord did not take easily with people becoming traitorous to his teachings.

Draco shivered at the thought of Voldemort finding out about his thoughts, so he decided to go somewhere to take his mind off of things. Draco went into his room, got his broom and left the dorm. He made his way through the castle where students were still milling around and walked onto the Quidditch pitch.

The scent of the damp grass and the gravel filled his nostrils as Draco took a deep breath of it. He mounted his broom and then kicked off from the ground. The air rushed past him as he climbed higher and higher into the air. The coolness of it soothed him and made him feel better.

As he did, a few rounds in the air, putting on the speed, he liked the feeling of lightness. Flying always made him feel as if nothing in the world mattered except him in that moment. Draco relaxed and smiled to himself. Things would get better, he wanted them too. He flew back down to the ground and then lay down. Even though the grass was damp, he lay there.

Draco looked up at the night sky, glittering with stars. They reminded him of the way Hermione's eyes used to sparkle when she saw him. When had that sparkle disappeared and made way for the cold emptiness he saw there now? Draco sighed, he knew it was his fault. He just lay there and looked at the sky, letting his worries fly away like the soft breeze.

Indoors, Hermione felt claustrophobic. She couldn't think of studying in her room, she needed to go somewhere that was familiar, so she decided to go to the library.

Hermione pulled on her long cloak, covering the long sweater dress that she'd changed into. Her cloak would hide her legs and the dress so that she could walk around the school without being in uniform. She did it often but no one ever noticed because Hermione was always so hidden and very quick to leave when she needed to.

Hermione quickly grabbed three huge textbooks and left. She didn't linger long enough to see if Draco was in his room because she really didn't want to find out.

Hermione made her way down through the castle and to the library. She went to her usual place in the back and sat down. She sighed, because here among the books she felt safe and happy. She was able to finally continue her studying as she had wanted to in her room.

Time ticked by as Hermione studied and did her assignments, until finally Madam Pince came clicking her teeth and saying the library was closed. Hermione nodded and gathered up her things. As she stumbled her way out, she didn't realize how many books and papers she had. She'd borrowed a few from the library as well as had her own three that she had brought with her. They teetered in front of her precariously as she turned a corner.

Hermione slowed down so as not to drop anything and then very carefully made her way to the dormitory. When she reached the portrait hole she breathed a sigh of relief. She looked up to see that the male knight in their portrait was gone, so Hermione reached up to tap the apple on the table in the portrait to give her entrance when she heard footsteps coming her way. She turned and saw a flash of white blonde hair. She instinctively shrank into the dark corner and watched him approach.

Hermione wished she had been a little quicker now, since she couldn't get her wand out with all her homework in her arms. She knew Draco would soon be close enough to see her, when she heard someone call out his name. Draco turned and began to make his way down the hall again. Hermione squinted and saw that it was Crabbe and Goyle.

None of them saw Hermione by the dorm entrance as they began to speak. But their voices carried to her as she stood in her place.

"Draco where have you been?" Crabbe asked. Draco looked at his friend and shrugged.

"Whatever we need more help with the cabinet. We haven't been as successful as last time," Goyle said.

"Yes and progress reports need to be sent. Plus there have been questions about you and your actions. I think when we write back that you should be there to help us." Crabbe added. Draco sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose in thought.

"What have you guys gotten done so far?" He asked. He really didn't feel like discussing this at the moment.

"Nothing really. We were just able to get the magic to actually begin to flow through the cabinets. Other than that, it still destroys things when used." Draco nodded in understanding.

"Alright. We'll meet up in our usual spot tomorrow during my free period." Draco said.

At this Hermione slipped into the dorm and closed the entrance quietly. She went to her room with her head buzzing with thoughts. She put a locking spell on her door, that only she could open and shut it before she dropped all her things on her bed and sat down.

Draco's strange conversation with Crabbe and Goyle. What had that been about? A cabinet that they were trying to fix? What cabinet could that be? Hermione wondered if it tied into anything with the Dark Lord and Draco becoming a Death Eater. She supposed so, she couldn't remember a time before now that he'd been fixing anything.

Hermione didn't know what to make of it, but she knew she needed to find out. If it was anything for the Dark Lord, for the Order to know about it and have some knowledge of it would be great help. Hermione had the same free period as Draco so she would follow him tomorrow. She went into her bathroom and took out the new bottle of salve Snape had given her. She applied some to her wrists and her old bruises which were only very light discolorations on her skin, then she began to undress.

Hermione stilled as she heard the soft footsteps of Draco pad across the floor to his room, but as he did, she heard him stop for a moment. Hermione listened as he stood still for a few seconds out in the hall.

Draco stood outside of Hermione's closed bedroom door and was debating with himself to knock on it and talk to her. He could hear that she was still awake, he'd heard her footsteps, but he doubted she wanted to see him let alone talk to him. He sighed once and then turned and slipped into his room.

He flopped onto his bed, facedown and took a deep breath. The coolness of the pillow calmed him, but it didn't help to stop his thoughts.

The Dark Lord wanted progress reports. He most likely wanted to know what Draco was up to, if he was still following the Lord's orders. Draco just hoped that they could get the cabinet fixed as quickly possible so that he could continue at Hogwarts for the rest of the year without interference from the outside world. Maybe he could even focus on Hermione and possibly get her back.

Draco sighed. Things would get better eventually they just had to. Hermione and he were just…. He didn't know what word to use, but at this time, no one could do to him what she did. He couldn't even kiss the girls that he'd done things with. He'd always thought kissing meant more. Draco took a deep breath and then decided not to get up to change. He didn't feel like it, he could do it in the morning. And with that last thought Draco fell asleep.

Hermione moved as quietly as she could so as she could listen to hear if Draco approached her door again. He didn't so she relaxed as she cleaned up her books and climbed into bed. Tomorrow would yield to be very interesting, and hopefully not something she should worry about.

The next morning dawned cool and rainy. Hermione pulled back her curtains to look at the rain drops trickling down her window. She stared at it for a few moments before she got her things and got ready for the day.

Hermione wanted to look a little different today so she straightened her hair and plaited it into a single long braid which started at the nape of her neck and fell down her back. She brushed her bangs to cover her full forehead and put on some lip balm. She really didn't feel like putting on some makeup. She then packed her bag as lightly as she could and took her wand. She also slipped on her long cloak and left her room.

As Hermione passed Draco's room she noticed he was still in his robes from the night before and he looked filthy. His door was wide open and Hermione noticed that grass stains were on his robes as well. She raised one eyebrow in curiosity and then swiftly left.

As she did, Draco turned to see the edge of her cloak go past the door and he sat up. His head spun for a second as he caught himself and then he heard the portrait hole close as Hermione left. Draco sighed and looked at the time. If he wanted to get down to breakfast he needed to get up.

Draco dragged himself out of bed and got ready. He started to move faster as he began to wake up more and more. After half an hour he was ready and dragged himself down to breakfast. It was already in full swing when he sat down at the Slytherin table.

As Draco filled his plate, he glanced over at the Gryffindor table. His eyes scanned the seats and found what he was looking for immediately. Hermione was in mid laugh, covering her mouth as pumpkin juice squirted between her fingers. As it dripped down her hands and face, Draco smiled to himself. She was so cute.

"Ron don't say things like that while I'm drinking. I'll end up choking." Hermione said as she wiped her face and hands with a grin on her face. He grinned back and took a sip of his own juice.

"I can't help that I'm hilarious." He replied. Hermione shook her head and continued with her breakfast.

"What do you think we'll be doing in potions today?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged.

"You never know with Snape. For all I know we could be doing something very hard." Hermione said. Both guys nodded in agreement. Hermione saw Neville quiver in fear at her words and she put her arm around his shoulder and hugged him in support.

"Don't worry Neville. It'll be ok." Hermione said as she gave him a squeeze and then rubbed his arm before she pulled away. Hermione finished her breakfast and followed the others out and to their class.

In Potions, Hermione made a point to sit beside Neville so as he would have a partner and so Draco couldn't try to sneak himself beside her. Hermione never knew it, but she had the right idea because Draco had wanted to catch the seat beside Hermione but saw when he got there that she was beside Neville.

Draco sat down glumly and kept looking at Hermione's back all through class as Snape explained their assignment of the day. Draco gloomily worked on his potion, stealing glances at Hermione as she worked with Neville on their potion. He was so distracted that he caused his potion to overheat as he flicked his wand. The potion bubbled up and out of the cauldron. His partner, who was a Slytherin boy by the name of Matthew Gonds, flew out of his seat at the overflow.

Draco who'd gotten it all over his hands, cursed under his breath as large pus filled boils burst painfully all over his skin. Matthew who'd sent his chair crashing to the floor, caused the whole class to turn and stare.

Snape swished over and looked at everything with an appraising eye. He glanced at Draco easily.

"You two will both receive a zero for this abomination and Draco to the hospital wing." His voice was icy and Matthew gave Draco a murderous look as Snape swept his wand over the mess and returned it to its original status.

Snape turned and went back up to his desk. As Draco turned and left the room, his eyes caught Hermione's for a split second before she turned away. He hadn't been able to read what he'd seen there, but he'd seen something.

Hermione turned away from Draco as he left the classroom. She'd seen the boils pop onto his skin and the pain flitting across his face. He must have added too much beetle root to his Euphoria. That's what usually causes it to counterbalance and become volatile and dangerous.

Hermione looked down at Neville and her potion. Its golden yellow colour glinted up at her alluringly. She shook her head, scattering the image of Draco in pain out of her mind and looked up at Neville. He was looking timidly at Snape, who had sat back down and was marking papers. Hermione nudged Neville so that he could get back to their potion. As Hermione cut some lotus leaf and Neville stirred, she let herself have one more thought about Draco before she convinced herself that he would be fine.

But Draco wasn't fine. As he sat in the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey applied the jelly-like violet antidote onto his hands, he felt miserable. Not only was he in pain, but he also felt ashamed that everything seemed to be falling apart.

As the time ticked and Draco's boils shrunk he thought of how he had to go meet up with Crabbe and Goyle and how he was not looking forward to it. Finally after 45 minutes, Madame Pomfrey came in and removed the antidote. There were still small boils on Draco's fingers and on his palm but they were mostly gone.

"Now, it'll take a few days before those will completely go away. Take this and apply it every four hours. That will completely remove the potion from your skin and clear the boils." She handed him a jar of purple lotion. He took it and without a word left the hospital wing. Draco hurried back to the dungeons so that he could get his things before class ended. But as he slipped down the last staircase, the bell rung, and he could hear the sound of footsteps as students ended their lessons and went onto their next classes.

Draco hurried even faster as Gryffindors and Slytherins from his class began to walk toward him. Draco moved past Gonds who growled at him, and got into the classroom just as the last student walked out. Snape looked up at Draco and watched him as he struggled slightly to collect his things. Draco forced himself not to look back as he picked up his bag, took his book off the desk and left the room.

Now, Draco didn't hurry as he made his way upstairs to the seventh floor. He didn't notice that Hermione had been waiting for him in the dungeons and now crept quietly behind him as he made his way upstairs.

Hermione had stashed her bag behind a tapestry as she'd left class and then had rushed back to see Draco leaving the classroom. She had been swift enough that he hadn't seen her, but he made no notice of her and did not hurry to get upstairs.

Soon he was on the seventh floor and he could see Crabbe and Goyle waiting for him in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Draco went over to them and nodded in greeting.

"Let's do this. Get us into the room." Draco said. Crabbe and Goyle scratched their heads as Hermione listened and peeked her head around the corner to stare. So they were going into the Room of Requirement. She wondered what they were going to use to get in.

"Do you not remember how to get into the room?" Draco asked. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other for a second and Draco sighed.

"Alright I'm going to tell you. When you walk by the wall three times, you think of a place where you can hide something alright?" Both Crabbe and Goyle nodded. Hermione slid behind a tapestry that was closer to the boys as they turned toward the wall and Draco began walking. Hermione watched as they walked past the wall three times, and the door materialized.

Draco walked toward the door with both Crabbe and Goyle. This was the moment Hermione needed. She dashed toward the door as the boys filed in and slid herself in it and ducked behind a dilapidated couch as the door shut behind her. Hermione saw Crabbe look behind him at the door and frown but then turn back to the others. Hermione sighed, now she would find out what Draco was up to.

She followed as closely and quietly as she could behind broken and strange items in the cavernous room. She made sure to keep and eye on her trail so as to not make any noise as well as another eye on the three boys as they walked. Soon they'd reached a large cabinet that was dusty and old.

Hermione crouched down as Draco appraised it. Then he took out his wand. Both Crabbe and Goyle followed his lead.

"Do you have the list of spells that we were supposed to try on the cabinet?" Draco asked. Crabbe nodded and handed a piece of parchment to Draco. Hermione watched for almost an hour as they tried different spells on the cabinet. Most of the time, the spells only worked for Draco while Crabbe and Goyle's wands did nothing at all.

Finally after they had done some work, Draco looked around. Hermione crunched herself up tightly so as not to be seen. Draco grabbed a small book off of a broken dresser behind him. He opened the cabinet and placed the book inside. He shut it and then tapped it with his wand twice. He waited a few moments and then opened it. The book was gone and Draco smiled. He shut the cabinet again and repeated the process. Then he opened it once more and saw that the book was back. The only thing was that a corner of it was missing.

Hermione watched Draco examine the book carefully and he ran his finger over the missing corner lightly. He pursed his lips and then put the book down. He turned to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well it's almost there. The book went and came, but when it came back only the corner was missing. I'll message my father about this, that way he'll know that I'm involved wholeheartedly." Draco said. The other two nodded as he glanced at his watch.

"Let's go, my free period is almost over." Draco said. They both nodded and made their way out. But as they did Hermione heard Crabbe say, "The Dark Lord will be very pleased about this."

Hermione stayed in her hiding place for a few minutes to make sure that Draco and the others were gone before she left. She made her way to the dungeons to collect her bag before she went up to lunch.

Hermione didn't know what do to with the information. She wasn't completely sure, but she guessed that the cabinet in the Room of Requirement could transport things, maybe it was like the Vanishing cabinet that Fred and George had pushed Montague in, in fifth year, but she still didn't know for sure. Hermione needed to tell someone, maybe Dumbledore…

She turned the corner to the Head Girl and Boy dormitory and reached it just as Draco came out. He looked surprised but glad to see her.

"Where are you coming from?" He asked. Hermione looked at him and shrugged.

"The Gryffindor common room. Are you going to lunch?" She asked and he nodded.

But as Hermione tried to enter the dorm, Draco blocked her path. Hermione gritted her teeth and turned to him.

"Don't go yet. How about you come down to lunch with me? We haven't done that together in a long time." Draco said. Hermione looked at him and shook her head.

"No thank you. I need to empty my bag and get a few more things before I go down." She said. He stared at her for a moment but didn't remove his arm.

"You know we have to do rounds tonight right?" He asked. She nodded.

"Of course I do, now can you please move your arm." Draco hesitated for a second before he nodded and removed his arm from her path. Hermione climbed through the portrait and didn't look back to see if Draco was watching as it shut quietly behind her.


	20. Chapter 11: Tolerance

**Sleepin****g with Friend Or Foe- Story 2**

**Disclaimer**: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me. Even though I'd _love _to have Draco Malfoy…..Yum LOL!

* * *

**_A/N: Ok my internet and my computer have been on the dead end for so long. I feel bad for holding out on you guys for so long. I hope you enjoy this. And R&R, Thanks TBG_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Chapter recap…_

"_No thank you. I need to empty my bag and get a few more things before I go down." She said. He stared at her for a moment but didn't remove his arm._

"_You know we have to do rounds tonight right?" He asked. She nodded._

"_Of course I do, now can you please move your arm." Draco hesitated for a second before he nodded and removed his arm from her path. Hermione climbed through the portrait and didn't look back to see if Draco was watching as it shut quietly behind her._

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 11: Tolerance**

Hermione hurried into her room and emptied her bag of that morning's books and began to pack it with things for her afternoon classes. She kept on going over what she'd seen and heard in the Room of Requirement. She needed to get a hold of Dumbledore today so she could tell him what she'd seen, but she wanted to run it by Harry and Ron too. Harry had more influence than she did with Dumbledore and it was more likely that she'd get in to see him with his help.

Hermione finished packing her bag and then went down to lunch. When Draco had reminded her of rounds Hermione had wanted to curse because she was not looking forward to it at all. She really didn't want to be walking around the school at night alone with him. She could probably do separate rounds from Draco but she'd have to tell him that that was her plan.

When Hermione entered the Great Hall, she spotted Ron and Harry immediately and went over to them. She sat down in between them and smiled at the two boys.

"Hey guys there's something I need to tell you," she whispered. They looked at her expectantly and hunched in close to listen to Hermione relay her story. When she was finished, both Ron and Harry had very cold looks on their faces. They knew that this could mean something horrible if the cabinet ended up being fixed.

"So I think we should tell Dumbledore. He'd know what to make of this information and the Order should be aware of what's going on. It may be nothing but it also may be something if Voldemort would induct Draco into his leagues just for this," Hermione finished off.

"How did you find this out Hermione? I mean you broke up with that git. I'd doubt he'd tell you," Ron said.

"I overheard heard him talking to Crabbe and Goyle last night about it and it sounded suspicious so I followed him today. It turned out that they'd gone to fix the cabinets. And the way that it was working reminded me of the cabinet that Fred and George pushed Montague into in our fifth year and how he was transported to a toilet. If this cabinet is like that one, or is one in the same, than it can be very dangerous," Hermione whispered.

Both Ron and Harry agreed with that. They made it a point to go and speak to Dumbledore as soon as classes were over. They ate the rest of their lunch in subdued silence. They didn't really feel like talking.

Draco on the other hand was thinking of how he could possibly be with Hermione without the Dark Lord finding out. As Draco ate, he began to think. If there was a type of magic which allowed someone to penetrate another's mind, then there must have been a type of magic which could fight against it.

Draco turned his eyes away from Hermione and looked up at the teacher's table. He looked at Professor Snape, who was discussing something with Professor Vector. Draco could remember the many times his father had said that Snape rivaled the Dark Lord in certain magics, especially ones that involved the mind. Maybe he could help him, but as Draco watched him, the loathing and hatred that he'd felt when he found out Hermione had been with him came back full force. But Draco needed the help, he knew that, so he needed to go to him.

Draco sighed as lunch ended, and made up his mind to speak to him about it as soon as he could. Soon the year would be over and Draco needed to get a move on.

As he shuffled onto his next class Draco was completely preoccupied. He was trying to figure out how he would get Snape to help him. He was not on Snape's good side at the moment and Draco didn't believe that he'd help him. But all through his classes Draco worked up the courage to go and ask Snape for help.

Finally before dinner started, Draco got his chance. He took a deep and knocked on the door of Snape's dungeon office. He waited only a moment before the door to the office opened in a large swoop. His eyes glinted at Draco as he stood there.

"Is there a reason why you have disturbed me in my private chambers?" Snape asked. Draco could tell Snape was not pleased to see him, so he took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Sir I wanted to talk to you about something. Can I come into your office?" Draco asked. Snape stared at him for moment before he stepped aside and let him into the office. Draco stepped in and realized it would be useless to beat around the bush. He quickly turned to look at Snape.

"Professor, I came here to ask you if there is a type of magic that is used to block things from the mind or see into others?" Snape looked surprised at Draco's question. He studied the young man carefully before he answered.

"Of course, it is Occlumency. But those magics are for the strong minded and must be studied most intensively for many years before the ability to defend oneself from another's penetration can be complete. Why are you interested?"

"I'd like to learn it. Well…I'd like to learn how to block my real feelings and thoughts from anyone I feel should not know what I'm thinking."

"Why?" Draco's lips pursed.

"That is for only me to know. Now I believe that you would have the knowledge needed to teach me. So will you?" Draco looked into Snape's eyes. Snape was contemplating why Draco would want to learn this magic.

Draco held his breath in suspense as he waited for Snape's answer. The silence filled the office loudly.

"I will think about it. Now go to dinner." Snape answered. Draco gave a curt nod before he left the office.

At the same time, Harry, Ron and Hermione were making their way to Dumbledore's office. The trio made it up to the stone gargoyle and looked up at it.

"Do any of you happen to know the password?" Harry asked. Ron looked clueless and Hermione shrugged.

"Maybe we can guess the password. Its always a wizard treat right?" Hermione said. Harry nodded, as the three of them began to throw out wizard candies.

"Chocolate frogs…"

"Lemon drops…"

"Licorice snaps…"

The three went through the wizard candies they knew before they stopped. None seemed to work.

"The only other candy I can think of is Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans but it's supposed to be can-dies…he…..likes…." Ron trailed off as the gargoyle sprang to life and jumped out of the way revealing the spiraling staircase.

"Good job Ron," Hermione said as they all stepped onto the stairs and made their way up to Dumbledore's office. When they got there, they knocked lightly and heard the faint, 'Come in'.

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered to see Dumbledore sitting at his desk. He had a book open in front of him and looked up in slight surprise to see them standing there.

"Hello, what brings you three here?" He asked softly. His voice carried through the near silent room.

"Well Professor we gained some knowledge that may be important to you and the Order," Harry said. He looked at Hermione who took it from there, and relayed everything she had seen in the Room of Requirement.

The entire time, Dumbledore listened quietly, with his hands clasped on the desk. When Hermione had finished, he gazed at her over his half moon spectacles. He smiled and nodded very slowly.

"This may be very important. I thank you for the information. Someone from the Order will definitely look into this. Now," Dumbledore glanced at one of his magical items, "it's time for dinner. I think you should begin to make your way down there."

All three of them nodded in agreement and then quickly left Dumbledore's office. They made their way down toward the Great Hall in silence. They didn't know why but they all felt jittery over their talk with Dumbledore. It had seemed like he wasn`t surprised or worried about what they had told him. At least that is what Hermione thought.

As the three of them entered the loud Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table, they each took their own moments to look over at Dumbledore as he chatted amiably with the teachers at the Head table. But each of them shook off any doubt they had about Dumbledore when they reassured themselves that it was Dumbledore that he was the greatest wizard alive.

At this, Ron turned to Hermione who was about to take a bite out of her treacle tart.

"So Hermione will you come and do some homework with us tonight? Harry and I have been dying," Ron said. Harry gave Ron a look before he turned to Hermione hopefully.

"Well I can come for a few hours, but after that I have to do rounds. But if you guys were having so much trouble, why you didn't come and study with me when I was in the library baffles me," She suggested sarcastically. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Well that was our mistake, but we could use your help now, if you are willing…" Harry suggested with a smile. Hermione sighed and nodded.

"We'll see how much we can do before I have to go do rounds." Harry and Ron both beamed. Ron gave Hermione a quick tight hug.

"Thanks Mione," Harry said. Hermione paused when she heard her nickname. She hadn't heard anyone call her that in a while. Hermione looked at Harry intently for a moment and then smiled.

Draco who had been a little late for dinner, saw the silence that floated between Harry, Hermione and Ron. He watched them for a moment before he began to eat his dinner. As soon as it was over, Draco tried to make his way to Hermione to talk about their rounds that night. But she flowed with the Gryffindors and Draco ended up losing her in the crowd.

Hermione went into the Gryffindor common room and sat down in her favorite armchair with Ron and Harry and began to help them with their homework. It took a couple of hours to get through the essay that McGonagall had set them and Hermione helped them start practicing Charms before she realized she had to leave. As Ron's spoon twitched on the table in an attempt to tie itself into a bow, Hermione stood up.

"Sorry guys, I have to go. Rounds." Hermione made a face as she picked up her wand.

"How about you skip and help us? You'll be doing more good if you stay," Ron said. Hermione smiled and poked his cheek playfully.

"Nope, duty calls. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Hermione slipped out of the common room and quickly got to the Head Boy and Girl dormitory. She didn't even notice Draco who was sitting in front of the fireplace, deep in his thoughts. He snapped out of it when he heard her steps walking toward her room.

He turned to see her go around the corner and waited as Hermione got her long black robe with the hood and changed into a long cardigan and some stretch pants. She covered her clothes with her robe and went back to the common room.

There she noticed Draco, and went over to him as she twirled her wand. She leaned against the back of his armchair and looked down at him. She tilted her head and pursed her lips.

"So are you just going to sit there? We have rounds to do tonight." Draco sighed and stood up.

"I know I was just. . .thinking. Let's go," he said quickly. Hermione squinted for a second at him before she left the common room with him. As they walked, Hermione turned to Draco.

"I'll take the left wing of the castle and you the east. We'll alternate in a quarter of an hour and do the dungeons and upper floors," Hermione said easily. Draco nodded wordlessly as he looked at Hermione intently. He hadn't been this close to her in awhile and he wanted to take it all in.

"Ok, will we meet in the usual place to do the dungeons and upper level together?" He asked. Hermione turned to him and shook her head.

"No. I can do the dungeons alone."Draco frowned.

"That isn't really safe is it? I mean anyth-" Hermione raised a hand cutting him off.

"I'll take my chances, plus I'd feel safer alone."

Draco didn't say anything as Hermione turned and went down her hallway. Draco looked after her as she went. He sighed before he went on his way and begun to do his rounds.

Hermione went through her rounds without incident. She realized that she should have grabbed the Marauder's Map from Harry. It would have made things so much easier.

As Hermione neared the dungeons, she kept her hand on her wand. She didn't really expect to find anything down in the dungeons, but it was the place that was most likely to harbor something bad.

Hermione wondered if she should pull out her wand when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and pulled out her wand fast, but the person caught her wrist before she could point it and caused it to fall to the dungeon floor.

Hermione's heart pumped erratically in her chest as she looked at her assailant. The torch lights glinted in a pair of silver eyes and Hermione sighed as she realized it was Draco, but her heart continued to pound. She could feel his light breaths and his hard chest pressing against her. Hermione got angry over her reaction and frowned at Draco, who'd been staring into her eyes. He stepped back and picked up her wand.

He handed it to her and Hermione snatched it back. She flung her bangs aside so he could get the full view of her anger.

"What the hell Draco? Why did you sneak up on me like that?" Hermione hissed. Draco grinned and then shrugged.

"I wanted to keep you on your toes," he replied. Hermione gave him a deadly look before she stormed past him. But he anticipated that, so he caught her wrist and stopped her. He chuckled a little.

"I'm just kidding. I already did the dungeons. I saw you going down as I came up through another passageway. I would have called you but you were far ahead of me and if Snape is down here you know he'd be mad. So I just caught up to you, that's it."

Hermione took a deep breath and then continued to walk out of the dungeons. Draco followed. Hermione didn't say anything until they had come out in the Great Hall.

"Did you at least do your side of the castle?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded. She gritted her teeth slightly before she looked at him.

"Thanks for saving me the trouble of doing the dungeons," Hermione spit out. Draco tried not to be hurt by the obvious pain and effort it took for her to thank him. They made their way up to the fifth floor. They needed to patrol it and the sixth and seventh floors.

Hermione didn't say anything against Draco coming with her as they patrolled. The halls were quiet as usual and they finished quickly. They continued to walk in silence as they reached their dormitory.

"So you're beginning to feel a tad bit better about me aren't you?" Draco asked. Hermione turned to face him.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because we spent forty five minutes in each others company and you didn't throw up." A hint of a smile curved over Hermione's lips.

"Well that doesn't prove anything. I just have good control over my bodily functions," she replied. Draco nodded slowly as he moved closer to her.

"That may be, but you allowed other things too. Things like this…" he puttered out as he stood beside her and took her hand. Hermione hesitated, allowing it for two seconds before she pulled her hand away and took two steps away.

"I've just been able to block you out that's all. Don't see it as anything else." Draco grinned at her as Hermione pursed her lips.

"Don't grin," she said threateningly. Draco didn't stop as he watched Hermione try to get angry.

"See you're beginning to tolerate me, that's the first step." Hermione gritted her teeth again and stomped out of the room as loudly as possible to drown out Draco's quiet chuckle which was following her.


	21. Chapter 12: Fierce

**Sleepin****g with Friend Or Foe- Story 2**

**Disclaimer**: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me. Even though I'd _love _to have Draco Malfoy…..Yum LOL!

* * *

_**A/N:** **Hey everyone. I hope you guys have been waiting for this chapter and haven't forgotten about me. I'm having a little trouble figuring out what should happen next so I put it up to you guys. Please go to my profile and vote in my poll of what should happen next. It's for your benefit. Enjoy this and review. Thanks XOXO TBG **_

_Chapter recap…_

"_Don't grin," she said threateningly. Draco didn't stop as he watched Hermione try to get angry. _

"_See you're beginning to tolerate me, that's the first step." Hermione gritted her teeth again and then stomped out of the room with Draco's quiet chuckle following her._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 12: Fierce**

Hermione shut her door as she realized that Draco was right, she was beginning to tolerate him. But she couldn't let him be right. She needed to keep her guard up all the time. She had to, or he would crush her again like before.

Hermione went and did the homework she hadn't done yet and then went to bed. She had a very disorienting dream that she couldn't remember for the life of her the next morning. All she could remember from it was a feeling of safety and a soft kiss. But it didn't matter because that was all Hermione really felt strange about. She didn't have anything more to think about as she went through the rest of the week quite calmly.

Hermione's bruises were gone now so she could finally wear her short sleeved shirts again. As Saturday rolled by, Hermione found herself with some free time because of her rigorous homework schedule. But her free time was spent alone, because Harry and Ron had not had the same schedule and Hermione had no desire to help them at all this time.

She wandered down to the grounds, sitting by the lake on her back. Hermione stared up at the clouds looking at all the different shapes. It reminded her of a time when she was younger and none of her issues with Draco had ever existed.

As the day drifted by, other students laughed and played along, but Hermione just lay still staring up at the sky. Suddenly a face intruded on her cloud watching. Hermione squinted as she tried to focus.

"I wonder if you're doing what I think you're doing," Draco said as he moved away from her and she sat up. Hermione grumbled slightly as she shook the grass out of her hair.

"And what is it that you think I'm doing?"

"Watching the clouds and relaxing. I've never seen you relax before," Draco said with a smirk. Hermione almost smirked but stopped herself.

"Anyway why did you have to interrupt my relaxing? Is there something you need?" Draco sat down on the grass beside her.

"Well…" Hermione waited patiently as Draco stalled.

"Yes?" She gritted out.

"I just wanted to know if I could relax with you?" Hermione grumbled and got up. She walked away and heard Draco call after her.

"Is that a no?" Hermione grumbled all the way inside the castle but went to the bathroom before she went to her room. She planned on going for a bath afterward, but she had been lying outside for so long that her bladder was ready to burst. She hadn't really felt it at first but now she could.

She ducked into the nearest one and used it. As she was in the stall, a group of laughing girls came into the bathroom. Hermione recognized one of the voices to be Pansy Parkinson. Obviously something she was telling the girls was amazing. Pansy's voice filled the bathroom.

"Well I heard from Lynn that she and Draco hooked up, a couple weeks ago. She didn't tell me exactly what they did but I'm pretty sure she gave him head. Annabelle had a similar story too." Some girls snorted.

"How do you know they were telling the truth? Isn't Draco supposedly with that Gryffindor girl?" One of the girls asked. Hermione stayed very quiet, her breath was coming out in short bursts and she didn't know why but she was hoping to hear Pansy say that they were lying. That every single one of those girls were whores and that they were lying.

"I don't think so because, one I heard she broke up with him and two, I had a little session with Draco myself." Gasps and giggles went through the girls, stifling Hermione's own gasp.

"Calm down, we didn't go all the way, just had a very intense make-out session with a little touching here and there," Pansy supplied. The girls continued to giggle and Pansy joined them.

"It's obvious that Draco got bored with Granger. He needs some purebloods in his life, not mud blood. She's obviously not enough for him. Anyway I've heard he's a great kisser, is that true Pansy?"

"Mhmm….he's great. The way he uses his lips…" Her voice faded away as they left the bathroom, and it was good that they did because as soon as they left, Hermione could feel her breakfast and snacks coming up. She bent over the toilet and threw up everything that was in her stomach.

She stayed in there for a while as her stomach heaved. Soon, she was still convulsing but nothing else was coming out. Finally Hermione dragged herself out of the stall and went to look in the mirror.

All those girls….while he had been with her. Her thoughts were going over it again and again. How many more were there? Hermione didn't even want to think about it. She hated that it affected her so to find out, but she couldn't deny the fact that she still loved Draco. Hermione washed her face and then made her way to the dorms quickly. She didn't want to see Draco on her way so she locked her bedroom door and went into her bathroom.

Hermione grabbed her Mp3 and plugged it into her speakers. She turned on a song she felt was fitting. She put it on repeat and then filled her tub. She undressed and got in.

It seemed like the moment the water touched her, she began to ball. Hermione couldn't believe she was crying again. She didn't understand how things could turn so bad so quickly with her and Draco. Her tears didn't stop as she sobbed in her bath. She knew the music would drown out her cries so Hermione let it all out. Everything from today, the weeks passed, how Draco had hurt her, emotionally and physically, and how desperately even after all of that she still loved him came out in those tears.

Afterwards, when there were no more tears to cry, Hermione felt better. She took a deep breath and finished her bath. Because Hermione had thrown up before, her stomach now began to grumble in protest to its emptiness. She got dressed in some comfy large pajamas and made to leave her room.

But at the same time, Draco was outside her door, debating whether to knock or not. He felt bad about crashing her relaxing time and he wanted to apologize. He didn't want bad feelings between them especially since they'd gotten along the day before.

Hermione opened her door suddenly and saw Draco standing there. Seeing him so close and in person made her think of what she'd heard. She felt her stomach heaving again and she dashed back into the bathroom.

Draco was shocked to see Hermione's reaction and followed her. She had shut the door so he didn't enter the bathroom but he heard her heaving as he stood outside. He knocked on it, worry on his face.

"Hermione are you ok? Do you want me to get you something?"

"No just go away." Draco didn't feel right just leaving her like that.

"Please Hermione, if you're sick you need help." He heard her flush and then gargle. She finally opened her door and looked at him.

"What I need is for you to leave. You're presence is doing this to me," she whispered. Draco didn't understand.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I know about Lynn and Annabelle and _Pansy_. How long did you think you could hide it from me? Or did you think it would just go away? Merlin, I mean, I knew that you'd changed for the worst but couldn't you at least end it with me before you started fucking other girls? How many more were there?" Hermione yelled. Her voice had risen and her eyes were burning. Draco didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say. Hermione nodded and walked to her door, holding it open.

"Get out." Draco stared at her for a moment, before he walked out. The door slammed loudly behind him and he didn't dare try and go back. He just knew that he could try to make up for it. It hurt him that his stupidity had hurt her but he needed to fix things. He loved her too much to lose her.

Draco stormed out and went first to the kitchens. He found two House elves, which he ordered to their room with all types of food and some crackers and cold ale to settle Hermione's stomach. Dobby saw what was going on but didn't approach the two house elves to help until Draco was gone. He still had fear for his old master.

Draco made his way to the one person he knew could help him. He moved quickly down to the dungeons and didn't even knock on the door as he stormed into Snape's quarters. Snape looked up with his wand extended and lowered it slightly when he saw it was Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy what is the meaning-" Snape started but Draco interrupted.

"I need your help. I can't take no for an answer anymore. I need things to change, I need to change for Hermione. My stupidity hurt her, and I love her too much to lose her. Now I need your help and if you won't, I'll find someone else," Draco finished. He hadn't realized how intensely he felt until, when he stopped talking, he felt tears on his cheeks.

Snape stared at the teary faced, angry expression on Draco's face and realized he was serious. He pressed his hands together and decided.

"Yes, I will help you Draco. This will require some intensive work and you can not tell anyone about it. We will say you are doing remedial potions. Understand?" Draco nodded.

"Alright, our first lesson will be on Monday at 5. Do not be late." Snape said. Draco nodded and left. Snape shook his head. He could tell Draco really loved Hermione and he knew that love could take the evil out of anyone. Snape just hoped it wouldn't end badly for either of them.

Hermione was in her room, eating the food that had been sent up. The elves hadn't told her who had ordered it, but Dobby had. If Hermione hadn't been so hungry, she would have declined it, but she really needed something, so she'd taken it. She'd also made Dobby stay for company.

"Mr. Draco looked so angry when he came. It was scary. He ordered for everything to be done correctly. And he didn't want anything to be wrong."

"Well it was nice of you to come with the elves. How has life in the kitchens been?" Hermione asked.

"Very well. Dumbledore pays me every month for my services. I am most happy here at Hogwarts. Plus I am close to you and Mr. Ron and Harry Potter."

Hermione smiled at Dobby as she finished the rest of her food. She gave the dishes to Dobby who bowed.

"Thanks Miss. Hermione. You have a good evening," And with a crack, he was gone. As Hermione lay down for bed, all she could think about was what she'd found out. She wasn't about to get sick again, but she couldn't believe that she had allowed herself to be so stupid. She kept falling for him, even though she could see his shortcomings.

Hermione's eyes began to shut as she lay there, and soon she was asleep. Hermione stayed in bed the entire next day. She didn't feel like her showing her face in school. It was almost like everybody had been laughing at her behind her back and over how stupid she was. She just needed to be alone. But even though she stayed cooped up, she still had breakfast, lunch and dinner because Dobby came up with large trays of food three times during the day.

He said that he thought he'd bring up a platter for the room but Mr. Malfoy had ordered it to be given to her.

"He seems so different now Miss. Granger. He would never have asked for food to be sent for anyone other than himself before. And he was nice to me," Dobby said. Hermione stared at Dobby.

"Well maybe his attitude toward house elves has changed." Hermione said skeptically. Personally Hermione didn't know what was wrong with Draco, she just knew he was unstable and needed help.

"You must be important to him, if he does such nice things for you," Dobby said as he collected the last of the plates. Hermione stayed silent, as Dobby cleaned up and bowed.

"Good bye Miss." And with a loud crack, he was gone. As Hermione pondered on what Dobby had said she rolled her eyes, when she suddenly heard a tapping on her window. Hermione got up and opened it. Hedwig flew in and landed on Hermione's bed. She hurried over and pulled off the parchment on her leg as she hooted serenely. The note was short.

_Mione, we miss you. And we didn't see you all day, so we're coming up to your dorm at eight. We're not going to take no for an answer. And by "we" I mean Ron and I. _

_Harry_

Hermione read the note over three more times and then glanced at the time. It was 7 now and Hermione wanted to reply back. She did miss her friends but she didn't want to tell them why she was holed up in her room. She grabbed a quill and quickly scribbled onto the back of the parchment.

'_Alright. You know the password. I'll be waiting in the common room_.'

Hermione tied the parchment to Hedwig's leg, gave her some of the bread she had left and then looked at her.

"Take this straight to Harry, right now." Hedwig hooted in understanding and took off, back out her window. Hermione shut it behind her, and then sat down on her bed. She really needed to see her friends, to feel loved.

Hermione made her way to the common room at five to eight. She didn't know or care to know if Draco was in his room. She just wanted to see Ron and Harry.

Almost exactly at eight, the doorway opened and Harry and Ron came through. Hermione stood up and went over to them, Harry taking one look at her before he hugged her tightly. He could see the dark circle under her eyes and the way her face looked. It was good that they had come, he didn't like when Hermione was away for too long, it scared him.

Ron had almost the same reaction as Harry when he saw Hermione. He hugged her as tightly as he allowed himself and then both led her, hand in hand to the armchairs. She smiled at both of them heartily.

"It's great to see you two. I should've come by yesterday but I needed a day to myself to. . . relax," She said. Ron and Harry glanced at each other over Hermione before they spoke.

"Well it doesn't look like you relaxed. No offence, but you look horrible," Harry said. Hermione hesitated.

"Did something happen? You can tell us you know," Ron said encouragingly.

"Well I found out a few more things about Malfoy yesterday that's all."

"Is that why we didn't see you all day today?" Harry asked. She nodded. Ron cracked his knuckles.

"I'd love to . . ."Ron started but Hermione put up a hand and shook her head.

"It's fine guys. Let's just talk and catch up and all that fun stuff." Hermione suggested. So they did; they laughed and joked and Hermione was genuinely happy when Ron and Harry left that evening.

She didn't know that Draco had been in his room listening and envying every moment that they were allowed to hear Hermione laugh and see her happy, but he had to endure it so that he could fix things later. Tomorrow would be the beginning.

Hermione didn't even see Draco for most of the day. Only glimpses of him in their classes and that was it. She didn't even think anything of it, she just didn't like seeing Pansy, who gave her snide looks that burned Hermione to her core.

After Hermione's last class, she picked up her second Potions essay to work on and realized she'd had questions for Snape and had forgotten to ask him about it. She quickly grabbed it, and went to Snape's office in the dungeons to ask. He seemed to be setting them with an essay every two weeks.

As Hermione hurried she realized this was going to be the first time she was alone with him since their kiss. Hermione tried not to think of that as she reached his door and knocked.

The door swung open suddenly and Snape glared. Then his expression changed to surprise.

"Miss Granger, I thought you were . . . never mind. What is it that you need?" He asked.

"I wanted to ask you some questions about my essay." Snape nodded and allowed her to come in. Hermione made sure to make her questions concise and clear. She did have a few though. It took fifteen minutes to get all her questions asked and answered. She made sure to make detailed notes on what he said on her parchment so she could use it later.

"Thank you Professor. That's all." Snape nodded but as Hermione turned he called out to her.

"Miss Granger has everything healed?" Hermione turned and smiled.

"Yes. Everything is fine and no new bruises either." Snape smiled slightly as she said that.

"Good," He replied. Hermione stared at him for a moment before the door behind her opened. Hermione turned to see Draco in the doorway. Hermione squinted her eyes at him for a moment.

"Oh Mr. Malfoy hello. Are you ready for your _remedial potions_?" Snape asked from behind Hermione. Draco pursed his lips in anger as Draco saw Hermione's surprised face. Draco knew Snape was just doing it to embarrass him. Draco nodded curtly and Hermione made her way to the door, a fierce expression on her face as she passed Draco on the way. Before she left, she took one last look at both of them and then made her way out with the door closing behind her.


	22. Chapter 13: Mistakes

**Sleepin****g with Friend Or Foe- Story 2**

**Disclaimer**: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me. Even though I'd _love _to have Draco Malfoy…..Yum LOL!

**_A/N: Hello Fanfic world. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I didn't mean for that to happen. It just seemed like life was taking up all my time. I'm not going to put a time limit on how long each chapter will be because I may be taking summer courses and working fulltime so I'll try my best to get out chapters as soon as I can. Hope you all keep reading and enjoy this chapter. Thanks XOXO TBG_**

* * *

_Story 2 Recap….._

_ Draco and Hermione were in love and completely happy in their relationship. Even though some parts of Hermione's past wasn't known to Draco, they were still happy. That was until Lucius Malfoy came and exposed that part of Hermione's past and took Draco home with him. There Draco was changed and turned into an unfeeling monster and a Death Eater. He'd been set with a mission and when he came back to Hogwarts he meant to fulfill it. _

_ One thing that it did to Draco was make him physically abusive to Hermione, who eventually ended with Draco and began to protect herself. Snape found out about the abuse because Hermione went to him for a potion that would quickly heal her bruises and Snape's old feelings for Hermione began to resurface within himself. _

_ Draco even while with Hermione, saw other girls at Hogwarts letting them pleasure him and when Hermione ended it he began to question his actions. The love he'd had for Hermione was beginning to turn him back to his old self and taking away the training he'd gotten from the Dark Lord. Draco now began trying to get Hermione back by making sure he kept his feelings from the Drak Lord so he asked Snape to teach him Occlumency. At the same time Hermione found out about the girls Draco had cheated on her with and she was feeling sick and she didn't know why. Draco comes to his first Occlumency lesson and Hermione catches him. Snape tells Hermione that Draco is taking remedial potion, and Hermione is not sure that she believes that. Now the story continues…._

* * *

**Chapter 13: Mistakes**

Draco glared at Snape, as he smirked. He did not think it was necessary to say it so blatantly in front of Hermione, and Draco had not appreciated that.

"Was that necessary?" Draco asked with gritted teeth.

"Of course it was, or Miss Granger would be suspicious as to why we were meeting and she's a smart girl, she'd somehow figure it out." Draco sighed, realizing that Snape was right to a certain extent. He didn't want her to find out what he was doing until he was ready. But even when he was ready, it might not be wise to tell anyone.

Draco didn't say anything else as he put down his things and went to face Snape. Snape waved his wand and the desks pushed aside, toward the walls, so that there was a large space in the middle of the room for them. Draco took his wand out and went to the center of the room.

After he had done this, Snape took out a small vial and uncorked it. He placed the tip of his wand to his temple and a non liquid, non solid silvery substance pulled like a string from his temple and pulled onto the tip of his wand. Snape held the vial close and the substance broke and fell into it. Snape corked it and put it on his desk.

Draco stared at it curiously as Snape pulled out his own wand. He faced Draco and Draco looked up at Snape.

"Now before we start, I need to show you how to protect yourself. You'll need to clear your mind completely. First off, shut your eyes, and try to empty your mind of everything."

Draco shut his eyes, and tried to rid his mind of all thoughts. It was difficult considering that he was continuously thinking about Hermione and what she was doing at the moment, and the look she'd given him as she'd left.

"Alright. Now you must learn the spell that is needed to invade someone else's mind. Now put the wand down and repeat after me Legimens." Draco did as he was told and repeated Snape.

"Legilimens," Draco repeated. Snape nodded.

"Now I need you to practice it with some feeling a few more times before you pick up your wand." Draco continued practicing a little bit more before he picked up his wand again. He turned toward Snape with his wand out front. He felt ready to actually try the spell.

"I'm ready." Snape nodded and turned toward Draco with his wand pointed at him.

"I will now attempt to penetrate your mind. You may do whatever it is you wish to stop me from doing so, "Snape said. Draco nodded in understanding and braced himself. With a quick flick of his wand Snape yelled, "Legimens!"

Draco had no time to defend himself as Snape penetrated his mind. It felt strange and all Draco could see were his memories going by like a movie through his head.

He saw his childhood flash past in horrible bursts. In one his mother was tucking him into bed as a horrible screaming was heard coming from downstairs. Another flashed by where he went to show his father his new robes and there was large group of people in the den wearing dark cloaks and hats.

Draco shook his head trying to remove this memory as another one engulfed him. A large man stood holding another man at the top of the stairs and then with a flick of his wand had him flung down them making a horrible thudding noise as he progressed.

Draco felt himself shudder and somewhere nearby he heard Snape whisper "enough". The images vanished and Draco realized he was laying flat on his back shivering, on the dungeon floor. He felt Snape's hand on his shoulder.

"Come now, that was much too easy. You basically invited me into your mind," Snape said as he helped Draco into a sitting position.

"I didn't _invite_ you in, I just didn't know how to keep you out," Draco stuttered out. He didn't feel well as he sat there, he thought this was going to be much easier. Things were spinning slightly and he felt nauseous, but he was determined to learn. He started to stand up but Snape's firm hand held him seated.

"No excuses but wait a moment. The invasion of someone's mind the first time can be very disorienting. Just relax a moment."

"No, I want to try again." And with that Draco got up and faced Snape, who stared at him a moment before he spoke.

"So be it." He raised his wand and Draco readied himself. He wiped his brow and found a cold sweat there.

"On the count of three. One...two...three..."

Hermione was sitting in her room, her books strewn across her bed. Yet she was not reading them as she should have been. Hermione's train of thought was on Draco Malfoy and what he was up to, that was why she had stopped her intense reading. Her mind could not force him out of her thoughts.

Hermione just couldn't believe that Draco was in remedial potions, considering he was tied with her for the highest mark in class. It just didn't make any sense to her at this moment why he would be doing such a thing. Maybe Draco was learning a new spell for the Dark Lord. Hermione shuddered at the thought. She knew that Severus was part of the Death Eaters but somewhere deep inside her, she knew that he was on their side. Someone who was supposed to be evil would not have treated her so tenderly, she thought as she rubbed her wrist.

Hermione shook off the thought and started on her homework, but it was still nagging her as she did her homework. She knew the thought would not leave her until she had what she wanted, which meant she needed to find out what was going on.

Hermione got up out of her bed and listened. She couldn't hear any sign of Draco so she assumed he wasn't back yet. Hermione opened her door and walked out. Draco's door was ajar and the room was empty. Hermione quickly ducked in and looked around.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she felt all the memories entwined in his bedroom. Hermione couldn't even look at his bed, lest she remember the nights, mornings and days they spent making love there.

Hermione went to her task quickly, looking around for anything out of the ordinary.

As she rummaged through some of his books, a piece of parchment fell out of his Transfiguration book.

Hermione picked it up and glanced at it, and looked at it closer when she noticed Narcissa Malfoy's signature at the bottom of the page.

Hermione's eyes zoomed to the top of the page to see when it was dated. It was dated two days ago. Hermione looked down and begun to read.

"My dearest Draco, I hope things are well at school. But I did not write to ask whether school was well or not, I wrote to explain to you what has been happening at home and soon what you will be a part of."

At this point, the letter's writing looked like gibberish, but Hermione understood it since once before Draco had told her the way to decipher the secret writing that they used to send messages within his family. She quickly began to decipher and continued to read.

"Son, the army is being built to take and destroy Dumbledore. Your father has been preparing with the other Death Eaters at home. There have been some serious injuries especially to your father, but he is strong and will survive. I just hope that you have not forgotten what you were trained here to do. Your job alone is one of the most important and if you fail...I don't want to think of the dire consequences that would come of it. Though you should not think of that, only of completing your mission and making us proud. You should also-" but Hermione was interrupted as she heard the portrait hole open. Hermione froze for one moment before she quickly put the parchment back into the book and slid out of his room before he turned the corner.

Hermione sauntered down the hallway and met Draco coming around the corner. Hermione meant to only glance at him, but catching sight of his pale sweat soaked face slowed her pace. When he looked at her with his hollow silver eyes, she stopped completely.

He seemed to just swoop by her, but Hermione caught his arm as he did.

"Draco what happened to you? Are you alright?" Hermione asked. For a moment, his eyes seemed to blaze with a fire she only saw there when he was kissing her. Then it died again and he nodded.

"Fine, just tired. Long remedial class," he said. Hermione stared and noticed the veins showing faintly under his very pale skin. There was sheen of sweat on him as well as Hermione's eyes scanned him. She let go and crossed her arms.

"What exactly were you doing? Practicing the potions on yourself?" Draco laughed scathingly, an edge behind his laugh.

"Worrying about me now?" He quirked an eyebrow and Hermione immediately bristled.

"Just curious." And with that she went down the hall and into the common room and contemplated going to the kitchens. But she now had a nagging feeling after reading that letter. Something important was going on with Draco, and whatever it was, it was changing him.

Hermione sighed and flopped into an armchair and squeezed the bridge of her nose. There were too many things going on. All this stress was making her sick. Hermione could feel a knot in her stomach that was making her queasy. Hermione took a deep breath and decided she would go get something from the kitchens to stop her upset stomach.

Hermione stood up and left the common room of the dorm. She went out into the corridor and went down to the kitchens. As soon as she entered the kitchens, the House Elves swarmed her. But Hermione's eyes went straight to Dobby who smiled at her and came toward her. He shooed all the other elves away and bowed.

"Miss Hermione, it is an honor for you to be here. What is it that Dobby can do for Harry Potter's best friend?"

"Well Dobby, I'm feeling hungry but I don't want anything to heavy. And at the same time I feel a little sick and I was wondering whether you could give me something for it?" Hermione asked. Dobby's little ears bobbed as he nodded his head vigorously.

"Oh yes, we can give you something to make you feel much better Miss. Hermione." And with that Dobby snapped his fingers and twenty little house elves got to work getting soups, crackers, croissants, cheeses fruits, tea, pumpkin juice, different ales and sandwiches.

Hermione felt overwhelmed as three large trays of food and drinks was brought in front of her. Two were completely laden with the cheeses, fruits, crackers and croissants. The second had two cauldrons full of soup, the assortment of sandwiches on it and half of an apple pie, which a small female elf put onto the tray last minute. Hermione smiled down at her as she bowed and scurried away. The last tray had jugs of the ales, pumpkin juice and two teapots of tea.

Hermione smiled at Dobby as she looked at everything. One she knew she wouldn't be able to eat all of this, and two that she wouldn't be able to carry even one tray back to the dorm. She sighed and looked at Dobby.

"Dobby I won't be able to eat all of this or even carry it back," Hermione said. Dobby smiled.

"We will carry it for you and you can share with anyone you wish. And if you don't finish it, we will come take the rest. Lead the way Miss," Dobby answered. Hermione pressed her lips together. She didn't know how to say no, so she sighed and left the kitchens with Dobby and six other elves, and made it to her dorms.

Hermione looked back and sighed again as she watched each tray being carried by two elves and Dobby walking in front like a band leader. When they reached the dorm Hermione let them in, where they placed the trays on the main table in front of the fire.

As soon as the elves did, they bowed and hurried out of the room. Dobby turned and beamed at Hermione.

"Thank you Dobby, you have a good night. And I will call you when I need this removed." Dobby nodded and then left, the portrait hole closed. Hermione turned to all the different items, and thought to invite Draco to have some. He needed the energy, she thought as she pictured his face again.

Hermione went to Draco's door and knocked. He answered the door and a large expanse of chest met Hermione's eyes. She looked away quickly and up into his eyes.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I went down to the kitchens and they gave me tons of food. You must be hungry after all your studying tonight, so come get some for yourself," Hermione said. She quickly turned and went back to the common room and sat down at an armchair.

Hermione heard Draco's footsteps as he came and looked at the spread. He didn't understand why Hermione had gotten all this, but he welcomed it since his stomach had been grumbling ever since he came back to the dorm.

He reached over and began to fix himself a plate as Hermione did the same. He glanced at what she was taking, which was some of the hot soup, which Draco noticed to be tomato, with some crackers, and one small sandwich. She also poured herself some tea and didn't add anything to it.

That was strange considering that she had gotten all of the food. Draco made sure that he took a good amount of food, before he sat down in the armchair across from Hermione. He wanted to be able to look at her as he sat with her.

They ate in silence, Draco sneaking glances at Hermione as she sipped her soup and munched on her crackers. It seemed almost, to Draco, as though Hermione was trying to force the food down. Every time she ate something, she would do a couple of swallows and then continue to eat. He wondered if she was getting sick. He didn't dare ask her because he didn't know much he would get out of her anyway.

As Hermione continued to eat, she could feel that her stomach wasn't feeling any better. She put down her soup and her food and began to take deep breaths. She didn't understand why she was feeling so sick all of a sudden. Her mind remembered when she was sick the last time because of what she had found out about Draco. But she'd been progressively sicker over the past week and hadn't understood why. This was getting bad now, she thought as her stomach curdled.

Draco was watching Hermione and could see her looking like she was about to get sick. He frowned and put down his food down too and watched as Hermione burped and then clapped her hand over her mouth and ran out of the room.

Draco immediately followed as she flew into the bathroom and crouched over the toilet. She began to heave and Draco bent over her and held her hair back, lightly patting her back.

Hermione threw up for a minute, her body convulsing and then it just as suddenly stopped. Hermione took a deep breath and then leaned back. She closed the lid and flushed and lay against the side of the tub as Draco stood up and got some mouth wash and a towel for her. She took it without a word and rinsed out her mouth and wiped her face.

When that was all over, she sat there not saying a word. Draco sat down beside her and looked at her. He knew he couldn't just hang around without saying anything. She looked quite pale and he didn't like it.

"Hermione, tell me the truth, was that because of the food or are you sick?" He asked. She wrapped her arms around herself and took a deep breath.

"I don't know…maybe alittle of both," she said, her voice hoarse. He put his hand on her shoulder and waist and helped her up.

"You need to go to the hospital wing." At this Hermione pulled back and shook her head. She pulled back her bangs and then realized that this was Draco she was looking up at. Why was he being so nice? Hermione looked at him suspiciously.

"Why are you being so nice?" She asked. He smiled at her.

"Mione…" Hermione frowned when he called her by her pet name. She was about to push him aside, but she felt alittle light headed and Draco caught her and steadied her.

"Just help me to my room ok?" Draco nodded and slipped an arm around Hermione's waist and helped her to her room. He waved his wand to organize her homework which was all over her bed. He helped her into it, and looked at her for a moment as she got under the covers.

She didn't do anything else as she closed her eyes and whispered, "thanks," before she fell asleep. Draco reached over and stroked Hermione's cheek for a moment before he left and shut her door. He leaned against it for a moment, and he thought of how they were before. He took a deep breath before he walked away from her door and then went to pack up all the food.

As Draco absently packed up the food with flickers of his wand and then called for a house elf. One quickly materialized and took the leftovers and left once again. Draco stood in the silence for a moment, watching the flames flicker in the hearth. He didn't know what was going on anymore, he felt so disoriented and just for that moment, let the craziness and confusion in his mind take him over. He felt the anger and hate that he'd been taught and also something else that he couldn't quite understand. He reigned back in his emotions and thoughts, and then went to his room.

The next morning when Hermione got up for breakfast she didn't at first realize she was in bed. When she did, the memories of the night before came back to her. Hermione quickly looked at herself, and saw that she was still fully dressed and that her room looked undisturbed except for her books on her desk.

Hermione rushed up to her door and checked it. It was unlocked and if Draco had wanted he could have come into her room, but she couldn't remember if he'd come in. She didn't feel like he had, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Hermione relaxed and grabbed her wand. She quickly locked her door magically and went to take her shower. She didn't feel sick this morning, she felt fine actually, just a little bit groggy. Hermione got herself ready for the day and left her room with her bag.

When she reached the common room, she stopped around the corner when she heard a hushed yet angry argument going on by the portrait hole. Hermione peeked around the corner and noticed Pansy Parkinson standing with her hands on Draco's chest. Hermione gritted her teeth, pulled back and listened.

"Pansy did you come here to annoy me or did you come with an actual reason?"

"Draco I don't know why you've been avoiding me. I thought the last time we met up was divine. I would love to relive that," she said her voice becoming husky. Hermione took a deep breath and peeked around the corner again.

Pansy had her arms wrapped around Draco's neck, but Draco didn't seem too happy. He was trying to pry her off of him, but she clung onto him.

"Well those feelings are one sided then because I know for a fact that you have a rather large mouth and I can not be involved with someone who can't keep a secret," Draco answered as he pulled one of Pansy's arms off. She pouted and then quick as a flash had her hand down Draco's pants and had a hold of his member.

Draco gasped in surprise and as Pansy stroked him, he felt his muscles begin to turn into jelly. His head fell backwards and he let out a breath. Hermione pulled back, she couldn't watch this, why was she even listening. Pansy only got to stroke Draco for one more moment, before Draco wrenched himself away from her.

"What the hell? I didn't let you come up here for that. Now what do you want?" Draco asked as he stared at her.

"Why are you being such a bugger about this? Is it because of that Gryffindor mudblood? Because you don't need to go so below you to get some pussy." Before Pansy had a chance to react Draco had her by the throat against the wall. His face was livid and he was holding Pansy tightly.

When Hermione heard the thud of Pansy hitting the wall, she peeked around the corner again. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Don't ever talk about Hermione like that. If I ever hear her name coming out of your mouth, I'll cut out your tongue. Understand?" Pansy couldn't answer because she couldn't breathe. She was pulling at Draco's hands and pounding on him with her fists. Her face was red and Hermione couldn't let Draco terrorize anyone else even if it was Pansy.

Hermione came around the corner and pointed her wand at Draco. He flew away from Pansy falling into the farthest chair by the fireplace. Hermione ran up to Pansy.

"Are you alright? Hermione asked the wheezing girl. Pansy nodded but quickly took out the letter she was sent to deliver, threw it onto the floor and stormed out of the room.

Draco was getting his barrings when he stood up and realized that Hermione had been the one to attack him.

"What's wrong with you? If you don't stop this I'm going to report you Draco. I swear to Merlin."

Hermione stormed out of the room, but not before Draco caught the look of disgust she threw at him.

He sighed, he hadn't wanted Hermione to see him as a wild beast. He still loved her and he'd been making leeway with her and then Pansy had come and provoked him. But Draco knew it wasn't only Pansy's fault, it was also his own.

Draco didn't even feel like going to class now. He felt so dejected and low because of what had just happened. He felt ashamed that he didn't know how to control himself against anyone anymore. Hopefully the Occlumency lessons would be able to help him control his emotions as well.

Draco made his way back to his room and grabbed the letter Pansy and tossed on the floor before she had left. Draco looked at it and noticed his father's scrawl across it and he felt himself shudder. He threw the scroll across the room and flopped onto his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, his thought stewing.

When had everything changed so drastically for him? Draco could pinpoint the moment and it was the day his father had come to take him home. Draco lifted his arm above him and pulled his sleeve aside revealing the dark mark imprinted there in black. He clenched his fist and threw his arm down. He hadn't wanted this so why had he received it?

Draco spent most of an hour just sitting in his room staring at the ceiling. He had made so many mistakes with everyone around him, especially Hermione and after last night he could tell something was wrong with her, and if she wouldn't help herself he'd find a way to help with her.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think, please review. Thanks xoxo TBG**


	23. Chapter 14: Revealing

**Sleepin****g with Friend Or Foe- Story 2**

**Disclaimer**: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me. Even though I'd _love _to have Draco Malfoy…..Yum LOL!

_A/N: Hello all. Here is the next chapter. Its not exactly where I planned to take it but I Hope you all enjoy it. Thanks XOXO TBG_

* * *

_**Chapter Recap…..**_

_**When had everything changed so drastically for him? Draco could pinpoint the moment and it was the day his father had come to take him home. Draco lifted his arm above him and pulled his sleeve aside revealing the dark mark imprinted there in black. He clenched his fist and threw his arm down. He hadn't wanted this so why had he received it? **_

_** Draco spent most of an hour just sitting in his room staring at the ceiling. He had made so many mistakes with everyone around him, especially Hermione and after last night he could tell something was wrong with her, and if she wouldn't help herself he'd find a way to help with her.**_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Revealing **

Draco quickly got out of bed and grabbed a piece of parchment which he quickly wrote a note on. He addressed it to Madam Pomfrey where he stated that Hermione and himself were coming down with something and he wanted her to call them up for a checkup at her earliest convenience.

Draco quickly signed his name and then sealed it. He called for a house elf and one, a female with very small ears for a house elf and was wearing a torn pillow case, showed up.

"Take this to Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing immediately," Draco said. The house elf bowed and took the parchment. A large crack was heard as she Disapparated away. Draco took a deep breath and hoped that this would help Hermione.

As Draco was doing this, Hermione was in class. She was taking vigorous notes, trying to catch every word Professor McGonagall was saying. Hermione was not going to miss this important lesson. She took a moment to glance at Harry and Ron. Harry was taking notes here and there, but Ron was falling asleep. His eyes kept drooping and Hermione shook her head. She couldn't wait for Ron to try to borrow her notes, she would give him a tongue lashing he would never be able to forget.

As Professor McGonagall concluded her final thoughts, Hermione put the last notes on her parchment and then smiled. She knew she would do well on the final test before they had their NEWTs.

Everyone began packing up and Ron turned to Hermione with a grin.

"That was horrible. At least it's over." Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry laughed.

"You were barely awake for it. Have any good dreams?" Harry asked. Ron grinned and then motioned for Hermione and Harry to follow him down another corridor. They both followed and when the three of them were completely alone, Ron turned to the other two.

"Don't you think the three of us should try and get into that room that Draco has been going into? That cabinet must have some type of power or Draco wouldn't be trying to fix it. I haven't seen anyone in the Order recently plus that room is probably full of things I'm guessing. The Order wouldn't know what the cabinet looks like. Hermione does. Even if we can't destroy it, we could sabotage it enough that it doesn't get fixed before the school year ends. Then they can't use it and the Order would have time to properly destroy it," Ron said.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in thought. Hermione didn't think it was a bad idea since they hadn't seen anyone in the Order at all since they had told Dumbledore about the cabinet a few weeks ago.

"I think that's a great idea Ron. At least we'd be getting rid of the problem before anything can come of it," Hermione replied. Harry nodded in agreement.

"That is a good idea. Only thing is we have to make sure that we don't end up getting caught by Malfoy." At this Harry turned to look at Hermione expectantly. She frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"Well is it ok if you do some snooping and find out when he's planning to go back so that we don't run into him there?" Hermione made a face. She wasn't really up for it but she remembered something.

"Harry we won't need to worry about that. Remember in 5th year when Professor Umbridge was trying to get into the Room of Requirement when we were in there and it wouldn't grant her access, the same thing will happen if Draco tries to come in while we are in there." Harry smiled and nodded. He had completely forgotten about that.

"See this is why we need you Hermione. We'd never be able to do anything if we didn't," Harry said. Hermione grinned.

Suddenly a large crack was heard and all three of them jumped. There stood a slightly ruffled Dobby. All three of them smiled down at him.

"Hello Dobby. What brings you here?" Harry asked.

"Dobby heard there was a letter for Harry Potter's best friend Miss Hermione and I fought two house elves for the chance to deliver it." All three of them glanced at each other and then Hermione reached for the note. Dobby gladly handed it to her and bowed, his ears flopping.

"Thank you Dobby." He bowed again and then Disapparated out of sight. Harry shook his head slightly and then looked over at Hermione as she read the note Dobby had delivered. Hermione's face was becoming more and more disgruntled as she read. Harry and Ron both noticed and glanced at each other briefly before talking to Hermione.

"So what is it?" Harry asked tentatively. She turned to him.

"Its a summons by Madam Pomfrey for a magical medical test. She said it's required by Head Boy and Girl to make sure they don't have a nervous breakdown because of all the work and responsibility," Hermione answered. Both Ron and Harry glanced at each other again as they made their way through the passageway.

"Well for you I feel that is unnecessary. Doesn't she know you?" Ron asked. Harry nodded in agreement. Since first year Hermione had been dealing with unnecessary responsibility and keeping up with all her work. Even in third year, she'd been taking more classes than needed and had to use a Time-Turner to go to all of them.

"Exactly this is ridiculous. I don't know how she would think you of all people would have a breakdown," Harry said.

"Whatever. Since it is mandatory, I'll have to go. It says I have to report there tonight after my last class." Both boys shrugged and then walked into the Great Hall and Hermione felt the fear that she'd been hiding from Harry and Ron come upon her. She didn't want to get checked out and have her illness be explained to her as something she didn't want to have. But maybe she needed this too.

Hermione tried not to think of it too hard because she didn't want it to distract her through the day. But as her final class ended and the students filed out, Hermione couldn't help but feel a shiver of fear run through her.

As she made her way to the hospital wing, she couldn't help but think about her biggest fear. What if it came to pass, what would she do?

Hermione shook that thought out of her head. No negative thoughts. Whatever would be, would be. She just hoped that it was something good that was to be.

Hermione went into hospital wing and saw Draco rolling down his sleeves. It looked like he'd already had his checkup.

He stared at Hermione as she went by him towards Madam Pomfrey who was at her desk getting some potions into bottles. She looked up as Hermione approached.

"Oh . Good that you're here, Mr. Malfoy just finished his check up. I would like to do you and get back to my work."

"I'll wait for Hermione," Draco said. Hermione didn't even acknowledge him, she just batted an eyelash. Draco didn't see it because she was facing Madam Pomfrey who had picked up her wand and was pouring some potion for Hermione.

"Well come to this bed Miss. Granger and I'll be able to check you over." Hermione did what she was told and pulled the curtain in front of her bed so that Draco couldn't see what was happening. First Madam Pomfrey rolled up Hermione's sleeves and placed the tip of her wand at the crevice of her elbows. A small puff of white smoke came from each crevice and Madam Pomfrey nodded.

Then she moved her wand all the way across Hermione, her brow furrowing at one point when she reached Hermione's abdomen. Madam Pomfrey said nothing. She just finished her exam and then she left with the potion she'd originally had for Hermione, and came back with a clear one which she handed Hermione. Then she closed the curtain around them completely and set a silence spell, so Draco couldn't overhear the conversation.

"Miss. Granger have you been having any stomach issues recently?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Hermione wondered if she could lie, but she knew Madam Pomfrey would know.

"Yes. Only today it was better and I was able to hold down my food. But its been because I've just gotten over the flu." Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips.

"Miss. Granger I have to let you know that you are not sick. You are actually pregnant, that's why I got you a different potion. You're most likely 2 months along." Madam Pomfrey waited as the news of this sunk in. Hermione couldn't believe this. She started thinking back. She hadn't had sex in a long time and everytime she had, she'd used her birth control. But then her mind began to remember that night when she had run out and hadn't replenished her bottle. She frowned as she remembered that she and Draco had had sex that night. She remembered telling Ginny about it. Hermione took a deep breath to calm her nerves and looked at Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey looked down at the young girl in front of her, who now had a large responsibility in front of her. She felt tremendous feeling of sympathy for her.

"Miss Granger does the father have any idea of your condition?" Hermione shook her head.

"No, I'm not even really on speaking terms with the father. I mean, I don't think he's a good influence in my life. Anyway thank you Madam Pomfrey." Hermione put her bottle down, picked up her bag and then got up. Madam Pomfrey didn't get a chance to stop her as she opened the curtains and walked quickly past Draco not saying one thing to him.

He quickly caught up to her and walked at pace with her. He could see that her eyes were glassy like she was very deep in thought and wasn't seeing anything.

"Hermione?" He called. She looked at him and she actually focused on him and then stared at him for a long moment before she said anything.

"What?"

"We have rounds tonight. Are you up to it?" He asked. She swallowed and then nodded.

They quickly walked to their dorm and then Hermione ran into her room, dropping her stuff quickly before she went back out the dorm. Draco didn't even get a chance to catch to her, because by the time he got out the door after changing, Hermione was already gone.

Hermione was not really doing rounds. She was so lost in her thoughts she couldn't really pay attention to anything. She was beating up herself inside. How could she have let this happen? She was so stupid. She could feel the seriousness of the moment really surround her.

She leaned against the wall and crouched down, burying her head in her hands. What was she going to do? What was she going to tell her parents?

Hermione started hyperventilating as she crouched there. Hot tears began to fall down her face as she kept thinking. It was all too much for her to think about.

"Miss Granger are you alright?" A deep voice asked her. Hermione looked up to see Professor Snape standing above her, a look of concern on his face. Hermione sniffed and stood up, trying to compose herself.

"Fine," she said. Snape didn't believe her. He stood in front of her, looking at her puffy red eyes and her troubled expression and he knew she wasn't fine.

"I'm taking you to the hospital wing." At that Hermione moved away from him. Almost like a scared cat. Snape had never seen her like this before.

"No. I'm not going back to the hospital wing," Hermione said. Snape caught her arm, but she physically began fighting him, pulling and twisting away.

"Let me go, right this instant. I swear I'll…."but Hermione couldn't say more as tears began to fall down her face again. Snape didn't understand why she was so upset, so he pulled her to him and began to drag her down the hall.

"Fine, I'll take you to my office. I need to know that you are alright before I let you go around the halls on rounds," Snape said. At this Hermione stopped struggling and actually walked with him to his office where Snape locked and put a silence spell on his door so they would not be overheard.

He sat Hermione down in front of his desk and then leaned against it, standing in front of her. He stared at her as she Hermione silently sat there.

"Now this is your opportunity to explain that behavior back there before I have to give you detention." Hermione shrugged.

"Put me in detention. My life is over anyway. What will detention do now?" Snape looked at her in confusion. This was not like the Hermione Granger he knew.

"Miss Granger what is the meaning of that? What has happened for you to have this attitude? Does it have to do with Draco? Has he hit you again?" Hermione didn't even react to that. Snape got slightly afraid at the reaction she was having to his questions. He bent down and grabbed Hermione's shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Hermione you must tell me," he said. She looked up at him when he said her first name. A fresh batch of tears started.

"I'm pregnant with Draco's baby," she whispered. At that Hermione broke down and Snape pulled her to him and held her. Hermione didn't know what to do but hug him and cry. Hermione sobbed as Snape stroked her hair. He knew how this was torturing her, especially with Draco's actions toward her before. He had abused her and now she had this large burden added on top of it.

Hermione pulled back and wiped her face.

"I'm really sorry for all of this. I don't need to be bringing my issues to you. I'm just… in shock, that's all."

"It's fine. It's all going to be alright. You need to talk to someone-" Hermione cut him off and stood up and moved away from him.

"No. No one can know. You can't tell anyone. I need to figure out what I'm going to do. I only found out about this, today," Hermione said. She turned away from Snape and wrapped her arms around herself. Snape sighed and walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I won't let anyone know if you wish it. Just promise me that if you need anything, you will come to me if I can help." Hermione was silent but she nodded. Snape let go and turned around. She wiped her face and smiled a little.

"Thanks," she whispered. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. She caught a whiff of his musky scent and took a deep breath of it. She pulled back slightly to see Snape staring at her. His eyes were bright as he looked down at her. Hermione was pressed up against him as they stared into eachother's eyes.

Snape leaned down slightly and caught Hermione's lips with his. He kissed her for a moment and then realized he shouldn't be. He moved to pull away, but Hermione caught his head, holding his face and pulled his lips harder against hers. She wanted to feel his hands on her, and just block out what happened and just stay in this moment for once.

Snape held her tightly to him, pulling his arms around her waist and lifting her off her feet. Kissing her was like heaven, her lips were soft and supple and when she opened her mouth, Snape delved his tongue in, tasting the sweetness of mouth and feeling her tongue play with his.

Snape pulled back slightly so he could take a breath.

"Severus…" Hermione whispered softly. Snape shivered at the sound of his name as he looked down at her and saw her breathing just as hard as he was. He put her down slowly, her legs a little shaky after the kiss. Then he removed his arms from around her waist. Hermione let go of Snape, but still stood close to him.

"I should go do my rounds." Snape nodded as he looked at her.

"Yes of course," Snape answered. Hermione could see that he was struggling with himself as he turned away, with clenched fists. Hermione knew that she still had feelings for Snape and even though she was vulnerable right now, she knew she'd need him. She hadn't want to try with Snape before, but she had nothing to lose now.

"Severus." He turned and Hermione hugged him. He wrapped her in his arms and pressed his face into her curls, that strawberry vanilla scent filling his nostrils. She was the only woman who he was so weak towards. He didn't have the strength to fight her.

Hermione moved back and went on her tiptoes and kissed Snape sweetly, then leaned into his ear.

"Thank you. We'll talk again soon." And with that she turned and waved her wand at the door which unlocked and closed behind her as she left.

Hermione didn't know what she was going to do, but she knew that she had one person who she could go to. And after that body shaking kiss, who knew where this would take her. Hermione smiled to herself and then went back to her rounds.


	24. Chapter 15: Reality

**Sleepin****g with Friend Or Foe- Story 2**

**Disclaimer**: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me. Even though I'd _love _to have Draco Malfoy…..Yum LOL!

* * *

_A/N: Here it is. The next chapter! Honestly it took so long because first I was having writer's block then I kept changing what happened. Hopefully you all like it and of course review please Thanks xoxo TBG_

_**Chapter Recap…..**_

"**Severus." He turned and Hermione hugged him. He wrapped her in his arms and pressed his face into her curls, that strawberry vanilla scent filling his nostrils. She was the only woman who he was so weak towards. He didn't have the strength to fight her. **

**Hermione moved back and went on her tiptoes and kissed Snape sweetly, then leaned into his ear. **

"**Thank you. We'll talk again soon." And with that she turned and waved her wand at the door which unlocked and closed behind her as she left. **

**Hermione didn't know what she was going to do, but she knew that she had one person who she could go to. And after that body shaking kiss, who knew where this would take her. Hermione smiled to herself and then went back to her rounds.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Reality**

Draco went through his rounds very distractedly because he was deep in thought about Hermione. He could tell that what Madam Pomfrey had told her had been upsetting because she had come out of her check up very dazed and confused. He wondered what was really wrong with her. He wished she had told him or confided in him in some small way, but somewhere deep inside Draco knew that she would never have told him something like that willingly, not after who he'd become. Draco could feel his old self returning and he understood why Hermione had withheld her information.

He sighed stopped walking. He leaned against a wall and pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. He wanted to fix what was left of his relationship with Hermione. He didn't like her cold shoulder and her cold stares anymore, it gave him an intense ache in his chest which overtook any feelings of anger he felt towards her. It was almost like the pain of losing her was cleansing him of what he had learned from the Dark Lord. Draco hated feeling so wretched about it, he just wanted to have a good relationship with Hermione, even if it meant they would only be friends.

A lump formed in Draco's throat at the thought of him and Hermione being just friends. He was in love with her still and being friends would never be enough, but something was better than nothing.

When Draco got back to the dormitory, it was silent. Hermione wasn't back yet. Draco dragged himself over and sat in front of the fireplace. He stared into the dancing flames, his thoughts drifting between school work and Hermione. He was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn't hear her come into the dormitory.

She glanced at him quickly before she went up to her room, she didn't say a word hoping that she would not be questioned by Draco again. Draco's eyes finally focused on her as she turned the corner. Draco didn't try and follow her, he just decided to stay where he was. He didn't want Hermione to feel uncomfortable.

Draco allowed his thoughts to drift once again before a tapping against the window aroused him from it. He looked up and saw his eagle owl Marquis fluttering at the window. Draco stood up and opened it, letting Marquis fly in. The owl swooped around the room and landed on Draco's shoulder.

Draco stroked his head and whispered to him.

"You're still my friend right Marquis?" The owl cooed and held out its leg allowing Draco the chance to untie the small note that was there. Draco let Marquis flutter down and stand on the table as he unfurled the note. The owl hopped around the table looking for some extra food crumbs but there was nothing. The house elves had come in earlier and cleaned up everything.

Draco stared at the long dark writing on the note and read it. It was from Professor Snape.

_Draco, your next Occlumency lesson will be tomorrow at 9pm. Do not be late. ~ S.S._

Draco sat back in his armchair with the note still in hand. Marquis flew over to his armrest and let Draco stroke him once again before he flew up and out the window again. Draco smiled to himself, at least one of the things he loved, still let him touch it. He sat there staring into the fire for a while before he finally got up, shut the window and made his way to his bedroom.

As he stood in front of his bedroom door, he couldn't help but look over at Hermione's door. He didn't know whether she was asleep or not, but he really wanted to go to her door.

Hermione was in bed at that time. It seemed like she couldn't sleep as she tossed and turned. She lay still and shut her eyes. She lay that way for a long time, when suddenly she saw a small light shine through her closed eyelids.

Hermione felt almost like she was in a dream as she opened her eyes and Draco stood there, in the doorway where the light was coming from, with tears in his eyes. She sat up and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Mione. I'm so sorry for everything I did," he whispered. Hermione stared at him as he came over to her, kneeled beside her bed, took her hand and held it to his face.

"Please tell me you forgive me. I miss you," he whispered against her hand. He kissed her fingers, then her palm, then her wrist and looked up at her as he held her open hand to his damp cheek. Hermione didn't know what to say, but as she stared into Draco's shining silver eyes, she couldn't help but wonder if she could forgive him.

He stood up and sat down on the bed, taking her other hand as well and then lightly touched a piece of hair flying by her cheek. He tucked it behind her ear, simultaneously stroking her cheek as he did so. Hermione shut her eyes and when she opened them, Draco was leaning in close to her. He lightly kissed her. Hermione felt his lips against hers and also felt herself melt into the kiss.

She opened her lips and his tongue slid into her mouth as she fell back onto her pillows and Draco fell on top of her. He slid his hand up and down her arm, stroking her and making her shiver in arousal. He lightly held her waist as he moved his lips down her chin to her throat where he lightly kissed her, slipping his tongue over it lightly and sporadically, sending little shocks of pleasure through Hermione. The light from the open door was still bothering Hermione so she shut her eyes.

Hermione felt his mouth on her, shuddering at how sinfully good it felt. Draco moved to kiss her again. She felt him slide his pants off slightly and then slowly move to remove her panties from under her night gown. She heard him whisper her name as he slipped them off.

"Mione…I've missed you," he whispered against her ear. Hermione smiled to herself because the voice sounded different, deeper, unlike Draco's. The light seemed to be getting brighter from the hallway as well.

And suddenly, that's when she recognized who's voice it was. She opened her eyes and looked into the coal black eyes of Snape. He smiled down at her as he stroked her face and pressed himself against her, to enter her wet heat.

"I've missed you too Severus." At that he slid into her and Hermione gasped, arching her back as Snape pushed himself all the way in. The large size of Snape was almost too much pleasure for her and she couldn't help but whimper and hold onto him as he began to thrust into her. Hermione thrashed around as the light from the hall began getting brighter and brighter until it became so bright Hermione couldn't see Snape anymore . Hermione rubbed her eyes and realized the light had been the sunlight streamed in on her from her window. Hermione looked around her at her empty bed and fell back against her pillows in a huff. It had all been a dream.

Hermione was not feeling too well as she lay there, reminding Hermione of her shocking news the day before. She sat up and swung her legs over the bed. She quickly went into the bathroom and washed her face with cold water, which helped to ease her sick feeling. Hermione quickly brushed her teeth and came out of her bathroom.

As she stretched, she could hear shuffling in Draco's room next door. Suddenly a large crash vibrated from Draco's room and Hermione ran out of her door toward his room.

When Hermione looked into the bedroom, Draco's drawer was on the floor and he was sitting on the floor against his bed, looking as if he'd been tossed across the room. Hermione went over to him and helped him up.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Hermione asked as she took his arm and pulled him off the floor. She uncomfortably noticed that he was shirtless and was only in his pants. As soon as he was up, Hermione let go of him.

"I'm ok. I was running around and I flicked my wand at my drawer and it fell over, knocking me to my bed. I think I'm alright though," Draco answered. He looked himself over and that's when Hermione noticed the red slash across his arm. It began to bleed as she looked at it.

"You're bleeding. Come on, I have some dittany in my room." Hermione stood up and walked into her room, into the bathroom and took her bottle of dittany out of the cabinet and then went back into her room, opening it in the doorway of her bathroom.

Draco didn't know what to think, except he was being invited into Hermione's room, so he just followed numbly and sat on her bed. When she came out of the bathroom, he actually had a chance to look at her. Her curls were all over her head in a cute bedhead style and her long silk form fitting nightgown, hugged and slid over her curves enticingly as she came up behind Draco and crawled across her bed to his side.

He moved over as Hermione took his arm in her hand and placed his hand on her knee as she opened the bottle. Draco heard a hiss as she held the tiny baster and took hold of his arm. Her fingers encircled the Dark Mark on his forearm as she held him still. Draco couldn't help but stare at her delicate hand against such a violent mark. He stared at it but was forced back to reality as the dittany hit his open skin. Draco hissed and glanced at the cut as it bubbled and then began to heal.

"It'll sting a bit but it will heal quicker," Hermione said. As she dripped the dittany across the rest of the gash, she made her way to the end of open skin where it finished it off near the top of the Dark Mark. As Hermione topped the dittany off, she couldn't help but stroke the Dark Mark lightly with her forefinger.

"Did that hurt more than the dittany did?" She whispered. Hermione looked up and her eyes locked with Draco's.

"Yes, much more." Hermione took a shaky breath as Draco continued staring into her eyes. Hermione broke the eye contact first and crawled off the bed and put the dittany away.

When she came back, Draco was looking at a photo of them from a few months before. Hermione went over and took the picture from Draco. He turned and looked down at her.

"You'll be fully healed in a few hours, since you just had a cut and not anything serious." Draco rolled his arm and nodded.

"Yes I can tell but, how are _you_ feeling these days?" Draco asked. He scanned Hermione's face for her reaction when he asked.

"I'm fine," she answered. Draco couldn't read anything on her face as she moved away from his large expanse of skin and went to her door.

"I think you should start getting dressed for your classes. I just woke up, so I'll need to as well."

Draco took the hint and made his way to the door. He turned around in the doorway and smiled at Hermione.

"Thanks for your help. I appreciate it. Honestly." Hermione nodded and gave a very slight smile before she shut the door. Hermione leaned against it for a moment before she walked away from it. And no part of her ever thought to put a protection charm on her door because she did not feel threatened by Draco in that moment.

And she was right to feel that way. After Hermione shut the door, Draco stood in the hallway and lightly touched her door before he went back to his room to get dressed.

The day went by in a blur for both Hermione and Draco. Hermione spent some of her lunch hour with Harry and Ron in the Room of Requirement, trying to destroy the cabinet. It seemed almost impervious to certain spells. They each tried different spells for 45 minutes before they decided to call it a day.

"I'll go to the library later tonight to look up more spells that we can use. I'm sure we've slowed down its progress since it's been fixed. Hopefully Crabbe, Goyle and Draco won't notice," Hermione said.

"As thick as they are, I doubt they'll notice. They'll probably think _they_ did something wrong," Ron replied. Both Harry and Hermione nodded at that. They exited the Room and went down to lunch.

When they got to the Great Hall, Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table where Draco was in-between Crabbe and Goyle, who seem to be frantically whispering to him. Hermione looked away and got back to her friends, as Draco noticed her brown hair move elegantly across the hall. His eyes followed her for a moment, before Goyle began snapping his fingers in front of Draco's face.

"Draco focus. Now tonight we can have alittle fun. We've been planning it for a long time, but we need you there to make it happen. And tomorrow we need to work on the cabinet as well, just so we can write that progress report. Have you heard anything from anyone recently?"

"Yes, my father. I haven't read the note yet, but I will when I get up to my room after dinner. I'll let you know what he has to say." Both boys nodded and then leaned in closer to Draco.

"So you are in for tonight right?" Crabbe asked. Draco sighed in annoyance.

"Yes fine, if you'll get off my back about it. What time tonight and what exactly are we doing?" Draco asked.

"Midnight, in the Astronomy tower and don't worry about what we are doing. You'll like it for sure," Goyle replied. Draco just nodded and continued eating his lunch as his eyes bore a hole into the back of Hermione's skull as she ate.

Draco went through the day sluggishly and when it was time for him to go to his Occlumency lesson, he decided to quickly read his father's letter before he made his way down to the dungeons.

Draco went to his room and looked at the letter which he'd tossed onto his dresser the night he'd attacked Pansy. He still felt guilty over how he'd reacted to her, but something in him had snapped when he'd heard her call Hermione a mudblood. Maybe it was the realization that he had done it so many times before, and that it was a truly filthy and hurtful word. Or maybe it was because he just couldn't stand someone talking about the woman he loved so harshly.

Draco didn't know which it was but he knew that he could not put off reading his father's letter anymore. Draco opened the piece of parchment and looked at the special writing that only his family understood. He began to read.

_'Draco, I am writing to you to let you know that I am fine. I have recooperated well and I'm getting better by training with the others at home. We have now mobilized everyone and are basically ready to strike. The Dark Lord has set a timeline, one month. He wants for you, Crabbe and Goyle to have the cabinet ready by then. I need a progress report from you on the status of the cabinet. The 25__th__ of this month is when we wish to strike and you are crucial in this plan. If you fail, you fail our entire family. Do not disgrace our name. Reply quickly son. ~Lucius'_

Draco huffed and threw the piece of parchment down. He couldn't even think that the invasion of Hogwarts would be happening on the 25th. He had little less than a month to get everything ready. But Draco's conscience was telling him not to do it. That part of him that had changed while he had returned to school, did not want to be part of these plans anymore. But Draco also knew that if he didn't, his parents would be killed.

He sat on his bed with his face in his hands. He was so confused and didn't know what to do. He sat like that for a few minutes before he looked at the time and realized he needed to make his way to the dungeons. Draco got up and left the dorm very sluggishly.

Meanwhile, Hermione had been in the library searching up different types of magic to use against the cabinet. At the same time, she had been writing some of her own spells as well, trying to see if she could create something that would help. When she realized that it was getting late, she picked up her books and her papers and left the library.

The books and papers were so numerous that Hermione really couldn't see where she was going as she staggered through the hallway. As she rounded a corner, Hermione bumped into something hard.

Hermione and all her books came crashing to the floor. She looked around at the mess that her things had made. She sighed and then noticed a pair of legs clothed in dark robes standing in front of her. Hermione looked up and saw that it was Professor Snape. She tucked a curl behind her ear and smiled shakily.

"Good evening Professor. I'm sorry that I bumped into you. I didn't see you coming," Hermione said as she began to collect her things. Snape bent down on his knees and began to pick some up as well.

"No it was my fault. You obviously couldn't see so I should have been the one to move out of the way," he said easily. Hermione smiled at him as he began to hand her different pieces of work that she'd dropped. He stopped to look at one as she collected some more books.

"Did you write this?" He asked. Hermione glanced up to see what he was looking at. She blushed scarlet red as she noticed that he was holding a page from some of her improvised spells and potions. She grabbed the paper from him and nodded.

"Have you tried any of them before?" He asked. Hermione looked up at him.

"No. I know the law against unknown or foreign spells and potions. I didn't want to get caught doing something illegal," she said. Snape smiled at her.

"You should try them out one day and see how they turn out. You never know….you _are_ the brightest witch of your age."

She stared at him and then picked up the last piece of paper. Hermione stood up with them teetering again. Snape chuckled lightly and then waved his wand. The books and papers flew out of Hermione's hands and floated beside her.

"It'll be easier this way. I can walk you to your dorm and you won't have to carry them," he said. Hermione saw the sincerity & kindness in his eyes and she just nodded her head and walked with him through the empty halls.

They walked in silence for a while, only their footsteps echoed through the halls. Hermione could feel the tension building between them as she suddenly remembered their kiss in his office. Having him that close once again reminded her of it. She kept her thoughts to herself though. When she was close to the dorm, they stopped. Snape caught the books as Hermione reached for them.

"Thank you very much Professor." As Hermione took the pile out of his arms, Snape's hands brushed her arms. To someone watching it was innocent enough, but both of them felt a shiver pass between them. They caught each other's gazes and Hermione took a rattling breath. Before she could react, Snape gripped her arms and kissed her ferociously. He couldn't hold her as close as he wanted to because of the books, but he made sure that she felt his lips.

The kiss was intense and powerful as Hermione tried to get closer to Snape. Eventually in frustration, she dropped all her papers and books and pulled Snape behind a nearby tapestry.

He wrapped one large arm around her waist and crushed Hermione to him. His other hand flew to her face, stroking it gently before it snaked its way into her soft curly mass of hair. Hermione on the other hand had her arms wrapped around Snape's neck as she kissed him. Her lips opened and he snaked his tongue into her mouth before she basically dug her fingers into his back as heat ran though her body at every point Snape's body touched hers.

After a few moments, they pulled away, out of breath and Snape kissed her lightly before he set her down and untangled himself. He took a small step back and looked down at her.

"I have some commitments tonight which I must attend to, but I hope you know that I will be thinking of you the entire time. You haunt me like the plague Hermione," he whispered. He slid his thumb enticingly over Hermione's bruised bottom lip.

"I'm sorry. It was a stupid idea to do this so out in the open. I would never want to get you into trouble. I'm so stupid for what I did just there," Hermione replied, berating herself at the same time. Snape took her face in both hands and locked eyes with her.

"Don't ever think that you are stupid. We all do things in the heat of the moment that we can't control. And to have you…it would be worth it." Hermione smiled at him as she felt his thumbs caress her cheeks. They looked at each other for a moment before he leaned down and kissed her once again. This time it was less aggressive and more sensual, sending a slow heat sizzling through Hermione's body. Snape reluctantly pulled away.

"I must go. But we will see each other," Snape let go of Hermione's face and instead wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him.

Hermione pressed her face into his chest as he held her. She felt Snape kissing her forehead as she gripped onto the front of his robes. Nobody had held her in a long time and part of Hermione was relishing in the moment. Finally Snape took a step back from Hermione, turned and left without a word.

She went out into the hall, swishing her wand at her fallen books and papers. They jumped back into her arms as Hermione stared down the hall to watch Snape's robes billowing behind him as he left. Hermione stared until he'd turned the corner and then she quickly climbed back into the dorm.

Draco was standing outside of Snape's office as Snape suddenly came down the hall, unlocking and opening his door with a flick of his wand.

As soon as they entered, Snape turned to Draco. He took off his longer cloak so as to be more flexible and moved across the room from Draco.

"Wands at the ready. I will now try to penetrate your mind. You may try and attempt to stop me," Snape said. Draco nodded with his wand ready. Snape reacted and the night of lessons began.

By the end of it, Draco was worn, but he still wanted to try once more when Snape called it a night. Snape stared at Draco for a moment, sizing him up before he nodded curtly and held his wand up. This time, Draco reacted a bit faster than Snape and suddenly Draco gained access, vividly, to Snape's memories.

A small boy with long black hair watched as the Hogwarts express pulled up, standing alone while happy families said goodbye to their children all around him….a red headed little girl smiled at him as she was passing his compartment and came into it and sat down.

The scene changed suddenly to Snape as an adult holding and kissing a woman. Draco was able to see her lithe body for a moment but he couldn't make out her face, he could only feel the intense feelings of arousal emanating from Snape.

Then just as suddenly as he'd entered, Draco was forced out. Draco stared at Snape, seeing the intense anger on his face.

"Enough. Our lesson is over," Snape snarled. Draco stared at Snape for a moment before he took his things and began to leave.

"And speak nothing of what you saw Draco or you will have no more lessons," Snape whispered. Draco looked back and nodded.

Draco hurried down the hallway without running, knowing that Snape could hear his footsteps, but as soon as he was far enough away, Draco ran back to his dorm. When he got there, he went into his room and changed out of his uniform. He made sure that he was quiet since he did not want Hermione to hear him, but as he left his dorm in his black cloak, he couldn't help but think back to Snape's memories.

Draco couldn't figure out what about those memories had strung together for Draco to see them. He left that thought alone for the time being as he went into halls, making sure that he was not caught. When he finally got to the astronomy tower, he was met by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Good you made it," Crabbe whispered.

"Here take this and put it on," Goyle said as he handed Draco a mask. Draco didn't ask questions as his two friends also put on masks and they all went up to the step to the top of the tower.


	25. Chapter 16: Yearning and Satisfaction

**Sleepin****g with Friend Or Foe- Story 2**

**Disclaimer**: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me. Even though I'd _love _to have Draco Malfoy…..Yum LOL!

**_A/N: hey everyone, as a Christmas treat here is the next chapter. I'm going to try to finish the next chapter for you this week in time for new years. Merry Christmas and read and review. Thanks xoxo TBG _**

_Chapter Recap….._

_Draco hurried down the hallway without running, knowing that Snape could hear his footsteps, but as soon as he was far enough away, Draco ran back to his dorm. When he got there, he went into his room and changed out of his uniform. He made sure that he was quiet since he did not want Hermione to hear him, but as he left his dorm in his black cloak, he couldn't help but think back to Snape's memories. _

_Draco couldn't figure out what about those memories had strung together for Draco to see them. He left that thought alone for the time being as he went into halls, making sure that he was not caught. When he finally got to the astronomy tower, he was met by Crabbe and Goyle._

"_Good you made it," Crabbe whispered._

"_Here take this and put it on," Goyle said as he handed Draco a mask. Draco didn't ask questions as his two friends also put on masks and they all went up to the step to the top of the tower._

* * *

**Chapter 16: Yearning and Satisfaction**

Draco stared around in awe at the huge party going on in the tower. Every woman was dressed in slinky costumes and was wearing masks. The women were obviously students but Draco had never been to something like this before.

He walked around the space, different girls smiling at him as he walked by. Draco didn't really feel interested in any of the women until he noticed a girl with brown hair in big round curls that made her hair look a bit bushy. Draco went over to her and sat down beside her.

"Hello," he whispered into her ear. He pulled back and took in her smile as she leaned forward. Draco moved closer to her and kissed her. She kissed him back, letting him swirl his hands through her hair. Draco allowed her to wrap her arms around him before she pulled back and stood up. She took Draco's hand and led him into a dark secluded corner of the room and sat him down on a long soft chair.

"Relax," she said in a sultry voice. Draco couldn't help but be completely mesmerized by the girl. Her skin was smooth and white and she moved seductively in front of Draco before she climbed onto his lap and began to kiss him once again.

Draco wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as they kissed. His hands stroked her back, her hair falling onto his hands as he stroked her back. He ran his hands down her bottom, as pure fire licked through his body as she kissed his neck. Draco noticed that the girl's bottom wasn't as full as he liked. He kept running his hands up and down it, cupping it as he did. And the more and more he felt it the less he liked it and the more disinterested he became in the girl.

When he finally became uninterested completely, Draco quickly moved her off his lap, but she just immediately dropped to her knees in front of him. He shook his head, trying to remove her hands off his waist.

"Stop, I don't want this anymore," Draco said. The girl looked confused.

"Of course you do. You just need to relax," She said as she still tried to get into Draco's pants. He stood up and she fell across the floor.

"You're not enough. Sorry," he said. He quickly helped her up and then quickly made his way through the room of men and women and left the tower. Draco thought he heard his name as he left but he didn't stop to find out if someone had called for him. He made sure to move quickly though the hallways and got back to Head Girl and Boy dormitory in no time.

As he entered, Draco noticed all the lights in the common room were off, only the few candles and the fireplace were casting any light in the room. Draco dragged his feet as he made his way across the room. He groaned and put his face in his hands, pulling off his mask. He felt so stupid, looking back at his behavior with that girl. The love he had for Hermione was eating him up every day, making him yearn for her more and more.

Draco moved over to the armchairs and noticed that Hermione had fallen asleep in front of the fireplace in one of them. Her fingers barely held onto the quill she had been using and the parchment which had been on her lap had slid to the floor.

He stared at how simple yet beautiful she looked and he felt his chest ache as he thought of the privilege he had when she was his. He couldn't help but reach down and stroke her face lightly across her cheek. Hermione stirred and Draco knew he couldn't leave her there, so he began collecting her work off the floor. He slid the quill out of her hand and piled it neatly on the table near her seat.

As he did so Hermione woke up. She opened her eyes to see Draco tidying up her work. She must've fallen asleep while doing her Charms homework. She hadn't even realized she was so tired.

As Hermione stared at him, unbeknownst to him, she couldn't help notice how the light from the flames made his hair look so beautiful and blonde. She watched his arm muscles ripple as he moved. Hermione took a deep breath and remembered how she had once held onto those muscles every night, and how much she had loved him. A part of her felt like she still loved him. When Draco finished, he stood up and went over to stare into the fire, throwing in the mask as he stood there. He watched it as it burned into a small pile of ashes.

"You didn't need to pick up my work," Hermione said. Draco turned and smiled.

"I know I just wanted to. I'm sorry if I woke you, you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you," he replied. Hermione sat up and pulled her legs onto the armchair. With Draco facing her and the light from the fire flickering on Draco's clothes, Hermione noticed that Draco was wearing a dark suit, the top buttons of his black dress shirt was unbuttoned. Hermione couldn't help but stare at the gleam of creamy skin peeking from underneath all the black clothing.

"By the way, where you coming from all dressed up?" Hermione asked. Draco scoffed and shook his head as he looked at Hermione.

"Nowhere important." They kept their eyes locked on each other for a moment before Hermione nodded. Draco went over and sat in the armchair next to her.

"Obviously for you to dress like that it must've started off important," Hermione said. Draco sighed.

"I bet you've never experienced it but sometimes you do things that you really don't want to do and then you regret it afterward."

"Why would you think that I've never done that before?" Hermione asked. Draco turned and looked at her.

"Well you are so sure of yourself and are honest with yourself and everyone around you, I wouldn't think that you'd ever do anything you didn't want to do," Draco said. Hermione stared at him, looked in his eyes and saw that he was being very honest with her.

"I'm not always honest, I'm human. Nobody's perfect right?" Draco shrugged.

"You were always perfect to me." Hermione stared at him for a moment before he smiled and stood up. He put his hand out to help Hermione up. She took it and he helped her out of the armchair. He then picked up Hermione's books and papers and handed them to her.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"Goodnight Hermione."

Draco turned away and began to make his way across the common room. At that moment, Hermione felt an urge to tell Draco the truth about her pregnancy.

"Draco…. I need to tell you something," Hermione said. Draco stopped and turned.

"What is it?" Hermione began to take deep breaths, almost like she couldn't breathe. She didn't know if she could do this. Draco frowned as he noticed her shortness of breath. He walked back over to her and lightly took her by her shoulders and looked at her face.

"Are you alright? Here sit down," Draco said as he helped Hermione back into her seat.

"I….um….." Hermione couldn't find her words as she looked at Draco and she couldn't help in that moment but remember all the times he had kissed her and how he had loved her. She took a deep breath and gave a crooked smile.

"Nothing….it was nothing."

"Are you alright though? You gave me a scare" Draco said. Hermione nodded.

"I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry. I think I just need to go to bed." Draco nodded and helped Hermione to her room. At the door, Draco stopped Hermione in the doorway.

"If you need anything let me know. I don't want you to be ill and feel you can't come to me." Hermione nodded.

"Goodnight Draco" Hermione said as she went into her room.

The next morning, Hermione tried her best to avoid Draco. She didn't know what to think about last night. She had wanted to tell him but she'd freaked out at the last minute. She hadn't known that she'd even want to tell Draco the truth, but something about how he'd treated her had made her want to tell him, but it scared her in terms of how Draco would react. Hermione ended her class early that day so she went back to her dormitory and changed quickly before going back out on the grounds.

Hermione wandered over to the library but couldn't go in. She turned and began wandering down the halls when the swish of robes and footsteps brought her out of her revere. Hermione turned her head for a moment and was joined by Snape. He smiled down at her.

"Miss Granger, why are you wandering around alone? Can I offer a penny for your thoughts?" He asked as his eyes swooped over her as she walked beside him in her close fitting sweater dress and long pullover, tights and boots.

"I nearly told Draco about the pregnancy last night," Hermione said. Snape's eyes widened.

"Nearly? Why didn't you tell him?" Hermione turned and gave him a look.

"You know I can't do that. I don't know how he will react, and I really don't want to see that reaction."

"What if he's happy about it?" Snape asked. Hermione glanced at him as they made their way around the quiet halls.

"I very much doubt that."

"If he still loves you then he'll be happy about it. It'll just be a way for him to hold onto you. He'll always be connected to you in that way," Snape remarked. Hermione stopped and turned to face him.

"Even though he will be connected to me, I don't want to have that negative person in my life or our child's life," Hermione said. Snape looked down at Hermione and smiled. She smiled back as Snape looked around before he lightly touched her cheek.

"He hasn't hurt you again has he?" Snape asked softly. Hermione shook her head.

"No new bruises." Snape's eyes scanned Hermione's body.

"I may have to check that for myself," he whispered as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Hermione shivered as a heat that she hadn't felt in a while began to fill her whole being. Snape leaned down and quickly caught Hermione's lips with his own. Snape began to devour Hermione's lips, but he controlled himself and pulled back.

"I missed you Severus" Hermione whispered. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers.

"I missed you too Mione." Snape leaned in and kissed Hermione again.

Hermione couldn't help but melt in his arms. His lips melded with hers as he gripped her tightly against him. Hermione could feel every hard ripple of his muscles pressed against her and something ran through Hermione, sending heat rushing through her limbs.

Hermione couldn't help but slide her hands across Snape's shoulders. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip and Hermione happily obliged by opening her mouth. His warm tongue slid in and began to caress and tease her tongue.

They began to caress each other as Snape released her lips and began to kiss and nibble down Hermione's neck. Hermione didn't understand why they were both so ravenous, but Hermione couldn't help but begin to take deep breaths as pleasure and heat ran all through her body.

Snape could feel Hermione's hands gripping and moving across his back. Her lithe body pressed against him was making him want her so badly. Snape could feel himself becoming aroused and he could feel himself getting hard as he nibbled Hermione's neck. Her body was shivering against him and she was whimpering as he kissed her and he could feel her moving her hips against his hardness.

Snape pressed his face into Hermione's neck and groaned. He was fully hard against her as he pulled back and kissed her lips again.

"Hermione, I can't be near you like this. I want you so badly," Snape whispered. Hermione looked into his eyes.

"I want you too Severus, just as badly." Hermione could see that he was trying to control himself but his hands sliding and cupping her bottom, told her different. Hermione glanced at a nearby classroom and took Snape's hand. She pulled him into the room, cast a spell to lock and soundproof it and then turned to Snape.

He immediately grabbed her and pressed her against the wall. He kissed her deeply; Hermione pulled him as close as she could as they kissed. Hermione felt Snape's hands running through her hair, and Hermione could feel his hard erection pressing against her thigh. Hermione reached down and stroked Snape through his robes .

Snape let go of Hermione's lips and groaned loudly as she continued to stroke him. Snape stepped back slightly to undress Hermione. She pulled off her pullover and then Snape unzipped her dress. Underneath her dress all Hermione had on was her lace black panties and her tights. Hermione slid her hands across Snape's robes, unbuttoning him as she went.

His robes slid off his shoulders, leaving his bare expanse of chest. Hermione ran her hand across his chest and kissed it as he looked down at her. Snape cupped her face and kissed her tenderly. Snape pulled his wand out and waved it at the teacher's desk in the classroom. It quickly transfigured into a large bed.

Snape swept Hermione into his arms and took her to the bed. He placed her in the center and then moved over her. Snape kissed Hermione as he began to move down her body. She writhed in her pleasure as he nibbled across her bare skin. She began to kiss his shoulder, nibbling and licking his bare skin. Snape moved up and kissed Hermione again before he sat up.

He quickly unhooked Hermione's bra and took it off. She tossed it onto the floor and Snape took the soft mass into his hand and begun to caress her breast. Hermione arched into his hand as he brought her nipple to his lips and began to caress her nipple with his tongue.

Hermione whimpered as she felt Snape's tongue slide across her nipple, flicking heat into her body. Hermione began to thrash back and forth as Snape continued to tease Hermione. He quickly slipped off her tights and her panties and took off his pants and boxers.

Snape looked Hermione in her eyes and then began to slide his hand down her body. He slid it across her chest, down her waist, across her hips and laid them on her thighs. He gently spread her legs open and settled himself between them.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Snape's neck and stared into his eyes as he begun to press into her. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as Snape's thickness pressed into her. He was so big and hard her eyes begin to roll back in pleasure. Snape groaned as he pressed all the way into Hermione. She was so tight and hot he couldn't take how amazing she felt.

Snape kissed her as he began to thrust in and out of her. Hermione dug her nails into Snape's back as he thrust deeply into her. She couldn't take the pleasure as he began to move faster. As soon as Snape let go of Hermione's lips, she began to pant. Every breath Hermione tried to take was pushed out of her as Snape began to move faster and push deeper into her body. He was filling her completely making her only have feelings and thoughts of him. Hermione couldn't stop her moaning as the feel of Snape deep inside her sent pulsing pleasure through her entire being, awakening her body and causing her body to begin to shake. The tight ball of release was nearly upon her as Snape pushed into her one more time.

Hermione cried out, "Severus" as she came hard. Her whole body stiffened for a moment and then convulsed as she fell back against the sheets with Snape continuously thrusting before he groaned loudly and pressed his face into her neck as he came inside of Hermione.

They lay still for a few moments, enjoying the feel of each other's bodies and then Snape rolled off of Hermione and cradled her to his chest. Hermione lay there, listening to Snape's heart beat slowing down to a normal pace, before she lay a small kiss on his chest. He looked down at her and their eyes met for a brief moment before Hermione broke the connection and sat up. She began to collect her clothing.

Snape didn't say anything as she got dressed. When Hermione finished, she looked over at Snape laying there looking up at the ceiling. She crawled onto the bed and leaned over his naked body and kissed him. He leaned up into her kiss as her long brown curly hair fell and made a curtain around them. Hermione pulled back and looked into his coal black eyes.

"I have to do rounds now, and you can't lie here forever," Hermione whispered. Snape smiled and sat up. He picked up his wand which had fallen to the floor in the hurriedness of their lovemaking and waved it. The bed transfigured itself back into the desk and Snape's clothes re-clothed themselves on him. Hermione smiled and turned to collect her wand. As she turned back around, Snape swept her into his arms and kissed her ever so softly on her full bruised lips.

Hermione melted in his arms as he kissed her and then just as swiftly he swept out of the room. Hermione took a moment before she left the classroom to catch her breath. She lightly touched her lips as she stood waiting for Snape to be far enough away before she left.

When she no longer heard his footsteps in the hallway, Hermione left, shutting the classroom door silently behind her. Hermione did her rounds, but was very distracted while doing them. She could still feel Snape's hands on her body and his lips against her and she couldn't help but feel herself getting aroused over it.

When Hermione went back to the Head Boy & Girl dorm she couldn't help but touch her lips once more as she stepped into the dorm. Draco who had heard the portrait hole open had watched as Hermione had come in. He noticed the bruised fullness of her mouth as she touched it. He also recognized her slightly tousled hair and the brightness in her eyes. It was the look she had after they had made love and Draco seethed with anger over seeing her like that. Who had she been with?

He walked over to her coolly as she came in. She looked up at him and smiled ever so lightly.

"How were your rounds? Any issues?" She shook her head.

"Nope, it was quite peaceful in the castle today," she replied. Hermione noticed the thin lipped look that Draco was giving her and shook her head and frowned at him.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you giving me that look?" Draco wanted so badly to call Hermione out on what he knew she'd done, but he bit his lip and kept it in. He was more guilty than her if anything in terms of fidelity.

Hermione watched as Draco bit his lip and then almost like a deflated balloon, crunched his shoulder and then shrugged.

"Sorry, I … didn't mean to look at you strangely." Hermione squinted at him in confusion. She turned away from him and shook her head. She went to her room and shut her door in confusion. What had that been about?

Over the next two weeks, Hermione would visit Madam Pomfrey so as to check on the health of the baby. By that time she was nearly three months pregnant.

After a quick checkup, Madam Pomfrey handed Hermione more prenatal potion.

"Don't forget to take this. It is imperative for your health. Next time you come in we can do an ultrasound." Hermione nodded and took her potion, pulling the curtain aside and leaving. Outside the hospital wing, Ron and Harry who were pacing in the hall. They both rushed over to her with concerned looks on their faces.

"Hermione are you alright? We saw you come up here and you were in there awhile," Harry said. Hermione smiled and took one of each of their hands in her own.

"Yes. Why would you be so worried?" Ron and Harry glanced at each other. Ron spoke up first.

"We were using the Marauder's map and we saw you in here last week as well." Harry stared into Hermione's eyes.

"If there is anything really wrong with you Hermione, you can tell us. We just want to know," Harry said. Hermione stared at him for a long moment before she nodded. She bit her lip and pulled them both into an empty classroom and closed the door. She impervious the door and then turned to her two best friends. She shut her eyes and then said it.

"The reason I was in the hospital wing last week and last week is because…I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: I know a cliffy! I hope this will bring you back to read it :) Review please**


	26. Chapter 17: The Truth Will Set You Free

**Sleepin****g with Friend Or Foe- Story 2**

**Disclaimer**: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me. Even though I'd _love _to have Draco Malfoy…..Yum LOL!

_A/N: Hey FF readers. Happy New Year to you. I hope you guys had a good first week of the year 2012. I hope you guys are ready to read this chapter. Of course review and let me know how you feel about it. Loves ya Thanks xoxo TBG _

_**Chapter Recap…..**_

"_**Hermione are you alright? We saw you come up here and you were in there awhile," Harry said. Hermione smiled and took one of each of their hands in her own.**_

"_**Yes. Why would you be so worried?" Ron and Harry glanced at each other. Ron spoke up first.**_

"_**We were using the Marauder's map and we saw you in here last week as well." Harry stared into Hermione's eyes.**_

"_**If there is anything really wrong with you Hermione, you can tell us. We just want to know," Harry said. Hermione stared at him for a long moment before she nodded. She bit her lip and pulled them both into an empty classroom and closed the door. She impervious the door and then turned to her two best friends. She shut her eyes and then said it.**_

"_**The reason I was in the hospital wing last week and last week is because…I'm pregnant."**_

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Truth Will Set You Free**

Hermione waited for a reaction. She waited for a few moments and then opened her eyes. Harry was wide eyed and staring at her and Ron seemed frozen. Then Harry went over to Hermione and took her hands.

"It's Malfoy's right?" Hermione nodded and Harry smiled and then hugged her. Harry held her tightly and Hermione held onto him almost for dear life. Harry didn't know everything that happened between her and Draco, but because he knew that Hermione had ended it with Draco and now she was pregnant, he was able to understand how hard this was for her.

He let go and Ron who was standing behind Harry caught Hermione in a hug as well. He kissed her on her cheek. When he stepped back, he smiled at both Harry and Hermione.

"It seems like we're going to have a new member added to our group." Hermione and Harry laughed.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot to me that you are ok with this," Hermione said.

"Well you're our best mate, and we're always going to take care of each other," Ron said. Harry stared at Hermione a moment as she smiled at Ron.

"How far along are you?" Ron asked.

"About three months," Hermione answered.

Harry wanted to ask her something else, something that had been bothering him a long time about Malfoy and Hermione's relationship. Harry went over to Hermione and smiled at her. He took her hand and then ran his fingers across her wrist, lifting her sleeve up. Hermione frowned as she saw what Harry was doing.

When he let go and locked eyes with Hermione, she suddenly understood as he did what he'd been looking for and her own eyes widened. Hermione took her wrist out of his grip and looked down. Hermione didn't know how, but somehow Harry was looking for the bruises that used to line her wrists, bruises that had looked exactly like fingerprints.

"Hermione now that you've told us this, you need to tell us everything. Everything that happened between you and Draco starting with why you _really_ broke up with him," Harry said. Hermione turned away from her two best friends. She didn't want to tell them about the worst time of her life, of her weakest moments.

"Hermione you're our best mate and as Ron said we have to take care of each other. And we haven't been doing that since Draco was hurting you….hitting you. I didn't want to believe it at first and you never said anything so I didn't know what to think. But the way you were fighting with him and when you broke it off, I just knew something was off."

Hermione stood with her back to both Ron and Harry, she stayed silent but she felt almost like she couldn't breathe. Harry and Ron could see Hermione struggling internally and they both looked at each other before they went over and each took one of her hands. Hermione looked at Ron then Harry and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Guys I-" Hermione's voice broke as the tears really began to fall. Both Ron and Harry hugged her as she cried and together they comforted her by rubbing her back. They waited as she slowly stopped and then looked up at Harry.

"How long did you know?" Hermione asked.

"I saw the bruises on your wrist once when you scratched your arm. I only caught a glimpse so I didn't really want to believe it, but then I remembered seeing a bruise on your face and then I couldn't ignore it. But then you broke up with Draco and you never came to us about it, and you seemed so much happier and I didn't know how to ask so I left it alone," Harry answered.

"I thought I was hiding it so well. I was obviously wrong," Hermione said between sniffles. Ron wiped her tears.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Ron asked.

"I couldn't, I felt so stupid and _weak_. And I didn't want anyone to know."

"You aren't any of those things. Besides we'd never think that about you. You are probably the smartest in the whole school and you are not weak. We should kill him. I think we can get away with it right Ron?" Ron nodded at Harry's suggestion.

"No," she said. Both boys looked down at her.

"Listen the abuse has stopped and I'm always on guard so he can't try it again. If it was still happening with my pregnancy, I would definitely report it to the Headmaster and leave that environment. Plus he's been better…" Hermione said. Harry and Ron stared at her.

"What's going on with him? This was not who he was before," Ron said, remembering the friendly banter he'd shared with Draco only a few months before.

"His father summoned him home and when he came back he was different and…he'd been branded with the Dark Mark. I think he may be a Death Eater." Both Ron and Harry reacted at the same time.

"What?"

"He's a Death Eater? How could that be? I don't think that Voldemort would be silly enough to include him in his ranks," Ron said. Harry began to pace as he thought.

"This could possibly be something to punish Draco's parents….or even something that has to do with Hogwarts. We know he's trying to fix that cabinet but we don't know what for. We need to continue to thwart his plan," Harry said. Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement.

"We at least know that Draco is now very dangerous. We have to make sure that we all keep an eye on him, so we can find out his plan and for Hermione and the baby's sake. We want to keep her as safe as possible," Harry said. Hermione smiled at him and Harry smiled back.

"I really am glad I told you guys. I feel like I've been set free. No one really knew, or no one that I could cry to anyway," Hermione said. Both guys didn't say anything to that or hear the small confession Hermione had just made about Snape knowing. Hermione didn't know how they would take it if they knew that. Harry had known about the previous relationship but she didn't think it was really of any importance at the moment for them to know about the current one.

"We should celebrate somehow," Ron suggested , changing the subject. Hermione shook her head and Harry looked confused.

"What?"

"Yes celebrate the new baby coming," Ron answered.

"No-" Hermione started.

"Yes we should. Don't worry Hermione, I'll figure it all out. Don't worry your pretty little head." Ron quickly left the classroom before either Harry or Hermione could stop him. Hermione shook her head as Harry came over and put his arm around her shoulders. Hermione leaned into Harry and sighed.

"Are you sure you are alright Hermione?"

"Yes. I feel really relieved now."

"Well I'm glad you told us, just not sure what Ron is going to do," Harry answered. Hermione laughed as they left the classroom together. Harry and Hermione went down the hallway and quickly ducked behind a tapestry which would be a short cut to the lower levels of the castle.

"Hermione you know we still need to stop whatever it is that Malfoy is planning."

"I know. We're wasting too much time, we need a breakthrough soon," Hermione said. Both Hermione and Harry went upstairs and went off to their next class. Draco was supposed to be in that class as well, but he was missing. Something both Hermione and Harry noticed.

Draco at that time was trying to get the report on the cabinet to sound convincing. He didn't want to disappoint anyone on his progress especially not the Dark Lord. Draco shuttered at the thought of the displeasure of the Dark Lord. He could not fail in this. He was not the same person he had been after he had become a Death Eater. He just needed to make sure that he helped for as long as he could without anyone suspecting that his loyalty was wavering.

Before Draco could finish, he decided to go to the Room of Requirement and test out the cabinet to know what exactly he should report on. Draco left the Head Boy and girl dorm and went up to the Room of Requirement. It was eerily quiet up in that vast room as Draco entered it, but he tried not to think of how alone he was. He went straight to the cabinet and did a few tests.

His initial tests were successful as they had been fixed by him, but a couple of the tests were faulty. For one, when Draco tried to put a living creature into the cabinet it rejected its presence. As soon as Draco closed the door, the door would fly open again and let the bird that Draco was using, fly out. Draco frowned and couldn't understand why this was happening, considering they'd sent a bird before but it had come back dead.

Draco gritted his teeth in frustration as he jotted down this new fault. He also looked at the physical appearance of the cabinet. It looked more scratched and worn then the last time he'd worked on it. He couldn't understand why the oak doors which had been shiny and brown, were now dark and lack luster.

It still took Draco quite a while to finish his letter. When he was satisfied with what he'd written, he made his way up to the Owlery. He went and stood in the vast space looking up at the high posts and beams. Draco spotted his grey eagle owl. Draco smiled and lifted his arm and Marquis came to him immediately. He landed easily on Draco's shoulder.

"Here, take this to father as quickly as possible. And make sure he replies," Draco said. Marquis nipped Draco's hand affectionately and Draco smiled. He walked over to one of the large windows and felt Marquis' wing gently touch his cheek before he left. Draco stood there for a moment as the owl flew into the distance.

Draco left the Owlery, dragging his feet as he walked through the castle. While walking, he caught sight in the hallway of Hermione walking with a bunch of Gryffindor but she did not turn in his direction. She seemed to be going to the Gryffindor common room. Draco watched her go, watching the camaraderie amongst all the people. He sighed once before he turned away and made his way down to the dungeons. He thought it would be a good idea to see the Slytherin common room and let Crabbe and Goyle know that he sent the report off. He didn't need want them bothering him about it again.

Draco stepped into the common room of the House of Slytherin and many heads turned in his direction. It had been a long time since Malfoy had graced the Slytherin common room with his presence. And now returning made him feel strange.

He shook off any feelings of doubt and went straight to Goyle and Crabbe's chambers. Draco knocked on the closed door and heard a shuffling of sheets and people, and after a few moments, the door opened slightly to reveal a disheveled Goyle putting on his robes.

"What do you want mate?" Draco peeked in and saw a raven haired girl pulling on her robes.

"Wanted to talk about a few things. I can come back later if you'd like?" Draco answered with a grin on his lips. Goyle shook his head as the raven haired girl scurried out of the room. Draco eyed her for a moment before she disappeared down the hall. Goyle stepped into the room, letting Draco enter.

Draco opted out of sitting on Goyle's bed with the sheets all twisted and disheveled. He sat down in a chair that was nearby. He turned to Goyle.

"Where's Crabbe?" Goyle shrugged and Draco continued.

"I've just sent the progress report off. Now we must wait and see what they report back to us." Goyle nodded.

"Good, this will allow for us to continue on schedule. I think the cabinet basically works now, we just have to make sure that we try another bird that goes back and forth without dying." Draco frowned at this.

"Have you been working on the cabinet without me? Because I went up to test it out today for the report and the cabinet wasn't even letting me put the bird into it," Draco said. Goyle frowned at this information.

"No I haven't been to the Room since the last time I went with you and Crabbe. Well we should go down tomorrow and try to fix this new problem. We need this cabinet working soon." Draco nodded in agreement.

"By the way who was that girl who came out of here before?" Goyle blushed slightly before he threw a pillow at a laughing Draco.

Hermione took a bite of the delicious cake that had just been brought up. She was sitting in an armchair in the 7th year suite that Ron and Harry occupied. Somehow Ron had organized this celebration party which included exploding confetti birds who would squawk and then explode confetti all over everything, animated decorations which continually changed themselves to fit the party theme, platters of sweets and treats from the kitchens and a big box of Weasley Wizard Weezes products sent courtesy of Fred and George. Ron had hopped over via Floo network and gotten all the decorations. Fred and George themselves had come along with Ron in celebration of Hermione's good news, which Ron had informed them of.

Harry and Ron had gotten permission from Dumbledore to have their fireplace open to the Floo network so Order members would be able to come into the castle easier. And because that channel was only known to Order members, they had to give very specific and clear instructions to get through this fireplace so it was very safe.

Hermione looked around at Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred & George, Neville, Luna, Cho, Lavender & Hannah. Not all of them knew what the celebration was about except for Harry and the other Weasleys, but all of them enjoyed their time together. After another hour Hermione was getting sleepy. She'd had a good amount of the sweets but now she just wanted to get back to her room. She said goodnight to everyone gave them each a hug and then left.

As Hermione walked down the halls, she began to think of the cabinet and how wasted time could never be regained and decided to go and see if she could tamper with it some more. Hermione quickly made her way to the blank space on the 7th floor, willed the Room open, and entered, immediately going to the cabinet and pulling out her wand. Hermione put down her bag, took a deep breath and began her assault. She threw quite a few spells, some causing the cabinet to react and glow for a second, but nothing else.

Hermione quickly threw a final spell at the cabinet, nearly causing it to lift off the ground with the power she had. It came down with a plunk and Hermione smiled to herself. This cabinet would not be working anytime soon. Hermione picked up her bag and left the room, brushing off a few pieces of the red and gold confetti that had stayed onto her clothes from the party. Hermione smiled to herself in remembrance. She was so lucky to have Ron and Harry in her life.

As Hermione came down a flight of stairs, she noticed Draco coming up. She gave him a quick nod before continuing on her way. Draco, catching sight of Hermione, immediately took in her appearance. She looked like she was glowing and she was glittering all over, even on her bag.

As she walked by, one piece of the confetti from her bag fell and fluttered in front of Draco. He bent down and picked it up briefly examining it before continuing on. He quickly entered the Room of Requirement and tested the cabinet for half an hour. It still was giving him trouble. Now the door seemed to not fit in its jam correctly.

"What in Merlin is going on?" He asked himself. He stepped back and began to pace. While he did, he noticed something on the floor, something that he recognized and something that made his blood boil. No, it couldn't be….but it would make sense, he thought. He hurried out of the room, striding through the halls with purpose as he made his way back to the Head Boy & Girl common room.

He entered and looked around. He caught sight of Hermione's bag near an armchair. As he examined it, Hermione entered the room with a plate of cheese, crackers and fruit.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she noticed Draco kneeled by her bag. She quickly placed her plate down and placed her hand on her wand in her robes. Draco stood up and walked over to her, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"What have you been doing in the Room of Requirement?" Hermione didn't bat an eyelash. She stayed cool as a cucumber even though her heart began to pound.

"Why do you ask?"

"I know you were there tonight. I saw this confetti in there on the floor and a piece of it fell by me when you passed me on the stairs. Now what were you doing?" Draco took a step towards Hermione. She took one back and to the side. She cursed herself for being stupid enough to leave such an obvious piece of evidence for Draco to find.

"Why do you sound so nervous Draco? What's so important in there?" He gritted his teeth and got right in her face. He clenched his fists, forcing himself not to touch her. Hermione was gripping her wand tightly and was ready if he made any more moves toward her.

"I'm not nervous just answer the question." Hermione stared at him a moment before answering.

"The Room of Requirement hides many things. Yes I was there tonight but I keep my own secrets in that room and I won't be revealing them to you." Draco sighed and nodded.

"Fine, just stay out my way Granger."

"What will you do if I don't stay out of your way?" She asked defiantly.

"Hermione..." A tick was going in Draco's cheek in frustration.

"Whatever it is that you are doing up there, if it's for Voldemort, we can help you. Protect you-" Hermione was cut off by Draco's bark of a laugh.

"Protect me from the Dark Lord? No one can protect me, I can only protect myself. Just don't get in my way." He turned away and began to leave the common room. Hermione felt brave and angry and she felt the tears well up even as she tried to will them away.

"Or what? You'll toss me around like a rag doll again?"

Draco stopped and turned around. He stared at her angry face and her bright eyes shining with tears and her defensive stance and he fell in love with her all over again. He ached to take her into his arms and kiss her until she felt his love and felt how sorry he was. All he saw now was what he'd done to her, he felt guilt grip and twist his heart. He shut his eyes for a moment before he spoke. He spoke clearly and slowly, almost as if it pained him to speak about it.

"No. I deeply regret ever putting my hands on you. I don't know what I've become these past months, but even if you never forgive me, I want you to know from the bottom of my heart that I am sorry for any feelings other than happiness that I gave you because of my actions. I'm trying to find my way back to myself and I'm so sorry for hurting you on the way Hermione." He quickly turned and left Hermione in a state of shock. She had never expected him to apologize.

Hermione went and got her plate and sat in an armchair. She tried to eat so as to calm her nerves as well as took in deep breaths.

The things Draco had said continued to haunt Hermione the next day. So much so, that she answered no questions in Potions which troubled Snape. When class ended he called Hermione to stay afterward.

When the class had cleared and he had shut and impervioused his door, he'd swept her into his arms and taken her chin in his hand. He titled her face up to his and had just looked at her. Looked at how her thoughts clouded her usually clear hazel eyes and how she seemed detached from her body. Something was bothering her deeply.

"What is wrong Hermione? Is the baby alright?" She looked up at the kind face of a man who she could trust.

"Yes the baby is fine it's just…" she trailed off as she slipped back into her thoughts again. Snape stared, he'd never seen her like this before, he shook her ever so slightly.

"Hermione come back to me. What is troubling you so deeply you can't focus on our conversation or anything for that matter?" Snape asked. Hermione stepped away from Snape and began to pace.

"It's Draco. He said something to me last night. Something about trying to find himself….and he _apologized _for what he'd done to me. I don't know what he's playing at or whether he's becoming who he was….but all I know is he's unpredictable and that's dangerous."

"Don't you think you are over-thinking this? Draco isn't dangerous, he's just troubled," Snape replied. Hermione looked at him and went over and took his hands.

"Please don't underestimate him. He is dangerous. His thoughts, actions and motives cannot be predicted. I have no idea who he'll be from one day to the next and he is still a Death Eater to a degree. Plus you have all those _remedial _potions with him so just be careful, alright?" Snape smiled at her and kissed the back of her hand.

"Of course. I always am." She smiled and moved in to kiss him gently on his lips. Snape held her closely as she kissed him. He didn't try to take more in the kiss, the sweetness of this one was enough. Hermione pulled back and wrapped her arms around Snape and hugged him. She threaded her hands through his silky hair and pressed her face into his neck. They just held each other for a moment, Hermione just enjoyed the strong warm arms.

Snape's robes enclosed her into his body and she couldn't help but kiss his neck before she pulled back enough to see his face. She stroked his face and sighed.

"I have another class in alittle while but I'm glad I spoke to you. You seem much more alert now," Snape said with a grin.

Hermione grinned and stuck out her tongue at him. She gave him one more kiss before she collected her bag and left the classroom

When she reached the Great Hall, Ron and Harry stopped her and pulled her aside. They both looked a bit flustered.

"Harry and I just went up to the Room of Requirement to see if we could work on the cabinet again and we couldn't find it. It wasn't where it usually is and we didn't have enough time to look for it deeper in the Room. Do you know what happened?" Hermione sighed.

"I might have an idea. And I need to tell you guys something that happened last night with me and Draco. C'mon. "With that Hermione pulled them behind a hidden hallway and told them what she'd told Snape.


	27. Chapter 18: Love

**Sleepin****g with Friend Or Foe- Story 2**

**Disclaimer**: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me. Even though I'd _love _to have Draco Malfoy…..Yum LOL!

_A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to pump this out. I was going to have too many things happen. I need to not rush this story. But I think a lot of readers will like this chapter. Please read and review. Thanks and have a great rest of the week xoxo TBG_

* * *

_**Chapter Recap…..**_

_**When she reached the Great Hall, Ron and Harry stopped her and pulled her aside. They both looked a bit flustered.**_

"_**Harry and I just went up to the Room of Requirement to see if we could work on the cabinet again and we couldn't find it. It wasn't where it usually is and we didn't have enough time to look for it deeper in the Room. Do you know what happened?" Hermione sighed. **_

"_**I might have an idea. And I need to tell you guys something that happened last night with me and Draco. C'mon. "With that Hermione pulled them behind a hidden hallway and told them what she'd told Snape.**_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Love**

Hermione stood in her closet looking for what she wanted to wear for her Saturday morning walk. She wanted the quiet of the morning air to wake her up and have a moment to think. As Hermione stood in her in her closet in her bra and panties, she noticed her profile in her full length mirror. Her usual flat stomach was now slightly protuberant and round.

Hermione stepped closer to the mirror and looked at herself. Her figure from the front was still the same, her curves were where they had always been, but now cupping the small bump that had grown, for the first time Hermione allowed herself to think about her baby and a kind of love that hadn't filled Hermione before, did in that moment. She let the idea of being a mom fill her up and she couldn't help but smile and cradle her stomach even more.

Hermione stood there looking at herself for a few more minutes before she finally chose some jeans and a plaid shirt with a small cardigan. Hermione stopped at the kitchens first and got some toast and then took an apple with her as she made her way to the silent grounds. Hermione's thoughts began to float through her head.

It had been a few days since she, Harry & Ron had gone back to the Room of Requirement and they still had not located the cabinet. Hermione assumed Draco had moved it somewhere deeper in the room and it seemed almost impossible to find especially since the room was so large. Hermione had spent most of her free period on a broomstick scouring the space but she still hadn't found it.

Hermione was also starting to doubt what exactly she was doing with Snape. Yes she cared for him, but she was not in a healthy place emotionally to be really good to him as a partner. Hermione stopped by the lake and pinched the bridge of her nose. Things were too complicated and on top of it, she'd written her parents about the pregnancy and she was nervous to hear back from them. All of this plus the need to tell Draco about the pregnancy were all gnawing at her and making her feel even more stressed than usual.

Hermione started suddenly when she heard footsteps behind her on the dewy morning grass. She turned around and had her wand out faster than the person could blink.

Draco Malfoy with hands up stood a few feet away. Hermione huffed slightly and lowered her wand but didn't let go of it.

"Why are you sneaking up on me?" She asked.

"I didn't. I didn't see you until I'd come around the bend and by then you'd had your wand up," he replied. Hermione sighed.

"Oh, I must've been so deep in thought that I didn't hear you walking up. Sorry," she said. Draco walked over and stood beside her by the lake and watched as the giant squid flailed its tentacles across the surface of the water.

"We haven't been out here together since that dare week we had in winter," Draco said. Hermione smiled and looked at him.

"I remember that. Ha, that was the week I dared you to swim in the lake naked and you pulled me in with you. We had wicked colds after that didn't we?" He laughed. Yes he remembered how in the early cold morning, he and Hermione had crept out to the lake, he had stripped and had asked for a kiss for good luck that he didn't get eaten by the squid, before he'd jumped in. She'd giggled and told him the squid wouldn't eat him, but she'd kissed him anyway. And when her lips had touched his, he'd grabbed her waist and jumped in with her screaming.

When they'd both surfaced Hermione was fuming and had stomped out. Draco, who was laughing, had eventually coaxed her into a laugh by saying he was not getting dressed and was going up to the castle exactly as he was.

Both of them smiled at the memory and Hermione shook her head because she'd had a cold for at least a week because of it. She turned to Draco.

"That was not part of the dare you cheater. I see that misery loves company." She turned to look back at the lake and Draco watched as a light breeze moved her hair and her creamy skin glowed as the morning rays fell upon it. It felt like each time Draco saw Hermione, his heart stopped and he couldn't breathe. Draco quickly stopped staring and looked out at the lake.

"So why are you out here so early Draco?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I needed to be alone with my thoughts. And I wanted to be out in the fresh air." Hermione now took her turn to look at Draco. His white blonde hair was free and soft and had grown to fall slightly over his ears. It flopped loosely across his forehead. He had a bit of dark blond stubble growing across his face. The only time Draco let himself get stubble was when he was distracted and couldn't remember to shave. His skin looked a bit paler than usual, and he had bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept well.

Draco turned and held out his arm, and smiled at Hermione.

"Let's go sit under our tree." Hermione hesitated a moment before she linked arms with him and went over to sit under their tree. Hermione felt a fluttering in her stomach, almost like butterflies. Hermione didn't know what to make of it at first as it stopped when they reached the tree. They both sat under it and Hermione very consciously, stopped touching Draco.

"Do you remember the time you left that mouse in my bed?" At this memory Hermione began to laugh incessantly. She remembered that day. She and Draco always played pranks on each other and that day Hermione had found a mouse and had placed it on Draco's bed. When he'd gotten into his sheets and had realized the mouse was there, he'd squealed and jumped and actually fallen out of bed. Hermione had been in the doorway laughing so hard she'd fallen on the ground herself.

She laughed almost as hard this time as she remembered that incident. Draco began to chuckle at that memory as well. It had been pretty funny. Hermione stopped laughing and wiped a few tears of laughter away.

"Oh goodness I am the master of pranks," Hermione said. Draco looked at her with a grin.

"Don't bet on that," he said. Hermione sighed and leaned against the trunk. Both of them began to reminisce and laugh about moments of hilarity that they'd shared.

"We were always laughing weren't we?" She whispered. She thought he might not have heard her, but he replied.

"Yes…I miss it ridiculously." They glanced at each other and then looked away. Hermione felt that fluttering feeling in her stomach again and this time she put her hand on her stomach. What could that possibly be? And then she understood, it was the baby moving. She could feel the baby moving for the first time and with Draco here as well. How strange that this moment was shared with him involuntarily. She felt herself tearing up, angry at herself partially for not telling him about the baby, but also afraid of whether it would be safe to tell him. She turned her face away and then stood up. Draco noticed and stood up as well.

"I'm going back to the castle." She was turned away from him so he couldn't how distressed she was. Draco frowned, he thought they had been having a nice moment, he didn't want her to leave.

"Don't go, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable," he said. She shook her head with her back to him.

"It's not that, I just think I should go back in. I'll see you later." And with that Hermione began to walk back to the castle, leaving Draco standing by their tree, confused and sad. He sighed and sat back down. He ran his fingers across his temples and took a deep breath. It felt like an ache anytime he watched Hermione walk away from him and he needed her back more than anything. He knew the date of the castle invasion would be soon and now that Draco had fixed most of the issues with the cabinet and was sure that now that he'd moved it, Hermione and whoever else was helping her could not sabotage it.

Draco didn't even understand how she had found it, how she had any idea what it did. He hoped that she didn't know the plan either. He knew he had another Occlumency lesson that day and he was looking forward to it. He had been practicing clearing his mind and he felt that each new lesson he was getting much better.

Draco stood up and left, going into the Great Hall to get some breakfast and glancing at Hermione as she sat with the other Gryffindors. She glanced at him as he entered but deftly kept her back to him as she had breakfast.

"Hermione, how are feeling today?" Ron asked as he put a dollop of scrambled eggs onto his plate. She smiled.

"I'm fine. Had a bit breakfast before so I'm not too hungry at the moment. I think I'll have some fruit though." Hermione took some sliced watermelon, oranges, grapes and cantaloupe and put it on her plate.

"I'm very glad that it is Saturday and we have no classes," Harry said between a bite of toast and jam.

"Yes but we still have a lot of homework to do. We have to be ready for NEWTs don't forget." Ron groaned.

"How are you still focused on school when you now have 'other priorities'?" Ron asked with a slight motion to her stomach.

"That's why I'm thinking of them Ron. Better NEWTs means a better position in the wizarding world and thus a better opportunity to take care of myself," Hermione answered.

By the end of breakfast, both boys had been convinced by Hermione to go with her to the library to work on some homework. After finding a seat in the library, Hermione went in search of a book for her Ancient Runes essay.

Hermione made her way through the library, running her finger over the old binding of the books. She was looking for one in particular that she'd heard about.

She glanced around and then saw the nearly faded lettering glinting in the sunlight coming through a small window. Hermione walked over and was about to take it when it flew from her fingers and up above the shelf into the next aisle. Hermione grumbled as students were not supposed to be using summoning charms to find books.

As Hermione went into the aisle, she had ready a few sharp words for the culprit. But all those words caught in her throat when she saw in the aisle that it was Draco.

Hermione gritted her teeth for a moment before Draco caught sight of her. She walked over and held out her hand.

"May I have my book?" Draco looked innocently at the book in his hands.

"This? Are you sure this is yours? Maybe I need it," he drawled. Hermione took a deep breath and lowered her voice.

"You don't need an Ancient Runes book. I need it for my report. You don't even have that class," Hermione said. Draco thought he could use this opportunity to his advantage.

"How about a trade?" He offered. Hermione looked at him suspiciously.

"What kind of trade?"

"Tell me the real reason why you ran off this morning and I'll give you the book." Hermione shook her head.

"Absolutely not." Draco frowned for a moment and was going to persuade her when another idea came to him.

"Fine, you can have it and you don't have to tell me anything. I know how stubborn you can be," he said as he held out the book. Hermione smiled lightly and took hold of the book firmly, but as she did, Draco who still had a hold of it, quickly moved closer, causing Hermione to retreat and hit a shelf.

She pressed her back against it as Draco held the book but at the same time had Hermione pinned to the shelf. The aisle they were in was in the very secluded corners of the library and no one was nearby.

Hermione felt her heart racing in her chest. She began to breathe heavily as she realized how alone they were. Hermione cursed herself for letting Draco put her into this position. She looked up at him.

His hair was falling lightly into his eyes and he was looking at her with a look that Hermione couldn't place. It was almost tender.

"You said I could have the book, so what is it that you think you are doing?" Draco moved one the arms enclosing Hermione and lightly stroked her cheek. She almost moved into his caress as he slowly stroked from her temple to her chin and then took her chin between his fingers.

"I don't want to know why you ran off this morning. But I do want something in exchange for the book." Hermione stared at him as he pressed even closer. He moved his lips close to her ear and whispered.

"A kiss. One kiss to change me like in those Muggle Fairy Tales. A prince into a frog and a beast into a prince." Hermione sighed as he pulled back and moved his thumb lightly on her cheek.

"It's a _frog _into a prince. But the beast part is right," she whispered. Draco was staring at her lips.

"Yes it is, isn't it?" Draco said with pain in his voice. He looked into her eyes.

"Just one kiss. Maybe I'll become that prince I once was. That's all I ask." Hermione glanced at his soft lips and lightly licked hers. She swallowed because she wanted him to kiss her, but she didn't want the consequences.

When Draco saw Hermione glance at his lips and lick her own, he couldn't help but groan at how simple and sensual her movement was. He knew she wanted it as he did and he couldn't wait any longer.

Her leaned in and quickly caught her lips with his own. Draco only kissed her for a moment, tenderly teasing her lips.

Hermione couldn't help but hold onto Draco, as one of his hands slid down her waist. But he didn't try to open her mouth to deepen the kiss, he only allowed for it to go the point where Hermione would want more and then quick as a flash he let her go and left.

Hermione stood there for many moments trying to figure out what had happened almost as if she was in a daze. She clutched the book to her chest and took a deep breath. She had wanted more. She could feel warmth running through her entire body and Hermione pursed her lips together and shut her eyes.

She opened them again and went back to her table with Ron and Harry. They had their noses in two huge dusty books, so she didn't say anything when she came back. She just opened her book and tried to focus on her homework. A familiar fluttering within her stomach made her smile. She lightly stroked her stomach as she finally began to focus on her work and got started on her essay.

Draco on the other hand was on his way to his table before his Occlumency lesson. He had been trying his best to clear his mind every night before bed but he sometimes he couldn't control the dreams he had of Hermione. They were very simple, just of her smiling at him or laughing at him. She'd smile and then lightly stroke his face. Draco always woke up right before she would kiss him and he would just sigh in frustration and then roll over in bed.

He could still feel the warmth of Hermione's lips against his own. The full supple lips, the softness, the warmth and taste of her lips seemed to be engulfing his senses as he sat in the library trying to concentrate and kept thinking about the light puff of air that had escaped Hermione's lips right before he'd kissed her. The feel of her lips and how they felt like home. He had wanted to hold onto her forever, she was like safety and strength all bottled into one beautiful being, and when Draco had kissed her, he knew in that moment how much she meant to him.

He was going to do everything in his power so as to get her back and have her love him that way again. After Draco was able to finally focus and finish his Charms paper, he went back to the dormitory to finish a bit of work, drop off his book bag and then go to an early dinner before Occlumency.

He was not looking forward to seeing Crabbe and Goyle at the moment. When Draco went into the dorm he hoped he would see Hermione, but the dorm was silent as the grave. Draco sighed and went to his room.

Hermione on the other hand was in the dungeons. She had written a letter to Severus which she'd charmed so that only he could open it. She slipped it under his office door, and then made her way back upstairs. It had taken her a lot of time and thought to write that letter and she knew she was being a coward for not telling him face to face, but she didn't want to have to look in his eyes as she let him down again…especially after he'd said that he loved her.

Hermione took a deep breath and knew that it was the best for all of them. She needed to focus on her own feelings, and after her kiss with Draco, she was pretty sure that she was still in love with him and that wasn't fair to Severus.

Hermione went to the Great Hall where she waved and sat down with her friends. A few minutes later, Draco entered the hall as well. He glanced over at Crabbe and Goyle who were surrounded by a few Slytherin girls. Draco stared for a moment. He didn't really feel like being around them, so he turned and left the Great Hall.

He went to wander across the grounds a bit and then grabbed a small dinner in the kitchens. Even though his old house elf Dobby served him, Dobby moved with a bit more pride and self awareness. He wasn't rude, but he definitely didn't call him sir or bow as the others did. Draco thought that maybe after someone was set free of something horrible was when they became strongest. It made Draco think of Hermione.

Meanwhile, Snape had gone back to his office and when he'd swept into the room, the parchment crumpled under his foot. He bent down and looked at the parchment wondering if it had fallen off his desk.

He unfolded it and recognized the beautiful cursive on the page. It was from Hermione but it was just a letter for him. He went to his desk and began to read.

'_Dear Severus, I wanted to write this down because I thought I'd be able to best express myself through writing. These past few weeks have been wonderful. You've taken care of me and made me feel precious and special again. But I haven't been honest about my true feelings. I realized that even though I cherish your love, I do not feel the same way. I do care for you deeply and I always will care for you, but even though I've been through so much, my heart still belongs to Draco. Its not fair to you for me to love Draco and be with you. I need to find myself and then I can truly be happy, I hope you can understand that. Take care…and destroy this after you read it. _

_Hermione'._

Snape sat there in shock for a moment as he absorbed what he'd read. His heart was beating loudly in his ears as he realized he'd lost Hermione again. He must've scared her off when he said he loved her. But he did understand that for her to heal she needed to be alone. Snape stood up and went over to the fire. He stood over it as he stared at the parchment reading the words over and over.

Footsteps and then a knock on his door caused Snape to turn around. There stood the one who stood in his way with Hermione. Draco came into the office and shut the door.

"I'm here for Occlumency professor." Snape said nothing and Draco stared back before he glanced at the parchment in Snape's hands. Hermione's words echoed in his mind, _take care…and destroy this after you read it._ Snape dropped the parchment into the fire and turned toward Draco.

"Let us begin." He said.


	28. Chapter 19: Rolling In The Deep

**Sleepin****g with Friend Or Foe- Story 2**

**Disclaimer**: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me. Even though I'd _love _to have Draco Malfoy…..Yum LOL!

_A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I've finally finished my undergrad so now have a bit more time to devote to this story. Hopefully I can pump out another chapter soon Please read and review. Thanks and enjoy xoxo TBG_

* * *

_**Chapter Recap…..**_

_Snape sat there in shock for a moment as he absorbed what he'd read. His heart was beating loudly in his ears as he realized he'd lost Hermione again. He must've scared her off when he said he loved her. But he did understand that for her to heal she needed to be alone. Snape stood up and went over to the fire. He stood over it as he stared at the parchment reading the words over and over._

_Footsteps and then a knock on his door caused Snape to turn around. There stood the one who stood in his way with Hermione. Draco came into the office and shut the door._

"_I'm here for Occlumency professor." Snape said nothing and Draco stared back before he glanced at the parchment in Snape's hands. Hermione's words echoed in his mind, take care…and destroy this after you read it. Snape dropped the parchment into the fire and turned toward Draco._

"_Let us begin." He said._

* * *

**Chapter 19: Rolling in the Deep**

Draco's eyes glanced at the parchment as it began to burn in the fire. Was it something from the Dark Lord? What had Snape just burned?

As Draco watched the parchment burn, curl into a dark ball and then into ash, Draco couldn't help but wonder if it was something about him.

While Draco had been watching the fire, Snape had removed his top flowing robes and had moved all the desks aside so they would have space to work. Snape rolled up his sleeves and then turned to Draco.

"Are you ready?" Draco nodded and then quickly held his wand in the offense position. Snape nodded and then said the spell.

Immediately Draco's mind was entered and he could see memories pass one by one. But he could also see Snape standing in front of him in the classroom. Draco quickly called a shield charm which hit Snape and caused Snape to stagger.

At this point, Draco had entered Snape's mind and he was seeing things that he believed were things Snape dreamed of. Everything was beautiful, sunny. He was walking hand in hand in the distance with a woman. Draco began to run to them, wanting to see the woman's face, but the image quickly shifted.

Suddenly Snape was in Hogwarts, walking down the corridors, a large pile of books floating beside him as Hermione walked beside him. Draco watched as they walked down the corridor toward the Head Boy and Girl dormitory. When they reached the dormitory Snape caught the books and handed them to Hermione. Suddenly he grabbed Hermione's arms and kissed her.

Draco stepped back almost as if he'd had been a physical blow. He stepped back and then concentrated and pulled himself out of the memory. He shut his eyes for a moment and then looked at Snape.

Snape was rolling up his sleeves and then met Draco's eye,

"That was very good. You were able to extricate yourself from my mind at your own will and you were able to remove me from your mind. Now see if you can stop me completely from entering your mind." Snape raised his wand but Draco put up his hand.

"Stop! Are you going to act as if I did not see what I just saw?" Snape just shrugged, since he was not in the mood to discuss Hermione.

"What you have seen does not leave this room. That was the conditions on which we started this, now if we may continue…"

"When did that happen? Are you and Hermione…_together_?" Draco asked. He could barely think the words let alone say them. Snape stared at the boy who held Hermione's heart unknowingly. A part of Snape wanted to be hurtful and lie but he knew that would be wrong.

"No, I have no relationship currently with Miss Granger. Now I will not speak on this subject again. If you'd like to continue then let us, if not then I say goodnight Mr. Malfoy," Snape said, his tone cold and sharp. Draco wanted to ask more questions but he knew that they would get him nowhere. He also took into account the fact that Snape said not currently. Did that mean it had happened but it was only now over? How long ago was he with her? He gritted his teeth at the thoughts.

"Are you ready to continue Mr. Malfoy or are you unable to due to your emotions?" Snape asked with a slight sneer. Draco glared at Snape and raised his wand.

"Fine, let's get on with it." They continued with their lesson, but because Draco's mind was so distracted he was unable to fight against Snape's mind again. Soon Snape lowered his wand as Draco caught himself against a chair. A layer of sweat was on his brow.

"You are no longer concentrating," Snape said. Draco glared at him.

"I am trying."

"Well you must try harder." Draco huffed and then stood again with his wand at Snape.

"Again," he whispered. Snape shook his head.

"You have not disciplined yourself enough." Draco shook his head.

"Again." Snape stared at the boy for a moment and then turned his wand at him.

Snape cast the spell but Draco quickly countered it causing himself to enter Snape's mind once again. This time Snape was sitting at the Slytherin house table with other first years. Snape looked over at the Gryffindor table as a pretty red headed girl who looked to be a first year shook hands with the Gryffindors. She turned and looked over at Snape who smiled and waved at her.

Draco watched the exchange and then pulled himself out of the memory. He stared at Snape for a moment and then lowered his wand. Snape nodded.

"Very good. You have done well in controlling how to go into the memory and then removing yourself. I think we've done well for tonight. You may leave." Draco nodded and opened the door. Before he left he gave Snape one last glance. The recesses for Snape's mind were deep and complex and from the small bits that Draco had seen he knew that no one would be able to understand who Snape really was, not even someone like the Dark Lord.

Draco turned away and went upstairs to the Head Girl & Boy dorm. When he reached the corridor to the dorm, he could hear Hermione laughing. Draco turned the corner and noticed Hermione standing in front of the portrait with Harry & Ron. At seeing Hermione Draco couldn't help picturing her there with Snape, kissing him. He charged up to them and glared at Hermione.

"So are you fucking Snape?" Hermione's eyes widened and both Harry & Ron glanced at each other before they looked at Hermione.

"What?"

"You heard me, are you still sleeping with him? It wouldn't be the first time would it?" He took a step toward her and both Harry & Ron stepped in between and shielded Hermione. Ron held up a hand.

"Whoa there mate. You can't come at Hermione like that."

Hermione pushed both boys aside so she could face Draco. She looked at him for a moment, wondering how he'd found out. She pursed her lips briefly and then spoke.

"I did have a relationship with him, but it's over. And it was never during us, so you can relax." Hermione glanced nervously at Harry who was watching Draco. She glanced at Ron and he seemed a bit shocked but he kept that to himself and still stood beside Hermione, she was still his best mate.

"You got what you wanted, now bugger off," Ron said. Draco stared at Hermione for a moment more. His silver eyes locked with her hazel. Hermione couldn't read all the emotions there but she did read one loud and clear, hurt. He turned away from them and went into the dorm.

When he was gone, Hermione let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding in. Harry and Ron turned to her as well.

"Thanks guys."

"No problem Hermione, but I can't believe that you would be with a greasy git like Snape. I couldn't even believe it when it was just Malfoy," Ron said with a grin. Hermione smiled.

"He was there when I thought I was alone, but that is completely over now. I promise you." Ron nodded and both of them hugged her.

"Do you want to come back to the Gryffindor common room? I don't think it would be a good idea to be in there with Malfoy," Harry suggested. Hermione thought of that for a moment and nodded.

As Hermione made her way with Harry & Ron, she couldn't help dwelling on the hurt look she'd seen in Draco's eyes. She hadn't expected that and it had caught her off guard. She hadn't thought her actions would have affected him at all. She didn't know what to make of it.

Hermione spent the night in the Gryffindor tower as Draco paced back and forth in his dorm, going over that memory in his mind. Had he driven Hermione to Snape? He lay in bed rolling over and over, his chest aching from the pain of seeing that. He couldn't even confront Hermione about it because she had not come to the dorm. Draco hadn't expected to feel so torn up over this and he didn't know if it was the fact that Hermione wasn't with him or that she was possibly moving on from him.

He fell into a fit of sleep before he woke early the next morning to the sound of Hermione in her room shuffling around. Hermione had come back early in the morning so she could get dressed. She had just finished tucking in her shirt enough that you couldn't notice her baby bump, when she heard a knock on her door.

Hermione opened the door to see a tired and disheveled Draco standing there. He looked like he'd just fallen into bed in his clothes.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Did you love him?" Draco asked without thinking. Hermione stared at him a moment.

"Why would you ask that?"

"It's important. Now please answer the question." Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and they seemed to be pleading so she sighed.

"No. I didn't. Happy now?" Draco didn't reply just turned and left. Hermione huffed and followed him as he went into his bedroom and began to unbutton his shirt. His back was toward the door as Hermione stood there.

"Why would you think I was in love with him? I can't move on as completely as you Draco." Draco turned his shirt completely open as he looked at Hermione.

"I never moved on. Why would _you _think that?"

"Well maybe all those girls you made out with and hooked up with made me think that." Draco stepped toward Hermione and stood in front of her.

"I haven't hooked up with anyone. Yes I did _things_ with those girls and I'm sorry for that. I didn't know how to handle how I felt. And I haven't done anything with anyone since that time. I even ran away from a girl who was coming on to me because I didn't want meaningless sex. I wanted to be …" Draco stopped. He stared at Hermione whose eyes were bright with unshed tears and her lips slightly parted as she took in deep breaths. Draco reached out and stroked Hermione's cheek, causing one of the tears to fall. Draco wiped it away with his thumb.

"I wanted you, and only you. I think I've always wanted it, but this war … _everything_, it makes it that much more complicated." Hermione stepped out of Draco's caress.

"So you say…" she whispered.

"It's the truth."

"Its true now, but once you have me what will happen then? I don't know if that part of you which hurt me still exists, because he cannot be in my life and I will fight until my last breath before I let him hurt me again," Hermione said. Hermione had to keep her hand from touching her stomach protectively.

"I've changed…truly. Can't we just talk about it later? Tonight…please?" Hermione thought about it and nodded and then quickly left, leaving Draco standing in his room.

He felt his chest swell and then he tumbled back onto his bed, not caring that he would be late for class.

The morning went by in a blur. Before Draco knew it, it was lunch time. He went into the Great hall with a pep in his step. He glanced over at the Gryffindors and didn't see Hermione as he'd hoped he would. He went over to his table and sat down alone.

Crabbe and Goyle walked by and scowled at him. He had shunned their party and left without a word. Draco shrugged, they would get over it.

As Draco filled his plate, he felt someone sit down beside him. He turned and scowled when he noticed Pansy.

"What do you want?" Draco asked as he turned back to his lunch. He was not in the mood for her mouth and her attitude.

"Draco I didn't come here to fight. I came to amend, I know that we had a bit of a rough patch that day in your dorm, but I can forget it if you can," she said in a near whisper. Her lips were close to his ear, and he could feel the air of her breath move over him. Her hand came and slid around the nape of his neck.

Hermione who had just walked into the Great Hall, saw this motion and turned away. She shook her head and sat down at the Gryffindor table, with her back facing the Slytherin table. Draco slapped Pansy's hand away. He couldn't believe her.

"Pansy how many times do I have to turn you down before you understand that I will never be with you? Please leave now, you are embarrassing yourself," Draco said. She frowned and stood up, glancing over at Hermione and then at Draco.

"As soon as the Dark Lord comes to power, mudbloods like you precious Granger will be dead, and then you'll come crawling back," she whispered viciously. She turned on her heels and left. Draco rolled his eyes and took a deep breath before he continued with his lunch. He looked over at Hermione, who's long hair flowed gently down her back in soft curls. He couldn't help remembering how it felt to lie next to her and press his face into her sweet smelling hair.

Draco finished his lunch and after one last fleeting look at Hermione, left the Great Hall. He was still angry about Pansy. He should've said something to her, but he hadn't cared what she had to say.

Draco went by the lake to collect his thoughts, he didn't know how to feel and he was confused within himself. He knew what side he had to be on in the battle between Voldemort, but the side he _wanted _to be on was another story. It was something that Draco was dreading.

Draco went through his other classes blindly until dinner. He seemed to be removing himself slowly from everyone. He walked through the Great Hall and grabbed a few bites to eat before he left. He wasn't really in the mood to eat. He ended up wandering the halls aimlessly, just lost in his thoughts.

Soon he was nearing their dorm room again when he heard voices. He was about to turn away when he heard the sweet voice of Hermione.

"I'm fine really. I guess now I can't eat certain foods. It's one of my favorite dishes but it tasted disgusting when I had it tonight," she said. Draco couldn't see who she was talking to around the corner, but he immediately recognized the long low drawl.

"Are you sure? Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey? Do you need me to assist you there?" Snape asked concern in his voice.

"No I promise you I am fine Professor."

"Ms. Granger….." Snape lowered his voice to barely more than a whisper and Draco had to strain to hear his words.

"Please know, even after everything, I still want your wellbeing especially since you are pregnant. I don't want you to think that otherwise."

As Draco heard this, his world suddenly sharpened and focused in on one word, _pregnant._ He stood there, his head buzzing and his ears ringing. His heart began to pound so loudly he couldn't hear Hermione and Snape. All Draco could think was, she's pregnant.

He stood against the wall, frozen for hours it seemed to him, before he was able to gain control of his body. He swooped around the corner and sprinted to the Head Boy and girl dorm. He went through the entrance and called Hermione's name.

She was sitting in an armchair in front of the fire. She poked her head out in confusion.

"Why are you yelling? I know you wanted to talk but goodness," she said as she took in Draco's sweaty forehead and breathlessness.

"Were you running?"

"Tell me the truth."

"Truth about what?"

"Are you pregnant?" Hermione's face blanched, her mouth went dry and she had to grab onto the armchair to stop herself from reeling at what Draco had asked. She turned away, her eyes frantically searching the room, almost as if for a way out, her eyes filling with tears.

"Mione…" Hermione wrapped her arms around herself.

"Where did you hear that?" she whispered.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is if it's the true or not." Hermione shut her eyes as she heard Draco move to stand behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around.

"Hermione please tell me the truth. Are you pregnant?" Hermione sighed.

"Yes ." Draco let go of Hermione and looked down.

"And its Snape's?" he whispered.

"What?" Draco looked at Hermione and took her hands.

"I don't care if it's Snape's. I love you too much to let something like that come between us. I want you, and if that means having to raise this child with you that's fine. I'll do anything you need me to do as long as it means I can be with you."

"Draco, no."

"Will you never be able to be with me again?"

"No, I mean the baby is yours, not Snape's." Draco froze and he stared at Hermione. She looked almost confused at Draco's suggestion of it being Snape's.

"It is?" She nodded.

"I took a pregnancy test and it is yours. I got pregnant that night you came back from your week away. The night we didn't use any protection." Hermione watched as a big happy smile filled Draco's face. He immediately caught her in his arms and spun her around. Hermione in shock, just gripped onto Draco as he spun her.

"Put me down Draco." Hermione hadn't expected that Draco would react this way. He set her down and then he wrapped her in his arms and hugged her.

"Draco, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I was afraid of your reaction," Hermione whispered. Draco squeezed his eyes tightly as he thought about how he'd made Hermione afraid of him. He still loved her desperately and now with the knowledge of the baby, he could slowly rebuild his relationship with her again.

"I'm not the same as I was. I'm the man you fell in love with before and I promise as long as I live and can, I won't hurt you again and I will do everything to protect you." Hermione gulped because her heart was beating hard, she wanted to believe him and she could feel the baby kicking up a storm.

"What about Pansy?" Draco pulled away from Hermione and looked into her eyes.

"What _about _Pansy?" Draco asked confused.

"I saw you two at lunch today." Draco thought for a moment and then shook his head with a smile.

"Pansy is just desperate. She wants to be with me but I keep turning her down because I'm still in love with you. I don't want her, only you."

And with that Draco pulled Hermione close and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione was caught off guard but then she melted into his arms as he kissed her. Their lips smoothed and played against each other softly and then Hermione, who had slid her hands up around Draco's neck, pulled herself as close as possible and gripped the strands of hair at his nape.

Draco couldn't get close enough so he slid his hands down her back and lifted her up. Hermione instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he took control of the kiss. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip and Hermione moaned out.

Draco took this moment to slide his tongue into her mouth. He pressed her into the back of the armchair for support and his tongue caressed hers softly and then aggressively as his body began to react to her.

How long they kissed for, neither knew or cared, but when Draco and Hermione finally pulled back for breath Hermione's eyes were bright and Draco's cheeks glistened with tears. Hermione stared for a moment and then wiped them away.

"I love you so desperately Hermione and I never want to lose you again. And I am sorry I hurt you. It eats me up inside every day." Hermione ran her thumb over Draco's bottom lip and smiled. She pressed her forehead to his.

"I see that now. And I love you too Draco." He sighed in relief and then kissed her again. This time Draco walked to his room with Hermione wrapped around him and lay her on the bed gently. He stood back and looked at Hermione laying on the bed, willing and beautiful. She opened her arms to him and he moved into them and lay his head against her chest.

"The nights I thought about just having you beside me are too many to count Hermione. Now I have you here and all I want to do is hold you," Draco whispered. Hermione smiled and since the baby was still kicking, Hermione took Draco's hand and laid it across her slightly rounded belly.

Draco immediately reacted and sat up, staring at his hand in shock. Hermione watched and he leaned closer and smiled as he felt the baby. He smiled at Hermione.

"That's incredible. We made that." He stared at Hermione for a moment and then moved beside her. She snuggled against him, and lay her head against his chest.

"Sleep Mione," he whispered as he stroked her hair. She snuggled deeper into his chest, taking a deep breath of Draco's scent and knowing that this was her Draco, the one who wouldn't hurt her and who she loved. Hermione easily fell asleep.

Sometime in the night Draco got up and went into the bathroom. He smiled at himself in the mirror. Things were finally starting to look up.

Suddenly a crash was heard, that shook the castle around him. Draco's eyes widened and he ran out to the common room. The whole entrance wall had been blow away and there was a gaping hole in its place.

A group of dark robed, masked wizards stood in the common room. One pulled off their mask and smiled evilly at Draco.

"Surprise." Bellatrix said.


	29. Chapter 20:Through the Vanishing Cabinet

**Sleepin****g with Friend Or Foe- Story 2**

**Disclaimer**: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me. Even though I'd _love _to have Draco Malfoy…..Yum LOL!

**_A/N: Hey everyone. So I graduated university on Friday, so I was in the best mood. I finished up this chapter pretty quickly. I hope you guys like it. Please read and review. Thanks and enjoy xoxo TBG_**

* * *

_**Chapter Recap…..**_

_Sometime in the night Draco got up and went into the bathroom. He smiled at himself in the mirror. Things were finally starting to look up. _

_ Suddenly a crash was heard, that shook the castle around him. Draco's eyes widened and he ran out to the common room. The whole entrance wall had been blow away and there was a gaping hole in its place._

_ A group of dark robed, masked wizards stood in the common room. One pulled off their mask and smiled evilly at Draco. _

_ "Surprise." Bellatrix said._

* * *

**Chapter 20: Through the Vanishing Cabinet**

"Aunt Bellatix, what are you doing here?" Draco glanced around at the large group.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked.

"We've come a bit early. We won't be taking the castle tonight, but the Dark Lord was becoming impatient. You don't mind, do you Draco?" Draco shook his head as he noticed two Death Eaters had left the ranks and had gone deeper into the dorm and to the bedrooms. Draco heard a shout, then quiet. He listened hard for a moment, hearing a bit of shuffling before he turned in the direction of bedrooms. He knew Hermione would've put up a fight but he didn't know if she'd won, and at this moment he was helpless, but he clenched his teeth, knowing that she was in a fragile state.

He turned in the direction of the bedroom as did the others. Bellatrix skipped over and watched as one Death Eater dragged Hermione into sight. He had gripped her under her arms and her head was drooping. He could tell she'd been knocked unconscious. Draco locked his jaw as he watched helplessly as she was dragged like a doll. The other had a slight gash across his arm that he was holding.

Bellatrix went over and used her wand to move Hermione's hair so she could see her face. She began to cackle as she recognized her.

"It's the mudblood that is always with Potter. Let's kill her and leave her as a sign to Potter that he'll be next," she said.

"No!" Draco yelled. Bellatrix turned bright eyes to Draco and then pouted.

"Why ever not?" Draco took a deep breath and then sneered toward Hermione. He could see a drop of blood trickling from where she'd been hit across her head in the struggle. He needed to act like his old self or both of them were dead.

"I want her for myself. That mudblood has been the worst roommate and I intend to make her pay for all she's done before I kill her. By then she'll be begging for it. And she could be used as bait for Potter." Bellatrix smiled.

"A little torture should loosen her tongue. Let's take her back with us. Everyone else, do as you wish." Bellatrix turned to Draco.

"Now destroy any evidence here and come back to the manse through the cabinet. The Dark Lord will be arriving shortly to finish some planning. And we have to plan how we will take the castle and Potter." Bellatrix ran out the giant hole and began to destroy the castle in her wake. Draco could only watch as the Death Eater took Hermione into the darkness of the hallway. Draco could only hope that he would get to her before anyone took a liking to her.

Draco went back to his room and collected some things, then as he grabbed his wand, he noticed Hermione's on the floor. He picked it up and put it in his wand pocket as well. He left his room and leapt out the hole and ran down the corridor, wondering if he would be able to do what he needed to do now to help Hermione. He tried to recall where it was he was going. He ran down to the 3rd floor and saw it across the hallway. The gargoyle with its large wings spread out. As Draco ran over, he felt the castle shaking around him. He didn't have a lot of time and he knew he needed help.

The castle continued to shake around him as Draco wracked his brain. He needed a password but what was it? He was about to say something, when the gargoyle began to move. It sprung out of the way exposing a staircase. Draco could see someone coming down and he moved in time to see Snape and Professor Dumbledore. Snape pulled out his wand at Draco, while Dumbledore stared at him for a moment, with bright clear eyes.

"Lower your wand Severus, I don't think Draco is the enemy in this situation," Dumbledore said. Snape did as he was told grudgingly.

"Professor please I need to talk to you. Death Eaters have entered the castle. They've taken Hermione and -"Dumbledore raised a hand and turned to Snape.

"Severus do as you were instructed. And Draco come into my office," Snape nodded and swooped past Draco as another blast shook the castle slightly. Draco followed Professor Dumbledore into his office and began to pace. He knew he had some time before he needed to leave. Dumbledore sat down and surveyed Draco's restlessness for a moment and then spoke.

"Now explain what is happening. I know that in some way you are involved in the attack tonight but what has happened to Miss Granger?"

"The Dark Lord brought me into his ranks and had assigned for Crabbe, Goyle and I to fix a vanishing cabinet which allows for transport between them. One belongs to my father and the other on is in the Room of Requirement. I fixed it and that's how they were able to get into Hogwarts. But they took Hermione. I didn't know that they would do that. I didn't have all the information about the plan and I couldn't protest or they would've noticed I wasn't myself. I may have been branded with the dark mark but I'm not one of them. I need your help, please…" Draco ended pitifully. Dumbledore stared for a moment.

"And what will I get in return Draco?"

"I'll work to help you take down the Dark Lord. I just …want her back. If anything happened to her, I think I'd die. Please believe me."

"Oh I do Draco. I know much more about what goes on in this castle than you think. I have had some idea of what you were you up to for a while, I just didn't know exactly what it was. I also noticed how you changed after you'd been branded a Death Eater, of course I didn't know it at the time that that was what had been done. The paintings talk, so I also knew what was happening between you and Miss Granger. And I was about to step in but Severus offered to take control of the situation. I know all is well now." Dumbledore surveyed Draco over his half moon spectacles and Draco looked down, ashamed. Dumbledore continued.

"And one thing I've always said is that the Dark Lord does not understand the power of love, especially young love. It is more powerful than any magic. And I believe what you feel for Miss Granger is love. But for us to succeed, we must be discreet. I assume you must return with the Death Eaters but through Severus, you will be able to contact us. Trust him, and we will speak again soon."

"Thank you Professor."

Draco turned and left, running down the hall and up the stairs to the Room of Requirement, he found his way into the cabinet and entered its dark depths. He shut the door behind him and shut his eyes. He felt his body being pulled, almost propelled forward. He was frozen and couldn't move as he flew forward until suddenly he stopped. He opened his eyes and opened the cabinet door.

He was in the basement at the Malfoy mansion. As he went up the stairs into the main hall, Narcissa came forward and kissed Draco's cheek.

"Hello mother, is everyone here?"

"The Dark Lord is yet to arrive but everyone else came through the cabinet. They are in the dining room," she whispered. Draco watched her go and entered the dining room, taking a seat at the end of the long table.

The group was loud as they talked amongst themselves. Only two people were quiet, Draco and Snape. They locked eyes for a moment before Yaxley turned to Draco.

"We saw that mudblood that was brought in. I would love to get my hands on her…in more ways than one." Yaxley licked his lips and Draco's skin crawled. He snarled and tried his best to look scary.

"I want to kill her, she's been a pain in my ass all year and it will be my pleasure to torture her to begging and breaking her. I want no one to touch her other than myself. I personally want to destroy and kill her," Draco said in a deadly low whisper. Yaxley scowled but said nothing about it again. Lucius smiled at the pure evil he saw on his son's face.

That moment the air in the room changed and everyone quieted down. The Dark Lord walked in and sat at the end of the table. His slit eyes fell across every member of the table.

"Friends, the first phase of our plan has been completed. We have a clear path into Hogwarts that is unknown to Dumbledore. Bellatrix did you remove the outer enchantments to give the illusion of intrusion from the outside?" Bellatrix leaned enticingly across the table.

"Yes my lord. Exactly as you said." Voldemort nodded and turned to Draco.

"Our young Draco was the one who facilitated us being able to enter the castle. He has done well," Voldemort said. Draco nodded slightly as the Dark Lord spoke a bit about what would happen in the next week. Many things were discussed as each Death Eater gave an opinion. Voldemort seemed to listen to them, but Draco didn't try and presume. When the Dark Lord called upon him, he gave his slight opinion but still stated that it was always the Dark Lord's opinion that mattered most. Draco did his best to look directly at the Dark Lord, who nodded and turned away. Draco hoped this was enough to convince Voldemort of his loyalty, even though he was not at all loyal anymore.

He heard enough of what was planned, so that when he was excused he still had information for Dumbledore. Even though Draco wanted to speak to Snape before he left, he had to check on Hermione first. The urge to find out if she was alright was killing him.

He made his way upstairs, thinking she'd be in one of the rooms because she hadn't been in the basement. He went into each room whispering her name. Finally he reached the smallest and last room and opened the door.

There huddled on the floor, still unconscious was Hermione. Draco shut the door silently and went over to her. He bundled her in his arms and sat her up, cradling her to him.

He moved her hair aside to see her head. Luckily the cut had closed and it didn't seem to be too deep. Draco then began to meticulously scan Hermione's body for any other bruises or injuries. As his hand slid across her back, he heard her moan slightly.

She immediately began to fight him as she felt his hands. Draco gripped her tightly and spoke to her.

"Hermione stop. It's me, Draco. I'm not going to hurt you." She immediately stopped thrashing around and looked up at him. Hermione's eyes filled with tears as Draco pulled her against him and she buried her face into his shoulder. Draco pulled back and ungagged her, freeing her mouth.

"Draco what's going on?" She whispered. Draco freed her arms and legs. She hugged him tightly as he spoke.

"The Death Eaters came. They blew a hole in the dormitory and knocked you out. They brought you to the manse. You're alright though, I told them to leave you alone, that you were mine and that no one should touch you."

"Draco I know that you are one of them but-" he cut her off.

"No I'm not. I love you too much and I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you or the baby. Before I left the castle, I told Dumbledore that I was on his side and that I'd be a spy for him. He's going to help us, and said to trust Snape. The only problem is, to keep the Death Eaters away from you, I'm going to have to pretend I'm torturing you. So anytime I come in here you'll have to scream when I tell you."

"How long will we be able to keep that up?" Hermione asked.

"Not very long. But I just have to keep it up long enough for us to escape and for you to get somewhere safe." Hermione pulled back looked into Draco's eyes and kissed him lightly.

"I trust you, and anything you need me to do, I can do it," Hermione said.

"I know. Mione, I want a chance to speak to Snape before he leaves, but I'm going to have to tie you up again so it doesn't look suspicious." Hermione nodded as he lightly tied her up and then he kissed her lips before he put on her gag lightly. He sat her up, lifted her into his arms and laid her on to the bed.

"Pretend to still be unconscious." He kissed her forehead and left the room, making sure the coast was clear before he stepped into the hall. He waved his wand and locked and sealed the door with a special Malfoy magical seal. No one but a bloodline from the house of Malfoy could open the door. He hoped his father, mother or aunt would not think of Hermione.

He went down the hall and noticed Snape about to leave. Draco walked by and lightly beckoned him into the library. Snape came in after a minute and shut the door.

"How is Miss Granger?" Snape asked.

"She's fine, a little bruised but nothing too serious. I need you to ask Dumbledore about somewhere we can escape to when I leave with Hermione. Hogwarts won't be safe for us anymore."

"Yes, and since Apparition is impossible in the vicinity, we'll need an action plan. I'll be back to tomorrow and we will discuss it. Keep Miss Granger away from the other Death Eaters for as long as you can. They will most likely kill her." Snape said no more as he left the room.

Draco waited until the hall sounded empty and then left. His mother and father were in the kitchen and he went upstairs quietly. Draco waited in his room anxiously as his parents finally went up to their room. When their door had shut, Draco crept to their door and cast a silencing charm, so they wouldn't hear him during the night. Then he went down to the kitchens and fixed himself and Hermione some food. It had been nearly six hours since they'd been at Hogwarts and he knew she would be hungry.

Draco left no sign that he'd been in the kitchen and then snuck upstairs. He listened carefully, but heard silence fill the house. He sighed slightly in relief and then went into Hermione's room.

"Mione it's me," he whispered. He saw her eyes snap open and she sat up. He untied her hands and ungagged her.

"I brought you something to eat. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner," Hermione shook her head as she devoured the sandwiches Draco had brought.

"I knew that you couldn't risk getting caught so I understand. I was just afraid because I don't have a wand and anyone could easily have come in," she whispered. Draco sighed and ran his hand down Hermione's face.

"Yes, I put as many magical protections against the door that I could, but if someone from my family tried to come in, they could. Oh and I have your wand. I took it from my bedroom before I left Hogwarts," he said as he pulled it out. He handed it to Hermione who waved her hand across it, causing it to vanish. Draco looked confused as Hermione smiled.

"It's a cloaking charm. Only I can remove it and summon my wand back to me. I just have to think the words. I won't be completely defenseless." Draco nodded.

"You always were a know-it-all, thank Merlin," he whispered as he leaned forward and caught her lips. He kissed her sweetly, as the nectar of her lips worked into his blood. He felt himself becoming aroused and he pulled back. He didn't want to be too physically intimate with Hermione in such a dangerous place. He did lay down and snuggle with her until the early morning, when he had to leave her again. He stood over her as he looked at her, then he remembered about Snape.

"I have news, Snape said he will try his best to get us out of here as soon as possible. He's coming back today to discuss with me an action plan. We will get out of this, I promise." Hermione nodded and Draco quickly tied her up and made her a helpless prisoner.

"I'll be back with breakfast in a few hours. I love you." And with that Draco left and went into his room, restless as he waited for breakfast.

At 9am, he went down for breakfast. Only his mother was present and this set Draco on edge a bit. He needed to keep an eye on both his parents at all times. As Draco sat down, he helped himself to the large array of foods on the table.

"Mother, where is father this morning?" Draco asked trying to seem nonchalant.

"He is lying down, he has a bit of a headache." Draco nodded and sighed inwardly. When his father got his headaches, he was in bed for long lengths of time. This allowed Draco to enjoy his breakfast somewhat in peace. He continually began to hide some food in his robes. His mother was very self involved and therefore she didn't really notice.

Finally when he was finished, he excused himself and slowly walked upstairs making sure not to drop any of the food he had smuggled in his robes. When he reached Hermione's room, he looked around, knocked lightly and then entered.

Hermione sat up as Draco came forward and dumped the food on the bed. He quickly untied her, locked and silenced the door, and went back over to Hermione who was eating some of the breakfast bagels. Draco gently kissed her cheek and looked her up and down to make sure she hadn't been hurt by someone while he had been away, but her creamy skin was the same as always.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. No morning sickness, but Draco how did you get all this food up here?" Hermione asked as she dug her fingers into an orange.

"I hid it. Because we don't have a house elf anymore, I had to smuggle it in my robe. My mother barely noticed, it seems like she's barely noticing anything these days," Draco said, his voice getting quieter at this realization.

Hermione stopped trying to peel the orange, and put her hand on Draco's. She didn't say or do anything more, but he squeezed her hand in understanding that she was there for him. He then looked at her face, and noticed the redness of the cut across her forehead. Draco reached into the bedside table and pulled out a small first aid kit.

He lifted Hermione's hair out of her face, and then gently cleaned the cut and put some salve onto it. He gently rubbed it into the skin and then stepped back to look. It looked clean and as long as her hair was down, no one would see that he'd taken care of it.

Draco smiled at Hermione as he put the kit away.

"It's all better now. I don't think it was too deep so I think you'll be fine. We'll have someone look at it when we get out of here." Hermione huddled into Draco's arms. They sat like that for a few minutes before Draco heard something. He got up and went to the door. He heard footsteps in the hall. Draco put his finger across his lips and Hermione froze.

Draco listened as his the footsteps moved down the stairs. Draco listened for a moment longer to make sure the person was gone and then he went back over to Hermione. Draco went back to Hermione and began to lightly tie her up.

"I'm sorry darling, I think my father is up. I'll need to go." Hermione nodded and let Draco tie up her hands. He kissed her before he put on the gag. Hermione lay down as Draco stood up.

"Draco?" Lucius Malfoy called out in the hall. Draco's head snapped toward the door. Draco pulled out his wand and then looked at Hermione. Draco quickly waved his wand, removing the remnants of breakfast from the bed and room. She shut her eyes and then Draco went over to the door, he screwed up his face and then opened the door.

"What is it father?" Lucius looked at Draco and smiled. He looked behind at the trembling Hermione, who looked pale.

"Have you been trying to get information from the mudblood?" He asked as he walked toward the room.

"Of course. I hope you didn't hear her squealing, I put a silencing charm on the door so you wouldn't be disturbed."

"Nonsense Draco, I'd actually thought you may have feelings for this piece of dung so I'm glad to see you have no such issue." Draco clenched his jaw in anger, but at this moment he couldn't say anything against what his father was saying.

"Thank you father."

"Well, how about I watch as you do your work? I want to hear this mudblood scream." Lucius went over and ripped off the gag roughly, then stood back and next to Draco.

"Now my son, go ahead. Maybe with me here she will actually reveal something of importance." Draco glanced at his Father and then helplessly at Hermione. Her face was blank except for her eyes. They were deep and bright and full of trust, he could see her breathing shallowly and he clenched his jaw. He didn't want to do this. Lucius raised his wand.

"I'll do it if you would like me to," Lucius said. Draco pulled his father's hand down.

"No, I'll do it. I love it." Draco lifted his wand, stepped closer to Hermione, so his father couldn't see his face. He allowed the anguish that was running through him to come across his face. Hermione nodded ever so slightly and Draco mouthed I'm sorry.

"Crucio," he whispered as suddenly and painfully the sound of Hermione's scream filled his ears and the room.


	30. Chapter 21: Échapper

**Sleepin****g with Friend Or Foe- Story 2**

**Disclaimer**: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me. Even though I'd _love _to have Draco Malfoy…..nomnom LOL!

_**A/N:** Hi hi. I hope the summer is treating everyone really well. This chapter took a bit of time but I knew exactly where I wanted to go with it. Please all you story alert subscribers, read and review. I love to hear what you guys think. It helps me when I write too. And it shows me that people actually like the story. All those who have reviewed before, I love ya and don't stop. PS the title means Escape. Thanks and enjoy the chapter xoxo TBG_

* * *

_**Chapter Recap…..**_

"_Now my son, go ahead. Maybe with me here she will actually reveal something of importance." Draco glanced at his Father and then helplessly at Hermione. Her face was blank except for her eyes. They were deep and bright and full of trust, he could see her breathing shallowly and he clenched his jaw. He didn't want to do this. Lucius raised his wand._

"_I'll do it if you would like me to," Lucius said. Draco pulled his father's hand down._

"_No, I'll do it. I love it." Draco lifted his wand, stepped closer to Hermione, so his father couldn't see his face. He allowed the anguish that was running through him to come across his face. Hermione nodded ever so slightly and Draco mouthed I'm sorry._

"_Crucio," he whispered as suddenly and painfully the sound of Hermione's scream filled his ears and the room._

* * *

**Chapter 21: Échapper**

Draco watched as Hermione's body writhed and thrashed around on the bed. He wanted to stop but he put on a grin and turned to look at his father. Lucius was smiling and nodded at Draco who turned back to Hermione.

The anguish returned to his face as Hermione's body convulsed and her screams continued. It went on like this for a while. Draco felt like seconds were minutes and minutes were hours and he didn't know when the screaming would stop. He could hear Hermione's voice getting hoarse as she screamed in pain. Draco felt his father's hand on his shoulder and Lucius spoke into Draco's ear.

"That's enough son. You seem to be doing quite well." Draco immediately dropped his wand and Hermione grew silent and still. Fear crept into Draco's very soul as he looked at Hermione on the bed. She was so still, he didn't know how to contain himself. Draco wanted to go over to her but he had to wait. He turned to his father and smiled as best he could.

"Thank you father. Would you like me to continue?" He asked, his voice cracking just a bit when he asked. Lucius shook his head.

"No I think her tongue should be a bit looser now. And I believe you were correct in thinking her screams would worsen my headache. I would like you to silence the door so only you can enjoy her screams." Draco nodded as Lucius went to the door.

As Draco watched, he noticed Snape coming down the hallway toward them. He came to the door and nodded at both Lucius and Draco.

"Would it be alright if I supervised? It would be good to have two ears here when the girl tells us anything important. I also have ways that we can use to make sure she tells the truth. I heard the screams from downstairs and came to see if I could be of assistance," Snape said.

Lucius nodded and stopped in the doorjamb and turned back to Draco.

"I am very proud of you son." And with that Lucius left. As soon as the door shut, Draco locked it and cast the silencing charm. Then he dropped his wand and immediately ran over to Hermione who had opened her eyes. He ripped off the gag and cradled her in his arms. He could feel his eyes filling with tears. Pain had been running throughout his body as he'd tortured Hermione. Snape stood silent as he watched the pair.

"Hermione I'm so sorry. I had to, my father was there. I didn't want him to think I wouldn't. It would've seemed suspicious. Please forgive me." Draco finally pulled back to look at her face. Her lips were curled in a bit of a smirk. Draco stared at her in confusion.

"Draco, you didn't hurt me. I was only pretending."

"What?... How? I cast the spell." Hermione sat up and Draco untied her.

"Yes you cast the spell but the Cruciatus curse only works if you honestly want to cause the person pain. It didn't work because you didn't want to hurt me." Hermione cleared her throat a bit, the screaming had made it a bit hoarse. Draco stared at her.

"Are you sure you aren't saying that just to spare my feelings?" Hermione crawled into Draco's lap and took his face in her hands.

"I wouldn't try and spare your feelings. I'm being honest, you didn't hurt me." And with that Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and crushed his lips to hers. Hermione easily allowed him access to her mouth. She knew it was because he needed to feel that she was alright. She allowed him to brutally assuage her lips as he needed to.

Finally she pulled back and noticed that his cheeks were wet. Hermione lightly brushed the tears away. She could see the depth of Draco's love for her shining through his eyes. The fear of causing her pain had brought him to tears and Hermione couldn't help but smile at how lucky she was to have that kind of love from him. She felt the same way for him and she knew that they each held each others' hearts.

"Oh ferret…" Draco sighed at her use of his nickname. It seemed like years since she'd used it, almost from another time. He sighed and pressed his face into her neck, holding her close.

"Merlin, I was so scared for you and the baby. And I couldn't stop until my father left. I never want to hear you scream in pain ever again. Only in the pleasure I give you," he whispered as he lightly kissed her neck. Hermione shivered at his gentle kiss against her sensitive skin.

The entire time that Hermione and Draco had had this exchange, Snape had watched quietly. He finally understood why he had never had a chance. Hermione's heart was too full of love for Draco, as Draco's was for her. The boy never had such strong emotions considering anything else, except Hermione. It had been a good thing that Hermione had walked away from him, it would never have worked, and deep down Snape was alright with that. The love he saw between them was real and powerful and to see something so raw, he couldn't help but feel glad that they had found it in one another. Snape could tell that if he didn't remind Draco of his presence that he would be interrupting more than just their kissing.

He cleared his throat loudly and Draco suddenly remembered Snape in the room. He untangled himself from Hermione and sat down with her on the bed and looked at Snape.

"I've been able to talk with the Order. They'd like to get you and Hermione out of here tonight." Draco seemed surprised but Hermione nodded. Dumbledore would not have wanted her there for too long.

"Is that even possible?" Draco asked. Snape nodded.

"Yes. I will be creating a series of Portkeys which will be able to come within the grounds. Because of the enchantments surrounding the manse, the Portkeys won't be able to leave when they are within the enchantments but as soon as they leave they will immediately take us to the safe house." Hermione listened intently.

"How many will be coming?"

"About twelve of us. We want to get you out of here without any injuries, we know that the place will be surrounded by Death Eaters and the werewolves." Hermione was surprised.

"Werewolves?" She looked at Draco, who nodded.

"Fenrir Greyback and his group. They roam the forest surrounding the manse. The enchantments reach out into the forest," Draco replied at her questioning gaze.

"What time will they be coming?" She asked.

"Around 2 am. Now Malfoy you and Miss Granger must try your best to get to the highest level of the house. We are hoping to get you out via broomstick that way you will be out of the reach of Fenrir and his pack." Draco nodded.

"There is a way though my room that will get us onto the roof. I used to go up there as a child," Draco said. He glanced at Hermione and she could tell there was a story behind why he would go up to the roof but she decided to wait for another time to hear it.

"Is there anything you will need me to do before this happens?" Draco asked. Snape gave him a look and then glanced at his hands entwined with Hermione's.

"Yes, because as soon as this mission happens, your true loyalty will be revealed, Dumbledore is not sure whether you would like to stay within the ranks and continue to play double agent or completely come over to our side," Snape said.

"I want to come to your side." Hermione squeezed Draco's hand.

"Wait Draco, think about this. You'd be able to find out what's going on and then you would still be fairly safe. If they thought you had nothing to do with my escape then you could come back to your family." Draco looked at Hermione. Snape suddenly piped in.

"You would still have complete access to Hermione, and she would be safe." Draco looked at Hermione.

"You might be a great asset to the fight. They wouldn't expect you being on our side." Draco stood up and began to pace. He was confused, he didn't want to be on this side, but he knew with his Occlumency training and his ability to lie would make him very suited to play spy. But he looked at Hermione and knew that it would be agony to be away from her for long periods of time. Even though he would have access to her whenever he wanted, he wouldn't be only one room away from her anymore.

Hermione watched as Draco paced. He was arguing within himself and she could see that. She looked at Snape who was about to speak again and shook her head. Draco needed to come to a decision on his own. They waited and finally Draco stopped in front of Snape.

"The Dark Lord wishes to start his fight and take Potter next week. How long would this spy arrangement last for?"

"Not very long. Maybe a few days more," Snape answered. Draco glanced at Hermione.

"If we try to get her out, and a spell is thrown at her, I _will _block it. It will show where my true loyalties lie and if so, I will be coming with all of you into hiding and not playing double agent." Snape nodded, that sounded very fair. He glanced at Hermione as Draco went to sit beside her, taking her hand as he did. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"It'll be worth it Draco," Hermione whispered.

"Let's hope so. I just want you and the baby out safely. I don't want any chance of an injury." Hermione smile a bit at Snape who let a crack of a smile touch his lips. Snape knew that it would be good to have a confidant in the ranks with him. And of course for Draco it would only be for the rest of the week.

"I'd better go. Remember you must be on the roof or on the highest level of the house by 2am tonight and use disillusionment charms to conceal yourselves. I will see you two then." Snape nodded and then swept out of the room. Draco locked the door and silenced it again.

He went over to Hermione and lay down with her on the bed. He laid his head against her chest and just lay still. He didn't want to do anything but hold her since by the end of the day, she would be out of the manse.

Nightfall came quickly for Draco. He had spent most of the day in Hermione's room. He had told his father that he'd gotten nothing out of Hermione so far, but she was bound to crack soon and that she had pretty much lost her voice from screaming and was jumpy. Draco advised not going to see her or she would immediately start screaming again.

Lucius was fine with this arrangement. He was just glad to see such an evil side of Draco. He didn't even question why Draco had been there most of the day, he was just proud of his son. Draco on the other hand, felt sick that this man could be so horrible and was proud of the fact that Draco was doing such horrible things.

This feeling kept rolling inside of Draco all night while he waited for 1:45am to hit. By the time he went into Hermione's room, he was livid. Hermione immediately noticed the restlessness of Draco as she fixed her clothing and hair and made sure that she left the room without leaving anything behind.

She went over to Draco and caught his face between her hands. She looked into his eyes and tried to read what was there.

"Draco what's wrong?"

"My _father_ is what is wrong. He was happy about what I was doing to you, proud actually. How could I be related to somebody so horrible?" Draco asked. Hermione sighed as she put her hands on Draco's arms.

"We can't choose our family unfortunately. Our friends are the family that we choose. But even if our parents are wrong, we are the generation that can change that. Don't forget how much you are loved." Draco nodded and pulled Hermione close. He gently kissed her and then pulled back but laid his forehead against hers. He looked into her eyes.

"Everything will be alright tonight. I will make sure you get to safety. But promise me you won't do anything reckless, like trying to protect me if something happens." Hermione pulled back sharply and looked at his expression.

"That isn't reckless. I love you too much to just let something happen to you."

"Hermione you are pregnant. It's not just your life that's on the line if something happens. Please promise me that you will save yourself and not try to help me. _Promise._" Hermione pursed her lips wanting to argue but she knew Draco was right. She shut her eyes and let out a pent up breath.

"I promise," she whispered. Draco gently stroked her face and then kissed her again. He pulled away but held onto her hand. They quietly crept to the door and Draco put a finger on his lips to be quiet. He opened the door and peeked down the hall.

The manse was dark and silent and Draco nodded and began to make his way down the hall to his room. His hand held Hermione's as tightly as he could as he drew her to his bedroom. They easily made it to the room without any issues. He silently shut the door behind him and locked it.

The room was dark and the only light came from the moon outside.

"Let's get onto the roof." Draco moved toward his window and opened it wide. A blast of warm air came into the space as he checked the side of the wall for the vines that always grew there. He pulled on them lightly making sure they were still sturdy. He still pulled out his wand and used a strengthening charm to make sure they were strong enough to hold his weight.

Hermione looked around Draco's room. It was simply decorated with a few pictures here and there and Draco's bed was covered with black silk sheets. Hermione could tell that every item in Draco's room was very expensive. And she could see how none of the spark and personality that she saw in him was incorporated into it. He had simple items like Omnioculars, a gold wand holder and a stack of metal covered books.

The only two things Hermione noticed that would show Draco's personality was a to-scale golden snitch and a small miniature version of his Nimbus 2001 which sat on his desk. It made Hermione realize how much Draco really liked Quidditch. She turned toward him as he came back into the room.

"Alright I think we're ready." As Draco moved from the window, a black owl swooped in and dropped a roll of parchment onto his bed. He quickly snatched it as the owl swooped back out the window.

Draco unrolled it as Hermione went over to him. On the parchment there were only two lines in neat writing. It confused Draco when he read it. He handed it to Hermione and she looked it over. It said '_12 Grimmauld Place. Destroy after reading'. _Hermione smiled she knew who this was from. She went over to the fireplace and threw it into the fire.

"Don't worry Draco. It'll make sense soon. Now let's perform the cloaking spell." Draco went over and cast a disillusionment charm over Hermione. A shimmering clearness spilled over Hermione, causing the light to refract away from her and she suddenly seemed to disappear. Hermione was about to cast the spell on Draco when a quiet knock came at his door.

Both Hermione and Draco froze. They waited a moment and then Draco heard his name called. His eyes widened when he realized it was his mother. He pressed his finger to his lips and moved Hermione to the far side of the fireplace.

Draco grabbed a robe and messed up his hair. He put a drowsy look on his face and then opened the door a bit.

"Mother? What is it? You woke me up."

"I'm sorry Draco darling, I thought I heard a voice. Are you alright?"

"Yes mother. Can I go back to sleep please?" She nodded.

"I'm going to make a small snack, if you'd like something please come down. We can talk a bit." Draco nodded as his mother left. He silenced the door and locked it again. He quickly threw off his robe as Hermione came over to him. He glanced at the clock. They had two minutes to get to the roof. Draco began to herd Hermione to the window.

"Wait Draco, you need the charm done as well," Hermione hissed.

"No time. On the left there is a set of vines. Go up to the roof using them. I'll be right behind you." Hermione climbed onto the ledge and while Draco held her hand, she reached over and grabbed the vines. She swung her body and gripped onto the thick vines. They were very sturdy and she began to climb them like a ladder. She felt the weight of Draco on the bottom vines as she went up. Hermione looked down at him for a moment and then continued to climb.

The roof was flat at the place where the vines connected with the roof so Hermione was able to easily climb off them and onto the roof. Draco quickly followed and wrapped her in his arms. Both of them had a moment to lock eyes before a crack was heard in the distance.

Suddenly a bright light flashed in the forest. A howling could be heard as a series of brooms came out of the forest. Flashes of magic were flying between the brooms and the wizards who were chasing them from the ground. Some of the brooms were staying back to fight off the wizards on the ground. Two brooms reached Draco and Hermione first. One looked completely disillusioned and the other seemed to have no rider at all.

Suddenly the rider appeared and it was Harry under the invisibility cloak. Hermione smiled as she saw Harry and then heard Ron's voice from the other rider.

"Blimey, things are getting crazy. There were more Death Eaters than we thought; we need to get out of here fast." Both brooms landed and Draco led Hermione to Harry's. When she was on, he went over to Ron's. Ron placed a hand up and stopped him.

"No one said you were coming."

"Listen Weasley I'm not going to leave Hermione's side. I'll come back before the night is over. The Death Eaters won't question where I went or where I'm coming from." Ron still shook his head.

"I don't think I trust that." Draco gritted his teeth.

"Stop you two! Dumbledore trusts him Ron, which should be enough. He already knows the location of the Order so if Dumbledore is wrong we're all ruined before we start. Just get him on your broom and let's go," Hermione said. Ron shut his mouth and turned his back on Draco. Draco quickly got on the back and the two brooms began to fly.

A huge crack was heard as a tree in the forest began to fall. It crashed, sending a shockwave of sound blasting through the grounds. Draco looked back to see his mother running onto the lawn and his father looking out of his bedroom window. Draco was able to catch sight of his enraged face before they hit the trees.

As they hit the forest, the brooms weaved in and out of the trees, the other Order members beginning to follow. Suddenly a spell hit Ron's broom, causing the end of the broom to crack off and Draco began to slide off. Hermione looked back as Draco slid all the way off the broom and was only holding on by dangling underneath it.

Hermione tried to yell out Draco's name but the air stole her voice as spells continued to fly around them. One caught Draco in the arm and he lost his grip on the broom. He was only holding on by one hand now. Hermione thought her head was going to explode from the scream that was bursting to come out but suddenly she felt a pulling sensation behind her navel and Hermione lost sight of Draco.

She was frozen as she spun through a swirl of colors and light and suddenly they were landing and a group of people were surrounding Hermione and Harry. The invisibility cloak was torn off him and Hermione's disillusionment charm was reversed as the door to 12 Grimmauld place opened up and the Order stood in the hallway. Hermione yanked herself away from them in a frantic moment and tried to go back to the front door. She needed to make sure Draco was alright and if he'd come with the Portkey.

Draco watched as the broom ahead of them disappeared. Draco knew the Portkey was about to take effect. He could feel his grip slipping as suddenly he felt a pull behind his navel and he was stuck to the broom and couldn't let go.

As soon as they reached their destination, his fingers slipped off and he fell a short distance to the ground. Draco quickly sat up and looked around. He was in a front garden of a beat up old house and he watched as Hermione, unharmed came frantically to the door. She stood there, her eyes searching and suddenly their eyes met.

As Ron landed the broom, Draco ran over to Hermione, pulling her into his arms and clinging to her like she was his life. He could feel how loudly his heart was beating as he pulled her face up to his and kissed her. He'd been afraid the entire time for her, even when he was about to fall he had been afraid for her.

Hermione kissed him just as ferociously, in the doorway of 12 Grimmauld place. She was so relieved to see him that she couldn't hold back how aggressively she kissed him. When Draco pulled back he put his hand on her stomach.

"Is the baby alright? Are you alright?" He asked. Hermione nodded.

"Are you alright?" she asked him as she pushed his hair back from his brow. He just nodded and pulled her into another aggressive kiss. A clearing of a throat was heard as Hermione and Draco pulled away from each other. They both turned toward the sound and finally noticed they had an audience. The entire Order had seen them kissing and had heard Draco ask about the baby. They now all knew that Hermione was pregnant.


	31. Chapter 22: The Order

**Sleepin****g with Friend Or Foe- Story 2**

**Disclaimer**: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me. Even though I'd _love _to have Draco Malfoy…..nomnom LOL!

**_A/N: Hello everyone, sorry this chapter took so long, working full time really takes all your energy. So I have a request, please go look at my new poll that is on my profile. It is concerning whether you guys would like me to record my stories for you as mp3 files, so that you can listen to the story when you are unable to read it online. I'll make them available for download so it'll be almost like an audiobook. I'll only do this if you guys want it. Anyway, read and review & vote on my poll. Thanks and enjoy the chapter xoxo TBG_**

* * *

_**Chapter Recap…..**_

_As Ron landed the broom, Draco ran over to Hermione, pulling her into his arms and clinging to her like she was his life. He could feel how loudly his heart was beating as he pulled her face up to his and kissed her. He'd been afraid the entire time for her, even when he was about to fall he had been afraid for her. _

_ Hermione kissed him just as ferociously, in the doorway of 12 Grimmauld place. She was so relieved to see him that she couldn't hold back how aggressively she kissed him. When Draco pulled back he put his hand on her stomach._

_ "Is the baby alright? Are you alright?" He asked. Hermione nodded._

_ "Are you alright?" she asked him as she pushed his hair back from his brow. He just nodded and pulled her into another aggressive kiss. A clearing of a throat was heard as Hermione and Draco pulled away from each other. They both turned toward the sound and finally noticed they had an audience. The entire Order had seen them kissing and had heard Draco ask about the baby. They now all knew that Hermione was pregnant._

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Order**

Hermione blushed and buried her face in Draco's chest. This was not the way she'd wanted to tell everyone that she was pregnant. Draco chuckled lightly and then lifted Hermione's face, so he could see her eyes.

"They were bound to find out sometime love, why not now?" Draco whispered. Hermione sighed and nodded before she turned toward the group. A few of them were smiling like Lupin and Sirius and others were frowning like Molly. Molly quickly went over and tried to break the couple apart.

"Come along Hermione, we need to get you cleaned up. Everyone has arrived back safe and sound." Molly took Hermione's hand and gently led her away from the others and upstairs to a bedroom. Draco watched Hermione go as Sirius came and clapped Draco's shoulder.

"Congratulations Draco, I never knew you had it in you," Sirius said. Harry stepped forward and brushed Sirius's hand away from Draco, standing with his arms crossed, between the two men.

"We're not so sure we can trust him yet. Ron and I have it on good authority that he's done some horrible things in the past, especially to Hermione," Harry said. Draco could see the anger shining through Ron and Harry's eyes. Draco looked down in shame.

"I'm not that person anymore, I've changed." Draco looked up and saw the skepticism on both boys' faces and the curiosity on Sirius and Lupin's.

"I swear. Hermione trusts me and so does Dumbledore, please believe that I am completely on your side," Draco said. Harry still wasn't sure but Sirius walked past Harry and patted Draco's shoulder.

"Yes, Dumbledore trusts him and that should be enough. Leave my cousin alone. Come, and let's have that wound on your arm checked out," Sirius said. He propelled Draco out of the hallway and into the kitchen. Draco had barely even felt that wound until now. Now that he didn't have all his energy focused on Hermione, he could feel the pain of it throbbing through his arm.

As he sat down in the kitchen, he looked around at the other Order members. Draco recognized the Weasley twins, another red head who looked to be an older brother of the Weasleys', Fleur Delacour, a young woman with bubblegum pink hair, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Professor Moody, Professor Lupin, and Snape. Draco was sure there were others who hadn't arrived yet but he didn't say anything as Lupin came over with some dittany and bandages.

"So is there anything you can tell us about the Dark Lord's plans that we don't already know?" Lupin asked as he rolled up Draco's sleeve and began to clean his wound.

"Well I'm not sure what Professor Snape has told you, but the Dark Lord would like to move in and take Hogwarts & Harry next week." Harry came into the room at this and sat down.

"Not surprising, especially after how he got the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. How did he do that by the way?" Draco looked down as Lupin spoke up.

"It looked like the enchantments had been lowered and that they had come in from outside, according to Dumbledore," Lupin said. Harry and Ron were watching Draco's reaction closely.

"We don't think that's what really happened, and I think Draco would be able to clarify that," Ron said. Draco looked at Ron & Harry, & knew by their expressions that they knew something about the cabinet. He sighed and nodded.

"They used the Vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement." Both Harry and Ron nodded.

"We thought so. That was the cabinet you were working on. We tried to sabotage it and I thought we had…" Harry trailed off. Draco nodded.

"It had started to malfunction but then I got it to work again recently and then the Death Eaters came to Hogwarts. I didn't know they were going to come so early." All the Order members sat by quietly and listened as Draco had spoke.

"But 'ow does it work?" Fleur asked.

"The cabinet is a twin. When a person enters one, they are immediately transported to the other cabinet. It creates a passage between them," Draco said.

"So how do we stop them from getting into the castle? Can we remove the cabinet from the Room of Requirement?" Ron asked. Snape shook his head.

"As soon as we do that, the Dark Lord will know Draco betrayed him, he'd be dead the next time the Dark Lord looked at him."

"Well we can't leave it there and leave the castle so easy to attack," Ron said.

"But we can break it. If we smash it, we can say the room was destroyed by some students. I could feed that information to the Dark Lord and that would delay them enough that they'd need to re-think the plan," Draco said.

They thought about that for a moment as Lupin finished bandaging his arm. Harry nodded but then looked at Draco.

"You may actually have to destroy the room somewhat. Your cronies Crabbe & Goyle will need proof if anything. Are you willing to do that?" Draco locked eyes with Harry.

"Yes. I'm on your side now." They continued to stare at each other, Harry trying to read if Draco was being sincere.

came in and began fixing a tray full of hot soup and some French bread. She also fixed some hot tea and placed it on the tray. Draco turned his attention to Mrs. Weasley & wondered how Hermione was. He stood up and checked his arm. It felt much better.

"Thank you professor," he said to Lupin. Lupin nodded and watched as Draco went over to Mrs. Weasley as she turned around with the food. She gave Draco a disapproving look for a moment.

"How is Hermione? Is she alright?"

"She's fine, a bit shaken and she's feeling a bit nauseous from the excitement of tonight. This tray is for her," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Would it be alright if I went up to see her? I want to see if she's alright." Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips for a moment.

"Just let him go up, I don't think we need him down here for a bit," Sirius said. He could tell that Draco was anxious to see Hermione. Mrs. Weasley sighed and nodded. Draco followed her out of the room.

They moved through the old house, Draco noticing the dark dustiness that filled everything. It creaked as they moved, and sounds in the walls seemed to be following Draco. He just tried to ignore it and continued to follow Mrs. Weasley up and up.

Finally they stopped at wide door with large dusty paneling across it. The door opened slowly into a large room with a large canopy bed in the center. Hermione was sitting on the bed with her back to the door as she braided her hair.

"Hermione dear, I've brought you a few things that will help with your upset stomach." Hermione nodded but didn't turn around as Draco & Mrs. Weasley walked in.

"Mione?" Hermione immediately turned around at the sound of his voice and then scurried across the bed and jumped into Draco's arms. Draco caught her immediately as she clung to him like a monkey with her legs wrapped around him. She hugged him for a moment longer then slid down his body to stand on her own feet. Luckily Mrs. Wealey had her back to them and did not see this exchange. Her hand slid down Draco's bandage and she immediately looked at it in concern.

"Draco when did this happen? Are you alright?" She asked. Draco smiled and took her face in his hands.

"I'm fine, are you alright? Are you still feeling sick?" Hermione nodded a bit.

"I think everything that happened just worked my stomach into a knot. I'll be ok I think." Draco nodded and quickly kissed her cheek and then hugged her to him. Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat and the two of them pulled away.

"Don't stay up here too long Mr. Malfoy. I will be coming back to check on you in a bit." Mrs. Weasley said as she left, leaving the door wide open. Draco didn't care that Mrs. Weasley had left the door open, he just pulled Hermione close and held her for a moment.

He pulled back and sat down on the bed with her. He pulled her food over to her and put it on her lap.

"Eat this. I don't want you feeling sick and hungry." Hermione shook her head.

"I was more anxious than anything. I promise if I get hungry I will eat." Hermione put the tray aside and pulled Draco down on the bed and lay her head on his chest. They lay in silence for a moment before he spoke his next words.

"I'll have to go back." Hermione gripped Draco's shirt tightly in reaction. She knew he would, but she was not looking forward to it.

"I promise that you'll see me and hear from me often. I have free reign to go where I please. It'll be alright." Hermione looked up at Draco.

"How are you going to explain what happened tonight?"

"I'll tell them that the Order caught me while trying to get you. I'll say that they tried to make me change sides and I fought my way out of there, that's how I got hurt. My father won't question it." Hermione nodded slightly and then pressed her face into Draco's chest once again. He wrapped her in his arms and pressed his face into her hair. They stayed like that for a few moments before Hermione stirred. Draco let her go as she sat up and reached for her wand.

She waved it toward the door. It shut and locked itself. She then whispered a silencing charm and then put her wand down. Hermione climbed on top of Draco and put her hands on his chest. Her legs straddled his waist and instinctively Draco put his hands on her waist.

He looked up at Hermione in slight confusion. She smiled and then leaned down and caught Draco's mouth. Hermione aggressively kissed Draco and began to work her tongue into his mouth. He immediately complied but even as he felt his body responding, he pulled back slightly. Hermione moved to kiss Draco's neck.

"Mione what are you doing?" Draco whispered. She moved up to his ear and kissed it.

"You know what I'm doing. I want to be as near as I can before you leave. And its been so long since we made love. I need to feel you inside me Draco," she whispered. Her breath fanned against his ear and he shivered in pleasure for a moment. He pushed Hermione away for a moment.

"Wait, will this hurt the baby?" Hermione shook her head as she moved Draco's hands and put them around her.

Draco let Hermione lean down and kiss him voraciously. He immediately moved his hands up her back and twisted them into her hair. The braid she had been working on tumbled apart at the touch of Draco's hands.

To Draco, having Hermione in his arms this way was heaven. It had been so long since he'd been near enough to her to make love to her, and his body reacted immediately to her. His body was already hard and on fire as she kissed him. Draco tried his best to be as gentle as he could as he quickly removed Hermione's clothes and his own.

When he was able to see her in all her naked glory, he immediately looked at her. Her skin glowed as he moved his hands against its smooth creaminess. He could see the curve of Hermione's stomach, and he ran his hand down it affectionately.

Draco wanted to make Hermione feel as completely pleased as possible. He kissed her lips and then slowly began to tease her body. His mouth kissed down her neck and went down to her breasts. They were fuller than he remembered as he quickly caught one breast in his hand and began to tease the nipple.

Hermione gasped and arched up into Draco's hands. He moved his mouth to her other breast and slid his tongue slowly over the nipple. He caressed her with his lips as his tongue slid around the taut tip. Hermione moaned a bit as the pleasure from Draco's mouth and hand against her breasts. She moved a bit as Draco switched and began to tease her other breast with his mouth.

Hermione shut her eyes as the exquisite please moved through her. She felt Draco's hand move away from her breast and slide down her body. Draco lightly caressed her thighs and Hermione's legs opened.

His hand slid into her wet heat and she immediately caught her breath. The feel of Draco's hands sliding between her nether lips made Hermione grip onto the sheets. He let go of her breast and looked at her face.

Hermione's cheeks were flushed and a sheen of sweat was on her forehead. She was biting her lip and gripping the sheets as tightly as she could. Draco smiled and quickly moved down her body and then pressed his mouth to her clit. Hermione's eyes widened as Draco's tongue teased Hermione's clit mercilessly. He clamped his mouth to her body and held her hips so he could press tightly against her.

Hermione moved her hands down and pressed them against Draco's skull, trying to get him as close as possible as she tried her best to keep quiet as she thrashed on the bed.

Draco continued his assault as he watched Hermione's body becoming more and more aroused. She pulled her hand out of Draco's hair and put it on his hand on her hip. Draco threaded his fingers through hers as he felt her hand tighten around his and her take a hard intake of breath. Her body shook with tremors as she reached her orgasm. Hermione couldn't hold back the scream that escaped her lips. Draco smiled against Hermione as she convulsed against him and then kissed her inner thigh.

Draco began to kiss Hermione's body, kissing the apex between her legs, slowly kissing over her rounded stomach and her navel and then moving to tease her nipples once again. At the same time, he used his hand to tease her clit slowly, causing Hermione's body to sporadically convulse with pleasure. She could barely control her muscles as Draco moved up to her lips. She was able to meet his and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she felt him remove his hand from her nether regions and put it around her waist.

Draco let go of Hermione's lips and looked into her eyes as he positioned himself at her warm and wet entrance. He smiled at her and then leaned down to catch her lips as he pushed into her. He caught her slight gasp as he entered her body slowly but firmly.

His eyes rolled slightly at the tightness of Hermione's body and the warmth that enveloped him as he sank into her. Hermione moaned and released his lips. She arched her back up into Draco as he filled her.

Draco then began to move slowly in and out of Hermione. She gripped onto his back as she felt him moving within her. She could feel the wonderful pressure of him filling her completely. Her whole body felt alive as the pleasure flowed through every nerve ending.

Draco was doing his best to be gentle with Hermione as he thrust into her. Since it had been so long, it took him a few moments to get a good rhythm. Hermione was also making it hard because she kept moving her hips against him, making him grit his teeth against her.

He caught her lips as her moaning grew more desperate. Her breath was coming in small gasps. His breath was also staggered as he began to reach his climax. He could feel it coming, but he wanted Hermione's to come first, so he picked up the speed a bit, making sure to thread his fingers in Hermione's and hold her hand.

She was gasping as Draco pushed so deeply into her. She could feel every delicious inch of him and she was almost at her peak when he suddenly pressed all the way into her and ground his hips. She cried out and then flew into her orgasm. Her fingers tightened around Draco's as he kissed her and fell into his orgasm. His body shook as he reached and pressed his face into her hair.

Hermione's back arched and then Draco lay still on top of her. He didn't lay still for long as he sat up. Hermione could still feel his fullness inside her and she squeezed her inner muscles. Both gasped as a shot of pleasure went through them. Draco kissed her and then looked into her eyes, as slight tremors of pleasure went through her at the feel of him inside her. He smiled and then pulled out and rolled to her side.

Hermione immediately snuggled into his chest as he pulled the covers up over them. They lay quiet as their breathing got back to normal.

"I think Mrs. Weasley might come in after me if I'm up here any longer," Draco said as he sat up and quickly redressed. As Hermione began to sit up, Draco gently eased her back onto the bed.

"Darling I know you are tired. I want you to get your absolute rest here. I'll see you when you wake up," he said. Hermione sighed. She was extremely tired but she knew as soon as she fell asleep Draco would leave and she was afraid she might not see him again.

"Are you sure?" Draco smiled and nodded. He lightly tucked her under the covers and then kissed her lips. As they kissed, Mrs. Weasley burst through the door. Her cheeks were pink and Sirius was behind her with his hand over his eyes.

"Are they decent?" He asked. Draco smiled and kissed Hermione lightly before he stood up.

"You need to leave this bedroom Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger needs her sleep," Mrs. Weasley said. She seemed to be dishevelled, almost as if others had held her back from coming to the room. Draco smirked and then turned to Hermione before he left the room.

"Goodnight love." She smiled.

"Goodnight Draco." shuffled him out where Sirius was grinning.

"I'd like to learn more about the Order, if that's alright," Draco said. Sirius nodded and took Draco slowly through the house so he could speak to him. Sirius thought it would be best to get Draco away from Mrs. Weasley.

"Well the Order of the Phoenix is a secret society that was created by Dumbledore to fight against Voldemort. Dumbledore created it during the First War & he began to revive it again when Voldemort re-emerged after the Tri-wizard Tournament. Some of the original Order members are part of this new revival." Sirius walked through the house with Draco as Draco asked a few more questions.

As they spoke, Draco followed Sirius into one of the rooms where on the wall, a large tapestry hung. Atop it read the words, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

Draco looked at it, noticing how it was faded in some places and immensely dusty. It was embroidered in gold thread which even after years still glinted in the material. Draco moved closer to the tapestry realizing that it was the Black Family Tree. And as he caught sight of his mother's name, connecting to his father's, he realized it was also his family tree. He looked at all the names on the tree. It looked as if it went back centuries.

Sirius was silent as Draco studied the tree. He could see his aunt Bellatrix on there as well as Sirius & a brother named Regulus. He took it all in, because he had never really known much about his family since his mother didn't talk about it too much. He had known that he was related to Sirius Black but he didn't know that his family line spanned back this far. He even noticed Phineaus Nigellus on the tree. Finally Draco turned back to Sirius.

"Why are there burn marks on here?" He asked Sirius.

"Well if anyone didn't marry a pure blood, they were disowned. My mother didn't like to see their names on the tapestry after such a travesty. Anyway come down to speak with the others. Before you leave we must discuss the plan of when you will be returning." Draco nodded and followed Sirius out. But he did take one last glance at the tapestry before he left the room.

Most of the night was spent discussing with the other Order members what Draco would have to do. He'd have to find a way to get back to Hogwarts so he could sabotage the Room of Requirement & cabinet and feed that information to the Dark Lord. They also created a story for Draco to tell his father and mother when he got back home. They told him that he would be allowed to return as often as he wished, but he must be careful as to not lead any Death Eaters to their location.

Draco understood all of this. Before he left, he went to check on Hermione quickly. She was deeply asleep by now and she looked so peaceful as Draco sat at the edge of her bed. He lightly caressed her face before he kissed her forehead and left.

Lupin handed Draco a broom and smiled at him as he went to leave. Harry reached over & stopped Draco. Draco turned and looked at Harry.

"What is it Potter?"

Harry said nothing but suddenly punched Draco in the nose, hard. Draco's nose crunched under Harry's fist and then began to bleed as the others pulled Harry back from Draco.

"Harry?! What-" Lupin asked.

"It has to look like he put up a fight when he left here. He escaped right? He can't go back looking completely unscathed. I thought he'd put up a fight if I let him know I was going to punch him beforehand," Harry said. Draco wiped his nose and then nodded. Harry was right, if the story that he escaped here was going to be believed he'd have to be a bit hurt. Draco also pulled off the bandage covering his arm.

"No hard feelings," Draco said. He locked eyes with Harry for a moment and Harry nodded.

"Well, I have wanted to punch you since first year," Harry said. Draco chuckled lightly, his nose throbbing at the action.

"Fair enough."

"Stay safe Malfoy," Harry replied. Draco nodded as he looked at all the others in the hall. He would be back because he was one of them and they had his heart. She was upstairs and he wouldn't be able to stay away for long without her.

Draco went out the front door and out into the street. He walked a block away, the cloak he had covered his face and when he'd reached a dark spot on the street, and he spun on the spot and Disapparated away.


	32. Chapter 23: Double Agent

**Sleepin****g with Friend Or Foe- Story 2**

**Disclaimer**: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me. Even though I'd _love _to have Draco Malfoy…..nomnom LOL!

_A/N: OMG so so sorry this chapter took so long, working full time really takes all your energy. I hope everyone is doing well. So I have a request, please go look at my new poll that is on my profile. It is concerning whether you guys would like me to record my stories for you as mp3 files, so that you can listen to the story when you are unable to read it online. I'll make them available for download so it'll be almost like an audiobook. I'll only do this if you guys want it. Anyway, read and review & vote on my poll. Thanks and enjoy the chapter xoxo TBG _

_**Chapter Recap…..**_

"_Stay safe Malfoy," Harry replied. Draco nodded as he looked at all the others in the hall. He would be back because he was one of them and they had his heart. She was upstairs and he wouldn't be able to stay away for long without her._

_Draco went out the front door and out into the street. He walked a block away, the cloak he had covered his face and when he'd reached a dark spot on the street, and he spun on the spot and Disapparated away._

* * *

**Chapter 23: Double Agent**

Draco caught himself as he reached the woods surrounding Malfoy Manor. He immediately got onto his broom and made his way with it through the dense trunks and foliage. He burst through the trees and noticed the manor deep in shadow. Only his parents' window light was on.

Draco hurried to the front door and opened it. As he did, four Death Eaters immediately ambushed him, and pushed him inside the house. They pulled off his robe and caught sight of his face.

"Master Draco," one whispered. They immediately let go of him and left him to stand on his own.

"We'd thought they had taken you hostage," a voice said. Draco sneered.

"They had, but they were so weak they only tried to bring me onto their side. When I pretended that I was, I immediately hexed two of the people watching me and tried to run. I got knocked in the face with one of the stray curses." A whisper went through the group and suddenly footsteps from upstairs were heard.

Draco turned to see Narcissa running toward him. She caught him in her arms for only a moment, and then stepped back. Lucius came over and stared at his son.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Draco nodded. His father only stared at him a moment longer before he turned away. His mother rushed him out of the room so he could have his nose healed.

"Come Draco. I'll fix you up." She led Draco into the kitchen away from the others and began to use magic to bandage him up. He didn't say anything as his mother did so, he only answered questions that she asked him.

After she was finished, he quickly kissed her cheek and then went up to his bedroom. He shut his door but did not lock it or put a silencing charm on it. He didn't usually do that and it would seem suspicious that he would start now. He decided that the next day he would get back to Hogwarts to sabotage the cabinet. He'd also have to think of a way for it to happen slowly so that it wouldn't look like he did it, because if the cabinet suddenly began to malfunction while Draco was at Hogwarts when it had been fine all along, it would look suspicious.

As Draco got ready for bed, he couldn't help but still feel the touch of Hermione's lips on his. He already missed her and he had only left her a few hours before. But having been in such close quarters with her for such a long time, he couldn't think of being away from her for such a long time.

Before he got into his bed, he quickly wrote a time that he would be arriving at Hogwarts and sent his owl Marquis off to Hogwarts. He needed someone waiting to let him onto the grounds when he arrived.

When he got into bed, Draco sighed as he looked up at his ceiling. Right before he fell asleep, he thought of Hermione's smile and her last words to him. Tomorrow would be the beginning of his double life.

The next morning, Draco got up bright and early. He was very meticulous about getting ready to go back to Hogwarts. He was very focused and didn't want anything to ruin his concentration. His father was not up when Draco was getting ready to leave, but his mother looked worried.

At the breakfast table she spoke up to Draco.

"Darling, I don't think you should be going back to Hogwarts so soon. Isn't it a bad idea? We need you here. And what if the Dark Lord asks for you?" Narcissa asked.

"Mother, don't question what I do," Draco answered. He quickly finished his breakfast and made his way up to his room.

He had decided to make a Portkey instead of using the cabinet. He thought it would be a better idea than going back the way he had come. He had come through the cabinet as a Death Eater but he was going back as an Order member.

He took out his wand and performed the Portus charm on one of his metal bound books stacked on his desk. It glowed an odd blue color for a moment and then it became its normal coloring again. Draco didn't say goodbye to his mother or even let his father know he was going. He only had his one goal and he didn't want them involved.

He touched the book and felt the Portkey activate. The familiar tug behind his navel made him even surer about what he was doing. He pictured Hermione's face as his feet hit solid ground and knew that what he was doing was right.

He opened his eyes and could see the castle a bit way off. Draco wrapped his cloak around himself tightly and slowly made the trek to the castle gates. When he got there, Professor Snape was waiting for him.

Snape waved his wand and the charms that had surrounded the castle opened an entrance for Draco to step through. Immediately after he did, he heard the powerful sound of the protection charms close up behind him. He didn't look back, but Snape turned his wand and pointed it at Draco.

"How old were you the first time I ever visited your home?" Snape asked. Draco thought for a moment. He remembered that day quite vividly since he had tumbled down the stairs in the mansion that day.

"I was nine years old." Snape's black coal eyes glinted into Draco's for a moment before he spun on his heels, his stride causing his robes to billow around him. Draco followed silently, assuming he'd passed whatever test Snape had just given him.

They walked up to Hogwarts and entered through the Great doors. They separated and Draco quickly made his way through the castle to the Head girl and boy dorm. When Draco had made it to the familiar portrait and had entered the dorm, his throat closed up with the emotions that hit him as he looked around. He thought back to the last time he had been there, the moment he'd finally gotten Hermione back.

Draco took a deep breath and went up to his room. It was eerily quiet without Hermione's presence or the chance of her coming back to the dorm. He felt lonely just thinking about it, but he knew he needed to do this.

Draco decided to keep a low profile for the time being. He didn't go to any classes and didn't let anyone know he was in the castle. Of course the Order members knew, but no students or otherwise knew he was there. He did not inform Crabbe & Goyle and made it so that he didn't see them.

When Draco got to the Room of Requirement, he stayed in the space, walking around the cabinet trying to figure out a way to damage it. Suddenly something he'd seen Hermione do once inspired him. He decided to set up small jars of the ever burning flame that Hermione used sometimes in her room, around the cabinet so that it would slowly catch fire and begin to incinerate. It wouldn't happen immediately and this was what Draco wanted. He'd make sure to find it in ruins and inform the other Death Eaters of the mishap. He had to make it seem like it happened by accident by someone else.

Draco was a recluse within Hogwarts. He didn't leave his dorms unless he needed to go to check the cabinet or get some food from the kitchens. Every day he would set a new jar which would burn more and more of the cabinet away. He also allowed it to eat at some of the items in the room, so it looked like a fire had started and eaten more than just the cabinet in the room.

But everyday, Draco would write Hermione a letter and send it via owl post. He didn't use Marquis who he assumed was either in the Owlery or back at the Manor. And everyday she would write back about her health and how she missed him. Just knowing that she'd touched the parchment he touched and that she was thinking of him, made him feel that much stronger.

A week after he had arrived, Draco almost got caught by Crabbe and Goyle. Since no one knew Draco was there, he hid behind a nearby tapestry as he heard the two young men bumbling over how to get into the room. Draco rolled his eyes. How he had ever been able to put up with their idiocy he had no idea. He waited until he heard them finally enter and then waited.

It didn't take long before they both came out in a panic. Crabbe spoke first.

"What do we do? We had nothing to do that but we have to tell someone." Goyle nodded in agreement. Draco decided this was the moment to make his position known. He swooped around the corner and grinned as both Crabbe and Goyle saw him and ran up to him.

"Malfoy! We're so glad you're here. Something has happened," Goyle said. Draco looked confused and then followed the two boys into the room. He listened to them as they explained what they had found, and as Draco looked at his handy work. They were quite frantic and didn't know what to do. Draco raised his hands and stared at Crabbe and Goyle. He could see them cower under his stare.

"Whatever has happened here, I will inform the others. They will not be happy since this will delay the Dark Lord's plans. Let's hope we can offer alternatives or else we may be in very dangerous trouble." Both boys nodded. The three of them left the Room of Requirement and went down to lunch.

They discussed different things that could be used as alternatives to the Dark Lord's plan. But at the end they decided they'd have to somehow remove the enchantments around the castle for the Death Eaters to enter the castle.

Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing their faces as Draco spoke. He looked at them in slight disgust before Goyle spoke up.

"How do you think we're going to get those enchantments down?" Goyle asked, spewing food particles out of his mouth. Draco thought for a moment.

"We can get some help. And because we'll have some inside help, it may be just what we need to remove them. Let's discuss this more tonight in my dorm and this will allow us to speak more freely," Draco said.

"What about that mudblood?" Crabbe asked. Draco nearly hexed Crabbe for that comment, but he just stared at him for a moment before he replied.

"She's gone," Draco said simply. Both boys could see the look on Draco's face and decided not to ask anymore questions about it.

The day passed quickly and Draco spent a lot of time trying to figure out a realistic plan for him to send to his father.

As Draco was getting ready for Crabbe and Goyle to come to the dorm, a small tap resonated through the room. Draco looked up and noticed the small brown owl at the window. He went over and opened it to let the owl in. He ducked as it swooped in and landed on the back of the armchair.

Draco went over and removed the letter tied to the leg. The owl hooted softly and Draco lightly stroked it and then gave it a few of the nuts he'd been munching on. It nipped him friendly and then swooped to sit on the armchair near the fireplace. He guessed it was waiting for a reply.

Draco sat down and noticed the beautiful cursive of Hermione on the parchment. He unfurled it and began to read.

"_Ferret, I miss you. It's been a week and I feel so lonely in this house without you. I know you don't want me coming because of the danger and my condition but I need to see you. I'm coming back in a few days. I don't care what you have to say. I just need to be near you for awhile. Love you, M."_

Draco finished reading and felt himself beginning to panic. He did want to see Hermione. His body, soul, heart and mind ached for her and it was almost painful to be in his bedroom alone at night. But he didn't know what was going to happen in terms of The Death Eaters attacking the school and he didn't want Hermione there in the crossfire. And he hadn't gone back to Grimmauld place because he didn't want to lead anyone back to the house.

Draco sighed in frustration. He needed to stop Hermione from coming to Hogwarts. He could see that things were going to get dangerous and he didn't want her getting caught up in it. Draco pressed his temples, he wished that he had some support.

A knock came at the portrait hole. Draco put Hermione's letter in his pocket and opened the portrait.

Crabbe and Goyle stood in the gloom, looking sulky. Draco stood aside so they could come in.

When they had, he closed the portrait and went to the armchair. He sat with Crabbe and Goyle around him. He stared at them for a moment, and then spoke.

"So do you have any thoughts?"

"Well we need to know the counter spells for the castle enchantments. How would we get them?" Goyle asked.

"Snape can help us, right?" Crabbe suggested. Draco smiled.

"You are very right Crabbe," Draco said. He thought about that for a moment and realized that would be perfect, especially since Snape knew about the Order. He was better at being a double agent than even Draco was.

"I'll speak to him tomorrow to see if he will agree to help with that side of the plan. And I'll be writing home tonight to let them know about the cabinet. I'm not looking forward to reading the response," Draco said. Both boys looked grateful that it wasn't them.

"Do you think we should try to fix the cabinet even though it's been so badly burned?" Goyle asked. Draco nodded.

"Yes, we should still try and see if it can be salvaged. If we cannot have it back and ready to use by next week, we will use our alternative plan which is to remove the external enchantments from the castle. Either way the Dark Lord will have access to the castle." Both boys nodded in agreement.

They discussed a few places in the library where they could find spells that could possibly restore the cabinet and decided to also re-use the ones they had used when originally restoring it.

When everything had been agreed upon, Draco decided to go and speak to Snape the next day, but he knew he had to write to Hermione as soon as he could. He dismissed Crabbe and Goyle and then sat in the armchair where the owl was still perched. He took a piece of empty parchment off the table and quickly wrote his response.

"_Mione, I miss you just as much. And I do want to see you but right now things are very fragile. I'm trying my best to set in motion the things that were discussed when I was there. It would be very unwise for you to come back here when things are getting more and more dangerous. And you know you have to think not only of yourself but the baby as well. I love you so please don't come. Love, your ferret."_

Draco re-read the letter and decided that he would send it. Hermione had to understand that she had to keep herself safe. He rolled the parchment up and put it on the owl's leg.

"Take this to Grimmauld place, to Hermione." The owl hooted and Draco stood up and opened the window. The owl took flight and flew out the window. Draco watched it for a moment as it faded into the night. He just hoped she would listen to what he said, Draco didn't know what he would do if something happened to her and the baby.


	33. Chapter 24: Together

**Sleepin****g with Friend Or Foe- Story 2**

**Disclaimer**: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me. Even though I'd _love _to have Draco Malfoy…..nomnom LOL!

**_A/N: So I feel like the worst author ever, working full time really takes all your energy. Its been so hard to get time to complete this story. I hope everyone is doing well and is still interested in this story. Anyway, read and review & vote on my poll. Thanks and enjoy the chapter xoxo TBG_**

* * *

_**Chapter Recap…..**_

_When everything had been agreed upon, Draco decided to go and speak to Snape the next day, but he knew he had to write to Hermione as soon as he could. He dismissed Crabbe and Goyle and then sat in the armchair where the owl was still perched. He took a piece of empty parchment off the table and quickly wrote his response._

"Mione, I miss you just as much. And I do want to see you but right now things are very fragile. I'm trying my best to set in motion the things that were discussed when I was there. It would be very unwise for you to come back here when things are getting more and more dangerous. And you know you have to think not only of yourself but the baby as well. I love you so please don't come. Love, your ferret."

_Draco re-read the letter and decided that he would send it. Hermione had to understand that she had to keep herself safe. He rolled the parchment up and put it on the owl's leg. _

"_Take this to Grimmauld place, to Hermione." The owl hooted and Draco stood up and opened the window. The owl took flight and flew out the window. Draco watched it for a moment as it faded into the night. He just hoped she would listen to what he said, Draco didn't know what he would do if something happened to her and the baby._

* * *

**Chapter 24: Together **

Draco flopped into an armchair and sat there, he already had so much he had to worry about. He didn't know if he could handle having to worry about Hermione's safety. It physically pained him to even think of something happening to her or the baby. He sighed and decided to get some tea from the kitchens and then go to bed.

At Grimmauld place, Hermione was pacing in her room. It was quite late but she was waiting on the letter that she knew Draco would write to her immediately about what she'd suggested. She hadn't said anything to anyone about what she wanted to do, but she felt like she was suffocating in Grimmauld Place. She wanted to be near Draco and even though she knew that the battle would happen soon, she could come back to Grimmauld place with an emergency portkey.

Suddenly she heard the flutter of wings at her window and the light tap. She went over to it and opened it. As soon as she could get the letter off of the owl, she read it eagerly. She pursed her lips in frustration as she finished the letter. She knew Draco was right but that didn't mean she liked it. Hermione gave the owl a place of purchase for the night and some food. She would write back tomorrow, right now all she wanted to do was sleep.

Hermione crawled into bed and could only think of one thing which was being with Draco. She struggled to fall asleep at first but eventually sleep found her. Her sleep was somewhat restless and after she had gotten through a bit of morning sickness the next morning, the first thing she thought of was Dumbledore. He couldn't object to only a visit with Draco. She knew he would understand that the distance was making her feel disconnected from Draco.

Even though Hermione planned to speak to Dumbledore, she decided to write back to Draco. Her note was short and sweet.

_"I hate to admit it, but I guess you are right. I won't mention it again. I love you, Mione." _ Hermione went over to the sleeping owl and nudged it awake. She quickly tied the note onto its leg.

"You know where this goes." The owl hooted and it flew in a circle in the room for a moment as Hermione opened her window. It swooped out and she watched as it faded into the distance. She sighed before turning around and going downstairs. The house was eerily silent for once. No one seemed to be around.

As she made her way into the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley came bustling in with a few bags of groceries. Hermione said good morning and helped her unpack it. Mrs. Weasley had been the only constant person at Grimmauld place. She was there everyday and she was always at Hermione's beck and call. But it did bother Hermione that she couldn't really do anything of consequence.

"Mrs. Weasley do you know the best way to contact Dumbledore?" Hermione asked. Mrs. Weasley was simultaneously flipping some pancakes in a pan & pouring some tea. She didn't turn as she answered Hermione.

"Well I believe he will be here this evening with some of the Order members. You can speak to him then," Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione said nothing more about it. She just hoped that Dumbledore would tell her what she wanted to hear.

After breakfast, Hermione stayed in her room reading some of her books. She tried to focus but she could feel the baby moving and it only filled her with love for her child and made her long for Draco to be there to experience it with her.

She reached under her pillow and pulled out a moving photo that Draco had sent her and stared at his sweet smile. Once, it used to be full of cockiness but now, he'd softened and become humble. She missed him more than anyone because at least she saw everyone occasionally but not Draco. And since she became aware of the baby's movements, she'd wanted Draco around to see her progress. Her stomach was rounded and protruded much more now.

She stared up at the ceiling for a while and then as the day went on she dozed off or read more of her book. Finally the time that Dumbledore would arrive came. Hermione had spent a good hour trying to figure out how she would persuade Dumbledore to let her go back to Hogwarts and she hoped she was compelling enough to get him to say it was alright. She wouldn't tell Draco yet so if it didn't happen, he wouldn't be disappointed and if it did then she could surprise him.

Hermione made sure that she had all her points ready before she went downstairs. She could hear footsteps and murmurs of voices in the hall below. She took a deep breath and was about to leave her room, when a quiet knock came at the door. She easily went over to open it and there stood the person she'd been thinking of.

Dumbledore looked down at her and smiled behind his half moon glasses. His eyes twinkled as he surveyed Hermione.

"Good evening Miss Granger. Molly said that you'd like to talk to me, but I must ask you to refrain for a moment as I have a few words for you. May I enter?" Hermione nodded and stepped aside, as Dumbledore swept into the room. He noticed the stacks of books on her bed as he gently bade Hermione to sit.

She sat down on the bed as Dumbledore stood in front of her. He glanced at the books on the bed, a twinkle in his eye as he looked at the titles of the books. He began to pace slowly in front of Hermione as she sat.

"I have been very insensitive to the unique circumstances between you and Mr. Malfoy and I am here to apologize and possibly rectify it. Judging by the books you have been reading, you aren't very pleased with the accommodations of Grimmauld place." Dumbledore said this as a statement, not a question. Hermione thought for a moment.

"I understand that for our safety I need to be here. And I have been trying to keep myself busy by reading. But I desperately miss Draco. I know that it would be a great risk to see him, but I still wish I could," Hermione answered. Dumbledore looked down at her and nodded.

"Yes. You must forgive me Miss Granger. I am an old man and I have forgotten the power of young love. Would you be willing to go to Hogwarts to see Mr. Malfoy for a few days? It would need to be quiet and you cannot be seen. That way if anything happens while you are there, we can help you leave the castle and no Death Eaters will be looking for you." Hermione was sitting quietly and nodding as Dumbledore spoke but inside she was jumping up and down in happiness. She didn't want to be too outwardly emotional or it could all go away.

Dumbledore smiled down at Hermione and took her hands. She stood up and smiled up at him.

"Thank you Professor. You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"Yes. Well go down to the meeting. It'll be very informative," Dumbledore replied. Hermione nodded and then left her bedroom. She did a little happy dance in the hallway before she went into the kitchen to see the rest of the Order there.

That evening, Hermione packed up her things so she could go to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had made a special portkey for her, which would go into Hogwarts so she wouldn't have to Apparate outside the grounds and walk up to the castle.

He told her, only to touch it again when she wanted to come back. It would not work for anyone else and even if someone did use it, unless they knew the location of Grimmauld place then the portkey would fail and they would be dropped somewhere in England.

Hermione was overjoyed that she was going to be able to see Draco. Since the last time he'd seen her, her belly had rounded a bit more and she couldn't wait to see his face when he could see her actually developing.

When Hermione was finished, she could feel herself getting nervous. Draco had thought the idea to come to Hogwarts was a bad one, and even with her there, he might still think it was a bad idea. Hermione looked at the picture frame portkey and then took a deep breath.

She picked up her things, making sure she had everything including her wand and then picked up the portkey. Unexpectedly, Hermione felt no tug behind her navel as she was used to. She shut her eyes as she moved, and when her feet hit the ground, she took a breath before she opened her eyes.

She was standing in her dorm room and she smiled and ran over to her bed and jumped onto it. A fit of giggles hit Hermione as she lay in that bed. It suddenly hit her because she hadn't been in her room for what felt like an eternity and she had shared it with Draco, so it was special.

Hermione put her bag down and then walked out of her room into the dorm. It was quiet so she guessed that Draco wasn't in the dorm. Hermione sighed and went to stand by the fire. She put her hands over it as she waited for Draco to return.

As Draco came back from Quidditch practice, he could feel the slight ache that was permeating throughout his body. He'd pushed himself a little harder than usual at this practice but he'd wanted to just push the thoughts of what was going on out of his mind. Especially Hermione...he missed her terribly and it hurt just to think about her as much as he did.

As Draco stepped into the dorm, he stopped in the doorway as his eyes caught sight of silky brown curls tumbling softly down the back of a figure standing by the fire.

Draco almost didn't believe his eyes. He just stood there quietly taking in everything he was seeing. Was she actually here? His eyes noticed the soft curve of her cheek, the creaminess of her skin in her flowing blue dress which still somehow showed her curves. He thought maybe he was hallucinating but he wasn't sure.

"Mione?" He whispered into the silence.

She turned her head and her hazel eyes locked with his. They shone brightly as the fire danced beside her and then the largest smile fell across her full lips.

"Ferret," she whispered and then both of them moved at the same time toward each other and Hermione jumped into Draco's arms. Draco clutched her to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he dug his fingers into her bottom and then slid one hand into her silky curls. She crashed her lips to his aggressively and passionately and he met her with the same intensity.

The feel of Draco's hands on her body and his hand against her scalp forcing her head tighter against his, just made her wet with need for him. She hadn't realized how much her body had missed him until this moment. She licked his lower lip and he easily opened his mouth for her tongue to delve into his. His tongue fiercely battled hers as he moved with her attached to him toward the armchair.

He fell onto it, with her beneath him before he finally was able to pry his lips away from hers. He looked down at the bruised lips and looked into her face in disbelief. He stroked her cheek lightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Did you miss me Draco?" she asked softly. He smiled and shook his head.

"How did you even get here?" He asked.

"Dumbledore arranged it. Now I don't want to talk too much, I just want to do other things..." She trailed off as she pressed her thumb against Draco's lower lip. He took a breath inward and then took her hand in his. He lightly kissed her palm and then unwrapped her legs from around him and sat up.

He pulled her up and onto his lap to sit. He looked at her and then kissed her cheek.

"No seriously what are you doing here? This is an enormous surprise." Hermione's hands stroked down Draco's arms and one went up his chest, feeling the taunt muscles underneath and went to his neck.

"I missed you. I was actually going to ask Dumbledore if I could come and visit, but he ended coming to me to see if I would be alright with coming for awhile. I of course said yes, and here I am," Hermione said as her hands continued to trail up and down Draco's body. He was trying to concentrate on what Hermione was saying but her hands on his body was making him hot, and he shifted a bit uncomfortably as he felt himself getting hard. He groaned slightly.

"Hermione will you stop with the stroking, I'm trying to talk to you." She laughed and then took his face in her hands.

"Malfoy when will you understand that I don't want to talk. We can talk later, I want your body. I want you to make love to me. I've missed it and once that's over then we can talk. Alright?" She stared into his eyes and she bent her head to kiss his lips. As their lips met, Hermione melted deeper into Draco's hard frame. He put his arms around her waist and held her tightly as they kissed.

Hermione felt Draco's erection begin to press against her as she sat on his lap. It made her hot with desire and she slid her hands around his neck as they kissed.

Draco's head was swimming as his body began to heat up as Hermione kissed him. He clutched her to him, almost like she was his anchor holding him to reality. His body was hot and hard and he needed to make love to her. It had become the most important thing in his existence.

Draco unfastened his mouth from Hermione's reluctantly and swept her into his arms. He carried her into his room and gently laid her on the bed. She looked like a goddess lying there. She smiled up at him, her arms wide open.

Draco lay down beside her and pulled her close. His lips moved down her neck, causing Hermione to moan quietly. His lip against her skin was pulling her deeper into her inferno of pleasure. Draco trailed kisses down her soft neck, making his way to the collarbone.

He moved his hands up and began to unbutton her dress. Hermione's breath caught as Draco's hands lightly unbuttoned the top half of her dress. Her full breasts which were aching for his touch now that her buttons undone.

Draco stared for a moment at the creamy globes and then he slid his hands into her dress and pulled her breasts free. They looked magnificent with their fullness and the pink peaks of her nipples hard and erect.

Draco took the exquisite heaviness of one breast into his hand. His thumb stroked over her nipple oh so lightly. Hermione whimpered at the touch of his thumb. Draco smiled and then took the other nipple into his mouth.

Hermione cried out and arched into his hot mouth as he tugged aggressively with his teeth and then soothed and caressed with his tongue. Hermione could feel the fire flowing through her body as Draco continued to tease her breast with his mouth. His other hand was caressing the other breast with finesse and gentleness. It was making Hermione crazy.

Draco let go of the tender flesh and then began to kiss his way down Hermione's stomach. He pulled her dress off as he went and tossed it to the floor. He slid his hands onto her hips as he reached the rounded stomach.

Draco kissed Hermione's belly gently and thought of how much she had been through for him and how they had created this amazing life. Draco looked up at Hermione and smiled. She looked at him under lowered lids.

"Mione I love you so much. And I promise that I'll do anything I can to make you and our baby happy. Because both of you make me happier and more complete than I've ever been. I hope you know that," he whispered. Hermione smiled and took Draco's hand and laced her fingers in Draco's.

"I do now. And I love you too." Draco smiled and then kissed her belly once more before he moved lower to the band of her panties. Hermione's breath caught as she felt Draco's warm mouth against her. She felt his teeth nip her skin lightly as he pulled her panties off with his teeth.

He pulled them all the way down her legs until he sat up and pulled them off with his hands. She was fully naked laying there and Draco couldn't help but feel complete in that moment. She was his and he was hers.

He gently parted her legs and put one leg on each shoulder. He wanted to make sure that Hermione was fully satisfied before he took her body with his. He could feel himself hard inside his Quidditch robes, but he would wait.

Hermione watched as Draco began to kiss the inside of her thighs gently. He moved slowly toward her hot, wet core. He held Hemione's hips firmly against the bed as he slid his tongue up and down her folds slowly, almost like a cat lapping at milk.

Hermione was squirming and almost purring at the ministrations, but Draco held her tightly. He used a hand to spread her open for him and with a quick glance at the pure pleasure on Hermione's face, Draco slid his tongue against her sensitive clit.

Hermione's back arched and she hissed as she felt Draco's lips and tongue teasing and caressing her. Every movement sent a wave of pleasure sizzling through her blood. Hermione's hands went and pressed themselves into Draco's skull, urging him closer and keeping him prisoner. Draco smiled inwardly at Hermione's wanton movement and he continued to tease her, making sure she would moan.

He slid his tongue a bit lower and slid it into her tight pussy for a moment, causing her to exhale sharply. He slid it in deeply and then out and back up to her clit. Hermione was on fire, and she couldn't do anything as her blood began to boil and she felt herself reaching her climax.

Draco could feel Hermione's muscles tightening up, and her grip on his head was tightening also. He could hear her panting and he glanced up at her face in her pleasure. She was so gorgeous he couldn't believe how lucky he was. Her eyes were half open and her lips were parted seductively. Her cheeks were pink and her body was fluid as Draco stroked her clit with his tongue with more pressure and speed.

Hermione couldn't control what was happening to her body as she suddenly reached her climax. She cried out Draco's name in an exploding moan and Draco watched her in complete ecstasy and watched and she came down, shuddering like she was cold.

But Draco was not finished with her yet. He removed his mouth from her hot flesh, but replaced it with his hand. He teased her clit as he looked up at her. Hermione's body was writhing, but Draco still had one hand, holding her hips down. Hermione was whimpering as Draco teased her body mercilessly with his hand. She could feel herself getting closer to another climax. This time, she put her hand on the one holding her hips, and dug her fingernails into Draco's shoulder as another orgasm crashed over her.

She keened as her body flew in its pleasure, lifting her off the pillows. When it was over, she fell back on the pillows, her muscles completely loose and unresponsive. Draco smiled to himself and then got out of the bed.

Hermione sighed and watched him as he began to undress. She couldn't do anything but watch because her body was sated and she couldn't move now even if she wanted to. Hermione watched with bright eyes, and she could feel herself getting aroused again as she caught a glimpse of the large erection that was protruding from between his legs.

Draco knew Hermione was incapable of anything other than watching and he wanted that, he wanted to make love to her. He wanted to worship her body and then when he was finally ready, he would take her with his erection.

Draco walked over and slid over Hermione's body. He easily went between her legs, and began to caress her again over her hips and her legs. He caught one breast and began to caress it again as Draco put his lips against Hermione's other breast.

She moaned lightly as he nipped at her, leaving his mark on her skin. Hermione felt like her body was Draco's instrument and he was playing her exactly how he wanted. But Hermione could feel him pressed against her leg and she wanted him inside her.

She moved against him, trying to entice him to enter her moist heat. And as Draco moved his lips up to her neck, he could feel the silken skin of Hermione's inner thighs against his hard, throbbing erection.

He groaned by her ear as he lifted himself up to look into her face. Her lids were half closed as she looked at him. And he took her lips with his and then moved slowly up to her moist entrance before finally beginning to push into her.

At the feel of Draco, Hermione's eyes shot open and she arched up into him as he pressed into her. Her breath and moans caught in her throat. He was pressing so deeply into her she couldn't breathe. The pleasure which flowed through both of them as Draco settled fully inside of Hermione was causing her to stab her nails into his arms.

Draco couldn't take how tight and hot Hermione's pussy felt as he was inside her. He moved and it felt like her voice exploded out of her as she gripped Draco that much harder.

The slow deep thrusts filled her and Hermione moaned as she felt him pressing into her so deeply. She couldn't do anything other than take him and hold on for her sanity as fire rippled under her skin. She could feel the pleasure building inside her and she was almost feverish with its intensity.

Draco was groaning and doing everything in his power to go slowly and ensure Hermione's complete pleasure. He wanted to make sure she was completely satisfied before he let himself reach his release. He watched her as her body took his deep inside her, gripping and tightening around him. He could barely handle the heat and fire that was washing through him in waves, and seeing how gone Hermione was, made him crazy.

One of her hands flopped onto the pillow beside her head and Draco gripped it, lacing his fingers through hers as he felt Hermione tightening around him.

"Oh God...DRACO!" Hermione cried out as she hit her climax a third time. Draco clamped his mouth to hers as her body rippled and tightened around him inside, and as she came down to Earth he began to thrust aggressively and ferociously into her. She was still feeling the aftershocks of her pleasure and as Draco began to pound into her, Hermione could feel herself all of sudden overflowing with pleasure as another climax quickly approached. She was yelping at every thrust and Draco finally thrust once deeply, and so hard that Hermione screamed and he groaned into her neck as his body convulsed and flew into the heavens in pleasure. He poured into her, her tight wetness throbbing and gripping him tightly as he came.

He tried to move and the slight movement caused Hermione to whimper and him to shake with pleasure again. He collapsed on Hermione, still inside her. Draco allowed himself only a minute of re-cooperation since he was tired and sweaty. He could feel Hermione's arms around him holding him tightly against her, but he knew he was too heavy to be laying on her and the baby like that. After a minute he rolled off and out of her and lay beside her, pulling her into his arms.

Draco pressed his face into the top of Hermione's head. He took a deep breath of her curls, her familiar scent filing him and making him feel complete. He had really been trying to forget how much he was missing Hermione, but having her there in his arms with him, he couldn't imagine how he'd been functioning without her.

Hermione had her face pressed into Draco's shoulder and she couldn't be happier. She was with Draco and she felt sated. She moved her head so she could look up at him.

"Are you glad I came even though you didn't want me to?" Hermione asked. Draco lightly stroked Hermione's face.

"It wasn't that I didn't _want_ you to come. We've gone through so much and I didn't want to put you in danger again." Hermione shook her head.

"I know what we've gone through, but we still need each other. I don't think Hogwarts is the worst place to be right now. Plus I miss you...and so does the baby," Hermione said as she took Draco's hand and placed it on her belly. The baby moved as Draco's hand lay on Hermione's stomach. Draco couldn't help but feel excited at the feel of the child he had made with Hermione move underneath his hand. He just stared in awe at Hermione's stomach. She watched him and smiled to herself about how happy he seemed.

"I'd want you with me all the time Hermione, but we are in a war. I don't want you to get hurt. You or the baby." Hermione understood and she took Draco's face in her hands and looked him in the eye.

"You forget that I am a very capable witch. I won't put myself in any unnecessary harm. And fear of something happening to me isn't isolated to just the war. Anything could happen to me. A car could hit me, or I could fall down a flight of stairs. I'm a mortal just like you, so you need to get over this fear you have for me. I know its difficult because I have the same fear for you, but I have to get over that so we can do what we need to in these dark times." Draco looked into Hermione's eyes. He knew she was right. Everything she said was right and he did need to take that into consideration. Draco smiled and gently kissed Hermione.

"You're right, as always. Now all I want to do is fall asleep with you. Can we do that?" Hermione smiled and nodded. Draco pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around Hermione. She pressed herself closely to his hot skin and couldn't help but think that she couldn't possibly be any happier.


End file.
